Another Love
by teambonbon972
Summary: Cette chanson a été peut-être écrite pour eux. Damon aime Bonnie. Bonnie aime Damon. Elena est l'ex de Damon. Et si elle revient dans leur vie? Aimer différemment veut-il dire aimer moins? Est-il moins sincère, moins entier? Histoire Bamon
1. Livres

_**Bonjour, je sais je sais... Je n'ai pas posté d'autres chapitres de 22,190 days. Cette histoire me tiens vraiment à coeur, j'ai vraiment envie de la terminer car j'ai tellement des chose à dire mais peut-être que je dois la reprendre à zéro? J'ai perdu beaucoup de lecteurs par la lenteur de la mise en place et de l'intrigue et de l'histoire d'amour de Bonnie et Damon. S'il vous plait, conseillez-moi.**_

_**Bref, ici je vous livre une autre histoire Bamon avec de nombreuses problématiques, de drame et bien sure de la passion. Elena sera dans le mélange, l'un des éléments perturbateurs. Et la question qu'il faudra se poser dans cette histoire, le couple Bonnie et Damon va-t-il résister à la tornade Elena quelque soit la forme qu'elle va prendre.**_

_**Suivez, Aimez et surtout commenter, j'ai besoin de connaître le potentiel de cette histoire**_

_**Bisou et prenez plaisir;**_

* * *

Prologue

_« « Parfois, je me surprends à regarder derrière. Comme si je retrouvais un bout de moi perdue à la mort de mes parents. J'ai tellement entendu dire à quel point, je suis différente, moins insouciante et sociable qu'avant l'accident. Une partie de moi veut redevenir cette personne. J'ai détesté voir cette attente, ce voile de déception dans les yeux des personnes que j'aime. Ces sensations ressenties de manière plus aiguë après ma transition et m'ont poussé à m'éloigner du plus doux des frères DI MARZI. Il me voyait comme une sorte d'hybride, un mélange de poupée cassée et d'un pantin maléfique. Un monstre que ni moi ni personne y compris lui ne pensait à juste titre, ne pas vouloir devenir. Mais à ce moment-là, je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. Ou bien, je le refoulai si bien, si profondément._

_Au fond de moi, je voulais plus qu'une vie tranquille avec mari, enfant, maison, jardin et la fameuse clôture blanche. J'ai toujours désiré de l'aventure, du danger et de la passion. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui a pu faire émerger cette facette, moins lisse, moins fille parfaite c'est lui: Damiano._

_Il m'a peut-être fait crier, rire, pleurer et me déchirer la plupart du temps, tous ces moments passés en sa compagnie, son attitude sexy et chauffés envers moi a travaillé sous ma peau. Et sans que je le sache, je tombais pour lui. Je ne l'ai su qu'à la seconde, où j'ai cédé. À la seconde, où j'ai arrêté de refréner mes pulsions. Ainsi, lorsque nos lèvres se sont scellées, les unes aux autres, pendant un baiser empressé et frénétique, je sentais que le brouillard autour de moi se dissipait. J'étais calme, apaisée et euphorique._

_Depuis la mort de mes parents, jamais je me suis sentie tant aimée, en vie, en sécurité et en accord avec la fille que j'étais à ce moment-là. Donc, lors de cette lune de miel, je me suis laissée être cette femme que j'ai secrètement voulu être. Cette femme que j'avais honte d'être car longtemps j'ai pensé que s'est soit tout noir ou tout blanc. Mais cet humain incroyablement beau présomptueux et dangereux m'a fait découvrir les nuances des couleurs. Personne n'est ni foncièrement bon ou mauvais. Le bien et le mal ne sont qu'une perception de ce que nous pensions être acceptable ou non; certaines choses doivent être faites. Cette créature magnifique ne m'a pas fait courber mes valeurs ou m'éloigner des personnes chères à mon coeur puisque je suis arrivée à une certaine compréhension de lui, du monde qui m'entour. Eh bien plus, sur moi-même, autour de lui je me suis sentis en phase avec mon corps et mes sens plus qu'auparavant. Damiano est vraisemblablement mon pire choix pour mes parents et mes amis, il est avant tout l'homme brisé et bon dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Il m'a redonné le goût de vouloir désirer et prendre sans honte, de vivre simplement pour soi-même en ne pensant à rien._

_Avec lui, j'ai aimé profiter de la vie... Dommage que mes craintes ont pris le dessus sur mon amour pour lui pendant quelques semaines. Certains diront après avoir lu cette préface que nous sommes toxiques et auto-destructeurs. Je l'ai longtemps pensé, toutefois le sexe à la vanille s'est ennuyeux et la codépendance n'est pas toujours négative tant qu'il y a de l'épanouissement et une évolution. Nous nous sommes donné un but et un abri. Il connaît tout de moi, l'affection et l'attirance incommensurable pour son jeune frère Stefano._

_Vous aussi vous allez tout apprendre de moi, d'eux, de deux histoires d'amour qui ont le plus compté ainsi que la fin de mon histoire à travers les pages de US's._

_Chapitre 1: la fin d'un monde et le début d'un autre. » »_

Damon devient émotionnel. Il y a d'une part, toutes ses anciennes émotions remontées à la surface, de l'autre ceux suscitées par toutes ses lignes, font naître en lui deux réactions diamétralement opposées. Ses lèvres fines et roses veulent en lire plus mais ses mains effacent à plusieurs reprises ce désir ardent. Elles lui titillent de fermer le roman de centaines de pages reçu il y a trois semaines. Damon ne sait pas ce qu'il a poussé à rouvrir le colis ce soir après la fermeture de son pub branché pendant que ses employés terminent de mettre de l'ordre.

Il a pourtant ignoré cette livraison en la ramenant à son lieu de travail puis le caché à l'intérieur d'un compartiment de sa table de chef d'entreprise. C'est arrivé à quelques minutes de son départ, au moment de récupérer deux présents dans le même compartiment. Le vampire n'a pas pu l'ignorer plus longtemps. Le voilà ici à presque minuit, avachis sur sa chaise derrière son bureau, la chemise froissée avec les trois premiers boutons défaits, les cheveux en désordre à force de passer ses doigts à travers, une main tenant son verre de bourbon et l'autre...

Elle est désormais libre du premier Tome de la saga probablement à succès.

La pensée qu'une partie de sa vie a été romancé et sera connue, peut-être l'est déjà par des millions de personnes lui démange les gencives. Une petite gorgée de bourbon est une veine tentative pour calmer ses maux et son irritation grandissante. Les crocs douloureux, il les rétracte avec la pensée persistante qu'il ne sait pas comment il va manipuler cette exposition et certainement ce nouvel éclairage sur un pan de sa vie. Sa situation sentimentale familiale et professionnelle sont les preuves qu'il a sues dépasser leur relation. Il est quasi certain d'être plus affecté par cet amour consumant et destructeur. Dans son coeur et sa tête s'est moins arides, moins sombres, moins tendues et désespérés. Les fleurs ont de nouveau poussé et commencent tout juste à fleurir. Ces yeux autant que ses ambitions ont grandi et mûri, ont obtenu un nouveau panorama. Maintenant, Damon fait partie d'une communauté et a son propre cercle d'amis. Le vampire affectionne l'endroit dans lequel, il se trouve, la sortie de ces livres sonne comme un mauvais rappel de ce qui aurait pu être sa vie. Il déteste la sensation d'amertume et cet arrière-goût d'inachevé traverse ses lèvres et son système veineux, surtout celles de son coeur.

Ces bouquins ne sentent mauvais pour la famille qu'il construit parce qu'il y a ce léger parfum qui revient dans ses narines. Il est plus fort plus persistant. A-t-il vraiment guéri et surmonter son ancienne histoire d'amour? Son nouvel amour n'est-il qu'un baume ou une illusion afin de mieux vivre l'humiliante séparation avec Elena Gilbert alias E. K Petrova? Il sait qu'il ne donne pas tout ce que sa fille mérite, pas, parce qu'il ne veut pas, simplement il n'y arrive pas. Il but cul sec le reste du liquide ambré de son verre en cristal pour dissiper le gâchis créé par cette saga pour jeunes adultes.

Le vampire n'a pu faire quelque chose de semblable à elle ses cinq dernières années, c'est-à-dire se mentir, étouffer toutes pensées, tous sentiments et souvenirs d'elle pour mieux vivre. Il aime sa fille, il s'est longtemps dégoûté à donner encore une putain d'attention à Elena. Il s'en veut de ne pas offrir à sa fille tout ce qu'avant il était prêt à donner et à faire. Bien entendu, il a ses raisons. Sa fermeture avec Elena était sale, rude et violente car elle n'a jamais utilisé les mots clairs pour mettre un terme à leur couple. La fermeture n'a pas été claire sans crier sans coup de sang et personnes blessés, il est quand même fait quelque sorte la paix avec ça se persuade-t-il en se levant, jetant tous les livres. Il n'en reste que la petite note qu'il n'arrive pas à se défaire. Il se résout à le plier et le ranger dans un tiroir. Il ferme la porte, munie de la corbeille remplie et donne à son employé qui se prépare à la sortie vers les containers à ordures. La chaleur de sa maison l'appelle. Il est aussi pressé d'être chez lui où tout semble moins foiré.


	2. Chiffres 7

_**Voici le tout premier chapitre avec la toute première apparition du couple Bonnie et Damon. J'espère que vous allez prendre plaisir.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à suivre l'histoire, l'enregistrer en favoris et ou laisser un commentaire après la lecture.**_

_**J'aimerai vraiment savoir votre impression sur cette histoire.**_

* * *

Chapitre 1

L'homme à la garde-robe sans excentricité, aux vêtements presque tous identiques, différents uniquement par la couture exhibant ridiculement leur prix excessivement cher, aime particulièrement cette partie de la journée. Son rituel est toujours le même, garer sa Camaro à côté de la Range Rover noire, trottiner pour atteindre la porte en haut du perron, déposer ses clés sur la tablette fixée au mur et humer l'odeur enivrante et accueillante de la douceur de sa maison. Il aime le mélange de senteur florale et vanillée qui titille ses narines à chaque fois qu'il entre dans la villa. C'est fou à quel point son empressement ne s'est jamais taris. Tous ses mouvements pour se débarrasser du surplus de vêtements sont précis et rapides. Sa veste noire est la première couche à être écarté de son corps magnifiquement sculpté, puis sa montre. Sa chemise blanche est la seconde. Il s'en débarrasse au rythme de sa progression à l'intérieur de son immense propriété. D'abord les boutons de ses manches alors qu'il scrute dans chaque pièce traversée, s'il y a l'âme propriétaire de ces effluves succulentes. Le vampire dégrafe ensuite les boutons dévoilant sa peau laiteuse et ses pectoraux ainsi que ses abdos sexy et dangereusement musclés.

Damon sourit capturant quelques éclats de rires à son oreille gauche. Ses yeux azures levés vers l'escalier en colimaçon contemporain, il suit le son. Il continue de gravir les marches et retire définitivement le tissu froissé découvrant ses épaules et bras saillant tout en faisant raisonner le bruit du tissu pour faire connaître sa présence. Avec la certitude d'être bientôt rejoint par sa première personne préférée dans le monde. Il marche en direction de son sanctuaire, sa chambre aux couleurs chatoyantes et à la fois baroques.

Elle est décorée avec goût, toutes ces petites touches de couleurs n'ont rien d'écoeurant comme il avait pensé au départ. Il aime secrètement qu'il n'y a pas que leur caractère, leurs corps et leurs odeurs qui s'accordent de manière explosive.

Toujours vêtu uniquement de son jean couleur noire, il déambule vers la salle de bain communicante, après avoir enlevé ses bottes. Pieds nu, il met en boule sa chemise sale, la jette dans le panier à linge. Il poursuit sa routine du soir devant le miroir. Il inspecte sa peau, sa barbe naissante puis attrape sa brosse à dents et le dentifrice. À l'instant où il enfonce sa brosse à dents dans sa bouche, il sent le contact que son corps a tant manqué durant la journée. Il expire savoure la proximité de ce petit cadre caramel qui se noue autour de lui. Damon sourit de l'oreille à l'oreille accueillant sans résistance le baiser déposé proche de sa nuque. Le regard vert-forêt se croise avec le sien à travers le large miroir mural. Sa petite sorcière applique un second baisé persistant sur son épaule en le regardant et finit par se hisser en haut du comptoir à lavabo. Elle lui tient compagnie pendant qu'il termine son lavage dentaire alors qu'elle commence à le compléter sur ce qu'il a manqué aujourd'hui et surtout lui rappeler qu'un bonhomme de deux pommes l'attend pour le câlin du soir,

-«Pourquoi il ne dort pas encore?» demande-t-il entre deux coups de brosse

-« Il a eu un autre cauchemar, je ne pense pas que c'était très malin de te nourrir de moi devant lui »

-« Hey, il aurait dû frapper » elle le frappe « Duh n'oublie pas qu'il est une pièce de chacun de nous deux » il crache l'excès de dentifrice avant de l'attirer vers le bord pour se nicher entre ses jambes tout en remontant ses mains rugueuses, à force de couper des viandes, des légumes, façonner des pâtes italiennes, le long des jambes lisses de Bonnie Bennett. Légèrement penché, il picore, caresses avec ses dents son cou sous la longue respiration pleine presque plaintive de sa sorcière. Il détourne son oreille entendant son coeur battre vite, ses doigts fins se resserrer autour de lui prête à le faire reculer. Il sent cette odeur qu'il a tellement senti sur ses victimes, il déteste ça et le frustre. Il ne veut pas plus gâcher sa journée en lui demandant une nouvelle fois pourquoi elle refuse d'être aimé sur certaines parties de son corps, pour quelle raison elle a si peur. Alors, il se tait, la fait se sentir bien car, elle le fait se sentir tout le temps ainsi. Il continue de prendre soin d'elle en l'embrassant le long de sa mâchoire et ponctue de « Désolé » à chaque bisou avant d'aimer ses lèvres douloureusement pécheresses.

-« Et... Et Jax comprendra assez tôt que c'est ce que l'on fait quand on est très très amoureux d'une fille. On recherche par tous les manières toutes sortes de connexions. » marque le vampire à chaque fois qu'il la laisse reprendre une bouffée d'air,

-« Tu es vraiment incorrigible et horriblement graveleux. Il a eu peur. Jamais » ses yeux se referment sous le bisou aspirant de Damon « Sal » cette fois-ci la mord et aspire un peu de sang « Damon! »

-« Hummm » il refuse de se déconnecter d'elle, il appartient à cet endroit entre ses jambes. Il a fait gémir une seconde fois en saisissant fermement ses cuisses.

-« Je suis sérieuse, Sal... Salvatore »

Il racle la gorge tentant de garder les idées claires bien qu'il a besoin d'obtenir plus de son goût et de sa peau,

-« Jax n'a jamais été confronté aux vampires. Il pense que tu es une espèce de clone ou un extraterrestre . Que son vrai papa a été enlevé »

-« Très intelligent le gamin. Rappel-moi d'éviter les histoires fantastiques qui font peur avant le couché. »

-« Je le ferai bien mais ça va être difficile » dit-Elle en lorgnant son torse « Il n'aime que tes histoires sorties de ton cerveau tordu »

-« Tu aimes baiser ma cervelle » clarifie Damon en retirant quelque mèche, satisfait aussi son envie de la toucher en la caressant sa joue et vole un smack sur la bouche

-« Difficilement vérifiable, la moitié du temps, j'ai envie de te torturer »

-« Tu oublies de préciser de plaisir » Bonnie sourit, rit fermant l'étreinte étroite de Damon qui niche son nez dans ses cheveux et l'entend chuchoter ceci « je vais aller rassurer mon mini moi. Et tout ira bien. Il est vif d'esprit donc ce fera à l'idée de que nous sommes »

-« J'en suis sure et c'est mieux si tu lui montres » l'écoute-t-il lui dire tandis qu'il la sent dénouer ses petits bras autour de son cou pour enfouir des doigts dans ses cheveux noirs corbeau, elle aime le faire et sait que c'est un geste qui l'apaise. Et le rassure.

Ces yeux verts fixés aux siens, il écrase sa poitrine contre le sien grognant des vagues de plaisir procurer par le resserrement exercé par la main de Bonnie sur ses cheveux de bébé à la base de sa nuque.

Leurs lèvres pressées une aux autres, il serre sa prise sur ses hanches et ravies sa bouche avec sa langue réclamant une dernière fois toute son attention avant de l'abandonner au profit de l'enfant le plus pur et mignon du monde. Après une dernière caresse avec la sienne, six petits bisous chastes sur ses lèvres gonflées, il la laisse seule dans leur suite parentale avec la promesse de terminer ce qu'ils viennent de commencer.

* * *

Le lendemain, 8h

Il lève les yeux de son téléphone du travail, vérifiant que toutes les commandes de marchandises pour le week-end soient correctes, voir s'il peut ajouter quelques ingrédients. Ses bleus tombent sur ce petit être à la peau légèrement caramel aux cheveux noirs et bouclés manger en chantonnant difficilement l'air du générique de son dessin animé préféré Spiderman. Il ne peut s'empêcher de secouer la tête pour ce qu'est devenue sa vie. Il se lève et attrape avant le verre vide de Jax ayant reconnu les signes qu'il réclamerait une seconde ration de jus de goyave spéciale Bonnie à la fin de son bol de céréales. Il sort le pichet du réfrigérateur, lui verse aux trois quarts. Il le dépose devant lui, sa miniature lève la tête et lui sourit montrant toutes les petites quenottes sorties.

-« Allez une dernière cuillère et après tu pourras siffler ce verre, peut-être avoir la tablette » ordonne le vampire ébouriffant ses boucles organisant dans combien de temps il va l'emmener au coiffeur.

-« 'Kay, mais Mommy » remplit sa cuillère de bébé en dansant sous son regard qui voyage entre son téléphone personnel et lui

-« J'en fais mon affaire, mange »

-« Papa? »

-« Gamin » il le fixe pour qu'il termine ce qu'il a dans sa bouche avant de poursuivre. Après un peu de mal, il réussit et se lèche la bouche « Quoi de neuf ? »

-«ça ne te fait pas mal ?»

-« Quoi donc? » relève une troisième fois son regard du message de Rick réclamant une virée entre hommes, les sourcils levés il examine son fils

-« Grimace » il dépose son IPhone et secoue la tête

-« Pas une seconde, je ne la réserve qu'aux vilains. Ceux qu'ils veulent faire du mal à ta maman, à toi et à ton oncle Steffy, je fais mon second visage pour vous sauver. » la bouche rose de Jax Terrence Bennett Salvatore forme un joli O de surprise

-« Comme X-men, Sup man ou Pid Man? »

-« En quelque sorte » sourit Damon, aimant curieusement être le personnage préféré de son fils « Je suis ton super héros, toujours là pour toi, bambino » le sourire suivant de Jax atteint ses deux oreilles

-« Fait encore ton autre visage.»

-« Non, tu vas crier et réveiller ta maman »

-« Non »

-« Oui »

-« Promesse Papito, même pas peur » se renfrogne Jax les bras croisés

-«Vrai, tu es un Salvatore» Damon baisse la tête et relève doucement sa tête montre petit à petit les changements que sa nature fait sur son apparence. Il ne s'attendait pas qu'il aille le voir et le touche de ses petites mains et dise qu'il est drôle et surtout

-« Cool, Papito, Trow Cool »

-« Oui je suis cool »

* * *

Apprendre au petit Sal a passer un coup d'eau sur la vaisselle sale sans en mettre partout. Et répondre à ses surprenantes questions sur son visage alors qu'il lui fait remplir le lave-vaisselle était quelque chose de drôle mais qu'il l'a dépassé. Maintenant, que sa miniature s'émerveille devant des images colorées, Damon obtient enfin sa récréation...

Debout sur le seuil de sa chambre, Damon voit une fresque vivante. Le corps nu tonique magnifiquement galbé de sa sorcière est tout ce que ses yeux veulent se raccrocher. Il apprécie de contempler de loin ses choix de sous-vêtements et encore plus sa lenteur. Bonnie a cette manie de les enfiler progressivement, vérifiant les fils, s'il y a le moindre accroc. Il aime comme cette culotte bordeaux en dentelle étreint parfaitement ses hanches et son butin. Il y a aussi ce bustier dentelé de la même couleur emballant sans compresser ses deux filles légèrement guillerettes. Léchant ses lèvres, ses bleus la suivent, attraper le flacon de crème, le humer avant de s'asperger dans le creux de la main. Sa gorge se sèche quant , elle pose ses mains sur sa jambe droite et commence à frictionner lentement de la crème le corps penché sur leur lit Roi.

Elle déglutit. Elle sait qu'il est ici, déposant quelque chose sur les côtés.

Ses muscles se tendent d'un doux resserrement par son silence lourd de sens aussi par l'air épais musqué qui s'installe. Il ne fait aucune manoeuvre, il sait juste poser sur l'encadrement de la porte et caresse de ses yeux le long de sa peau luisante. Son expertise brevetée fait un aller-retour de ses jambes courtes et sans taches ainsi qu'à ses fesses épanouies par 9 mois de grossesse. Son insistance la fait dans un premier temps frémir. Elle s'arrête. Les souvenirs de la veille, de la sensation laissée ses crocs ses lèvres sur les joues de son cul rebondi.

Elle respire fort aimant chaque seconde de ses bribes berçant encore chacun de ses nerfs. De là où il est, il la fait sentir presque tout aussi mal que s'il la touche. Les lèvres pincées elle laisse la bulle qui se forme dans son intimité, accueille sans honte le spasme. Le petit ricanement sortant des lèvres fines de Damon l'éclate, la rendant insatisfaite.

Frustrée par son jeu de voyeur, elle baisse sa jambe du lit, dépose la gauche et parsème le reste de la crème tentant d'oublier la chaleur irradiant le long de sa colonne vertébrale et ses reins. Sans lui adresser un regard, elle se dirige vers leur dressing. Elle essaye tant bien que mal à se concentrer sur le choix de son pantalon. Mais c'est difficile, le regard de son homme est très exigeant et sacrément intense. Pour écourter la torture devenue embarrassante elle opte rapidement pour un pantalon bleu de taille haute coupe droite. Le bas s'arrêtant à ses chevilles, le choix d'une paire de bottines noire en cuir à gros talon dit interdite par les règles de mode de Caroline Forbes mais elle l'aime ainsi. Elle sourit, aujourd'hui elle aura un style urbain chic. Les bottes retirées du dressing, le choix le plus cornélien est arrivé. Elle les aime pour leurs odeurs.

Le sourire transpirant l'arrogance sur ses lèvres, il se redresse et commence à se décoller du cadre et mieux voire le choix de son haut. Marchant tel un chasseur derrière elle, feuilletant aussi la collection de ses chemises blanches, offre d'une voix rauque

-« Besoin d'aide supplémentaire » elle pivote légèrement le regarder après avoir lever les yeux au ciel et revenir à sa position initiale. Elle hésite à accepter mais veut tellement s'habiller pour se couvrir. La sorcière se connaît, elle risque de céder à sa torture en l'obtenant plus près d'elle. Mais elle a promis ... Elle expire et finit par hocher la tête. Un vent frais et masculin fouette sa peau chauffée de son nez. Elle frissonne tandis qu'il ne laisse aucun espace entre eux et choisit une chemise Azzaro. Et pas n'importe laquelle, celle dans laquelle, elle dormait et sortait la plupart du temps de leur grossesse. D'une agilité à en faire pâlir plus d'un, il le retire du cintre en la regardant et la flatte « Tu la portes mieux que moi. »

-« Peu importe donnes-la-moi»

-« Ttut tut...Tu as accepté mon aide » il repousse son bras « Et mon aide ne s'arrête pas en si bon chemin.» Le cintre rangé, il écarte les manches et fait glisser un après l'autre ceux de Bonnie à l'intérieur. Après avoir ajusté le col, il laisse traîner ses doigts sur sa peau. Il sourit au frétillement de sa peau et de son sang. Le vampire continue et fait un double revers au manche pour faire apparaître ses bras. Ensuite, il entreprend plus lentement à boutonner la chemise laissant les deux premiers boutons. Son touché brûle sa peau alors que son regard... Son regard céruléen brillant la dévore littéralement la fait devenir mastique entre ses mains. Alors penché dangereusement vers elle, il lui retire un cheveu collé sur ses lèvres. L'urgence de plus de chaleur, plus de son toucher la fait recouvrir ses lèvres fines des siennes. Elle attaque ses deux lèvres en les saisissant avec les dents les unes après les autres. Elle sourit le sentant se réveiller. Il y répond en encadrant son visage avec ses mains et glisse sa langue sur ses dents nacrées, les lèches juste un peu pour la faire fondre un peu plus dure. Le vampire profite pour boire son souffle avec l'ouverture suffisamment plus grande, il taquine toutes les zones de contacts offertes. Il abandonne sa langue et suce goulûment sa bouche dans une danse lente pendant laquelle Bonnie le tient par la nuque le faisant se pencher vers elle, aspirant sa langue entre ses lèvres, la caresse, la lèche. L'air manquant, elle y dépose un dernier bisou puis trois autres sur la bouche de son homme.

Le vampire grogne,

-« Tu n'as aucune intention de terminer ce que tu as commencé sorcière » Bonnie l'embrasse sur sa joue

-« Tu as commencé , maintenant aides toi» Damon l'embrasse et la regardes et dis d'une voix faussement contrariée

-« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds. les deux plus beaux hommes sur cette Terre étaient à ton entière disposition »

-« Fille stupide, comment je suis capable de résister aux pouvoirs de ses foutus yeux bleus »

-« Je me le demande, j'ai inventé ce regard »

Bonnie rigole et attrape le menton de Damon et l'embrasse d'un long bisou

-« Alors tu devrais me laisser m'habiller et je pourrai manger et être avec Jax et toi les quarante-six prochaines minutes » dit-elle en continuant à se préparer. Son jean zappé ses bottines chaussées, elle termine à ajuster la chemise de Damon en rentrant juste un bout de la chemise de manière à ce que les boutons soient de travers et l'autre pan sorti. « Oh et Caroline vient me chercher. »

-« Des problèmes au paradis avec Lochwood? »

-« Soit gentil, elle m'a appelé pour faire du shopping et surement me persuader de la laisser encore une fois organiser l'anniversaire de Jax »

Damon recule et s'adosse au mur la regarder toucher ses oreilles, il lui attrape une paire qu'elle s'empresse de mettre devant le miroir de la salle de bain.

-« Dis-lui pas de clown, ni de confettis, ni de magicien ou d'animaux. Et bouche tes oreilles quand elle parle mal de moi. »

-« A, Je ne relève pas la dernière partie de ta phrase et de B, nous avons convenu d'une petite fête. Je vais m'y tenir, il n'y a aucune façon qu'on obtient un troisième anniversaire style mon fabuleux quinzième anniversaire. »

-« Heureusement que nous avons eu un garçon. Nous aurions eu des ballons roses, d'arc-en-ciel, de licornes partout, merci à mes fluides supervamps. » Bonnie s'empêche de sourire en le regardant à travers la glace et lui inflige un anévrisme,

-« Brute » murmure la sorcière et continue sa routine de beauté. Elle applique sur son visage sa BB crème puis un léger crayon noir et son rouge à lèvres couleur nude. Et fini par de petites touches de parfum à des endroits stratégiques, son reflet lui plaît. Surtout Damon aime voir ses cheveux au naturel, elle abandonne alors le lissage. Alors qu'il joue avec ses cheveux debout derrière elle, la sorcière repense qu'elle ne changerait pour rien au monde sa vie, le calme de la villa la sort du confort de la scène. Ce n'est pas une maison avec un enfant de bas âge.

-« Où est Jax, Damon? » elle le sent s'éloigner, scrute au travers du miroir, le voit disparaître dans l'angle « Damon? »

N'ayant pas de réponse pendant 2 minutes, elle part à sa recherche. La sorcière résidente de Mystique Falls le retrouve tout beau tout sage avec des pancakes tout juste réchauffer et une crème chantilly venant d'être siphonné du siphon dans la cuisine tandis que leur fils rigole devant la tablette.

-« Fu »

-« Tut...tut » il se précipite pour l'arrêter d'arracher la tablette à leur adorable petit humain « On ne blasphème pas devant lui »

-« Tu le fais tout le temps » il secoue la tête

-« Je protège ses oreilles, c'est la différence »

-« Je suis sérieuse ici, je n'aime pas qu'il soit agglutiné devant tout type d'écran »

-« C'est là où intervient ce succulent petit déjeuné » elle se sent poussée vers la table et sans qu'elle se rende compte, elle est assise devant un verre de jus supra vitaminée ainsi qu'une assiette chaude « J'avais estimé 30 minutes pour que tu engloutisses toutes ces fabuleuses saveurs et pas une minute de plus... Enfin tout dépendait à quel point tu allais me remercier d'être le meilleur petit-ami »

-« j'ai manqué quelque chose? » Damon sourit car elle prend le verre qu'il lui tend et le boit une gorgée preuve que la tornade Bennett s'est calmée, « parce que j'ai été très très gentille avec toi cette nuit »

Trop facile,

-«Correcte mais tu refroidis» explique-t-il tandis qu'elle coupe une part de la montagne de crêpes puis la poignardent quelques-uns uns avec la fourchette sans oublier quelques morceaux de fraises et une lichette de crème fouettée pour lui tendre. « Merci» elle lui sourit en retour. Laissant la sienne de côté, elle mange des petites bouchées de crêpes en les déchirant avec les doigts. Leur petite bulle sexy chargée d'une discussion ludique a été éclaté par le soupire de Jax. Ils le suivent du regard descendre de sa chaise du bar et venir les rejoindre à table. Assit sur ses genoux, Jax pose un bisou sur sa joue et récupère la cuillère et se sert de fruits. Bonnie l'aide sous le sourire satisfait de Damon. Le premier repas de la journée aurait pu être tout autre mais il est mieux ainsi, les rires de ses deux personnes favoris vaux mieux qu'une pinte du meilleur des sangs du monde. Manger à partir des mains douces et expertes de cette femme entre couper de léger petit bisou et des bruits d'écoeurement de Jax rend l'expérience magique sans que ça soit hors du commun.

-«Continue comme ça Baby boy, je ne dois pas devenir grand-mère pas avant que tu es 30 ans.» dit-elle plongeant le dernier fruit dans le reste de chantilly en regardant Damon, il secoue la tête, elle en mord un bout et le donne le reste à leur fils

-«Alors... depuis que je traine avec Caroline, tu as un programme qui se dessine?»

-« Aucun, je misais sur une matinée classé R. » Bonnie ouvre grand les yeux et couvre les oreilles de Jax. N'aimant pas ça, il sort des jambes de Bonnie et s'engouffre dans les couloirs de la villa,

-«Damon»

-«Ok, PJ devant notre petit bout d'humain»

-«Bien sinon ton cerveau ne va pas exploser, ta chair va frire»

-« Classique Bonnie Bossy, je n'attends que ça le maquillage est plus grand quand tu me soignes»

-«Enfantin. » Elle se lève faisant grincer la chaise et commence à débarrasser la table

-«Tu es irritée.»

-«Non»

-«En colère?»

-«Non, on est bon» il s'installe à ses côtés, examine ses traits bien qu'elle ne cesse de bouger en faisant la vaisselle.

-«Tu es sure, le lave-vaisselle serre à faire le boulot pour nous, tu t'en souviens?»

-«Je sais mais Caroline est en retard»

-«Donc tu tue le temps avec de la vaisselle sale, alors que le mec qui t'a préparé un mignon repas du matin pour t'offrir un cadeau attend que tu lui paies une putain d'attention » Bonnie se retourne le sourire aux lèvres

-«J'ai gâché ta surprise hein? Et maintenant qui est en colère?» Damon rit, essuie la commissure de ses lèvres pour s'être fait avoir.

-«Peut-être un peu maintenant je suis obligé de traîner avec Oncle Steffy avec Jax. Tu étais mon excuse pour éviter d'être taché d'huile. »

-«Ah oui et qu'est-ce que j'aurai dit?» il la rapproche de lui et resserré ses bras autour d'elle alors qu'elle se sèche les mains avec un torchon ;

-«Tu m'aurais supplié de te garder ici, plus particulièrement dans la chambre.»

-«Et Jax?»

-«Ton esprit embrumé aurait accepté de le laisser au moins deux heures devant la tablette.» Elle rigole parce que c'est tout à fait plausible.

-«Ok... le programme est alors cambouis, outils et bière fraiche. Jax va s'amuser dans le garage de Stefan»

-«Il sera bien le seul» murmure le vampire la tête plongée dans le creux de son cou, humant l'odeur de sa peau ;

-«Tu dis toujours cela mais tu es toujours le plus extatique de vous deux à passer du temps avec Stefan» il relève la tête, libère ses mains du torchon et la fait nouer son cou de ces bras

-«Ne lui dit surtout pas» répond Damon droit dans les yeux. Elle éclate de rire par sa triste tentative d'être sérieux et le sent resserrer ces bras autour d'elle baladant ces mains à plat dans son dos. Il provoque encore le rapprochement de leur corps. « Ne rigole pas, Bon Bon, j'ai une réputation à tenir »

-« Ok » concède-t-elle pas parce qu'il a convaincu mais la tiédeur de ces mains, du bas des reins berçant son bassin et son dos faisant étouffer son rire et profiter du confort de Damon.

-« Promets-le » ordonne-t-il leurs nez touchant, ils regardent alors l'un et l'autre leurs lèvres , lèvent leurs yeux en même temps « promets » elle hoche la tête ;

-«Jamais» dit-elle nouant ses bras autour du cou de D, plaquant définitivement son corps au sien. Le bourdonnement de ses pores est plus fort et enivrant, il continue de la travailler même si le bruit d'un moteur meurt devant leur villa. Il l'admire fermer les yeux sous la sensation aimante et chaleureuse de sa main tout autour de sa nuque. Elle ne doit se concentrer sur lui, non par les pas et les éclats de voix de plus en plus forts de Caroline. Mais à peine qu'il capture ses lèvres gourmandes une voix différente de celle de la blonde attire son attention. Une voix qui le désoriente jusqu'à donner un baiser bâclé, très mou au-delà de la paresse à Bonnie. Cette dernière se sépare de lui, le regarde d'un air interrogateur avant de reprendre le contrôle.

Hélas, il est déjà partie ailleurs, cette voix, il l'entend plus clairement ;

-« Moi aussi, j'ai eu du mal à le croire. C'est fou, ils m'ont envoyé la première édition des trois premiers tomes, il y a huit semaines. Mais je ne suis pas satisfaite »

-« C'est normal, tu as juste la trouille » Caroline raisonne l'autre personne de l'autre côté du téléphone l'ajustant caler entre son oreille et son épaule, à cinq pas de la porte.

-« Yeah, il y a un peu de ça, mais je ne trouve pas juste à faire acheter les lecteurs de la même histoire qu'ils ont lue en ligne. Je dois étoffer certains chapitres pour nuancer et approfondir certaines choses

. Tu sais rendre l'action plus plausible et Stefan à accepter de travailler avec moi sur un chapitre surprise selon son point de vue. J'avoue que c'est lui qui apporte les nuances plus sombres, le côté historique et surnaturel de la saga. »

-« Quoi... Attends Stefan? » demande la blonde un peu d'éclaircissement « La dernière fois que je vous ai vu ensemble c'est-à-dire il y a huit ans, tout était maladroit et ambiguë »

-« Je sais » la pas si étrangère marque une pause « C'est trop long à expliquer au téléphone. Tu pourras rattraper quand tu passeras me voir »

-« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Je veux tout savoir aucun détail ne doit être laissé sur le côté, ok? »

-« Ok »

-« Bien » acquiesce Caroline avec beaucoup de gaité oubliant de frapper. Elle franchit alors la porte continuant sa phrase « Tu connais tout de comment Tyler et moi avions tourné autour de l'autre pendant six ans pensant que l'arc Stefan, Klaus ou encore Olivia et les autres Stanks étaient insurmontables. »

-« Aussi sûr que nous sommes des meilleures amies » la porte claque faisant Bonnie se séparer de Damon pour de bon,

-« C'est surement Caroline, je te veux dans ton meilleur comportement »

-« Non reste » il la retient provocant les froncements de sourcils de Bonnie « Elle peut attendre » il lui vole un bisou, en dépose sur sa joue puis son cou, Caroline doit terminer sa conversation et vite

-« Damon » elle l'écarte, accueille son autre bisou mais maintient la distance « Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Ton humeur passe de sexy à aigre? Est-ce Caroline? »

-« Non »

-« Tu veux en parler »

-« Oubli, un simple souci au travail qui vient de resurgir »

-« Ok » dit-elle pas trop sure de devoir le croire, seulement elle n'a pas le temps de se poser de questions, Caroline les rejoint dans la cuisine.

-« Je promets Lena, que je te préviens quand mon emploi du temps me permets d'une pause » la surprise sur le visage de Bonnie contraste avec l'air sombre de Damon. Il regarde dans la même direction que Bonnie lançant des dagues en Caroline qui remarque que maintenant leur présence. Elle n'a pas entendu la demande de Bonnie qui réclame le téléphone afin de parler à Elena. Elle ne réussit qu'a reculé et retourner le regard de Damon, lentement en train de digérer la situation inconfortable dans laquelle, elle les a mis tous les quatre.

* * *

-« Allez Caroline donnes-moi ton fichu téléphone, je veux juste lui dire bonjours » elle rigole « je ne gâcherai votre temps de conversation »

La blonde ne réussit juste qu'à secouer la tête refusant de céder. Mais Bonnie est persévérante ses regards implorants de ne pas insister ne fonctionnent pas

-« Yeah » elle se racle la gorge « Oui Elena je suis encore là. J'ai juste devant moi Damon et Bonnie. Elle veut te parler »

Autant que Bonnie, Damon observe l'expression de son visage, la gène, la tension et l'embarras se lisent. Le verre que Damon tient pour s'occuper depuis l'entrée de la blonde dans la cuisine se brise à cause des mots salés de la bitch Elena. Bonnie le regarde par deux fois et revient à Caroline

« Oui, oui je comprends. Bye je t'aime aussi» le regard bleu de Caroline se dépose sur elle, se retenant de ne pas déchirer Damon, sans lui tout n'aurait pas été si mauvais « Bon, on allait raccrocher... »

-« Ne te fatigue pas, elle n'a plus de secondes à tuer, elle a réussi à te caler entre deux rendez-vous avec un chronomètre. »

-« Bon ne le prend pas comme ça, Damon peut te le dire qu'on était sur le point de raccrocher » Damon regarde Bonnie puis Caroline

-« J'ai un balai à passer »

-« Vraiment Satan? Penses-tu être trop confortable pour intervenir assis entre deux meilleures amies? Oh j'ai oublié tu as toujours été le deuxième meilleur. Reste bien assis sur ton tas de merde, Damon! Continue à rester insensible au bordel que tu sèmes à chaque fois que tu bouges ses lèvres. Rappel toi juste que ton cul n'a jamais été aussi mal assis. Aucunes des deux ne se battront pas pour toi.»

-« Mmmmh un bain de boue rempli de belles créatures est une image inestimable, merci Blondie »

-« Tu me dégoûtes »

-« Mon plaisir » répond le balai dans la main

-« Assez! » explose Bonnie, Damon s'arrête de balayer à cause du grésillement. Lève les yeux en l'air, les ampoules sont sur le point de s'éteindre mais se stabilisent. Il baisse la tête, remarque Caroline s'avancer vers Bonne qui l'arrête d'un simple pas en arrière « Care, non! Juste concentrons-nous tous sur la fête surprise de Jax »

Caroline rétracte ses mains, immensément déboussolée par le rejet de Bonnie aussi par la douleur que provoque son opinion non-dite sur elle. Caroline ne sait rarement sentie plus éloigner d'elle depuis des lustres et tout cela à cause d'une personne. Son regard transperce le dos de Damon, elle veut tellement se précipiter sur lui et arracher le coeur. Heureusement que Bonnie passe entre elle et lui... Elle la regarde traverser la cuisine. Elle la suit de loin car elle est une fille coriace et veut être présente pour pouvoir la ramasser , la serrer si besoin dans ses bras. Le vampire combat de toutes ses forces pour garder ses excuses remplies de mots creux pour elle-même. Au lieu d'aggraver leurs relation qui paraissent maintenant si inexistantes. C'est avec le coeur extrêmement lourd qu'elle la regarde récupérer son sac, fouiller à l'intérieur émotionnellement remuée.

Elle retient un sanglot quand son amie laisse tomber son sac pour recouvrir son visage. Bonnie reste ainsi de longues secondes et laisse la course de ses mains s'achever le long de ses cheveux lâchés. La sorcière souffle ne se préoccupe pas des larmes qui ont coulé et part à la recherche des clés de sa voiture et de la maison et surtout mettre la main sur son fichu portable.

Le iPhone et toutes les clés trouvés, elle essuie l'eau salée s'échapper de ses cils et crie

-« Jax vient faire un bisou à maman et dire bonjours à tante Caroline » Même le sourire reconnaissant de Caroline à la faire trembler les parts d'elle qu'elle tente sacrément de garder ensemble « Pas de quoi l'être, il est ton filleul, tout est sur lui aujourd'hui, non? »

-« Ok » entend Bonnie, Caroline soufflé d'une voix faible

-« Hey Champion » accueille Bonnie un Jax en pleine course. Il se retourne vers sa marraine et la salue de la main puis revient à elle. Il lui offre un très très long câlin. Bonnie a besoin de cela, les bras serrés de son fils autour d'elle aussi d'entendre son rire. Il rit pour tous les bisous qu'elle dépose sur son visage. Uniquement parce qu'il gesticule trop, elle le desserre son étreinte «Bien, va chercher papa».

-«Je suis là» Elle lève la tête, remarque la tension raidie les muscles de son homme. Elle peut sentir de l'endroit où elle est accroupie que son esprit est assombri et garde tant bien que mal sous cape ses pulsions colérique. Elle veut le haïr pour être à la fois si dispersé et hors d'atteinte mais préfère en faire abstraction surtout quand il avance, approche sa main et lui caresse la joue de son pouce

-«ça va aller?» lui demande avec la voix et le regard profondément soucieux,

-«J'essayerai de ne pas rentrer trop tard et... Ne pas faire de folie»

-«Tu devrais si par folie tu entends par lui enlever l'usage de la parole ou de la cramer. Je ferai un plaisir d'organiser un mini halloween pour l'anniversaire de mini D. Il aime mon visage de vampire.» Une mini victoire. Le sourire de Bonnie ne touche pas encore ces yeux verts mais c'est déjà bien et surtout elle le laisse la lever. Avec ses bras l'enroulant et son baiser qui remplit toute ses promesses tendres, exigeant et à la fois rassurant, Bonnie soupire. Son coeur se remplit de chaleur. Elle sait que sa manière de rattraper son attitude discutable ne devrait pas être assez, pourtant elle le croit encore plus. Il l'aime.

-«Je ferai vite» elle l'embrasse une dernière fois alors qu'elle ébouriffe les cheveux bouclés de Jax qui est resté à leurs côtés. Et puis elle se tourne vers Caroline «Chacune sa voiture»

Le salon est maintenant plongé dans le silence le plus inconfortable pour le bébé vampire et Damon,

Jax sourit à mère de Dieu qui essaie de se maîtriser.

Damon voit la haine grondant dans les yeux bleus de Caroline, les rendant si glacial. Elle a eu beaucoup de mal pour garder son doigt pour elle

-«Tout! Vraiment tout est de ta faute!»

-« Je crois que l'on n'a pas encore essayé ta voiture télécommandée dans un terrain valloné proche du garage d'oncle Steffy»

-« Ohhhh »

-« Commence à la chercher, j'arrive »

-« 'kay Papito » Damon attend qu'il atteigne le sommet de l'escalier pour pousser la vampire barbie contre le mur le plus proche la main sur son cou ;

-« Tu déverses beaucoup plus de ta merde sur moi devant mon fils, nous aurons un gros problème »

-« Il saura au moins quel crétin, il a comme père » Elle le repousse puis marche pour le faire reculer « Je me demande comment un garçon si doux et intelligent peut être à toi »

-«Normale, Bonnie et moi faisons de beau bébé »

-« Si elle savait la vérité... »

-«Bonnie le sait et ne t'avise pas de planter les vilaines penser de toi et d'Elena ou de la faire regretter Jax, surtout pas lui! » Damon s'éloigne et fonce sur elle résistant à lui faire mal « Je... Je ne suis pas celui qui est partie»

-« Le répéter plusieurs fois ne le rendra pas plus vrai. Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé et tu le sais très bien.» Damon rigole vert de l'hypocrisie de cette blonde, de ses yeux de jugements. Elle fait croire à sa sorcière qu'elle a toute son amitié. Il veux tellement lui faire mal tout aussi mal qu'elle a causé à sa Bonnie, prenant encore la défense d'Elena sans qu'elle le sache... sans qu'elle s'aperçoive que les liens entre elles se défont à la vitesse que celles entre Caroline et Elena se renforcent. Les dents serrées, il recule encore et se calme.

-«Regarde son Instagram sur ses six dernières années dis-moi si elle se comportait comme si elle était en couple. Surtout demande-lui quels étaient ses mots en Italie»

-«Elle voulait juste un nouveau départ et c'était son nouveau départ, Damon! Elle a vécu beaucoup, obtenu beaucoup en si peu de temps»

-« Ouais un nouveau départ dont je ne faisais pas partie» ajoute Damon d'une voix grave continuant à reculer puis lui donne son dos et marche vers les escaliers. «Claque la porte en sortant»

* * *

Ps: je recherche une bêta et une personne pour m'aider ou traduire en anglais cette fan fiction.

Si quelqu'un est intéressée envoyer moi un message sur mon mp.


	3. Vieilles blessures

**_Coucou, me revoilà pour un autre chapitre sur l'histoire d'amour de Bonnie et de Damon._**

**_Pas de Bamon dans ce chapitre. J'installe tranquillement le contexte et les intrigues. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira._**

**_Bonne lecture_**.

* * *

Chapitre 2

-« Attrapes » Damon lève les yeux sur l'homme bloquant sa vue sur son fils montant une petite dune avec la manette de son camion télécommandé. Il ne regarde pas deux fois son frère. Le petit Stefan a toujours la même tenue quand il répare ou s'occupe de la restauration complète d'une voiture: débardeur blanc, vieux jeans tous deux souillés d'huile et de cambouis. Il attrape la bière qui lui tend puis le pousse sur les côtés pour ne pas manquer les instants où son fils souhaite lui montrer ses performances. Et comme s'ils se sont consultés assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ils apportent le goulot de leur bière brune à leurs lèvres et avalent une première gorgée. Elle est longue et Damon abrège le premier, il siffle Jax qui a contrôlé à merveille la descente, les virages au bout du douzième essai,

« Merci, j'avais besoin d'une grande pause. Les clients que tu m'envoies sont de plus en plus exigeants. Heureusement qu'ils sont friqués. Je les aurais déjà envoyés aller se faire foutre » Damon lui jette un coup d'oeil ensuite vers l'entrée du garage

-« De quoi tu te plains certains mécaniciens tueraient pour obtenir leur garage rempli »

-« Pas d'apitoiement. Lorsque j'ai commencé je réparais, discutait avec les clients. J'étais d'accord d'aider et pourquoi ne pas remplir le patrimoine Salvatore. Mais depuis deux ans, je ne fais que de grosse restauration sur restauration. Il n'y a presque plus de plaisir. »

-« Refuse ou arrête »

-« J'y ai pensé, cet argent on en a besoin. Je veux aider à t'étendre ton pub et ouvrir un restaurant. L'idée d'ouvrir une concession de location de voiture de collection et luxueuse que j'aurai remise à neuf me plait. Je sais que tu ne m'en aurais pas parlé si tu ne voulais pas faire parti du projet. »

-« J'aime le bruit que font ces filles quoi de neuf? »

Stefan sourit et se redresse à la vitesse que Damon se précipite à la recherche d'un Jax au bord de la crise de larmes. Stefan apprécie le soin doux et bienveillant que son frère prend pour gérer la chute. Damon ne s'approche pas trop ne laisse aucune émotion d'inquiétude filtrés dans sa voix et son regard. Il s'accroupit juste devant lui commencer à lui demander de le garder, ni ses mains ni ses jambes uniquement son visage,

-« Tu te débrouilles comme un grand, Bambino. Tu es un petit garçon fort. Maintenant regardes tes mains » Jax le fait et y trouve que de la saleté et une petite égratignure « Tu es mon fils si ma peau est aussi dure que celle d'Hulk la tienne aussi alors sèche tes larmes et relèves toi » Autant que Damon, Stefan l'observe faire, « Goody, Jax n'oublie jamais cette chose que je vais te dire. » Il se rapproche de lui en le sentant plus calme. « Si tu es capable de tomber, tu peux te mettre debout. Et ce n'est pas un problème de saigner un peu ou de déchirer un vêtement, ok? » le petit garçon de 2 ans et de onze mois hoche la tête « Bien et qu'est-ce qu'on dit quand rien ne se passe comme tu veux? »

Jax reprend son souffle et récite leur mantra du début de journée avant d'aller au centre de loisirs,

-« Tout va bien n'importe où car je suis positif, fort, gentil, respectueux, intelligent, magnifique et fantastique. Merci au putain de gars en haut du ciel d'avoir fait de moi un dur à cuire et de travailler toujours dur » Stefan éclate de rire.

-« Mon copain mérite une bonne collation mais avant donne un bisou à ton vieux copain »

Son petit humain saute jusqu'à lui et lui donne une puissante, tendre pression sur sa joue avec les bras autour de son cou. Damon sourit en retour au sien quand il chantonne de vouloir des cookies. « On va regarder ce qu'oncle Stefy a en stock »

-« Ouiiii » crie Jax en courant vers Stefan, il court maintenant en s'amusant la bouche sali de chocolat après un chat noir.

-« Eh bien, eh bien » Damon rentre dans la cuisine « On dirait bien que tu as fait ton nid ici » dit-il en regardant partout. Stefan le rencontre à mi chemin et lui offre un verre de bourbon,

-« C'est au-dessus du garage, le manoir est beaucoup trop loin quand je dois terminer une voiture à une date précise »

-« J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que ça » Stefan le voit soulever un verre à pied non terminé de vin marqué d'une trace de rouge à lèvres « La cliente doit être importante pour que tu la cuisines aux petits oignons »

-« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois » Stefan le lui arrache et le dépose dans l'évier. Il lui remet son verre et lui fait signe de passer à côté. Le vampire ne fait pas attention à tous les objets tombés dans la chasse au chat noir. Il marche en direction des deux fauteuils en cuir et ramasse ici et là des objets qu'il souhaite cacher. Damon l'arrête, récupère avant qu'il puisse enfoncer le tissu délicat dans la poche arrière du jean. Le vampire siffle en constatant qu'il s'agit d'un string rouge. Un peu plus loin, alors que Jax vient de sauter pour attraper le chat proche de la console blanche et noir. Il remarque. Il reconnaît encore un objet féminin en haut du tas de journaux. Il devance son petit frère et récupère la pince avec un cheveu blond coincé qui attire son œil.

-« Au contraire c'est bien ce que je crois donc tu fais une obsession sur les blondes car Caroline n'est pas tout à fait sortie de ton système? »

-« On a eu une bonne fermeture, je veux garder cette relation privée pour l'instant » Stefan mis les choses au clair s'écrasant dans le siège le plus proche.

-« Donc c'est du sérieux ou tu es dans ta période sang à la veine? » Stefan secoue la tête et apporte son verre à sa bouche sachant que Damon ne va pas lâcher l'affaire

-« Rebecca et moi sommes cool et avant qu'une question sorte de ta bouche ouverte. Oui c'est Rebecca Mikaelson. Elle a changé, j'ai changé. Les quelque fois qu'elle est venue voire Bonnie, nous a permis de reprendre contact. On ne fait que s'amuser, elle a encore Marcel sous la peau. Maintenant tu connais l'histoire, désormais parlons de toi »

-« Non... Tu étais en si bon chemin » Damon discute en prenant le chat noir dans les mains de son fils. Assis à côté de lui, Jax lève la tête vers lui, caresse l'animal en même temps « Divertie moi »

-« Non »

-« Aller » il lui suit du regard chercher la bouteille

-« Donne-moi quelque chose de croustillant, Becca peut-être une vilaine fille, elle n'aime pas te voir uniquement manger des lapins et de réparer des bécanes. »

Stefan lève les yeux vers Jax puis regard la version plus grande et soupire.

-« Ok, il y a des petits jeux mignons et quelque morsures » Damon utilise son fameux sourire de chat de cheschire, très satisfait de sa réponse

-« Mon petit frère devient enfin un homme » il lève son verre « ça se fête » Stefan approche son verre et entre choc le sien avec celui de Damon

-« Je prie que sa ressemblance avec toi s'arrête à ta photo »

-« Il a été béni » Damon chasse le chat et fait s'asseoir son fils sur lui. Ils se regardent front contre front. « Hein bambino, tu es chanceux d'être comme moi »

-« Oui, tu es trow cool »

-« Tu as entendu, je suis cool »

-« Je vais toucher deux trois mots à Bonnie pour qu'elle réduise votre temps ensemble. Il devient beaucoup trop comme toi. Regarde rien que tout à l'heure avec les cookies, il marchande et utilise ton regard »

-« C'est un Salvatore, heureusement que j'ai réussi à le corrompre. Crois-moi une femme Bennett à la maison en vaut quinze. On est qu'en majorité numérique là-bas. Mais parfois c'est tout Bon Bon » Il lui ébouriffe ses boucles et le fait s'asseoir à l'endroit « Le matin, il déteste parler, aime juger, son éternel optimisme, son grand coeur et très têtue »

-« Avec vous deux, il est très bien armé pour tenir tête et se défendre »

-« Dieu, j'espère que oui »

-« Tout va bien vous deux? » Damon sourit et s'affale un peu plus dans le siège, regardant rapidement Jax se lever pour rejoindre le chat

-« Toujours pareil on est satisfait. Elle et moi on ne s'ennuie jamais. Je n'ai rien à demander de plus »

-« Le mariage, autre bébé? Tous les deux vous êtes sérieux, n'est-ce pas? »

Damon rit et Stefan sent qu'il n'est pas très à l'aise mais rien n'est nouveau. Avec Bonnie, Damon est devenu plus silencieux sur sa vie. Il est quelqu'un de très privé. Alors tout ce qui touche de sa vie amoureuse, familiale reste sous silence pensant devoir vivre caché pour être heureux. Il est devenu plus prudent, protecteur et réfléchi.

-« Comme je l'ai dit je suis reconnaissant pour tout ce j'ai: une petite-amie magnifique qui est une reine, une lionne au quotidien. Elle arrive à m'aider au Pub, à la maison; élevé Jax et gérer sa boutique ésotérique, à mener ses passions de front. Je l'aime, elle arrive même à cause de sa maladresse culinaire à réajuster une recette ou relancer ma créativité grâce à ses envies de découvertes gustatives. Je ne pense pas pouvoir jouer avec plus de ce j'ai. On est bon avec notre garçon intelligent, très curieux, son affaire l'épanouit parce qu'elle ne fait pas que vendre, elle conseille, utilise ses connaissances d'histoire surnaturelles. Et mon pub ne peut accueillir que deux cinquième des couverts de son influence le soir et même le midi »

-« Vous avez les mains pleines »

-« Voilà » Il boit son verre d'une traite alors que le chat fait tomber la pile de livres. Ses yeux bleus heurtent le troisième tome de la saga d'Elena garnie de post-it. Les deux hommes se regardent, Damon a besoin de plus de bourbon. Stefan l'arrête en commençant à aborder le sujet,

-« Elena m'a dit qu'elle te les a envoyé et t'a laissé une note avec son numéro de téléphone »

Damon se revoit avec la note en main et déglutit

\- « Pas que son téléphone, une demande »

Stefan se lève aussi et ne fait pas que remarquer l'angoisse dans son regard, aussi dans sa manière de réagir

-« Elle t'a demandé aussi de l'aider à écrire la fin de notre histoire? »

-« Entre autre »

-« Quoi d'autre ?»

-« Elle veut me voir. »

* * *

Vingt minutes,

C'est le temps exact que son stationnement à durée depuis qu'elle a garé sa Range Rover sur le parking du centre commercial. Bonnie ne sait plus ce qu'elle fait ici. Du moins la sensation de nager en plein milieu de l'océan, ne plus savoir quoi faire à part de ne pas paniquer et respirer, s'estompent. S'évanouissent avec les yeux bleus de Caroline la surveillant au travers des vitres de chacun de leur voiture. Elle veut qu'elle cesse de la regarder, la manière qu'elle a de le faire, de vouloir sauter de sa voiture pour se confondre en excuse, la blesse. Bonnie ne peut pas se tenir à ses côtés pour l'instant. Elle a beaucoup, beaucoup de mal cette fois à faire comme si elle était au-dessus des critiques depuis cinq ans: à son sujet, sur son couple , des reproches concernant son amitié avec Elena. Elena. Jusqu'ici, elle n'a pas eu l'occasion de se justifier d'aimer Damon ou d'avoir pensé qu'à son bonheur et non aux conséquences. Encore heureux de ne pas devoir le faire. Elle ne doit aucune explication à personne car aimer est la chose la plus naturelle et la plus vieille au monde. Ce qu'elle veut, à toujours souhaiter est de parler avec celle qui a été comme une sœur et comprendre la raison de cette guerre froide qu'elle lui livre. Au début c'était des petites choses insignifiantes comme les réponses aux mails, textos, les appels prenant plus de temps, puis plus espacé jusqu'a obtenir plus rien. Il y a aussi les statuts sur les réseaux sociaux, des petites phrases ou citations la visant, parfois faisant allusion à elle, eux, ses démonstrations d'amour pour sa famille alors qu'elle faisait pas partie des photos qu'elle postait; et la radiait de sa liste de followers. Le pire s'est quand cela venait de Caroline de ses avis a demi caché reflétant quelque part ceux d'Elena. Elle se rend compte qu'elle s'est voilé la face à chaque fois que Caroline a annulé une fête, un dîner, c'était pour Elena.

La tristesse prie alors possession de son corps. Elle est secouée par des violents tremblement de chagrin. Elle a beau inspirer et expirer pour se détendre les bras et le cou. Elle n'arrive pas à les arrêter. Elle souhaite juste obtenir un peu de repos. Un répit juste pour poser son front contre le volant. Cependant la minute suivante ses vannes lâchent. Bon Dieu, elle n'a pas mérité autant de jugement concernant ces choix de vie, ses choix amoureux. Elle ne croit pas être celle qu'on doit mettre à l'abattoir pour juste une fois écouter son coeur alors que d'autres papillonnent butinant les fleurs des autres sans trouver une infraction au code frère, fille, ami!

Caroline sursaute entendant le bruit du klaxon de la voiture de Bonnie. La sorcière voulait encore et encore taper le volant. Elle avait pourtant réussit à échapper à ça, au double standard, à la double attente, à la loyauté indéfectible, au peu d'intérêt qu'on lui a toujours accordé. Elle aurait pu...

-« Non non non » elle chasse les larmes roulant sur ses joues, s'échappant de ses cils. Elle ne peut pas commencer à regretter d'avoir pris contact avec Damon lors de son Raod trip après son long, long séjour en Enfer. Elle l'aime sa vie, son fils, son homme. Elle ne peut remettre tout en question même si en permettant Damon le retour dans sa vie, elle a permis à d'autres d'entrer. Ces autres amis dont elle souhaitait plus que tout à l'époque mettre des distances parce que aucun d'eux n'a essayé de la sauver de kai, de la sortir du monde de prisons. Elle a fait seule. Non, non... Bonnie doit mieux apprendre. Les mains serrées autour du volant, elle réussit à respirer.

-« Qu'elles aillent en enfer » jure la sorcière entre ses dents, les yeux rouges de tristesse et de colère. Un cocktail d'émotions qui l'aveugle, engourdit ses sens. Si elle n'était pas un gâchis total, elle aurait eu le temps. Le temps de verrouiller toutes les portières et empêcher qu'elle occupe le siège à côté du sien.

Bonnie ne bouge pas mais du coin de l'oeil; elle la voit se préparer, les mains frictionnant contre son jean. A l'instant que Caroline ne le fait plus, elle anticipe son refus et recouvre une de ses mains. Caroline ajuste sa position resserre sa main sur la sienne. Bonnie ferme les yeux mord l'intérieur de sa joue bouillonnant de dire en pleine face les mots salés qui ont quitté sa bouche plutôt. Dans le rétroviseur intérieur, elle voit sa magie se libérer. Dans l'air des petites étincelles d'électricité apparaissent. Elle a juste à s'écouter, lui faire plus mal possible. Mais ce n'est pas elle, elle reprend ses mains les ramènent sur ses cuisses.

-« Je sais que je t'ai donné ma parole » commence Caroline mimant exactement le même geste que Bonnie. A une différence près, impossible de les garder seules. Elle joue avec son anneau, la fait tourner et tourner « Je... Je... Nous devons nous concentrer sur Jax mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas tenir. Crois-moi » sa voix se casse « Crois-moi que je ne supporte pas ça! Être fâché contre toi, ne pas être heureuse pour toi... »

-« Où veux-tu en venir Caroline »

-« Plus de Care Bear? » Bonnie mime sa position, ses genoux cognent les siens

-« Réellement? Comment je t'appelle à de l'importance là maintenant? »

-« OUI! Parce qu'on doit purifier l'air. Être distante avec moi ne nous aidera pas » Son coeur se contracte bien plus puissamment que peut ressentir Caroline dans sa poitrine. Sa réaction brûle aussi ses yeux, ses entrailles. Elle doit couper sa merde, ce n'est pas à son sujet,

-« Alors soit honnête pour la première dans ces putains de cinq années! Dis-moi quand Elena est devenue ta seule meilleure amie! Et ne me mens pas car après avoir purifier l'air pour que tu te sentes mieux, je ne le serais pas. Alors que j'ai une fête a organiser pour mon bébé! Je dois avoir les idées claires. Alors fait vite! Avant que mes idées s'obscurcissent et commencent a organiser Halloween en plein mois de mai. »

-« Ok... euh... Il y a tellement à dire »

Bonnie encaisse en avalant sa salive,

-« Outch j'ai été une si piètre meilleure amie que ça! »

-« Non... non tu n'es pas celle qui est coupable il n'y en a pas pour nous. Le temps, les circonstances s'en ont chargé » explique Caroline d'un ton faible et peiné, « Elena et moi on a tellement en commun au final; elle a connu le vampirisme, été avec Stefan et vécu toutes ces fois où on a cru te perdre définitivement. Tout a été si dure à gérer. Aussi imparfaite et égocentrique qu'Elena était à l'époque de l'autre côté tombant en mille morceaux, de ton long et trop long séjour dans l'autre côté et ce qui a suivi après... Elle a été ce que tu étais pour moi. J'ai été ce tu étais pour elle. Tu étais notre colonne vertébrale et on devait vivre, Bonnie... » Caroline s'essuie les cils alors qu'elle éclate en larmes « Je devais continuer. »

-« Je n'ai pas choisi tout ça! » une larme quitte aussi ses yeux verts

-« Je sais »

-« Non... Tu me rends responsable de l'éclatement de notre amitié et de l'équilibre du groupe. Tu me rends fautive de notre éloignement parce que je ne suis pas revenue aussitôt que je suis sortie du monde de prisons! »

-« Pas du tout »

-« Tu n'as pas à le dire! Je le sais parce que tes mots toute ton attitude transpire que tu m'en veux » contredit encore Bonnie les dents serrées « Figure toi que je ne pouvais pas le faire... j'ai vécu, vu tellement de choses Caroline... » la tristesse la gagne tellement qu'elle en perd même ses mots pourtant elle doit se livrer un peu « Je ne pouvais pas agir comme si les dix-huit mois emprisonnés là-bas n'étaient que des lointain souvenirs. J'avais tellement encaissés, été brisé, manipuler pour vivre » elle étouffe son sanglot sans pouvoir réellement y parvenir, elle y est presque de dévoiler le plus dur « J'ai dû m'adapter, renverser la vapeur en faisant des choses dont j'ai tellement honte »

-« De quoi parles-tu Bon » elle recule en lui lançant un regard noir.

-« Je veux dire que les mois suivants mon retour n'a pas été de tout repos, je devais me préoccuper de ma santé mental et physique. Je devais accepter ce que j'avais fait et ne pas laisser ça me définir»

-«Bon » Caroline inquiète pensant au pire, enveloppe les deux mains de Bonnie dans les siennes, elle les repris sèchement « J'aurai tellement aimer pouvoir, t'aider avoir traversé ça, avoir tellement aimé avoir connu, connaître toutes ses chose que tu caches. J'aurai voulu être la personne que tu contacte en premier, pas Damon »

-« Il ne sait pas tout, je ne me suis toujours pas remis »

-« Bon, vous deux » La sorcière ouvre la porte avant qu'elle déverse son dégoût sur son couple

-« Je crois que l'air est assez purifié »

-« On n'a pas parlé d'Elena »

-« Tu le faisais si bien avant, tu es capable de continuer »

-« Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant » déclare la blonde, elle aussi hors de la voiture

-« On ne le pourra pas! Tu as déjà pris son parti »

-« Tu ne sais pas tout, il a de toute évidence dit ce qui lui arrange, profité de ta fragilité » Bonnie secoue la tête le sourire colérique

-« Tu ne me connais plus comment peux savoir ce que je sais, ce qui s'est passé entre lui et moi ?»

-« Bon écoutes » en colère Bonnie claque la portière de sa voiture la fait se taire

-« Non toi écoutes-moi Caroline, tu es ici pour l'anniversaire de Jax! Pour son amour et par respect pour son père, DAMON est son père! Ne t'avise pas de terminer ce que tu veux dire. Même si où je me positionne je me contrefiche ce que tu penses. Juste pour ton bien ne me fait pas te blesser »

-« Bon, tu ne »

-« Tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit. Je veux une fête mignonne et petite avec des minis stands comme à la fête foraine pour mon fils. Il y aura des jeux de son âge comme tire à l'arc, piscine à balles, pêche à la ligne, toboggan gonflable. Même pourquoi pas un spectacle de super héros. Je veux rendre ces trois ans très spéciale parce que chaque année avec lui est indescriptible pour moi. Alors peux-tu m'aider ou ta solidarité pour Elena, t'en empêche »

-« Tu n'es pas juste. J'ai été présente à tous ces anniversaires ne rend pas ça si mauvais »

-« Oui, je rends tout si mauvais » Les clés en main et son sac sur son épaule droite, elle laisse Caroline sur le parking.

* * *

Rick ricane.

Il rit en se mettant un peu plus à l'aise sur le siège devant l'écran de son ordinateur, remplit du visage boudeur d'Elena,

-« Je pensais que j'aurais plus de chances de voir les jumelles en appelant à 18 heure »

-« On est mardi Elena, elles ont cours de danse classique et Jo a prévu de manger à l'extérieur. C'est soirée pizza. Alors j'ai une bonne quarantaine de minutes avant que mes filles m'appellent. »

-« Rrrg, c'est bien ma veine, leur petite bouille me manque »

-« Elles te réclament souvent, même beaucoup. Ça doit venir de tous les cadeaux que tu leur donnes à chaque fois que nous venons te voir » le rire d'Elena résonne dans le haut-parleur. Le professeur la regarde terminer son fou rire par un sourire en coinçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille « J'aime beaucoup ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux »

-« Merci, je m'étais pas sur que la longueur est peut-être trop courte et de la frange »

-« Non, c'est parfait. La longueur s'arrête parfaitement à tes épaules encadrant bien ton joli visage. Tu es de plus en plus resplendissante Elena. Je suis fière de toi » il se redresse pour mieux la voir alors qu'elle penche sa tête en avant et couvre son visage rougissant avec ses mains « Tu es tellement loin de la fille paumée d'i ans. Celle qui a quitté la ville laissant l'université, ses amis, son petit-ami. Tu ne savais plus qui tu étais, ce que tu voulais, te plaignais que tout allait trop vite et de tout » Elle lève la tête l'air coupable, les yeux brillant « Maintenant regarde toi, tu es plus apaisée avec les mêmes envies que la jeune fille que j'ai rencontrée 11 ans auparavant » Elena lui donne un sourire qui te touche pas ses yeux puis fond peu à peu en larmes.

-« Rick, je n'ai pas changé... juste redressée » il fronce les sourcils voyant les veines sur le front empourpré d'Elena. Elle ne pleure certainement pas de joie. La jeune femme de 26 ans ferme les paupières, laisse rouler son infinie tristesse sur elle puis se reprend. Elle expire et regarde la webcam « J'étais pommée pendant 7 ans Alaric. La mort de Damon m'a tellement détraquée. J'ai fait n'importe quoi. Je pensais encore bien faire en partant. Et il y a pas si longtemps, j'avais repris l'école de médecine et ce n'est quand je me suis penchée » sur le monde de la fan fiction. Très vite, j'ai eu de bon retour. Je me suis rendu compte que j'ai choisit prémed pour de mauvaises raisons. Relire les journaux intimes m'a donner envie d'écrire sur ma vie, y mettre un bon mélange de fantastique et d'auto-biographie m'a permis de faire une vrai travail d'introspection, tu sais? »

-« Je ne te suis pas »

-« Je... comment dire ça... j'étais partie pour me redécouvrir et profiter de la vie et je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai commencé ce gros travaille personnel en romançant mon histoire. J'ai juste fui tout et tout le monde. »

-« Ok, mais qu'essayes tu de me dire? »

Elle hausse les épaules et secoue la tête

-« Rien de particulier. Juste ne me félicite pas d'avoir pris mes jambes à mon cou et couru comme un poulet. Alors que tous ceux que je connais ont avancé»

Alaric n'aime pas être en incapacité de la prendre dans ses bras. Il se contente de prendre avec lui son macbook et caresser l'écran avec son pouce

-« Hey ne dit pas ça. Ce que tu fais est grandiose. Quel écrivain peut se vanter d'avoir une fan base solide sans avoir encore sortie et vendue un bouquin. Surtout chacun avance à son propre rythme, ce qui fait de moi le plus fier des professeur d'histoire du monde »

Elle lui adresse le deuxième sourire sincère de leur conversation FaceTime de la journée.

-« Merci, vraiment merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, l'aide que tu m'as donner financièrement et personnel alors que je t'ai laissé derrière »

-« Pas nécessaire, dis-moi plutôt quand vont sortir ces livres. J'aime beaucoup les couvertures »

-« Eh bien » renifle Elena en effaçant ses dernières larmes « Je bosse sur certaines modifications du premier tome en attendant ceux de Stefan. Dès que je le bouclerai, je ferai la même chose pour le deuxième et le troisième. Et je me donne environ un mois pour mettre le point final au premier tome de US's. Donc d'ici la fin d'année je pense qui sortira, peut-être plutôt »

-« C'est une bonne nouvelle »

-« Il y a une nouvelle beaucoup plus grande »

-« Laquelle? » il regarde son téléphone vérifiant l'heure

-« Rick » il lève la tête « Je reviens à Mystic-falls! » révèle Elena d'une voix enthousiaste, Alaric se lève de son siège transportée autant par la nouvelle que la fougue de la jeune fille

-« Peux-tu le répéter » elle rigole

-« Je reviens à Mystic-falls. J'ai besoin de me ressourcer, stimuler mon écriture. C'est une assez bonne idée de finaliser les trois premiers volets de ma saga là où tout a commencé. Et il y a de bonne chance que la promotion se passe là-bas pour un bon coût marketing »

-« Alors quand » l'homme reprend son siège « Dis-moi quand je dois venir te récupérer et où ?»

-« J'ai encore quelque arrangement à faire. Si ma maison d'édition et mon manager ont pu libérer mon emploi du temps, je serai là la fin de la semaine »

-« Il faut absolument que tu dises à Jo ce soir après que l'on couche les filles. Tu en profiteras pour discuter un peu avec les jumelles »

-« J'aimerais ça, d'ailleurs si tu vois d'ici là Caroline ne lui dit pas. J'aimerai la surprendre. Elle doit en ce moment chercher une date pour venir me voir... le choc sera donc beaucoup plus grand »

Alaric acquiesce

-« Bon... » il lui sourit les mains frottant à plat ses cuisses, préparant sa sortie « Lena.. je t'app... »

-« Attends » Elena rapproche la tablette de son visage. Alaric retira son doigt sur la souris de son MacBook.

-« Quoi? » demande Alaric le visage inquiet

-« Tu as parlé à Damon dernièrement? »

-« Elena... » soupire Alaric, il lui a toujours reproché pour le mettre dans une mauvaise posture

-« Réponds juste à la question»

-« Oui, Elena j'ai vu Damon, il va bien »

-« Je ne te demande pas pour ça... enfin si » elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux par nervosité « un peu beaucoup, dis moi comment il va? »

-« Il est heureux avec Bonnie et leur fils »

-« Il ne t'a pas parlé de moi? »

-« Pourquoi le ferait-il? »

-« Je lui aussi envoyer les trois tomes pour qu'il sache avant que la presse littéraire s'empare du sujet »

Alaric expire tellement qu'il est dépassé par les actions d'Elena. Il le sent mal, sa venue coïncide à sa préoccupation de plus en plus insistance vis-à-vis de Damon.

-« Non, tu n'es plus notre sujet de conversation principal. Fais-moi le plaisir de ne pas me dire ce que tu es en train de faire. Ne me mêle pas à ça »

-« Rick! » Elena voit son désaccord sur son visage.

-« On se voit tout à l'heure, c'est nous qui te contactons »

L'image de Rick se coupe. Elle lâche le souffle qu'elle ne sait pas jusqu'alors qu'elle a retenu. Rick est comme un père pour elle, Elena n'aime pas le décevoir. Elle sait qu'il est en train de penser au pire. Enfin, elle ne pense pas à mal en voulant reprendre contact avec Damon. Le vampire l'aidera pour mieux avancer continuer à écrire le quatrième tome de sa saga. Il est temps d'obtenir de la clarté dans sa vie sentimentale. Avec Stefan c'est totalement terminé. Ils ont eu un rebondissement dans leur histoire. Six mois pendant lesquelles, ils se sont de nouveau redécouvert en l'aidant a écrire sa saga pour jeune adulte. Ils se sont longuement parlé, aimer et expliquer sur pas mal d'aspect comme ce qui s'est mal passé entre eux pour d'obtenir enfin une bonne fermeture. Cette fois, c'est la bonne. Elena est consciente d'être toujours attirée par Stefan, un amour innocent et doux avec beaucoup de bienveillance, de candeur. Ils savent qu'ils ne sont pas faits l'un pour l'autre parce que aucun d'eux n'est disposé à se montrer tel qu'ils sont à l'autre. Par contre, il leur sera toujours facile de tomber dans le confort de l'autre. Elle aime ça, ce côté facile de se plonger avec lui sans prise de tête.

Qu'en sera-t-il avec Damon? Elle pose la main où son coeur bat à tout rompre. Elle frémit, elle se réchauffe d'impatiente de le voir à nouveau. Le suivre et l'espionner sur Instagram ne le suffit plus. Lui parler est devenue un besoin vital.

* * *

-« Damon » Le vampire se réveille perdu dans les traits de la petit tête endormie. Il se redresse stop la contemplation de son fils. Ses yeux orageux s'abattent sur lui visiblement sous le choc d'avoir appris ce qui s'est passé entre Elena et lui« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire.»

-« Je dois y réfléchir »

-« Depuis quand tu refuses une confrontation? »

-« Je ne suis pas toi, revenant dans un battement de coeur » il gratte sa barbe naissante « je ne le fais plus.»

-« Si tu es certain de ta relation avec Bonnie, tu n'as rien à craindre »

-« Risquer de faire du mal à ma famille, à Bonnie? Parce que quoi je fasse, je la briserai, Elena a l'aire décidée de revenir dans nos vies par tous les moyens. Je la déteste. Je me déteste déjà »

-« Fais le pour vous trois » dit-il en le fixant,

Les yeux de Damon ont soudain une teinte différente qu'il n'a jamais vu. Faire souffrir Bonnie sera certainement la mort de son frère. Du moins très douloureux pour lui et pour une fois il n'y a rien à voir avec comment il peut se sentir. Tout est à propos de Bonnie, de comment elle le vivra, se sentira. Damon se lève précipitamment et renverse le sang qu'il venait tout juste de boire

-« Merde, depuis combien de temps cette poche est dans ton frigo? »

-« Je l'ai cherché hier, l'infirmière allait l'entreposer dans la banque de sang » rejette la bonne excuse de son frère pour le gâchis qu'il vient juste de causer. Stefan ne se soucis pas du sol ou du tapis, le casse-tête qu'est son frère beaucoup plus. Il veut savoir s'il se rend compte laquelle des deux femmes est la propriétaire de son coeur? Ou cette maladie digestive cache-t-elle autre chose comme ses peurs ?

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre, continuer à aimer, suivre et surtout commenter.**_

_**Les retours sont importants pour stimuler mon écriture et connaître si je vais dans la bonne direction , respecte les caractères des personnages de la série TVD.**_

_**XO XO**_


	4. Maison

_**Coucou, me revoilà pour un tout nouveau chapitre.**_

_**J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira.**_

_**Disclamer: je ne possède pas les personnages ni l'univers, uniquement l'intrigue et autres nouveaux personnages qui vont intervenir.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Chapitre 3

-« On t'aime tantine. »

-« Moi beaucoup plus les filles, je vous embrasse fort » les deux têtes blondes allongées sur le lit côté de l'écran attrapent chacune au vol ses bisous et lui retourne. Elena aperçoit à droite de l'écran Jo se lever et se rapprocher des jumelles,

-« Allez, il est l'heure les danseuses, chacune dans son lit. On ferme les lumières. » Les filles sourient à leur mère tournent leur petite tête vers la caméra de la tablette.

-« Bonne nuit Tantine »

La brune rit de les entendre parler toujours en même temps, son cœur fond quand la petite Lizzy embrasse l'écran et lui souhaite sous le ton de la confidence de beau rêve.

-« Doux rêve à toi aussi » l'image devient plus sombre, elle entend le bruit de pas et Jo réapparaît à l'écran « Je t'envoie, Lizzy et Lyanna sont si craquantes et adorables. Je mourrais pour avoir une paire comme elles même si Lyanna te donne envie de reueueue… » mimant l'étranglement

-« Elle me fait le même effet, » acquiesce Jo amusée. « Mais je l'échangerai pour rien au monde même quand ses pitreries et ses bagarres m'amènent à discuter avec d'autres parents et le proviseur »

-« Sacré Aya, tu as dû être pareil. N'est-ce pas ? »

-« Oh que non, tout de Rick. Si tu pouvais les voir tous les matins discuter » s'esclaffe Jo morte de rire « Elle utilise ses charmes, le côté diplomate et conciliant de Rick contre lui avec aplomb et malice, ensuite, il me laisse être la méchante »

-« Pauvre Alaric toutes ces années à enseigner, il est mis en échec par sa fille. D'ailleurs, il est où ? »

-« Il n'est pas à la maison » Elena fronce les sourcils, Josette a perdu le sourire et tente de dédramatiser l'absence de son mari « Il a eu une proposition qui ne pouvait pas refuser »

-« Il est avec Damon ? »

-« Non, un marchand d'artefacts et d'armes voulait lui montrer quelque objets. » Elena secoue la tête « Je te promets Elena. Il ne te fuit pas. C'est juste un contre temps, il n'est pas fâché contre toi »

-« Il t'a donc tout raconté ? »

-« Dans les grandes lignes » Jo lève les yeux, ouvre une porte allume une lumière, éteint une autre. Les murs derrière Jo ressemblent à ceux de la pièce à coucher. Elle a l'habitude de voir cette tapisserie. Il est l'endroit préféré de Josette pour leur discussion FaceTime. « Il m'a parlé un peu de ta saga et beaucoup de votre accrochage »

-« Il est bien en colère »

-« Je ne dirai pas fâché » rectifie Jo en allongeant ses jambes sur son lit alors que son dos est appuyé sur la tête de lit « Juste déçu »

-« Déçu que je demande des nouvelles de Damon ? Ou de ma prétendue motivation de mon retour à Mystic-falls ? » Jo bondit sur ses fesses et s'assit en tailleur,

-« De ton quoi ? » Elena lève les yeux mais sourit quand même,

-« Ok, il te cache que j'ai besoin de respirer l'air de la maison pour finaliser les trois premiers tomes et terminer le premier jet du quatrième tome » Jo étouffe son cri de joie « La maison édition veut absolument que trois premiers tomes soient mis en vente avec cinq à six mois d'intervalle. Ils ont commandé sept tomes. L'air de ma ville natale me fera le plus grand bien. Il n'y a rien de plus »

-« S'il te plait Lena, Rick et moi, même toi savons qu'il y a beaucoup plus. Je vais t'épargner mes encouragements et mes félicitations. Tu sais que je suis ta première grande fan. Donc » elles remettent toutes les deux une mèche derrière leur oreille « Donc revenons à ton retour ici et à tes motivations »

-« Je ne fais pas ça…. Revenir pour Damon ! Ok ! Bien sur que le voir me fera plaisir et que je l'aime encore. Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? J'aimais d'amour Stefan, il y a peu. J'aimerai toujours les Salvatore. Ils sont les amours de ma vie et je ne peux pas changer ça. »

-« Tu dois clarifier les choses avec Damon. Tu le sais et je le sais. Tout ce que tu feras pour te sentir bien, je comprendrai et je le respecterai. Mais je vois où mon mari vient. Damon est son meilleur ami et… »

-« Quoi, Josie ne me cache rien »

-« Il.. il entretient une relation amicale avec Bonnie. Rick lui apprend toute ce qu'il sait sur le surnaturel, lui apprend comment expertiser l'authenticité des artefacts »

-« Attends, il est avec le marchand pour Bonnie ? »

-« En quelque sorte »

-« Il ne peut pas l'être à moitié. Il le fait pour elle oui ou non ? »

-« Tu ne sais pas tout Elena, alors laisse-moi te remplir, ok » Elena expire tente de ne pas sûr réagir. Elle avale sa salive tout en hochant la tête

-« Ok, continue »

-« Il y a deux ans de ça, il y a une attaque. Un groupe de personnes enlevait des sorciers, des vampires et des loups-garous. Ils voulaient créer plein d'autre parce qu'ils voulaient être aussi des êtres surnaturels mais pour cela ils devaient trouver quelque chose pour les rendre invincible et le transmettre génétiquement. Ces gens avaient un endroit appelé Armory. Ils ont caché un tas de livres, objets anciens , des armes. Ils étaient une véritable encyclopédie du surnaturel. Après les avoirs arrêtés, il prit soin du lieu dans un premier temps ce qui lui permit à nouveau de faire ce qu'il aime la recherche et la chasse. »

-« Où entre Bonnie dans tout ça ? »

-« D'abord, sa boutique est anciennement l'Armory et Bonnie avait besoin de réponses sur les sorcières et de l'aide pour connaître les meilleurs endroits pour trouver les marchandises, les livres en grande quantité pour sa boutique ésotérique. Il aime l'aider, la conseiller, l'enseigner et échanger avec elle. Alaric ne veut pas prendre position » elle se mord les lèvres non parce qu'elle n'aime pas ce qu'elle est en train de dire ; mais regrette de froisser son amie « Il ne veut pas choisir entre son amie et un membre de sa famille et c'est tout en son honneur. On a tous besoin de trouver un équilibre dans tous ces drames. Lui qui voulait fuir ce monde pour élever les filles, ce monde qui l'a choisit, je suis contente pour lui »

-« Bien sur, je ne… » Elle souffle et passe sa main sur sa nuque « Ce n'est pas dans mon intention de le blesser et le mettre dans une situation plus inconfortable qu'il ne l'est déjà. Et peut-être » dit Elena en commençant a réfléchir comment elle voit son long séjour à Mystic-Falls. Comment va-t-elle réagir à respirer le même air que Damon sans pouvoir consommer son désir pour lui. « Peut-être que mon retour va chambouler leur quotidien, leur vie bien tranquille, je peux comprendre. Mais, j'ai besoin de réponses pour pouvoir avancer dans ma vie personnelle. Vendre des livres c'est bien. Quand tu es seule coincée et blessée et frustrée, pas tellement. »

-« Je comprends Elena, je le fais vraiment. Je suis de tout cœur avec toi. Bats toi pour ton bonheur. »

-« C'est pour ça que je ne mentirai pas que revenir ici ne peut pas totalement exclure l'espoir de le revoir, l'espoir que ça clique de nouveau entre Damon et moi. Je veux vraiment savoir ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il passe à autre chose. Ou ce qu'elle a de plus que je n'ai pas. Ou quel est leur lien ? Comment Bonnie l'a imprégné ? Je dois savoir. Je dois savoir pour m'aider aussi à écrire la fin de Us's »

-« Fait-le, il te doit une explication. Damon n'a pas été juste et ni franc avec toi. Il n'a pas accepté de t'attendre de grandir séparément pour que vous puissiez mieux vous retrouver et vivre heureux. Honte à lui de n'avoir pas su tenir votre promesse. Non.. Non » regrette Jo, Elena est sous le point de tomber en morceau « Ne pleure pas. Pense juste que tu dois sortir grandit quoi qu'il se passe. Tu dois voir plus loin que Damon pour ta saga. Tu peux garder tels quelles tes histoires avec les Salvatore ou opter pour une fin ouverte. »

-« Merci, Josie, ton soutien compte beaucoup pour moi » déclare Elena reconnaissante entre deux secousses de sa voix,

-« Écoutes, la seule chose que je te demande c'est de laisser personne l'empêcher d'obtenir une cicatrisation. Tu dois te sentir bien pour pouvoir tourner la page, grandir et fonder ta propre famille »

-« Et si Damon est mon médicament pour me rétablir ? »

-« Toi seule saura faire ce qu'il faut. Mais d'abord pense à la saga pas à continuer ton histoire avec Damon. D'accord ? »

-« Je le ferai et bien plus »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

-« Faire comme Elena vampire sans humanité, ne plus avoir honte de ce qu'elle veut. D'aller où mon cœur m'emmène. Sans se préoccuper de ce qu'en pense les autres »

-« Tu me fais peur »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais gérer, je suis une Petrova Gilbert »

* * *

Lui par contre à la sensation en sortant entièrement de l'habitacle d'avoir accumulé un lot de casseroles tout au long de la journée. Les pas de Damon se font lourds en contournant sa Camaro et ouvre la portière pour soulever son fils hors du siège bébé. Il resserre sa prise sur le petit corps endormi dans ses bras et l'embrasse fort tentant de dominer toute sa frustration et sa confusion. Il ne souhaite pas non plus penser à tout ce qu'il a appris. Mais il est sous le point d'échouer.

Le vampire a de plus en plus la tête embrumée. Légèrement sonné d'avoir entendu la voix d'Elena. Le vampire est une pointe encore désarçonné par son timbre, son rire qui génèrent fréquemment en lui une lumière scintillante fascinante une caresse chaleureuse sur son éternel côté brisé. Et de l'autre côté, il y a sa partenaire, Bonnie. On le pousse à se détourner d'elle, de la faire se sentir pour lui comme un second choix pas cher. Ils le font le mettre en position qu'elle puisse penser qu'elle est un obstacle, un frein à sa course vers Elena. Il déteste la voir pleurer, alors la blesser ?

Ce n'est pas son but et tout au fond de lui, il sait. Il connaît qu'il doit quelque chose à son ex. Elena et lui se doivent une discussion. Mais, il n'est pas et ne sera pas à sa rechercher. Ce n'est pas cette longue journée à être frustré par son petit-frère et par Rick qu'il va le contraindre à l'appeler.

Frustré par les nombreux textos laissés par Alaric vers 19 heure l'acculant un peu plus. Il l'a prévenu qu'Elena revient très bientôt en ville de se tenir prêt et de régler la situation rapidement. Tout comme Stefan, il fait allusion à la confrontation qui aurait dû avoir lieu 7 années plus tôt. Le professeur d'histoire à l'inverse de son petit frère pense tout comme lui qu'il est foutu. Elena ne semble pas vouloir qu'une tasse de thé.

Damon a enfoui un peu plus sa colère au fur et à mesure qu'il s'est enfoncé dans la villa, déshabiller son fils, le mettre en pyjama et s'assurer qu'il sera bien pour la nuit.

A son arrivée dans la chambre, il a la sensation que son cœur a sauté deux fois dans sa poitrine. Bonnie est sagement assise lisant un des livres de la liste de lecture qu'il lui a donné pour éviter une dispute sur son choix de lecture. Même si parfois, il lui arrive de céder et lire avec elle des livres fantastiques ou romantiques. Quand ce n'était pas le cas, il est obligé de regarder l'adaptation cinématographique. Il mentirait s'il disait que l'histoire est plus mièvre ce qu'il pensait. Son regard vert foret se pose sur lui après les trois coups sur la porte entre ouverte. Elle expire déposant à plat le livre sur le côté droit du lit. Sa main glisse un plus haut et elle tapote. Lentement, il se rapproche tandis qu'elle s'agenouille sur le matelas et l'ordonne de se rapprocher. Elle se charge de sa veste en cuir, de son t-shirt blanc et de descendre son pantalon noir. Il termine le reste et sort hors de ses bottes et de son jean. Puis elle le serre dans ses bras et hume son odeur. Tous les deux ferment les yeux du plaisir que procure la proximité et la chaleur de l'autre.

Bonnie lève les yeux sentant la bouche de son vampire contre sa joue et rit. Elle recule et sourit à ses mots horriblement honnêtes : « Bonnie B. est toujours là quand je l'attends pas, toujours là quand on ne la mérite pas »

Mais,

-« Laisses-moi voir par moi-même ce que je mérite. Et ne l'oubli pas que tu est où je te veux. Et je serai présente que tu sois en colère, triste, blessé ou distant, ok ? »

-« Vraiment gentil a toi d' être encore attachée avec une drama-queen comme moi»

-« Mon plaisir coupable » avoue Bonnie contre les lèvres de Damon qui se penche vers elle et profite pour récupérer le vieil ouvrage. Il le retourne pour voir la couverture et lit « Appel de la forêt » ;

-« Montres-moi où tu t'es arrêté » elle le fait baisser le livre et il ne peut s'empêcher provoquer l'effleurement de leurs lèvres qui attire l'attention de sa belle sur lui. Il pénètre ses yeux bleus vifs et lourd dans les siens. Il caresse ses joues avant d'encadrer de ses doigts son menton. Il aspire ses lèvres, ravi l'intérieur à l'ouverture de sa bouche de manières dures et profondes. Bonnie gémit appréciant ses coups de langue sur la sienne, ses molaires, son palais. Dieu que c'est bon et fond encore plus sous les aspirations, ses pressions sur chacune de ses lèvres, lui rend avec la même précipitation et fougue. Elle en prend l'avantage en peignant les cheveux corbeau de Damon et suce sa langue. Il sourit « Tu es une très très vilaine fille » et tente de récupérer sa bouche

-« Non… non » elle l'évite « Tu me dois une lecture »

Il ricane car elle essaye de l'amadouer avec son air innocent

-« Ok » il cède et s'allonge sur leur lit King size puis l'accueil en dessous de son bras.

-« Mignon » le remercie d'un petit bisou bruyant

-« Alors…. »

-« Juste ici : 'Duck reconnaît l'appel… il s'assied et hurle de même' »

-« 'Alors la meute l'entoure en reniflant sans plus lui témoigner aucune hostilité. Et tout à coup' »

-« Attends. » L'arrête Bonnie d'une main sur sa poitrine « Jax…. »

-« Il dort depuis qu'on est entrée dans notre grande allée. Les minis pizzas de Stefan vont le garder endormis au moins jusqu'à 9 heures demain matin. On pourrait laisser encore nos employés s'occuper de nos entreprises et profiter d'être tous les trois comme le centre Gymboree est fermé. »

-« Je vais aimer ça » il lui sourit en retour

-« Ok, demain ça sera très domestique » il la réinstalle confortablement contre lui et ils lisent chacun leur tour à en tomber de sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain à la villa,

A son réveil, sa main tendue n'attrape rien. Damon se redresse encore groggy par le sommeil pour vérifier l'autre côté du lit, sa moitié est absente. Il se laisse tomber et reste couché pendant quelques secondes. Le grognement de la tuyauterie annonçant que l'eau recommence tout doucement a couler à travers. L'eau s'écoule tout près de lui. Il tourne la tête, un sourire se dessine sur son visage, il se déplace vite.

Tandis qu'il disparait dans la chambre aménagée à hauteur que leur bout d'homme puisse se débrouiller seul, Bonnie se détourne de la vision du robinet délivrant l'eau fumante pour s'occuper de ses cheveux. Après les avoir négligemment attachés à l'aide d'une pince, elle attrape une bouteille de bain lacté et en déverse une bonne quantité.

Le robinet toujours ouvert, elle se déshabille et entre lentement dans le lait légèrement moussant.

Chargé, Damon l'entend soupirer durant sa marche le long du couloir. Le parfum délicat du produit cosmétique , la manière dont la chaleur dénoue ses muscles tendus lui donne tout ce qu'elle a besoin dans l'immédiat. Les mèches des bougies s'enflamment à la vitesse qu'elle prend place dans la baignoire luxueuse. Damon arrive au moment où elle visse le robinet et submerge entièrement son corps dans le liquide lacté gardant sa tête hors, reposée sur les rebords.

Le vampire peut alors savourer le contraste de sa peau caramel avec la couleur lactée de l'eau, de détailler le contour de son visage en forme de cœur, de la lumière des bougies léchant sa peau, la rendant plus lumineuse et doré. Il continue son évaluation à ses sourcils épais, ses yeux fermés en amande, son nez fin et pour finir ses lèvres en arc de cupidon douloureusement embrassable. Allumé, son raclement de gorge se fait rauque et sauvage. Bonnie ouvre un œil puis les deux. Elle sourit à son apparence à la fois défait et sexy. Il lui renvoi juste avant de bailler et de reprendre sa marche. L'homme ramasse le marche-pied dans le coin et le dépose proche de la grande bassine en marbre blanc pour élever le plateau du petit déjeuné.

-« Fais moi une place »

-« Jax ? » demande Bonnie en capitulant, elle le regarde avec les jambes pressées contre sa poitrine, l'admirant retirer son pantalon révéler une des nombreuses parties qu'elle préfère chez lui. Juste après sa bouche et ses mains, il y a ce « v » outrageusement dessiné mettant en valeur sa longueur.

Mordillant ses lèvres, elle relève ses yeux, elle le suit du regard plus que de l'écouter

-« la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié il était 8h10. Si on a de la chance il dormira jusqu'au moins 10 heures »

Il réussit à piquer son attention sur ce qui sort de ses lèvres

-« Oh, et tu espères quelques choses ? »

-« Peut-être » il l'amène à loucher sur le plateau-repas et constate un paquet rectangulaire emballé de papier bordeaux. « Je pense avoir fait un bon travail en lui suggérant un petit rêve mignon pour me laisser le temps d'accomplir tout ce que je veux »

Bonnie se tortille sous l'effet de sa déclaration brute et claire alors qu'il est maintenant complètement assis juste en face d'elle. Il profite de ce qu'elle le boit littéralement des yeux pour la soulever et l'installer sur ses cuisses.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que » rigole Bonnie des doux picotements que provoquent son nez, ses lèvres et ses mains respectivement contre son cou et son dos.

Sa sorcière capitule, elle oublie la groseille qui lui fait de l'œil et lui donne accès à son visage. Trois petits bisous chastes mais brûlants.

-« Saluons nous convenablement avant, tu veux bien » Elle hoche la tête ressentant son resserrement autour d'elle « Bonjour, Bon Bon »

-« Salut Sal, bien dormit ? » Il ferme les yeux et savoure le frottement de leur nez

-« Comme toujours, c'est meilleur et plus agréable quand tu es là »

-« Whouaaa » elle peigne ses cheveux noirs les mouillant un peu en pressant encore plus leur corps. Il songe vraiment qu'elle se déplace malicieusement pour que son magnifique butin soit assis au-dessus de son paquet déjà durci, au frottement de plus en plus lascif, il grogne. Elle lui lance alors ce regard félin qui le captive et referme les yeux appréciant mieux sa réponse. Elle lui retourne plus profondément son second baiser et ne tarde pas à commencer accroître le plaisir, broyant ses bijoux de famille rendant l'expérience complète.

Il veut se lever et se détendre en elle mais pas tout de suite. Il prend les commandes calmement ses ardeurs qui le rendent fou en mangeant ses lèvres en une bouchée tandis qu'une main maintient sa nuque et l'autre sur une de ses hanches. Il continue a ravager ses lèvres à coup de langue le long de sa couture avant de la lâcher.

-« Merde » dit-il en reprenant ses esprits

-« Mmmh re re bonjour »

-« Bon, ne me fait pas regretter de mettre les formes pour t'offrir ton cadeau ou on peut commencer par le plat de résistance» déclare-t-il le regard et la voix encore ivre

-« Non » elle se lèche aussi les lèvres « Je suis reconnaissante pour le romantique Damon, continuons à profiter de la chaleur du bain »

-« Bien » il la réinstalle à sa place. Elle reste sage pendant qu'il se penche et leur verse deux verres de jus de goyave. Elle l'accepte et trinque avec lui « A nous »

-« à nous » Damon lève un sourcil étonné de voir la sorcière terminée à une seule gorgée la boisson et se servir rapidement d'un toast et de quelques fruits

-« Affamé ? »

-« Tu ne peux pas savoir comment. Mon dernier repas était hier matin, je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger »

-« à ton service Bon bon » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils n'étant pas dupe par le sourire de sa belle moka, il grignote un peu, trop préoccupé à savoir si la perte de faim est relié à Caroline « L'organisation de l'anniversaire t'a tenu occupé ? »

-« Si on veut »

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Bonnie lève les yeux vers lui mâchant lentement ce qu'il y avait dans sa bouche adoptant une autre posture plus confortable, développant ses jambes sur lui

-« Pourquoi tu as l'air si sérieux, tout à coup ?»

-« Je ne sais pas, tu aimes la nourriture bien plus que tu m'aimes, parfois je me dis tout se stock sur ton postérieur » Elle rit après l'avoir frappé « Pas que je me plaigne, tu sais que mon activité favorite est de le frapper et que tu fasses de moi ta chaise. » Elle l'éclabousse avec l'aide de son pied,

-« Focus D »

-« Réponds à ma question »

-« Ce n'est trois fois rien. J'ai finalement fais que du repérage. Je pense demander quelques conseils aux parents au centre Gymboree demain » déclare Bonnie terminant en même temps son pain grillé « Et maintenant que je t'ai rempli sur hier dis-moi comment c'est passé ta journée cent pour cent mecs »

Ses sourcils se froncent un peu plus, elle évite le sujet ce qui veut dire que cette virée shopping était mauvaise. Alors lui aussi serait aussi vague

-« Tu sais c'est la routine, quelques bières, réparations, Jax aidant à porter les outils. Caroline ne t'aide plus ? »

-« Non, elle est toujours sur le coup… » avoue Bonnie sans se rendre compte bien trop absorbé remettre un peu plus de sirop d'érable sur un nouveau toast chargé de fruits « Je veux juste » elle hausse les épaules, laissant Damon suspendue. Il baisse le couple de fruit de son visage « Tu sais élargir les possibilités. Elle me tient au courant pour le spectacle de super héros »

-« c'est tout ? » Damon pousse encore peu, ce qui la fait éclater de rire et le regarde avec un air pas si amusé que ça. Elle lui vole une fraise et mange tous les deux en se regardant. Il gagne toujours à ce jeu

-« Sérieusement Damon tu m'interroges »

-« Je le fais » pense que mentir à ce stade ne sert à rien en se redressant et la forçant à se concentrer sur lui. Il n'a plus faim

-« Je ne te dirais rien si toi tu ne déverses pas en premier »

-« C'est petit » elle hausse une nouvelle fois les épaules

-« J'ai appris du meilleur, alors déverse »

Le vampire soupire et s'adosse contre les parois de la baignoire et attrape son pied et la masse,

-« Eh bien, Jax s'est bien amusé avec son camion que Donovan lui a offert, mais bien moins en nous donnant les outils qu'on lui demandait et a poursuivre le chat noir de Stefan, Salem. »

-« Tu te moquent de moi, Stefan a adopté un chat. »

-« Oui Bon bon, mais de toi à moi Salem est le familier de notre fils. Il calcule à peine petit frère. »

Bonnie s'empêche de sourire et lève uniquement les yeux au plafond même après avoir vu la photo de tous les trois « Damon, le fameux Salem au centre et Jax.

« Mon tour maintenant »

-« Attends, de 1 » elle compte sur ses doigts « La photo est mignonne, je la veux »

-« C'est fait dans l'heure, suivant »

-« De 2, nous ne sommes pas sures que Jax aura des pouvoirs et deux 3 les familiers sont surfaits. Oublies Sabrina l'apprentie sorcière »

-« Et je ne suis pas d'accord » il l'attire vers lui « Nous savons qu'il y a toujours une part de réalité dans la fiction, nous sommes ici, non ? »

Elle soupire parce qu'il n'a pas complètement tort « On peut supposer » il la rapproche un peu plus « On peut supposer » répète Damon proche de ses lèvres « Que je suis ton familier » la faisant respirer plus lourdement à force de la dévorer du regard comme si elle est tout ce qu'il veut « Sorcière tu as reconnu en moi ton âme sœur surnaturelle en un seul regard. Tu t'es attaché à moi en m'imprégnant. Maintenant je suis conscient d'être en quelque sorte ta caisse de résonance et amplificateur de ton juju magic »

-« Ouais » fait-elle semblant d'être dégoûté de cela « Il a fallu que je sois l'une des rares sorcières qui trouvent ma moitié chez un vampire psychopathe »

-« Fille chanceuse et complètement mise en feu grâce à moi » ponctue Damon en plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne.

-« Yeah » elle soupire « Je le suis, vraiment, vraiment en feu » Elle l'embrasse en incendiant sa bouche. Le feu consumé elle s'écarte de lui doucement. Elle pose son front contre le sien sachant que c'est maintenant son tour, le bain commence à virer tiède « Tu as raison on m'a coupé l'appétit »

-« Caroline »

-« Bingo » elle s'allonge de nouveau. Maintenant il a ses deux pieds et les embrasse « Mais au final rien qui a pu m'empêcher de dormir »

-« Mais il s'est passé quelque chose » elle gémit, son massage lui fait du bien

-« On a tous les deux criées et pleurées. Je sais maintenant où je me place avec elle, fin de l'histoire »

-« Hey » Il se penche pour lui caresser la joue « Tu n'as pas réussi à couvrir tes oreilles cette fois-ci, Je sais que parfois elle a une voix tellement criarde» son rire le fait sourire « Mais ne laisse pas sa haine et son dédain pour moi affecter votre relation. Je sais à quel point tu l'aimes »

La première larme coule et Damon l'efface rapidement pour elle

-« Et c'est bien pour ça que c'est si dur de le faire, elle est ma meilleure amie, j'ai vécu toute mon enfance et mon adolescence avec elle. Mais Damon, je ne peux plus accepter. J'ai beaucoup… beaucoup du mal à digérer qu'elle a été hypocrite autour de moi, qu'elle a une aussi mauvaise opinion de moi, de toi. Dieu, elle croit que tu as profité de ma fragilité, de mon problème d'adaptation.»

-« C'est des conneries »

-« Je sais » le rassure Bonnie en resserrant ses doigts autour de son poignet de la main qui porte en coupe sa joue « Je ne me soucie pas trop de ce que les gens pensent de nous en générales mais là… j'ai juste besoin d'un putain de respect et tu sais ce qui m'a permis de ne pas tout saccager en rentrant ? »

-« Dis-le moi »

-« Tant que l'on s'aime fort, que nous nous rendons heureux, Jax et toi, vous êtes tout ce qui compte. Peu importe ce qu'elle dira ou pensera à l'avenir. Je sais ce que mon passé avec Kai n'est pas la conséquence de moi tombant pour toi » Il hoche la tête, les yeux brillant, rapprochant son visage du sien pour poser un bisou sur son front « Tu m'as fait te tolérer avant que l'autre côté tombe, toucher profondément là-bas et notre road-trip, notre collocation… Toutes ces choses m'ont complètement ouverte à toi, m'a permis de me donner à toi » Ils rirent tous les deux à cause de l'ambiance Hallmark dans leur salle de bain. Elle lève la tête et embrasse ses yeux humides « Regardes nous on est un vrai gâchis. »

-« Ta faute. »

-« Mmmh » elle lui rend son baiser « La mienne et je t'aime grâce ou sans imprégnation, impossible de te secouer »

-« C'est réciproque, tu es aussi une fièvre, impossible à secouer » dit-il en expirant contre sa bouche

-« Je veux juste plus y penser et surtout ne plus en parler parce qu'on lui donne de l'importance. Je ne veux plus me soucier de me sentir prise en considération par toutes les personnes que j'aime. C'est difficile, mais je dois en faire mon deuil »

-« Si c'est ce que tu veux »

-« Je le merci » elle se lève et l'enlace et ignore que Damon garde les yeux ouverts. Sa demande est encore une motivation supplémentaire pour ne pas parler du retour hypothétique d'Elena. Cette dernière a tendance à dire beaucoup et finit par se désister. Il se promet juste de lui dire dès qu'elle aura pris contact avec lui.

-« On parlera de tout ce que tu veux quand tu veux » Bonnie lui sourit mais il ne lui touche pas ses yeux,

-« Et toi comment tu te sens? Tu es celui qui a entendu la voix d'Elena. Pas besoin de faire semblant ton ouïe vampirique est bien plus développé qu'avant.» il ne parle pas tout de suite, prend uniquement sa main et l'embrasse « Damon ! »

-« Ton humeur fait le mien. »

-« Damon ! »

La sonnerie de son iPhone le sauve, ils se regardent puis elle détourne les yeux en premier.

Il attrape son téléphone et répond au troisième ring,

-« Lochwood à moins que tu veuilles un coup de main pour enterrer ta blonde, tu peux rappeler plus tard »

-« On a un problème »

* * *

Tyler est debout dans les bois surplombant un tas de cadavres regardant Caroline et Matt inspecter de plus près : du sang séché le long du cou, des traces de morsures, des cœurs et des têtes arrachés, des griffures. Le loup-garou tourne la caméra permettant à Damon et Bonnie d'inspecter à leur tour.

-« On a un ou plusieurs chasseurs d'êtres surnaturels en ville. Et ce n'est pas le plus inquiétant » explique Ty en dépliant un flyer troué et taché de sang devant son téléphone. Bonnie peut lire

-« 'La purge commence' par les rescapés de l'Armory »

-« Est-ce une blague Lochwood ? Tu es le maire de Mystic-Falls ton job était de terminer le nettoyage »

-« il faut croire que quelque cobayes se sont échappés bien avant que je prenne la relève »

-« Non sens Donovan, Rick et ma sorcière et moi devions seulement tuer les scientifiques. Et toi et ta Barbie déviez vous occuper du reste : tout raser mêmes leurs victimes »

-« Hey » Caroline se rapproche et s'en mêle « Ce qui est fait est fait. Le plus important c'est de savoir ce que cette bande fanatique religieuse leur a fait. On doit connaître notre adversaire avant de réfléchir à un plan d'attaque »

-« Je suis d'accord » Caroline sourit alors que Bonnie regarde Damon « On sait déjà que l'Armory ont basé toute leurs recherches sur le courant religieux hermétiste qui est mélange d'alchimie, de magie et de science. C'est un peu la science de la magie ou la magie de la science, peu importe. Leur connaissance leur permettrait de connaître le marqueur génétique, l'hormone de la magie, de la lycanthropie. Ils voulaient à tout prix régler la perte de siècle en siècle de l'intelligence, de la performance, de la résistance ainsi qu'à la longévité des humains. Ils désiraient prendre toutes les qualités des vampires, des sorcières et des lycans pour surpasser ce qu'étaient autrefois les humains à l'époque de Noé. On peut supposer à tort qu'il s'agissait de vampires génétiquement modifiés. Peut-être ils ou elles sont des humains sur lesquelles ont été testé les recherches. On devrait examiner tous les cadavres voir pourquoi ils ont été choisit »

Matt qui s'approche à ton tour, apparaît dans l'angle mort et jette un coup d'œil à l'écran où les visages de Bonnie et Damon remplit le cadre

-« Bon, je peux organiser ça. Il me faut juste un peu de temps »

-« Je serai présente et pousserai plus les recherches »

-« J'y veillerai aussi » Caroline accentue la position de Bonnie « Je veux regarder ce que le légiste trouve »

-« Très bien » conclue Tyler « C'est moi ou Matt qui te préviendra Bon des dates et l'heure des autopsies » Bonnie s'avance un peu plus

-« J'aimerais voir les photos des visages, des corps et de leur blessures avant. Vous vous souvenez que Rick m'a laissé le bâtiment où était basée l'ancienne Armory. Et j'ai réussi à le faire accepter qu'il garde au moins les catacombes, de n'avoir aucun droit de regard sur ce qu'il fait et en contrepartie le reste est pour ma boutique. Je sais de source sure qu'il stocke toutes les choses que personnes doivent ni voir ni savoir sur le surnaturel à l'intérieur, enfin mise à part les initiés, ceux à qui nous faisons entièrement confiance. Je pense qu'il a aussi archivé quelques anciens dossier là-bas. Avec un peu de chance on peut en apprendre plus. Je lui parlerai »

-« On se voit plus tard »

-« Bye Ty, Matt et Caroline »

* * *

Damon fixe Bonnie depuis quelques minutes, il a toujours admiré par son éternelle adaptabilité mais ici, elle le perd. Malgré son cœur qui bat à tout rompre ayant vu , entendu et obtenu un autre rendez-vous avec Caroline. Elle est restée droite et objective, lui donnant même tord. Dieu qu'il aime pour suivre ses convictions ainsi que ses codes d'honneur.

Il la regarde encore en terminant son verre en même temps qu'elle puis l'invite à sortir.

-« Même en boudant je te trouve magnifique, sexy, admirablement coriace et je t'envie pour tout ça. Et crois-moi, hier, j'étais surpris et mal pour toi. »

-« Mouais »

-« Mouais » il l'imite ce qui la fait rire « Et je suis surpris que tu ne refuses pas la présence de Caroline pour l'autopsie. Je pense qu'il serait temps que je déteigne sur toi, le choix de boisson et le côté sarcastique ne sont pas assez. »

-« Non »

-« Allez, tu peux faire une grande exception avec Blondie, aies une petite pointe de cynisme contre elle quand tu lui parles. Je te jure que ça te soulage le cœur et redonne le sourire »

-« Je vais y réfléchir »

-« Fais-le, tu ne t'y prends pas trop mal avec moi, donne plus de piment »

-« Jaloux ? » lui demande Bonnie de plus en plus réceptive à son rattrapage et emboîte alors le pas hors de la baignoire, les sourcils levés légèrement taquins

-« Si je te disais oui, tu finirais le bain dans la douche ?»

-« Ma surprise »

-« Ah… ah » il l'a empêché de la prendre et l'entraîne dans la douche italienne, loin du plateau,

-« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question »

-« Je suis ton meilleur pour tout, alors non. Je veux juste le meilleur pour toi »

-« Tu viens juste de gagner le droit de me laver le dos » Damon fait la moue

-« Uniquement que le dos ? Je te promets de rester PG »

-« Pas nécessairement » elle l'entraîne dans une danse le faisant la coincer entre le mur en mosaïque et son corps. Elle lui retire l'éponge des mains « On peut rendre ça intéressant. Tu dois juste » La sorcière se mord les lèvres et commence à le nettoyer et l'embrasse à chaque endroit que frotte l'éponge. Il la regarde faire luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts. Et si elle continue ainsi, pas de lavage en vue. L'éponge reprise, il entreprend de la frotter là où ses lèvres, sa langue et ses doigts ont toujours eu un accès : son joli visage, ses épaules, ses bras, ses seins.

-« Pas les oreilles ni la zone sous tes seins et encore moins de cunnilingus et te pénétrer par derrière. Je le sais » dit-il en savonnant son ventre en dessous du nombril puis descend et caresse gentiment la bosse de son chaton puis l'embrasse. Maintenant à genoux, il lui ouvre les jambes, continue à la laver la couvrant autant de mousses que de bisous « Je suis d'accord avec tout ce que tu me permets de faire tant que nous tombant pas dans la grève du sexe et tu me permettes un peu de te sentir, te toucher ici » Bonnie se raidit et déglutit de surprise de l'introduction de son doigt . Il la regarde acquiescer savourant poliment et il sourit. L'eau se met à couler sur leur corps, il profite pour lui taper les fesses « Quand tu seras prête pour en parler même pour aller plus loin, tu dois être en forme » Bonnie sourit et enveloppe son cou de ses bras

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Ton odeur est incroyable, je refuse de te goutter sans t'embrasse et manger ton chaton serré comme tu le mérites. Prépare-toi… je vais te ruiner pour tous les autres hommes, tu comprends ? Je vais te vouloir tous le temps, t'explorer, te redécouvrir , tu dois être vraiment être sûre.» argumente d'un ton pur de désir la plaquant tout contre lui

-« Damon, on devrait seulement se laver » s'étrangle-t-elle, il ne lui a jamais parlé ainsi. Il engloutit ses yeux dans les siens en attrapant quand même sa cuisse et elle lui facilite tout de même son portée en étant relâchée. Elevée dans l'air elle noue alors ses jambes autour de lui,

-« Toi et moi avons fait des progrès. Je suis reconnaissant de ça » Bonnie hoche la tête et il l'embrasse chaudement,

-« D'accord, un Quickly » il acquiesce à sa réponse très satisfait et essoufflée. Il lui vole le reste de son oxygène dans sa bouche, pressé de rentrer en communion. Il prend par la suite le temps de la contempler et la fait le regarder. Il sait que son introduction fera mal. Il l'avale son cri à chaque fois qu'il progresse en elle. Il le fait lentement et savoure car c'est à chaque fois extatique pour lui, elle le serre si bien. Il se retire brusquement et elle halète de sa perte. Plus il la teste, la faisant adapter à sa taille grâce à ses va et vient répétitif mais espacer, le besoin se construit et la rend désespérée d'obtenir plus comme elle lui a fait tout à l'heure. « Stop la torture, plus profond et plus fort»

-« Comme ma reine l'ordonne » Le vampire la remplit totalement ne quitte jamais totalement, ses vas et viens sont petits mais fort. Ils gémissent tous les deux se sentant vraiment bien à la sensation de leurs frictions et moiteur,

-« Oui Papi…. Oui….Vite et dur » expire Bonnie aux papillons, à la chaleur se propageant dans son bassin. Elle se tient à lui fort, sentant que les sensations se décuplent alors elle utilise ses ongles pour que ses mains ne glissent plus. Ses ongles s'allongent au fur et à mesures qu'elle les enfonce dans le dos Damon, son assise permet d'obtenir dans un angle qu'elle n'a jamais connu « Merde, Damon, je...» Elle perd ses mots prise dans la frénésie de l'orgasme, elle finit par le mordre étouffant ses gémissements, comblée. Bonnie sourit et rit car l'endroit qu'elle préfère être c'est entre ses bras contre lui et autour de lui. Elle laissera personne ternir son bonheur si lui aussi le souhaite. Il ne peut que le vouloir, elle voit de plus en plus de la vénération à chacun de ses gestes pour elle.

* * *

_**Fin de chapitre**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu et continuer de donner votre avis d'aimer ou de suivre.**_

_**Xo xo**_


	5. Bienvenue Mystic-Falls

_**Coucou, désolé pour la longue absence. j'essayerai d'être plus régulière. Je suis ravie que cette fanfiction Bamon vous plaise.**_

_**Prenez plaisir à lire ce nouveau chapitre,**_

_**Disclamer: je ne possède rien**_

* * *

Chapitre 4

Le voyage en Uber a été long et stressant. Elena a passé son temps à vérifier un nombre incalculable de fois, si elle a pris son passeport ainsi que sa carte d'embarquement. Son appréhension est montée crescendo à cause des nombreux appels de son éditrice lui rappelant ses obligations envers elle. La jeune femme est épuisée. Elle est lacée qu'on la fasse se souvenir du caractère impulsif et imprudent de sa décision. Elena n'est pas d'accord, elle a retourné dans tous les sens la situation. La sortie du premier tome et l'écriture du quatrième sont les meilleures occasions pour faire le point, avancer pour de bon. Déjà qu'elle est terrifiée de les revoir, elle risque de se sentir comme une étrangère, de ne plus avoir sa place. Elena a peur aussi de la réalisation d'avoir fait la plus grande erreur de sa vie. Elena craint plus que tout être arrivé trop tard, de découvrir et voir certaines choses qui vont la briser en mille morceaux. Elena se lèche les lèvres et resserre ses doigts autour des lances de son sac à main avec fébrilité. Elle n'a aucun doute que la fuite et le dénie se doit plus être dans ses cartes. La doppleganger a beau être anxieuse par rapport à son voyage, elle est également pressée d'être là où tout à commencer. Tout son corps est frétillant d'être face à lui. Alors la file d'attente des enregistrements lui paraît très longue mais cette impatience sera si réticule comparé à la durée qu'elle passera avant de monter dans l'avion. Cependant cette pause lui permettra d'organiser les huit prochains jours et surtout… Surtout de s'assurer que le mail reçu il y a une demi-heure est une blague. Elle prie regardant le plafond qu'il doit s'agir d'un but informatique ainsi espère que sa réservation à l'hôtel à son nom a bien été validée. Et si ce n'est pas le cas de ne plus laisser Déborah Banks sa manager et amie de la faire à sa place.

Elena soupire, observe autour d'elle. Les natifs et les visiteurs se croisent se mélangent parfois se sourient se saluent en se baladant dans le hall de l'aéroport Canadien. La jeune femme avance de trois pas quand la chanson spéciale Stefan Salvatore résonne. Elle réfléchit, martèle ses talons au sol en espérant de tout son cœur que sa langue ne fourchera pas. Après avoir expiré, elle attrape son téléphone dans son sac à main et décroche

-« Hey, Stefan ! Quoi de neuf ? »

-« Hummm » le vampire jette son stylo sur la petite console avant de s'ébouriffer les cheveux. Elena l'entend rire « Claqué. J'ai terminé la correction du troisième tome. Il est bon mais, je crois que tu as trop noirci les traits d'Aya. Elle n'a aucun complexe de passer de frère en frère aussi rapide que les méchants s'invitent en ville ou que l'un des frères Di Marzi s'efface »

-« C'est nécessaire Stefan. Toi et moi savons que sans mon côté Bella Swan… Isabella était tellement forte pour protéger ses pensées et émotions. Moi. Stefan, j'ai été si doué pour me mentir à moi-même, être dans le déni total de ce que je veux, ce que je suis et ce que je ressens. Et personne ne voudra relire une autre Bella »

-« Elena »

-« Je n'ai plus honte de vous avoir aimé tous les deux, d'avoir pensé que je pourrais vous garder pour toujours près de moi »

-« Elena tu n'as pas besoin de -»

-« S'il te plaît, laisse-moi finir » Elena l'interrompt encore et soupire. « Ce que j'essaie de dire si difficilement et que j'ai eu du mal à l'assumer de ressembler à Katherine sur ce point. D'ailleurs mon pseudo vient de ce côté égoïste et adorablement mesquin et attachant de mon double : Elena Katarina Petrova. Je sais que nous sommes des êtres trop entiers pour vivre ainsi mais je peux envisager d'offrir cette fin possible aux trois personnages principaux de ma saga. D'une certaine manière toi et moi avec Damon serions éternellement ensemble. Cette possibilité est sur la table jusqu'à que j'accomplisse certaines choses. »

Le silence s'installe, il devient inconfortable quand la file d'attente se raccourcit à vue d'œil depuis son dernier mot « Stefan » appelle Elena faisant sursauter le vampire. Pendant que ses yeux fixant devant elle notant que quatre personnes attendent devant elle, l'homme aux yeux verts émerge lentement de sa réflexion.

-« Je suis là » il se racle la gorge extrêmement intrigué « C'est ton histoire alors tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier ou avoir honte de quoique se soit. Tu ne dois satisfaire qu'à toi-même car la fin doit avant tout te convenir »

-« Je sais »

-« Je me demandais quel jour tu aimerais recevoir les corrections » questionne le vampire commençant doucement l'interrogatoire,

-« Pas maintenant, je suis tout le temps en déplacement durant les deux prochaines semaines. Je préférai que tu le donnes à Caroline quand elle viendra me rendre visite. »

-« Bien, je pense avoir le temps de terminer le chapitre que tu m'as commandé »

-« Oh, tu en es où ? »

-« Au début… J'ai » il se lève et frappe dans une des nombreuses feuilles froissées au sol, empêchant le chat de jouer avec « Je n'ai pas d'idées pour m'écrire. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas m'éloigner du caractère que tu as défini. Je pense donner quelques petites anecdotes sur nous, moi en étant le Bouché de Montgomery »

-« Ce n'est pas mal du tout, je pense que mes fans vont adorer ce petit cadeau. Mon éditrice en discute encore avec ces collègues du marketing pour savoir où placer dans le tome 1. Mais le plus probable c'est de l'intégrer comme un livret détachable. Enfin tout dépend s'ils arrivent à te faire accepter l'offre »

-« Laquelle ? » Stefan caresse son chat,

-« Te faire signer un livre sur la vie de Stefano en tant que le Ripper »

-« Je ne suis pas intéressé »

-« Réfléchis y. Tu pourras avoir de belles opportunités. Des cinéastes et producteurs sont intéressés par la saga »

-« Pas pour moi, j'aime la mécanique et servir des bières et à manger »

-« Je confirme très habile de tes mains »

Ils rient tous les deux

-« Au suivant ! » La femme au terminal essaye de récupérer son attention mais elle est trop intéressé par leur souvenir sexy du séjour de Stefan au Canada « Mademoiselle, veuillez avancer s'il vous plait ? » répète une nouvelle fois la femme alors que le 1er appel pour son embarquement retentit

-« Où m'as-tu dit que tu seras dans les jours avenirs » questionne Stefan qui n'est pas très sure d'avoir bien entendu, et comprit ses insinuations. L'annonce qui semble sortir d'un haut parleur était étouffé par les voix d'Elena et d'une autre dame. Stefan patiente debout regardant ce qu'il y a dans son frigo, il y prend une bière et le paquet de lait. Pendant ce temps, Elena s'insulte intérieurement tout en s'excusant encore et encore pour son inattention. Elle remercie et souris d'ailleurs à l'enfant derrière elle qui lui a ramassé son porte-monnaie qu'elle a laissé glisser dans la précipitation

-« Elena ? » Stefan l'appelle une nouvelle fois alors qu'il verse un petit bol de lait au chat

-« Encore une minute Stefan »

-« Ok »

La jeune écrivain sourit à l'hôtesse qui continue l'enregistrement et la pesée de ses bagages. Après avoir tout récupéré, elle fait un petit au revoir de la main au petit garçon blond. Ensuite, elle marche vite même très vite alors qu'elle bredouille contre le téléphone

-« Je m'envole à Londres puis en Irlande pour le travail. Ma manageuse veut me faire rencontrer différents auteurs de romans pour adulte et adolescent pour leur parler et apprendre auprès d'eux sur les scènes Lemon et aussi surnaturel. Voilà, tu sais tout »

-« Pas exactement, quand rentres-tu ? »

-« Je ne sais pas d'un coup d'appel, mon voyage peut se prolonger. Alors je préfère t'appeler quand j'en saurais beaucoup plus » tente d'abréger Elena, le dernier récap se fait entendre pour son embarquement. « Là, je dois vraiment te laisser. Je t'embrasse Stefan »

Elle glisse à nouveau son téléphone dans son sac à main noir et bleu, respire enfin convenablement. Elle ressent un léger pincement au cœur d'avoir menti à Stefan comme elle a fait à Rick à Jo et Caroline. Ces mensonges en vaillent la peine. Ouais, elle se réveille de sa léthargie un peu avant Stefan. Une minute complète assez suffisante pour se rassembler et effacer sa culpabilité. Elena balaie rapidement les affichages justes au-dessus d'elle. Les éclats de voix d'un petit groupe de personnes rendent sa tentative inutile : les départs vers les États-Unis ont été évoqué. Elle n'a pas eu besoin de paniquer ou de courir, elle va gentiment leur parler. La communication se fait naturellement, ils s'acceptent de l'aider. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle hoche la tête se sentant chanceuse d'être tombé sur quatre magnifiques êtres humaines. En plus d'être gentils patient et chaleureux, ils prennent aussi le même vol qu'elle. À partir de cet instant, l'angoisse laisse place totalement à l'excitation. Elle aura suffisamment peur et de doute plus tard. Pour l'heure, elle ne tient plus en place tellement son corps teinte de délicieuse décharge d'adrénaline. Elle doit toutefois se calmer. Elle expire et sourit en emboîtant le pas à ses nouveaux compagnons de vol car l'avion est certes le moyen de locomotion le plus sûr mais une légère angoisse la traverse. C'est vraisemblablement le voyage de sa vie, cet avion ne doit pas disparaître sans laisser de trace. En tout cas pas avant qu'elle commence son ascension vers le bonheur. Et il commence maintenant.

* * *

Caroline, leur meilleure amie. Celle qui est maintenant au centre du trio inséparable de Mystic-Falls High-tech est incapable de se concentrer. Caroline ne peut pas s'adapter au silence assourdissant et froid imposé par le beau gosse assis quelques mètres d'elle. La blonde détourne les yeux de la page TMZ qui s'affiche sur l'écran de son ordinateur pour regarder Tyler travailler d'arrache-pied avec toute la paperasse qui jonche la table ovale. N'en pouvant plus de lire les potins, abandonne son MacBook et contourne la table en bois et avec son pied elle fait pivoter le fauteuil roulant de son copain. Elle ne soucie pas de l'air désapprobateur qui lui lance et encore moins de ce qu'il pense devoir faire. Une main posée à plat au-dessus du clapet de l'ordinateur portable, elle le referme. Rapidement, elle le pousse de côté s'installe sur la nouvelle place libre et emmène Tyler entre ses jambes. Son fiancé évite sa vaine tentative pour le forcer à la regarder. Il baisse les yeux et soupire.

-« Encore une fois Caroline, je fais tout ce que je peux pour appuyer la demande d'obtention d'un médecin légiste »

-« Mais ça fait déjà quatre jours » se plaint Caroline alors que chacune de ses mains est appuyée sur les épaules du maire de Mystic-Falls pour s'asseoir rapidement sur ses cuisses essayant d'être plus persistante « Je pourrais accélérer le processus une toute petite compulsion »

-« Et comment expliquer aux supérieurs que celles-ci sont plus importantes que les autres sans utiliser une nouvelle fois la contrainte » Caroline arrête de le caresser sur la joue, laisse glisser sa main le long de son bras, mais il le rattrape avant « Je sais que tu veux avoir l'occasion de t'approcher de Bonnie mais ne précipitons pas les choses. Avec les vingt vampires, les quinze loups-garous et dix sorciers tués en ville. Matt et moi sommes très occupé, inutile d'attirer plus l'intention sur moi. D'autant plus que certains sénateurs m'ont dans leur collimateurs tout comme mon père l'était »

-« Ok, mais un étudiant devrait le faire. Je suis sure que Jo ou toi connaissez des pré-med. Comme Bellamy Crane ton Oméga. »

-« Non, je ne le mêlerai pas à ça »

Caroline se retient à la table pour ne pas tomber et suit Tyler

-« Tous ceux qui me sont pas humains sont en danger Tyler. Tôt ou tard vampires, lycans sorcières devront savoir. Il serait temps de : soit reformer un Concile pour tous nous unir et chercher ensemble ou » le lycan s'arrête de tourner en rond et lui fait face

-« Ou quoi ? »

-« Parle à Bellamy et nous saurons qui nous devons nous protéger. Et je peux aider si encore une fois, les familles font des recherches ici. Toi, tu te charges des sénateurs »

Tyler respire fort laissant tomber toutes ses défenses

-« Bien » Caroline efface les quelques centimètres entre eux, lui sourit et l'enlace après de l'avoir embrassé. « Tes idées ne sont pas si mauvaises alors tu vas avoir ce que tu veux mais crois-moi. Vos discussions autour d'une table d'autopsie ne vont pas effacer ce qu'elle a découvert à ton sujet. »

-« Elle finira par comprendre, et toi aussi que je ne veux que son bien et celui d'Elena »

-« Fuck Elena ! Je ne me soucie pas d'elle mais de Bonnie. Tu devrais en faire autant. Elle mérite plus que quiconque d'être heureuse. Damon l'épanouit. »

-« Tu ne vois pas ce que je vois »

-« Et toi tu n'étais pas à la Nouvelles Orléans. J'ai vu comment elle était à sa sortie de la prison world. La manière dont elle a essayé tant bien que mal à se relever. Si on ne la connaissait pas on pourrait dire qu'elle était bien, mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans son comportement. Lucy ses road-trip, moi, les originaux surtout reprendre contact avec Damon l'a aidé à reprendre le sourire à supporter un minimum les surprises ou les blagues, à ravoir confiance, réapprendre à demander, ne plus se perdre dans toutes sortes de plaisirs. »

-« Elle m'a confié qu'elle a vécu des choses difficiles » Caroline dit en avalant son sanglot à peine contenu. « Elle te l'as dit ? » attend avec impatience avec la peur de la réponse parce qu'elle craint que son pressentiment depuis trois jours c'est-à-dire d'avoir enfoncé leur relation encore plus qu'avant soit vrai.

-« J'ai entendu certaines conversation ce qui m'a fait comprendre son comportement à son arrivé puis son écroulement, son mutisme. Elle est ma petite sœur et ma priorité tout autant que tu l'es. Bébé. Comprends juste que tu ne sais plus rien sur Bonnie Bennett. Tu risques de la perdre pour toujours »

-« Ty, chéri. Crois-moi que je sais que Bonnie aime Damon. Je suis aussi consciente qu'à sa manière Damon tient à elle. Mais il était si différent avec Elena. Il disait tout le monde qu'elle était sa femme. Bonnie est juste sa sorcière, sa petite-amie. »

-« Je suis heureux qu'il ne soit pas le même connard égoïste, Elena était comme une chose ou un trophée pour lui »

-« Damon est comme ça ! Il a toujours agi en pensant à sa destination finale : Elena, leur vie ensemble. Il ne l'a jamais oublié, jamais vraiment engager avec qui que ce soit. Pas d'autre bébé en vu ou de mariage »

-« Cela ne veut rien dire. On n'est pas marié et notre relation compte beaucoup pour moi. On est très, très, très sérieux »

-« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Damon est entier, il ne peut pas aimer deux personnes. Il a toujours utilisé des gens pour atteindre Elena. Il n'a pas arrêter de le faire durant les huit premiers mois qu'elle est partie : appel, mail, visite. Et puis ta-dam, il part avec Bonnie en rond trip et finit par flirter avec elle. Notre amie est une remplaçante pour Damon. Plus tôt, elle le saura plus tôt Jax et elle pourront guérir. »

-« Tu t'entends ! Tu as beaucoup aimer Matt, longtemps tu as cru qu'il était le seul et je suis là »

-« Ce n'est pas comparable la femme que Damon voyait en Katherine c'est Elena. Il a entendu pour elle. Ils sont au-delà de tout. Bonnie mérite quelqu'un de gentil qui met ces souhaits en premier comme Enzo ou Matt. Seule Elena peut gérer un amour que Damon offre »

-« S'il te plaît arrête de croire Elena. Caroline, je t'en prie ne nous nous disputons pas pour des conneries qu'Elena t'a pondu dans le crâne. Je t'ai parfois vu sourire en les voyant, rire à leurs petites chamailleries et leur démonstration d'affection. On déjeunait avec eux. Raccroche toi à ça. Essaye de concevoir qu'il n'y a pas qu'une manière d'aimer, pas de véritable amour, pas de bataille contre l'univers. Juste ce que tu ressentes profondément qui compte même si parfois ça te coupe, te blesse, te brise parce que quand on aime on donne le pouvoir de nous trahir mais ça vaut le coup car tu as quelqu'un à la fois te complète, te fait grandir, te sentir heureux, te sentir bien, te rends plus sage comme nous. » Une larme coule de son œil, c'est tout ce qu'il lui fait aussi ressentir

-« J'aimerais tant qu'il soit son Tyler mais il ne l'est pas »

-« Il est surement différent et il y a de l'amour là-bas. Damon a mis beaucoup de fois sa vie sur la ligne pour Bonnie. Tu dois croire en Bonnie car elle ne donnerait jamais son cœur à quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas »

-« Elle a fait avec Jer » Tyler secoue la tête de plus en plus frustré « Elena m'a dit beaucoup de choses, mais j'ai des yeux et des oreilles pour voir que Damon n'a pas totalement dépassé Elena. Il… » Tyler l'embrasse profondément la faisant oublier ce qu'elle est en train de dire. Il le relâche et pose son front contre le sien reprenant son souffle.

-« Je t'aime Caroline pour beaucoup de raison et une d'elles et ta loyauté envers tes amies. Ton côté maniacodépressif contrôlante » elle sourit « Mais ici tu fais une grosse erreur. Tu dois ton allégeance à personne, ne t'en mêle pas » Tyler lui dépose un dernier baiser sur les lèvres puis lui tourne le dos.

* * *

Leurs oreilles n'ont pas sifflé ni rougis. Bonnie et Damon sont à milles lieues de penser à ceux qui les ont au bout de leurs langues. Ils sont assis dans un avion ou dans une mairie. Leur seule préoccupation à tous les deux est de s'amuser tant que le temps leur permet. Le marché pour leur plus grand soulagement est presque désert. Ils peuvent profiter doucement de la large variété des produits en dessous des chapiteaux pliables. L'un et l'autre sont polis et souriants face aux marchands, ils demandent à chaque fois la provenance du produit, le mode de production, d'acheminement ce qui les fait décider s'ils peuvent goûter. Ils dégustent toujours un ou deux pour les fruits et en offre à Jax uniquement s'ils valident tous les deux.

Damon est toujours celui qui sélectionne les aliments à acheter. En ce qui concerne la négociation des prix pour les arrondir au juste prix ou obtenir un autre fruit en plus, il passe derrière elle.

Il porte Jax sur ses épaules, regarde ses sorcière faire. Au début, le vampire trouvait inutiles de perdre de l'énergie à marchander quand il a un autre moyen plus efficace. Mais sa manière d'obtenir les choses comme elle le souhaite l'allume toujours autant. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cette raison qu'il se tient derrière elle, le nez pas très loin de son cou pour la sentir et l'encourager à obtenir beaucoup plus. Ce n'est jamais très mal de chipoter sur certain prix car ils apprennent à Jax à donner la valeur à chaque chose et donner son avis. Par exemple le bisou que Damon et Bonnie s'échange après une dixième victoire est d'avoir préféré de prendre les moins belles et demander un rabais conséquent dessus. En contrepartie de prendre la fin de stock d'un produits par simple gourmandise au prix fixé indiqué avec un petit supplément.

Les légumes, les fruits ainsi que les poissons et les viandes sont achetés, ils cèdent à la demande énergique de leur fils de s'arrêter à leur food-truck préféré.

Pendant que Damon relève légèrement ses lunettes de soleil admirer le postérieur offert de Bonnie, il l'entend gronder Jax de ramasser n'importe quoi. Un sourire tire ses lèvres, regarde sa petite-amie de nettoyer les mains et d'ordonner à leur fils de se tenir tranquille dans la fil d'attente. Une nouvelle occasion d'être le papa cool en la ramenant vers lui, lui caressant ses bras, posant un bisou sur la couronne de sa tête.

-« Bon, c'est de son âge »

-« les tas de microbes sur ses mains vont contaminer sa nourriture »

-« Tu n'as plus ta lotion ? »

-« Non, tu devais en acheter » Damon grimace en continuant à frotter ses bras de bas en haut pour la relaxer

-« Touché mais son métabolisme est plus résistant que ceux tous les autres gamins. Bon, pense juste comment les gerbes vont être démolies par ces cellules mutantes » Bonnie sourit, lui prend sa main et entrelace leur doigts « Tu les imagines comme moi ? » elle opine de la tête « Bien » il embrasse encore et ensemble, ils avancent les épaules relâchées n'ayant pas conscience qu'un avion se rapproche de plus en plus de sa destination. Une passagère plus que l'autre est beaucoup moins tendue que l'équipage qui se prépare pour la fin du voyage, elle est surtout impatiente.

Leur petite sortie matinale touche elle aussi à sa fin, Bonnie sagement assise sur un banc remballant le reste des frites et les pilons de poulets frits. Elle relâche le sac en papier le rire de Jax raisonnant à ses oreilles. La sorcière lève les yeux sourit et constate que Damon est revenue de la voiture après avoir mis dans les sacs isotherme et la glacière toute leur course. Elle s'amuse à regarder père et fils courir l'un autour de l'autre à rattraper le ballon de foot américain. Elle alterne applaudissement et crie de supportrice pour encourager Jax à récupérer la balle.

Elle ne remarque pas la femme qui s'installe à l'autre bout du banc. Au début, elle ne fait pas tout de suite attention à la personne derrière elle. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une minute à sentir son regard persistant qu'elle recule et reprend sa place. Mal à l'aise, elle se tourne vers elle et lui sourit. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle remarque les mains de la femme posées sur son propre ventre gonflé.

-« On s'est déjà vu quelque part pour me regarder de cette manière ? »

-« Oh désolée » la femme rousse se redresse et lui tend la main « Millie, je travaillais avec Josette Saltzmann à Mystic hospital. C'est là que j'ai fait connaissance de Damon par le biais d'Elena et de Josette. Alors c'est pour vous qu'il a quitté la belle Elena ? » Bonnie se racle la gorge entre temps

-« C'est ce que tout le monde se dit » et répondit en souriant Damon qui fronce les sourcils dans sa direction. Elle lève les yeux au ciel et fait mine d'être aimable « Donc vous connaissez probablement mon prénom »

-« Yeah Bon… Bonnie »

-« Oui Bonnie Bennett. Je me demande maintenant comment dans le monde on ne sait pas rencontrer plus tôt »

-« Je me le demande aussi. On a des amies en commun nous devons devenir amies »

-« Sure » acquiesce Bonnie poliment les dents serrées

-« Pourquoi ne pourrions pas se rencontrer ici au moins une fois par semaine. D'habitude je ne m'arrête pas ici, ma fille voulait absolument profiter du parc, maintenant je ne regrette pas. J'ai pu tomber sur vous »

-« Qu'elle chance… » ses joues commencent à la faire souffrir à force d'être forcée d'être courtoise. Le sourire aux lèvres elle tente de continuer de regarder ses hommes mais les yeux verts de Millie crient de lui donner le change. « Donc… C'est votre deuxième ? »

-« Ouais, c'est un petit gars cette fois. J'espère qu'il sera aussi mignon que le tien. Mais, il y a peu de chances de l'être. Mon mari est loin d'être aussi sexy et délicieux que Damon Salvatore. Tout le monde était un peu jalouse d'Elena quand il venait la récupérer durant son internat »

-« Où est la tienne ? »

-« C'est la fillette qui s'amuse à se récurer le nez, là-bas » Bonnie peut voir la petite fille aux cheveux roux et s'empêche de grimacer

-« Elle est… spéciale »

-« Ne soit pas si gentille, je tremble de dégoût à chaque fois qu'elle le fait depuis l'âge de deux ans. Elle a quatre ans maintenant et essaie encore de découvrir quel goût à sa morve mais je préfère ça aux enfants qui aiment voir ce que tout le monde a entre leurs jambes. »

-« Vous plaisantez »

-« Mon neveu touche son kiki tout le temps et il y a quelques semaines mon frère a appris de la bouche de la maîtresse que son fils demande aux autres filles d'enlever leur culotte. Le plus drôle est que c'est un nouveau jeu à la mode de montrer leur cadeau de naissance à leur petit camarade de bac à sable »

-« Dieu, j'espère que Jax ne le fera pas »

-« James va à l'école public. La famille Salvatore a participé à fonder cette ville. Je ne pense pas que Damon va laisser votre petit garçon entrer dans une institution si populaire. »

-« Stefan et moi allions dans un lycée publique. Je pense juste qu'il s'agit d'un manque d'éducation d'une absence d'un repère parentale » la rousse rit

-« Là je reconnais la fille manquante que l'on m'a assez souvent parler et décrite »

-« Oh et on m'a décrite comment ?»

-« Absente, importante, attachante, utile, ennuyeuse, coincée, condescendante, sympathique mais hautaine et petite juge. On ne m'a pas dit à quel point vous êtes magnifique.»

-« Merci, Damon doit être derrière tous ces qualificatifs infiniment bien choisis »

-« Pas tous, Elena et Jo l'ont rejoint sur pas mal d'entre eux. Tu étais pour moi un personnage inventé de toutes pièces. Elena m'a dit le contraire en me remplissant que tu es sa meilleure amie. Que toi et Damon êtes très proche alors que vous étiez comme le feu et la glace. Lorsqu'elle se confiait sur son couple et sur ta relation avec Damon, j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait des doutes sur votre amitié à cause de la place que tu prenais pour Damon ou dans leur couple. Bien qu'elle s'évertuait à dire qu'elle se posait des questions sur les motivations de Damon à être ami avec toi. Mais honnêtement je pense qu'elena se sentait sur la touche et jalouse pendant que vous parliez au téléphone ou durant vos visites. »

-« Tu lisais entre les lignes »

-« Je ne l'étais pas. Damon est le type d'homme à n'avoir qu'un type de fille. Elena savait qu'il était dévoué rien qu'à elle. Et toi, tu occupais Damon pendant une bonne partie de la nuit au téléphone alors que tu n'es pas une brune, douce, gentille et conciliante. »

-« Millie si vous allez droit au but. Tu es ici pour Elena à jouer les pitbulls ou filtrer si on est toujours un couple ?»

-« Non, mais je pense que d'autres personnes le font déjà. »

-« Bien sur »

-« Tu sais que je présente l'éternelle femme du sud avec beaucoup d'a priori. Je vois très bien que Damon n'est pas que le papa du bébé. Vous semblez bien attachés l'un à l'autre rien qu'à la manière que vous vous regardez. Et cela ne change pas que beaucoup comme moi trouve étrange que Damon. Damon un homme d'une lignée d'une des plus fortes familles fondatrices de cette ville se mêle avec quelqu'un comme toi. Pas nécessairement d'une manière raciste. Seulement, on dit souvent que nous pouvons être ami avec tel et tel type de personne et de pas partager son lit. Cela expliquerait pas de bague ou de bébé numéro 2»

-« Encore une fois que voulez vous »

-« Rien, je n'ai rien contre vous. J'ai l'habitude de dire les choses comme elles viennent. Le premier enfant est généralement arrive avant le mariage puis un second enfant. Le votre est surement une belle erreur de parcours » Bonnie attrape le verre de soda en carton et lui jette à la figure

-« Peut-être que l'on n'est pas un couple comme les autres. Nos différences font définitivement notre complémentarité l'un à l'autre. » Millie sourit et récupère un peu de soda puis le lèche au bout des doigts

-« Pour combien de temps ? Généralement si au bout d ans rien n'a changé : bébé n°2 pas en route ni de mariage ça sent le roussi. Elena était celle qui faisait traîner les choses pas lui, elle qui annulait les rendez-vous, le faisait patienter, se faisait désir et pardonner. Ils étaient très mignons. Parfois, j'aurais voulu que mon couple ressemble à ça »

-« Eh bien je suis bénie de n'être pas comme ces millions de filles qui sont fans de couple de la vie réelle ou fictive. » elle lui fourre l'autre gobelet dans sa main « Je suis heureuse que Damon et moi sommes sur la même longueur d'onde : profiter encore de notre jeunesse avant d'être cons et coincés » termine Bonnie avant de se lever du banc. Elle ne s'excuse pas à de laisser seule. Elle met au fur et à mesure de la distance entre cette peste raciste et elle.

L'inconfort et la colère ont du mal à dissiper, la voix de Caroline lui disant je te l'avais dit. La blonde lui disait assez souvent que Damon et elle vivent sans projection de leur future autre que partager une villa, leur vie, leur nuit. Ces mots rendent ses pas de plus en plus lent et lourd dans l'herbe. Elle tente tant bien que mal à garder le sourire. Elle se doit de retourner ceux de Jax et de Damon pour masquer le Tusnami intérieur qui fait rage en elle. Sure que c'est la bonne chose à faire, elle ferme les yeux et écoute, ressent uniquement les choses autour d'elle. Ce vide la fait esquisser un sourire parce que ici elle a l'impression de revenir il y a cinq ans. Cette Millie a fait se souvenir de cette Bonnie du début de son couple. Elle qui crevait d'envie d'obtenir chaque morceau de Damon et entrevoyait le monde à travers ses yeux ses mains et ses lèvres. Après cette horrible et merdique conversation. Tout ce qu'elle a besoin immédiatement et d'oublier et se laisser emporter par leur rires et leur crie de guerre. Elle abandonne alors tout contrôle sur son corps. Ils l'entraînent tous les deux dans leur chute. Chacun de ses hommes est couché dans l'herbe avec elle, leur nez niché contre son cou. C'est son paradis, la vie qu'elle aime vivre. S'interroger sur la raison pour laquelle, elle n'a pas pensé au mariage et à agrandir leur famille ne remet rien en cause. Tout cela ne remet pas en cause l'harmonie dans son couple ou l'amour qu'elle lui porte. Mais que ces mots ont raisonné en elle. En voulant tout de Damon, elle espère quelque par un beau mariage et beaucoup d'enfants. Elle connaît déjà sa réponse si ces questions lui sont posées par l'amour de sa vie. Elle dirait « oui » mille fois oui sans aucune hésitation. Bonnie respire de peur en ouvrant les yeux. Bonnie est foutue se sermonne-t-elle en scrutant le ciel bleu. Elle meurt d'envie de cela.

* * *

Comme Elena l'a craint, deux bonnes heures après sa sortie de l'aéroport de Richmond, la standardiste l'annonce à nouveau la mauvaise nouvelle. Les trois femmes devant elle maquillées de manière identique lui offre des sourires dignes d'une publicité de dentifrice. Les mains en forme de poings, elle fait demi-tour et garde tout son calme jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe les portes automatiques. Elena pousse un cri violent, chargée de ses sacs de voyage puis reprend sa marche l'air de rien. Heureusement elle a un plan B qui résume à une pension de famille. Dans la salle d'attente, elle a récupéré différentes adresses, il n'y a plus qu'à. Sur 9 il n'y a que 3 qui peuvent accueillir encore quelques personnes. Une seule n'était ni trop cher ni trop vieillot mais accueillante : Madame Flowers.

Maintenant, parfaitement installée dans sa nouvelle maison, Elena doit penser à nouveau à son plan d'attaque. Elle répète toute ce qu'elle connaît déjà en descendant les escaliers pour rejoindre l'espace commun.

Elle s'installe à une table et accepte le verre de thé glacé. Le verre à demi terminée, elle prie pour que tout tourne en sa faveur, de ne pas tomber sur personne quand elle mettra les pieds à Mystic-falls. Une seule personne quand elle mettra les pieds à Mystic-falls. Une seule personne l'intéresse. Seul lui doit tomber sur elle, mais avant il y a des choses qu'elle doit savoir et voir.

-« Madame » la vieille femme se tourne vers elle et la regarde. Doucement, elle s'avance

-« Oui mademoiselle avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ? »

-« Pas tout à fait, connaissez-vous l'adresse de ce pub branché à Mystic-Falls ?»

-« Non, mais Kayla doit connaître attendez » la propriétaire se redresse et regarde un peu partout « Kayla!»

-« Oui grand-mère » Une belle brune aux yeux bleus se distingue parmi une bande d'homme

-« Renseigne la jeune dame sur ce Pub que tu vas tout le temps »

-« Salvateur » Elle se rapproche et pose ses deux mains tandis qu'elle mâche son chewing-gum « Pourquoi ? »

-« Je connais le propriétaire, je veux lui faire une surprise »

-« A ce qu'il parait il est vraiment un bon coup au lit vu que c'est le meilleur parti de cette ville paumé. Si je te rencarde sur l'adresse, tu me le présenteras ? »

-« Il a une femme » l'adolescente soupire

-« J'ai du travail qui m'attend, c'est oui ou c'est non »

-« Très bien » elle lui sourit, le sort de sa poche son stylo et son calepin et commence à griffonner

-« Il y a certaines soirées à thème qui sont excellentes. Je te dirai où et quand je veux que tu me le présentes »

-« Merci Kayla » Elena soupire et quand elle lui tourne le dos, elle ne voit pas son sourire mais l'entend crier

-« Micky arrête de tricher »

* * *

En cette fin de Dimanche,

A la villa, les musiques des années nonante défilent les unes après les autres au travers de l'enceinte JBL. Elles enveloppent Jax et Damon dans une ambiance festive alors qu'ils finissent d'installer le jeu de société. Quant à Bonnie, seule dans la cuisine elle termine les collations, totalement inconsciente qu'une silhouette féminine se rapproche de la porte vitrée. La femme recule rapidement à la venue de Damon. Le vampire entoure ses bras et embrasse Bonnie sur la joue déclenchant des vives émotions à l'intruse. Mais elle ne recule pas plus, continue à espionner, aurait aimé entendre leurs voix, comprendre le sourire et les éclats de rire de Bonnie. Au moment où la sorcière accepte de faire face au vampire, la voyeuse se tapisse dans la nuit.

-« Damon » ponctue Bonnie en nouant ses bras à son cou « Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi »

-« Mourir de froid et d'ennuie »

-« Peut-être » Trois bisous plus tard, son sourire s'épanouit sur son visage « J'aimerai déjà être à notre week-end de mommy shower ainsi le pass et être dans la suite que tu nous as réservée »

-« Encore deux semaines et tu découvriras ce que je compte faire avec ce joli foulard que je t'ai offert »

-« J'ai hâte de découvrir les autres cadeaux »

-« Moi, c'est toi que j'ai hâte de déballer, mais où serait le plaisir de ne t'avoir rien que pour moi, si tu as la tête ailleurs »

-« Je suis ici avec toi » tente de le convaincre Bonnie en le reprochant plus d'elle, une main sur chacune de ses joues « Et J-T. Je refuse de vous laisser plus longtemps construire une tactique pour que je sois encore la dernière du classement »

-« Ne soit pas si mauvaise perdante » il resserre son étreinte sur ses fesses « J'ai briefé mini D. On va te battre à plate de couture de manière équitable, cette fois »

-« Sérieusement ? Vous êtes des tricheurs complets ? »

-« Tu doutes du côté stratège et gagnant de notre gamin ? »

-« Non, il l'âme d'un gagnant. Je suis sure qu'il te fera perdre » Damon hausse les épaules

-« Encore une autre de mes marques de fabrique comme éviter les discussions. Ne vole pas mon truc, ouvre pour moi ton cerveau sexy »

-« Ce n'est pas grand-chose » Bonnie ment droit dans les yeux de Damon. Elle ne peut pas lui dire,

-« Allez Bon, je peux entendre »

-« je ne pense pas que tu le peux » dit-elle dans un petit éclat qui surprit le vampire. Il n'est pas prêt à attendre qu'elle n'ait pas tout à fait résolu ses problèmes d'infériorités, d'estime, d'appréhension éternelle d'être sur une corde raide. Elle est elle-même pas sûre d'être prête à franchir la dernière étape.

La sorcière a si pétrifié lui permettre par un acte de lui promettre de s'abandonner complètement à lui, de lui offrir le restant de sa vie. Son corps tremble tout entier d'angoisse de ne pas être à la hauteur. Elle rigole car son désir d'expérimenter chaque seconde du reste de sa vie la tétanise. Elle détesterait de le mettre en échec alors que lui il a tellement grandi. Il est enfin devenu l'homme qu'il a été prédestiner à être. Bonnie se souvient encore qu'il y a pas si longtemps tous les choix que son vampire a pris étaient ceux d'un homme célibataire dans le corps de l'éternel étudiant. Il a souhaité continuer à voyager, s'amuser à profiter de la vie avec elle. Caroline n'a donc pas tord. Damon était très indépendant contenu avec elle, lui donnait accès qu'à une partie de lui, racontant sa vie humaine et juste ses débuts de vampires. Pour elle, il a fait des efforts peu de temps après qu'elle lui fait comprendre qu'elle tombait profondément amoureuse de lui. Et s'ils continuaient ça serait du sérieux…

Bonnie tombe peu à peu dans un souvenir doux et triste. Elle se revoit combattre l'envie de lui céder et revenir sur ses mots de rupture. Le voir tomber à genoux devant elle, la retenir prisonnier avec ses mains de part et d'autres sur ses hanches. Damon l'a supplié la tête contre son ventre. Il a dit avec beaucoup de vulnérabilité qu'il la veut plus qu'elle et lui peuvent le concevoir.

Ces mots ont été gravé sur son cœur et ont été si bien démontrer depuis. Ils forment encore un couple encore plus proche, enfin hors du manoir élevant Jax partageant plus de choses, de souvenirs… Tous les jours, elle se rend compte de la chance qu'elle a d'être avec lui. La perspective d'avoir tout le temps, être en sa compagnie lui fait se demander si elle est à la hauteur. Déjà qu'il a repoussé les limites qu'ils s'étaient fixés et érigés pour protéger son cœur. Il y a aussi les mots de Millie qui ont exacerbés ses peurs de ne pas satisfaire ses normes. Et Elena n'a jamais été aussi présente en étant absente. Elle refuse de voir cela comme un signe que ces craintes passées sont toujours d'actualité. Damon a dit qu'elle a grandi, ils ont tous les deux évolué. Elle secoue la tête le sourire aux lèvres, elle n'a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Il est ici avec elle, il n'a pas l'air de se diriger ailleurs.

-« Bonnie, tu m'inquiètes ». Elle expire sous les cercles que son pouce dessine sur sa joue. Elle l'embrasse et noue ses bras autour de son cou à nouveau. Ce n'est qu'une affaire de confiance et de concession, l'amour et de respect.

-« Non. Juste en train de penser à l'anniversaire de Jax. J'ai beaucoup de préparatif à faire. Entre appeler pour louer des toboggans ou acheter un château, une piscine. Caroline a déjà régler la réservation de l'animation, il ne manque plus que toi. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu comptes faire pour le goûter »

-« j'ai des petites idées mais le gâteau du garçon d'anniversaire, j'aurai besoin de toi »

-« Comme l'année dernière, il était catastrophique. Caroline était verte »

-« Alors pourquoi s'en priver. On va bien rire de l'avoir une nouvelle fois en colère. » elle sourit

-« Il était très bon »

-« Je m'en souviens, tu étais malade pendant trois jours » elle rigole « j'ai adoré être ton docteur et ton infirmier »

-« Oui, Jax a apprécié les vacances chez oncle Steffy et nous les nôtres »

-« D'ailleurs, il est d'accord pour renouveler l'expérience par contre, soignons les dosages »

-« Tu n'arrêtais pas de me déconcentrer chef Salvatore. On regardera cette fois un tuto sur Youtube au lieu de suivre ton élan artistique »

-« Ok, mon super commis » cède Damon en collant ses lèvres contre les siennes

-« Ok » elle soude leur lèvre d'un lent et doux baiser. Il grogne encore alors qu'elle attrape le bol de chips et de pop-corn. Lui s'occupe du plateau de boisson et de bonbon. Bonnie le suit de peu et remarque que Jax montre quelque chose à la fenêtre.

-« Il y a personne Bambino »

-« Elle était ici »

-« Eh bien elle a dû partir »

-« Non, elle est là ! »

-« Jax !»

-« Pas non Papito »

-« Damon » casse Bonnie ayant une drôle de sensation. Elle avance avec lui et prend la relève avec le plateau. « Va regarder avec lui dehors »

-« Bien »

-« Merci » dit-elle contre ses lèvres, puis les regarde partir alors qu'elle dépose le plateau aux côtés des bols sur la table basse.

De l'extérieur, derrière un gros arbre, Elena laisse échapper une larme. Elle peut voir son ancienne meilleure-amie se rapprocher de la fenêtre se frottant les bras. Elle commence à fouiller les environs puis regarde tout comme elle le père et le fils marcher, parler, pointer du doigt un peu partout. L'image de Bonnie devient plus trouble pour le sosie, elle voit plus nettement Damon. Elle se perd dans ses traits, ses yeux son sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse demi-tour avec son fils à l'intérieur de la villa. Et de nouveau furtivement au travers la fenêtre juste avant que store soit baissé.

Elle se laisse tomber contre l'arbre et expire. Tout ceci aurait dû être sa vie, son fils, son homme, sa maison. Elle sent encore plus le besoin de devoir continuer ce qu'elle a commencé à faire aujourd'hui.

Elle renifle après d'avoir essuyé ses joues puis susurre le sourire aux lèvres

-« Bonjour Mystic-falls et à très bientôt Damon. Je suis de retour et ce pour de bon »

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. Et si ce chapitre vous a plus faites le moi savoir en laissant un petit commentaire.

xo


	6. Plans

_**Hey, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez tous de la vie à plaine dents. Ceci étant dis je reviens avec ce nouveau chapitre.**_

_**Je vous laisse le découvrir, je reviendrai pour corriger les fautes d'orthographe (alors désolée si ça pique les yeux)**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**disclamer: l'univers tvd ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiens pas et je n'en retire aucun gain mise à par votre amour et commentaire. xo**_

* * *

Chapitre 5

Comme à son habitude, Damon fait le tour de son établissement, serre les mains de ses employés, échange quelques banalités professionnelles. Il reste un peu plus longuement au bar avec la barmaid ainsi qu'avec le staff de salle et le personnel de sécurité. Dans ces moments-là, Sarah lui manque. Sa petite nièce a mis beaucoup de douceur, de diplomatie dans ses échanges avec les petits merdeux du service en salle. Les compulsions de la veille ont portées leur fruits, ils se sont enfin montrées devant lui avec une tenue présentable. Le vampire aurait dû utiliser de ses dons plutôt, bien qu'il veut la réussite et la bonne entente de son personnel soit normale. Il en est peu fière , c'est au moins une chose en moins à s'en préoccuper. Après cette légère inspection sur les uniformes, le morale de la troupe, il marche et part discuter avec le livreur. Stefan arrivé à ce moment là, ils se sont installés l'un à côté de l'autre échangeant sur la qualité des bouteilles de bourbons et de vin. Enveloppés dans un fou rire du côté restaurant, ni Damon ni Stefan remarquent Elena entrée. Heureusement pour elle, Elena peut se noyer dans la masse, zigzaguer entre la foule, profiter d'admirer les lieux. Le plafond est haut, elle peut apercevoir une baie vitrée juste au dessous où se trouve les frères Salvatore. Peut-être s'agit-il d'un bureau car l'unique grande salle est scindée en deux par une cloison de bois. Il y a le côté bar piste de danse et l'autre le côté le restaurant. Elle peut à loisir marcher le long du mur de séparation, regarder à travers les fentes entre les poutres de bois. Elle aime cette impression de respirer le même air que lui. Et comme d'habitude ce moment ne dure jamais longtemps, Damon disparaît au travers de la grande porte à deux battants. La brune recule et commande au bar un verre de vin.

Tandis qu'il donne le ton dans le labo prenant la feuille au-dessus de sa tête pour mettre sa brigade au travail, Elena, elle… La brune récupère son verre et s'installe autour d'une des tables formant la limite de la piste de danse. Aujourd'hui, elle ne respire uniquement pour le lorgner peut-être espérer d'entendre sa voix ou sentir son odeur.

Le doppleganger soupire a l'effluve de l'arôme du vin rouge avant d'en boire une gorgée. Elle est si excitée et en même temps stressée qu'elle ne s'arrête plus. Le verre vide, elle le dépose sur la table. Au moment de sortir son cahier et un stylo de son sac, le vampire termine de se laver les mains. Il attrape vite de la farine tendre, du sel, des œufs ainsi que de l'huile d'olive. Damon récupère aussi un bol et le transverse progressivement la moitié de la farine, une pincée de sel, trois œufs puis un bon filet d'huile.

-« Fourchette » Stefan sourit, sa secousse de la tête ne lui échappe pas. Damon ouvre sa main paume vers le haut en chantonnant la musique sortant de l'enceinte JBL.

-« Le chef suce » le personnel rigole puis se remet au travail. A la seconde près les deux frères travaillent la pâte avec une fourchette jusqu'à la formation d'une boule. Synchrone, il renverse le contenu de leur saladier sur le plan de travail en l'inox.

Ils farinent de la même manière ensuite commencent à donner de l'élasticité à leur pâte à tagliatelles. Les frères regardent le travail de l'autre, ajoute de la farine, la travaille encore. Quand ils sont satisfait, ils les remettent en boule et les font se reposer au réfrigérateur. Ensemble, ils se lavent les mains, leur regard complice et se jettent dans des tâches de découpage des volailles avant de lever les filet de poissons. Stefan se débrouille pas trop mal, son conseil est interrompu par la sonnerie de son iPhone. Un de ses employés le voit poser son couteau, attrape un torchon pour essuyer ses mains puis la balance directement au sale. Le visage affichée le fait encore plus sourire. Le vampire s'excuse et sort de la cuisine, il marche en direction du bar. La barmaid lui prépare rapidement un verre de bourbon. Elena est heureuse d'avoir opter pour un bonnet et un style assez militaire. Elle baisse la tête l'observe de temps en temps rire et prendre un air charmeur. La jolie brune expire pousse son cahier, recherche la photo qu'elle a pris, il y a une dizaine de minutes. Elle a réussit à obtenir une serviette avec le logo et du dépliant s'affiche. Après quelques rectifications et une légende egnimatique, elle tag le PUB et une ou deux personnes sur son compte Instagram. Elle lâche son téléphone les mains tremblantes, elle réalise que tout commence maintenant. Elle calme ses mains et le regarde. La discussion que le bel homme électrique à l'air drôle et captivante. Jamais, elle ne l'a vu ne pas toucher son verre et uniquement le humer. Elle reconnaît son sourire qui apparaît sur toutes les photos avec Bonnie. Il est doux, sincère, tendre et amoureux. Elle devine alors qui est de l'autre côté. La jalousie la ronge et casse la mine de son crayon.

Vie de merde!

* * *

Bonnie secoue la tête complètement hilare au récit de Damon. Elle ramène rapidement le carton dont elle doit virer pour faire de la place dans l'ancien laboratoire de l'Armory maintenant devenue l'une de ses réserves. Son portable glisse au creux de son cou. Elle le place de nouveau entre sa joue et son épaule, d'un seul coup ses bras soulèvent le carton. Après des grands pas espacés, elle l'a lâchée sur la table située devant l'étagère. De sa main droite, elle attrape le ciseau négligemment abandonnée sur le troisième plateau partant vers le haut devant elle et scinde en deux le bout de scotch. Elle arrête d'ouvrir le colis, reprend le téléphone tout en roulant des yeux,

-« Ton coup de hanche sur les rythmes des années 80 n'a rien de magique, crois-moi. Il a tout juste éblouit Stefan par sa raideur. »

-« Tu es jalouse Bonbon, tout comme Saint Stefan, ce légendaire coup de rein me permet de couper, mélanger, malaxer n'importe quoi comme un Dieu »

-« Il doit être un peu rouillé, la dernière fois, il m'a ramené sa lasagne. Elle était divine. »

-« Parce que tu n'as pas goûté à la mienne » Bonnie ricane. « Continue de rire parce ce qui sortira de ta vilaine bouche sera des plaintes pour que je t'en donne encore. Rappelle-toi de ces pâtes à la carbonara. » accidentellement, elle laisse glisser le ciseau entre ses doigts et resserre ses cuisses. Elles étaient si délicieuse qu'elle lui a sauté dessus et ne l'a plus lâché. C'était pendant sa grossesse. Elle était plus excitée que lui ce qui était techniquement impossible. Sa nourriture surtout la sienne décuplait ses appétits.

-« Tu es injustes. »

-« Quoi ? Qui cuisine mieux ? »

-« Papi ? »

-« Dis-le moi »

-« Toi »

-« Ce soir tu auras tes pâtes à la carbonara avec une bonne bouteille de vin rouge »

-« Tu ne joues pas juste »

-« Je sais, Bonbon, mais ce soir ça va être bien. Trouve une baby-sitter pour Jax. J'ai besoin de mon élève préférée »

-« Ok » dit-elle en voyant Sarah arrive à sa droite et tire vers elle le carton. La nièce Salvatore retire un par un les bocaux de crème de sorcière et les range tous sur l'étagère après les avoir étiqueter. « Je pense avoir trouvé une gardienne pour lui. » La belle métisse se tourne vers elle alors que ses bras sont entendues pour récupérer des sachets d'herbes en kit pour soigner quelques infections ou uniquement pour se détendre. Elle a eu un instant de flottement avant d'opiner de la tête puis s'en va approvisionner le stand.

-« C'est Sarah ? »

-« Ouais, Jax l'adore. »

-« Elle est encore venue te donner un coup de main ? »

-« Maintenant qui est jaloux que quelqu'un préfère une autre place que la sienne ? »

-« Préfère est une insulte sur ta langue, witchy. J'emploierai plutôt le verbe « opter ». Elle a opté pour une place plus peace and love. Mais, j'ai besoin de ses yeux au PUB. »

-« Menteur, tu as des yeux partout et surtout sur elle et sème des choses pas très gentilles dans la tête des garçons mignons au PUB à son sujet. Dieu. » Elle éclate de rire, Damon est incroyablement protecteur. Elle a sans doute tord de la trouver encore plus craquant « Herpès, la chlamydia, syphilis se sont les mots que tu as contraints dans leurs cerveaux pour mieux les éloigner d'elle. »

-« Les menaces ne fonctionnaient pas et les vigiles sont facilement corruptibles. Ils l'aiment beaucoup trop là-bas. Alors peux-tu lui dire de ramener son petit cul au PUB maintenant ? »

-« Non toi et moi allons rien faire. On va continuer à flirter et me donner un avant goût de ce soir. »

-« Très tentant Bonbon, mais cette fois, tu ne me servira pas de distraction pour Sarah.»

-« Je ne fais pas ça ! »

-« Si »

-« Non »

-« Tu le fais, Bonbon comme une déesse. »

-« Ok… J'en tire beaucoup de plaisir de le faire pour Sarah » dit Bonnie de manière douce. Aussi douce que du miel en se retournant et tombe face à Sarah. Elle vient de la sentir se clouer derrière elle, la regardant avec impatience. D'un signe de main alors qu'elle continue de parler, elle lui demande de se rapproche pour écouter la voix qu'elle a juré de ne plus devoir entendre tellement qu'il était insupportable à leur début. « Encore une occasion de montrer que les charmes de Damon Salvatore fonctionne au moins sur une femme. »

-« Il marche tout le temps mais par contre tes petits-tours Samantha contre moi ne me plaise pas du tout. » Toutes les deux roulent des yeux. « Je pensais que toutes les femmes n'aiment pas qu'on les utilise uniquement pour leur atouts et leurs charmes ? »

-« Tu en profites beaucoup. »

-« Un tout petit peu car tu es censée être ma sorcière bien aimée et j'aime tes bonbons acidulés. Alors convainc la de revenir ou utilise ton petit nez magique. »

-« Si j'aurais été facile et docile où serait l'amusement Jean-Pierre ? Tu oublies quelques choses, tu n'es son père. »

-« Non sens, dis-lui que je doublerai son salaire, elle pourra s'acheter un nouvel appareil photo ou je lui prendrais le nouveau réflex » Bonnie jette un coup d'œil à la petite nièce de Damon. Sarah secoue la tête et lui demande de continuer ;

-« D, elle est une femme adulte, mature et très talentueuse. Tu castres beaucoup sa créativité. »

-« Non et non, les photos qu'elle prenait au PUB sont bonnes. »

-« Connerie » tousse Sarah

-« Sarah est à côté de toi, passe-la moi »

-« Non » elle s'éloigne de la nièce Salvatore « Je suis dans la réserve de tous les produits de médecines douce « Entend ça je vais soulève » ce qu'elle fait « Un colis » il peut l'entendre respirer fortement et aussi le bruit de l'impact du colis qui rencontre brutalement le sol. « Donc focus sur notre conversation, Papi. Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'a que deux ans de moins que moi. Je crois qu'elle ne se laissera pas tomber pour un homme plus vieux et aussi présomptueux que toi. C'est déjà un bon début, non ? »

-« Grossière Witchy, j'ai plus d'expérience en la matière que toi. Tu es une fille unique et je suis un grand-frère. »

-« Je suis une femme, ça, me suffit pour savoir que tu as tord. »

-« Si tu avais un grand-frère et avant que tu m'interrompre Donovan et Loch'wood ne compte pas. Ton frère ne te laisserai jamais un mec comme moi te faire la cours »

-« Toi » questionne Bonnie le sourire aux lèvres d'un ton ludique « Toi, tu m'as fait la cours ? »

-« Les petits surnoms, les chamailleries, disputes et taquineries pour rentrer sous la peau. Oh, il y a aussi mes tentatives de te tuer, j'appelle ça flirter avec les flammes. Nous avons une histoire depuis le début. » Elle sourit encore plus

-« Charmeur mais… » pause « Mais tes mots irritants ne vont pas changer cette chose simple : Tu dois la laisser choisir où elle veut travailler. Ici, elle peut faire des magnifiques photos. Son petit job au journal ne lui plait plus. Elle veut vraiment vendre des photos et les exposer. »

-« Je n'aime pas ça. Donovan va lui tourner autour »

-« Crois-moi, elle n'aura pas le temps de s'amuser »

-« Tu commence à me plaire. »

-« Attends que l'on soit bien clair, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses. Si Matt vient, je ne vais pas l'empêcher de prendre une pause syndicale avec lui. »

-« Bon »

-« Je ne les empêcherai pas de se parler. Tu ne dois pas être le seul Salvatore à avoir pu profiter de la vie. »

-« Ce n'est pas la même chose. »

-« Parce qu'elle est une femme ? »

-« Je sais comment les hommes pensent. Elle doit s'y faire, je continuerai à la surveiller. »

-« Oh comme moi durant notre Road-trip ou encore avec Jeremy, Jamie…. Tu regardais et montrais un regard de dégoût ?»

-« Non»

-« Ne ment pas tu étais gêné comme jamais et n'oublie pas qu'elle n'est pas une Bennett. Elle a beau être têtue comme moi, elle est avant tout aussi persistante et persuasive comme chaque Salvatore que je connais. Sarah t'aura à l'usure en battant uniquement ses longs cils parce qu'elle n'a pas de yeux vert ou bleus »

-« Nah »

-« On verra parce qu'il est préférable qu'elle travaille qu'avec moi que de faire un road-trip seule à faire des photos de ces rencontres et des endroits qu'elle visitera »

-« Je…. Je dois toucher deux-trois petits mots à Donovan »

-« Non ! Damon tu »

-« Merci Judgey de m'avoir inspirer. Et ceci est non-négociable. Maintenant passes-Moi Sarah »

-« On te déteste »

-« Je t'aime aussi »

Bonnie offre un sourire contrite à Sarah et un petit désolé avant de lui céder le téléphone. La métisse regarde Bonnie marcher vers les autres cartons et les rapprocher de la table un par un et les ouvrir. Et d'en vider certains. Elle aussi veut faire de cet endroit un repère de surnaturelle et pas que… Bonnie l'inspire à être ici et offrir de l'aide aux personnes qui recherchent des questions, un endroit pour se sentir bien, s'instruire, guérir. Elle doit terminer cette discussion rapide avec son oncle Damon et prier qu'il ne parle ni d'homme ni de Matt. Elle rapproche le téléphone de son oreille et dit :

-« Je suis là Oncle D »

-« On en discutera ce soir et aucun mec sous mon toit. Surtout Donovan pas tant que Stefan et moi ne lui parlons. »

-« Tu sais que je ne suis plus vierge ? »

-« Sarah » crient Bonnie et Damon en même temps

-« A ce soir » elle raccroche et sort les autre sachets de plantes, des ustensiles pour des décoctions, autres crèmes, potions, bijoux pour équilibrer les chakras, livres, documentations sur les plantes « Finalement ce n'est pas si mal passé »

Bonnie secoue la tête et sourit

-« Tu as tout à fait raison »

* * *

Bonnie marche d'un pas assurée, elle travers le long du couloir qui l'emmène tout droit vers les trois grandes pièces où s'étale sa boutique ésotérique. A chaque fois qu'elle emprunte ces couloirs, la sorcière aime regarder ce qu'elle a fait de cet endroit. Elle aime toujours lever la tête s'émerveiller de la belle hauteur du plafond illuminée le long des balustrades. Elle s'arrête au milieux de la pièce principale où son chiffre d'affaire s'agrandit d'heure en heure. Elle jette un regard en arrière, elle peut avoir le petit musée des folklores surnaturelles : l'histoire des lycans, des sorcières et des vampires sont exposées avec beaucoup de légendes urbaines racontées ; elle peut dire merci à Klaus, Rebecca, Damon et Stefan pour cela. La pièce juste avant ce musée des bizarreries comme certains clients l'appellent, il y a une grande bibliothèque dédiée au surnaturel, beaucoup de livre sur le wicca, les sciences, l'alchimie, les chamans, certaines grimoires uniquement à parcourir ou à les étudier sur place. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aime pas les deux places, mais dans la première place, il y a de la couleur et de la vie. A cet endroit, elle a peu utiliser tous ses savoirs sur l'art et l'histoire de l'art appris à la Nouvelles Orléans. L'aménagement et la décoration a été amusant à faire. Elle ne regrette pas toutes ses heures à chiner ou a avoir condamner certaines fenêtres pour mettre ses propres dessins en adéquation aux thématiques de chacun des rayons. Sans se venter elle trouve qu'elle…

-« Tu déchire » Bonnie scrute Sarah marcher vers elle « Et je ne dis pas ça parce que tu es la copine de mon oncle. » Bonnie cogne Sarah d'un petit coup d'épaule et continue de l'écouter « Ce magasin a une bonne énergie et est magnifique »

-« Dis cela à mes pouvoirs, je les ai tout vu dans ma tête. » Sarah lève un sourcils pas si surpris que ça. Elle se souvient de l'avoir photographié quand elle dessine. Pour elle, Bonnie est un peu comme le dessinateur de comics dans la série Heroes, elle donne à ses photos ont beaucoup de force. Bonnie en générale est très photogénique « Regarde celle-ci » Elle marche dans la section spiritualité et énergie. « Ce bouddha flottant et lumineux représenter avec les chakras, j'ai eu l'idée en dormant. Je me suis réveillée et a demi somnolente j'ai fait ça »

-« Et la sorcière gothique badass pour la section sorcellerie ? »

-« C'est l'idée de Damon » elles avancent toutes les deux vers les gondoles dédiées à la magie et à l'occultisme, Sarah attrape une bougie tandis que ses yeux balayent la panoplie des passionnés de wicca ou plus globalement d'occultisme : bougie, encens, objet rituel, talismans, cristaux, coquillages… « Il me l'a fait voir par la télépathie. »

-« Alors c'est pour cette raison qu'elle te ressemble ? Et que la section folklores et personnages surnaturels de la librairie en haut, ton vampire sanglants est Oncles D et le loup garou sanglant et avec transformation ressemble à Nicklaus Mickaelson ? »

Bonnie sourit

-« Les sorcières à côté sont Lucy et Grams. L'inspiration est venue quelque jours plus tard en méditation où dans une de mes prémonitions »

-« Tu sais… tu devrais faire pareille pour le musée. Illustrée quelques instants historique, comme la chasse aux sorcières, la guerre entre les lycans et les vampires, leur création. Je suis sure que Oncle Damon ne dira pas non »

Sarah rit du roulement d'œil de Bonnie et dépose convenablement la bougie.

-« Évitons-nous de gonfler ses chevilles. Il a déjà du mal a passé les portes » Bonnie soupire et tourne sur elle-même son regard effleure la section de la médecine douce ensuite le côté spiritualité et bien-être et enfin les religions. Elle a vu son arbre, le bouddha à nouveau, une fiole et chaudron… Tous ces dessins sont les siens, merci à Klaus pour lui apprendre les bases du dessin.

Le carillon de la porte principale raisonne, Matt et Tyler font leur entrée. Sarah cours et saute dans les bras de Matt. Tyler détourne le regard leur laisse un peu d'intimité même s'ils n'ont pas besoin. Matt agit toujours comme un garçon approprié : bisou sucré sur la joue et front autour de Sarah. Le garçon Loch'wood croise le regard de la sorcière et sourit.

Bonnie lui fait signe de déplacer la réunion ailleurs. Ils marchent tous les deux pour un endroit plus tranquille. Le chemin semble sans fin pour le lycan. Plus le décor change et plus il devient rustique. Les murs sont en pierre, les entrées sont moins hautes et plus petites. L'astuce Bonnie de faire apparaître des petites lanternes lui permet de l'aider à descendre les escaliers. Tyler s'enquit d'elle de Jax et de son magasin pendant quelque minutes.

-« Merci » puis elle lui lâche la main, marche en tête et s'arrête devant une porte massive en silence. Tyler l'attend à trois pieds en arrière. Il la scrute épeler un sort. Un de ses sens est en alerte. Son oreille tendue entend le déclenchement du mécanisme de la porte. Les grincements les font sursauter tous les deux. Bonnie soupire et pousse la porte entre ouverte. « Voici les catacombes, Rick veut que cet endroit soit aussi le lieu où on parle des méchants. » Tyler acquiesce et regarde tout autour de lui, c'est une vrai caverne d'Alibaba : beaucoup de livres, d'armes, d'artefacts, même de cercueils…

-« Je préfère ici que le manoir Salvatore » Bonnie sourit à sa piqure

-« Le manoir à son charme » Tyler la rejoint et prend place à ses côtés sur une grosse caisse en bois.

-« Rick connais toute l'histoire ? »

-« Yeah » elle saute pied joint au sol ; il la suit du regard, elle tripote quelque grosses boite et retire quelque dossier. Il l'aide à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Tyler en récupère la moitié et les examines.

-« Les photos ne sont pas de qualité et il n'y a aucun nom »

-« Mais des numéros » Bonnie lui montre les numéros puis les caractéristiques de chacun et fini par les fermer. « Tu n'as pas remarquer de tatouage ou de marques ? »

-« Bonnie, ils ont un pouvoir de guérison fort, l'encre ne reste pas. »

-« Je sais mais, il y a des moyens pour faire rester avec des plantes comme le gui et la verveine quand on sait ce que l'on fait »

-« Ok, Bellamy et Jackson regarderont ça de prêt. Ils t'en verront les photos des cadavres avant de les ouvrir »

-« Je pensais que j'assistais aux autopsies ? »

-« Besoin de s'exercer et de savoir de quoi ils parlent avant de faire un mini rapport quand vous viendrez à la morgue. »

-« Bien »

-« Mais, j'ai réussi à obtenir ceci » elle lui prend les photos qu'il l'a prise avant. Le manque de lumière la fait se mettre debout et de mettre la photo sous une lampe. Elle sent le regard de Tyler sur elle tandis qu'elle essaye de se concentrée sur les petits détails. Ce qu'elle pensait être un flash dans les yeux des cadavres est tout autre. Il y a quelque chose dans leur yeux. Ils reflètent quelque choses. L'apparition d'une loupe fait sortir Tyler de sa contemplation ;

-« Quoi de neuf ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que la dernière chose qu'ils ont vu se reflète dans leur iris comme un scanner fait. »

-« Tu penses qu'on pourra voir qui sont les rescapés de l'armory ? »

-« Peut-être ou autre chose. » Tyler baisse les yeux d'elle et tombe au son que les ongles de Bonnie font sur une photo. Tyler fronce les sourcils à la plaie à la nuque des cadavres, seuls les lycans sont capables d'enfoncer leurs griffes si profondément.

-« Ils les ont forcés à donner accès à leur souvenirs. Ils recherchent quelque choses, un endroit ou une personne »

-« Peut-être bien, on doit le savoir avant eux. »

-« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je vais demander aux lycans d'accélérer. »

-« Bien »

-« Bon ? Bon pour voir Caroline ? »

-« Non » Bonnie éteint la lampe et lui remis les photos puis s'assoit sur la table « Juste presser de mettre tout ceci derrière moi et à la fois excitée d'utiliser mon hocus pocus. »

-« Caroline est pressée de passer du temps avec toi. »

-« Tu n'es pas seulement venus pour parler des chasseurs 2.0. Moi qui pensais que tu es venues pour mes beaux yeux. »

-« Bon… » Elle roule des yeux

-« Ne stresse pas Ty, je blague »

-« Je déteste ça tout autant que toi, Bon, mais nous devons parler de Caroline. Et ça sera l'unique fois que je mêlerai de vos disputes. Ok ? » Bonnie soupire

-« ok »

* * *

Le Salvateur,

Elena ne compte plus le nombre de personnes ayant au bar ou tout autour d'elle. Elle a perdu le compte des allées venues du bar au restaurant. Elle sait que mise à part la quantité de fois, elle a demandé au serveur d'autres serviettes, des informations sur les lieux, le gérant, les plats ou l'alcool. A défaut d'avoir l'occasion de le couvrir du regard, elle a pu obtenir quelques infos sur le travail de Damon. Il y a huit ans, elle ne l'aurait pas imaginer chef cuisinier et gérant d'une affaire aux spécialistes latine et créole. A la seconde où elle appris qu'il détenait un concept bar restaurant, elle le pensait derrière le comptoir et montrer toutes ses connaissances en matière d'alcool. Elle n'a jamais envisager ces métiers pour lui. Lorsqu'elle rêvait de leur vie humaine, elle le voyait en tant que avocat, maire de la ville ou shérif là où il peut user de ses talents de dragueur et de fouine. Merde, Elena le voit encore comme l'homme en haut de l'horloge de la ville et surveiller pendant la nuit la sécurité des habitants surtout sa sécurité.

Damon est cet homme énigmatique compliqué intelligent et charmeur non un simple cuisinier même s'il a prit goût à l'initier à ses talents culinaires, à vouloir cuisiner pour elle… Elena rit à ses souvenirs, doucement la nostalgie infiltre son cœur, ses poches lacrymales. Elle renifle, elle a un nombre incalculable de fois éviter de manger et cuisiner avec lui. Elena se souvient de se confondre en excuse en rentrant au manoir et de jurer de remettre leur projet à une prochaine fois. La faculté, l'hôpital, ses examens étaient un alibi parfait et le lit ainsi que les réservations aux restaurants les rabibochaient. Elle déglutit, à tous ces moments qui l'a attendu au manoir, venu la chercher à la fac, à l'hôpital, au lit au réveil, couché à des centimètres de lui et leur dîner romantique se chamboulent dans sa tête.

L'ancienne vampire compare inévitablement dans sa tête leur soirée à celle que Damon a avec Bonnie. Ces trois derniers jours à les espionner au loin rentrer, sortir de la villa, être très confortable souriant tactile et affectueux l'un autour de l'autre rend son dégoût pour sa situation de plus en plus nauséabonde dans sa bouche. Les quatre nuits à observer ont définitivement pas été veines, elle croit de plus en plus avoir ses chances. Caroline ne lui a pas mentit, elle fait même observation qu'elle, ils font plus amis avec avantages qu'à un couple posé. Ils sont toujours en pleine lune de miel et elle compte bien éclater la petite bulle sexy. Son poste Instagram a besoin d'une autre dimension pour avoir plus d'impact. Il doit marcher et regarder dans sa direction. Elle lève la tête évalue la salle de restauration, son regard croise de manière providentielle avec celui de son serveur préféré. Elle lui offre un sourire de mille watt quand il se rapproche de sa table.

-« Je présumé que vous êtes prête à demander l'addition » dit le jeune homme grand costaud à la peau basanée,

-« Pas encore, j'aimerai savoir ce que le chef me conseillerai de manger avec du vin rouge. »

-« Lequel mademoiselle ? »

-« Celui que j'ai commandé tout à l'heure à deux reprises : le Perla niera vin rouge chuisi grande. »

-« Très bien » il lui tend tout de même la carte des menus sans prix « Pour vous donnez un avant goût ce que nous faisons en cuisine. »

-« Merci » la séduction mince sur ses lèvres n'échappent pas au serveur qui rendons avec un clin d'œil. Elena le regarde marcher vite emprunter la porte prise à de nombreuse reprises par Damon. A cet instant elle relâche son souffle. Elle aurait aimé être en cuisine voir et entendre sa réaction à une demande peu habituelle pour le commun des mortels. Il l'a habitué à agir ainsi regarder la carte des vins pour assouvir leur besoin d'alcool puis choisir le repas en fonction de leur boisson. Elle espère qu'il soit interpeller qu'il fasse le lien entre elle et le poste de dopplegangersweety.

-« Lazaro sort !» damon fait le tour et retourne à la réalisation de la pizza. Les yeux du serveur le suit le long du corps alors qu'il est en train de façonné avec ses poings la pâte à pizza pour qu'elle soit la plus fine et transparente possible en même temps goûter d'autres plats. Il était partout mais continue à fabriquer la pizza en y ajoutant des tomates cerises, mozzarella et du sel. Il l'attend qu'il l'enfourne pour tenter de nouveau sa chance.

-« Chef Salvatore, cette fille est canon, ne me faites pas me ridiculiser. » dit-il en criant. Stefan regarde hébété car ce petit serveur est de nature calme.

-« Il y a un problème Laz ? » La jeune hoche la tête « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« Une bombe demande au chef ce qu'il mangera ou ce qu'il lui conseillerai de manger avec une bouteille de Perla niera ? » Stefan rigole et se tourne vers son frère.

-« ça ressemble à ta notification de tout à l'heure »

-« Et alors » il continue sur sa lancée et sortie une autre pizza du four à bois et ajoute à cette pizza de la roquette, basilic. Il râpe un peu de parmesan au dessus puis ajoute un filet de l'huile d'olive et du vinaigre balsamique. Le dosage fait, il le met sur le comptoir

-« Salade d'accompagnement et envoyé »

-« Allez Damon aide ce jeune » Damon fixe son frère venir à sa hauteur « Cette fille veut attirer ton attention, donne lui son argent »

-« Bien, peu importe » Il part se laver les mains en réfléchissants « Pata alla nora ! » deux personnes commence à se mettre au travail « Dis lui que les tomates, les pâtes avec les aubergines frit et de la ricotta se marie bien très bien avec ce type de vin »

-« Merci » il a faillit l'embrasser « Euh, je vais de ce pas le lui dire » le staff rigole de sa presque chute. Damon lève les yeux au ciel, c'est à l'instant qu'il récupère un couteau qu'il continue leur tache.

Elena sourit, Damon regard Stefan du coin de l'œil rigole de sa tête

-« Elle voudra soit te voir ou te remercier, tu le sais »

-« Qu'elle le fasse, je me ferai un plaisir d'exhausser son rêve » Stefan tire sur le torchon sur son épaule et frappe Damon avec ;

-« Pauvre Bonnie »

-« Ma sorcière est en sécurité, elle est ma fin. » Son commentaire fait sourire Stefan et l'amène à le frapper gentiment l'épaule. Damon limite et garde son épaule appuyé sur lui. Ils regardent tous les deux la brigade dans la déferlante du coup du coup de feu.

Putain qu'il aime cette vie.

* * *

Sensationnel est le mot. Sensationnel est le mot parfait pour dire ce qu'à ressentie Elena à l'énoncée du plat. Il y a de l'aubergine grillé dans son assiette si ce n'était pas un signe. Damon n'est peut-être pas conscient qu'elle est derrière le pseudo mais son subconscient le sait. L'aubergine est son légume préféré au monde. Et l'a manière dont ils l'ont cuisiné s'est comme elle l'aime. Même bien plus avec le vin supplémentaire que le serveur lui à offert. Damon a toujours su de quoi il parlait quand ils étaient dans un restaurant. Il est évident que ce don s'est aiguisé ces sept dernières années. Maintenant, elle en est à la dernière bouchée, elle en savoure chacune seconde jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien dans sa bouche. Elena s'empêche pour la… Elle en a perdue le compte des gémissements qu'elle a étouffé dernière sa main collée sur ses lèvres. Elle a envie de rire tellement elle se sent gênée. La brune se ressaisit de force à la venue de ce serveur qui dégaine une bouteille de vin pour remplir son verre et glousse.

-« Oh pardon vous voulez autre chose ? Peut-être un dessert ? »

-« Une bouteille d'eau minérale serai un bon commencement et pourquoi pas me laisser tenter par deux boules de glaces »

-« Quelles saveurs ? »

-« Qu'il me surprenne encore ? »

-« Je.. »

-« Quoi ? » Elena interrompt son bégaiement

-« Je peux vous surprendre, vous êtes une femme à aimé la crème glacée stracciatella avec une boule de glace au chocolat » Elena sourit bien plus par la nouvelle assurance de ce Lazaro alors elle opine de la tête

-« Très bien, je vais prendre ça »

-« D'accord » heureux et excité, il range rapidement son calpin, sans penser à débarrasser. A cinq pas plus loin, il revient pour emporter l'assiette vide avec les couverts et le verre de vin « À tout de suite » le far a joué léger sur ses pommettes, elle ne peut le contrôler quand il s'excuse encore et encore avec beaucoup de maladresse. Flattée, elle lui sourit la tête baissée. La sonnerie de son téléphone la sauve d'un regard trop long. Elle attrape vite et décroche l'appel

-« Hey qui est de l'autre côté ? »

-« Elena, c'est moi ta copine et manageuse, l'aire de Mystic-Falls ta ramollie, le cerveau ou ton Damon ? »

-« Désolée Déb, je n'ai pas regardé l'écran avant de te rattraper. Et pour la dernière partie de ta phrase, je ne commenterai pas. »

-« Roh arrête de faire ta star Lena, dis-moi comment ça se passe là-bas »

-« Maintenant, je ne peux pas. Mais promis ce soir, je te dirai tout enfin ce qui est racontable. »

-« Oh mon dieu, tu le veux, entre tes cuisses. » Elena la châtiât en rigolant.

-« Dieu que non, pas encore même si je pourrai le violer sur place. Il n'est pas dans l'ambiance car il ne sait pas que je suis ici. Mais j'y travaille. »

-« J'espère autant que pour l'écriture de ta saga. Ton éditrice me harcèle parce que tu refuses de répondre à tes mails ni à ses appels. »

-« Que veux-t-elle, je croyais avoir au moins trois mois pour obtenir les derniers finitions du premier tome. »

-« Eh bien, il y a eu quelque changement d'en haut. La maison d'édition est en conflit avec leur plus lucratif auteur et tant qu'ils ne l'auront pas régler, ils doivent réorganiser leur planning des sortie. »

-« Attends… Tu te moques de moi »

-« Non Chérie. Tu es ma plus proche amie alors que nous nous connaissons depuis quoi 6 ans. Je te mets en garde que tu risques d'avoir des surprises. Rachel peut venir d'une semaine à l'autre pour récupérer la version finale du premier tome et obtenir les 10 premiers chapitre du tome 4. »

-« Merde »

-« Je sais, c'est l'occasion idéal pour prospecter et définir les moyens qu'ils doivent débloquer pour obtenir une bonne promotion à ta saga. A dire vrai , ils comptent sur toi pour masquer leur difficultés. Es-tu capable d'honorer ça ? »

-« Bien sure je m'arrangerai »

-« Cool, je sais je t'ai habitué à beaucoup jouer, sortir et à voir le beau monde et que ma rencontre avec mon prince charmant à restreint nos vacances aux quatre coins du monde mais je suis là. Je garderai tes arrières n'importe quand. »

-« Je sais, tu es ma première blonde préférée. »

-« Caroline ne va pas aimer ça »

-« Elle n'a pas le savoir »

-« Tu lui dis la même chose, hein »

-« Peut-être » elles rigolent toutes les deux « J'aimerai tant que tu sois ici avec moi. On aurait tellement rit ensemble »

-« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire »

-« Merci » dit-elle à l'attention du serveur et goutte la crème glacée tracciatella ne peux plus s'arrêter

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lena ? »

-« Dévore mon dessert, tu auras l'occasion de le goutter si tu débarques avec Rachel. Je sais où nous pourrons parler affaire. »

-« Dieu, tu joues avec le feu »

-« C'est le but. Je sais que tu vas adorer son endroit et l'adorer aussi »

-« S'il est aussi crétin que je le pense, non »

-« Deb ne commence pas »

-« Lena, ce type t'a littéralement tromper, fait passé pour une garce sans cœur à chacune de ses visites. Il ne pouvait pas te voir heureuse s'il en n'était pas la cause. Il l'a dit littéralement que tu dois être aussi misérable que lui et ce n'était pas une parole en l'air, il ne t'a pas laisser t'épanouir. Il doit juste être à la hauteur cette fois, pour que je l'accepte dans ta vie. »

-« Nous le serons tous les deux à la hauteur de l'autre »

-« Ok, je te laisse dévorer tout ce que tu veux. On se rappelle. »

-« Je ne peux pas oublier. Je t'embrasse. »

-« Moi aussi »

-« Bye » le téléphone sortie de son oreille, elle pianote rapidement un message à Stefan pour qu'il s'active sur son chapitre lui envoie dans une boite postale. Elle enverrai quelqu'un le chercher. Après s'être soulager de ce poids, elle termine doucement son dessert.

* * *

50 minutes plus tard, au Salvateur, Elena observe calmement. Le pub se vider peu à peu. Le bruit cristallin des couverts ainsi que les rirent les sourires de certains parfois l'apparition exceptionnelle de Damon débloquent sa créativité un peu plus. Elle doit travailler sur le deuxième volet de la relation d'Aya et de Damanio avec un soupçon de Stefano. La relation sera en second plan mais toujours interessant à suivre car Stefano et Aya s'embrasseront à chaque fois qu'ils se voient ou se retrouveront dans un endroit seuls. Leur confort n'éclipsera pas le tandem Damanio et Aya car les mouvements de Damanio pour l'accaparer Aya seront aussi si amusant à suivre qu'à peindre. Elle aime explorer leur dynamique intense passionnelle et au-delà du conflictuelle. Elena souhaiterait que leur relation ne soit pas que basé sur ça avec un mélange de danger, le besoin d'appartenance, de protection, de sexe. Elle aimerait pouvoir savoir explorer sur d'autre plan mais c'est compliqué. Le nouveau souffle qu'elle veut leur offrir, hautement difficile à paramétrer, leur feront avoir des mots simples où ils ne sont pas nu ou tout sur l'autre, comme celle qu'elle souhaite pour Damon et elle. Son défit. Leur défit est qu'ils arrivent a donner une autre dimension à leur type d'amour. Elle est sure que leur amour est toujours là, il patiente juste à se transformer en quelque chose de plus mûr et mieux aboutie.

Elle doit juste attendre que son instinct et imagination mûrissent pour son livre comme pour sa vie privée. Elle expire. Il sera bientôt 15h, la partie restauration fermera et rouvrira le lendemain. Le bar continuera à délivrer des boissons et la musique débitera plus fort et varia de rythme. Elle testera la prochaine fois cette ambiance un peu plus calianté et urbain. Pour l'instant la musique Jazzy et soûl est enivrante. Demain, elle y reviendra sondé ce que son dernier coup d'échec de la journée va donner comme fruit. Elle mime le même geste que les autres pour obtenir l'addition. Ses affaires sont déjà bien rangés. Elle patiente martèlement ses baskets au sol. Elle remarque que ce n'est pas la même personnes qui lui tend l'addition. Heureusement pour elle, la serveuse ne se concentre pas sur elle. Elena peut alors griffonner et laisser quelque chose en plus de significative. Satisfaite de sa note, elle glisse les billets plus un petit supplément.

Au moment de lui rendre la monnaie, elle se lève et la retient gentiment. Elle lui murmure quelques mots à son oreille sans oreillette.

-« C'est possible ? » La serveuse la regarde trois fois puis touche son oreillette

-« Salvatore ? »

Dans le bureau pendant ce temps

Damon s'est détendu avec Stefan sur le canapé. Ils ne se sont parlent que très peu, ils se sont revenu juste sur certaine blaguent dites en cuisine. Leur rirent sont donc interrompu par la voix de sa chef de salle dans l'oreille droite. Il se redresse sous le regard de Stefan.

-« Katy, un problème en bas ? »

-« Non, la cliente de la 63 voudrait te remercier en personne pour ton choix pointu sur son plat de Patta alea nara. »

-« Dites-lui de patienter un tout petit peu »

-« C'est la cliente ? » demande Stefan

-« Oui celle qui « like » sur toutes mes photos solo. Oh ne regarde pas par le baie vitrée »

-« Je ne suis pas un stalker comme toi » Damon rit

-« Peu importe, je ne serai pas très long »

Stefan secoue la tête et avance vers la vue donnant sur le bar. Il ne sait pas où regarder, il se déplace au long puis vers l'angle pour suivre du regard Damon. Son frère rejoint Katy qui lui montre la table mais elle semble vide au vu de l'angle exiguë qu'il l'a. Le vampire aux yeux bleus se rapprochent comme même. Stefan lui regarde plus loin alors que Damon ramasse quelque chose sur la table. Une silhouette se précipite plus que les autres hors de l'établissement. Cette silhouette, il pense avoir appris à la connaître, à la différencier dans une foule entière dans le noir avec ses mains. Le vampire aux yeux vert sort son téléphone hors de sa poche et découvre bizarrement un message de la dite personne, sa mâchoire se resserre, Elena lui a mentit. Alors son regard se reporte sur son grand frère.

De son côté Damon fixe la tache sur la feuille. Il la rapproche progressivement de son nez. Le parfum qui s'en émane ne plus semble pas inconnu. Son premier réflexe est de suivre l'odeur mais se désiste et se concentre sur le mot. L'écriture est en capital les mots sont posés tout le contraire de ce parfum rempli d'excitation effervescence. Il lit pour la troisième fois le commentaire quand il reçoit une nouvelle notification de dopplegangersweety qui s'affiche sur son écran. Elle a complété sa story. Des photos du pub, du vin et du plat avec comme légende « Effectivement délicieux et à refaire, mais pas toute seule. Un volontaire ? »

Damon lève son visage de l'écran, les sourcils froncés. Il a eu un mauvais pressentiment, n'aime pas ce jeu que cette fanatique essaye d'instaurer avec lui. Le vampire expire et à l'instinct de le chiffonner mais Katy lui extirpe

-« Besoin pour la trésorerie »

-« Termine avec la caisse et rentre chez toi »

-« Merci D… désolée Salvatore »

-« A demain Katy, bon boulot »

Damon fait demi tour en regardant son frère qui aborde une expression illisible avant de lui signaler qu'il doit partir en montrant son téléphone portable.

* * *

fin du chapitre

_Alors comment avez vous trouvez ce chapitre 5? laissez-moi un commentaire se sont vos impressions mon moteur pour continuer à poursuivre cette histoire._

_xo_


	7. Questionnement

_Coucou, me revoilà pour un tout nouveau chapitre._

_Je remercie tout d'abord celles qui ont pris le temps de laissé un commentaire. J'espère que vous et les autres apprécier celui-ci._

_Bonne lecture_

_Disclamer: je ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages de la série_

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Questionnement

Il est bientôt 19h20, Damon attend patiemment l'arrivée de sa belle. L'inquiétude commence à se lire sur son visage. Bonnie a déjà vingt minutes de retard. Son absence n'a pas atteint l'état d'alerte qu'ils ont eux-mêmes choisit dès la troisième semaine de leur road-trip. Elle n'est pas en retard de cinquante minutes, alors il tente de gardes ses tendances homicides sous une cloche en commençant à remplir une casserole d'eau et la mettre sur la plaque à gaz. Il continue tout en surveillant l'heure à sortir l'oignon, le beurre, le guanciale, la pancetta, le beurre et l'huile d'olive ainsi que le panko. Il se déplace d'un pas lourd vers les poêles et en sort deux. Son esprit est fumant, quand il les place sur les plaques à induction, le besoin de prendre de ses nouvelles se fait pressant. En plus la musique qui provient du bar ne l'aide pas à entendre s'il y a une âme qui se rapproche de la cuisine. Il détend son cou, ressort son laminoir et un peu de farine. Et lentement, il commence à détendre la pâte à tagliatelle. A la troisième opération où il a ajouté de la farine, plie encore la pâte en trois, ensuite la passe au laminoir, une porte se fait entendre et laisse apparaître une Bonnie essoufflée;

-« Je suis vraiment désolée, Sal » dit-elle en retirant d'abord son sac puis sa veste. Elle s'avance vers lui et l'entour de ses bras sa taille. Elle fait des petites cercles sur son torse puis descend ses mains le long de ses bras pour le caresser « J'ai été retenu, Tyler et Ric peuvent se montrer très bavards » son bisou sur son épaule le fait pivoté et la regarder « Tu me pardonnes ? » il se dégage un peu plus l'embrasse une fois sur le front et finit par ses lèvres un plus longuement,

-« Excuses accepté » elle sourit toute rayonnante, sur la pointe des pieds, elle lui embrasse la pointe de son nez

-« Merci » il la retient là où elle est, contre lui et prend contrôle de leur câlin « Mmmh, je continuerai ceci si mon estomac et mes papilles ne rêveraient pas depuis ce matin de tes pâtes à la Carbonara »

-« Je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit, tes excuses ne sont plus valables. »

-« Heu non, on ne revient pas sur une parole donnée » il la regarde reculer. Il aime savoir qu'elle connaisse cette immense cuisine comme elle connaît la leur. Elle attrape une bouteille de vin et deux verres à pied. Lui de son côté, il termine de confectionner leur tagliatelle. Alors qu'il roule la longue et fine pâte, il l'observe revenir avec l'apéritif : leur verre de vin rouge bien rempli dans une main, dans l'autre, elle tient une corbeille de forccacia. Il plante ses yeux dans les siens sachant pertinemment qu'il a une bonne maîtrise de ses gestes. Il accepte le petit morceau de pain italien souriant de sa petite attention « Je commence par quoi. » Bonnie demande posant la corbeille sur la table

-« Allume la plaque sous les poêles puis ajoute un peu de beurre dans l'une et un filet d'huile dans l'autre »

-« Oui chef » Damon secoue la tête et termine de tailler ses pâtes. Il regarde rapidement l'état de l'eau. Il est question de 10 bonnes minutes pour que l'eau soit bouillante. Il se rapproche de sa sorcière, l'embrasse puis attrape sa main et dépose un bisou.

-« Ils ne t'ont pas mise en danger, hein ? »

-« Non, Tyler est venu m'annoncer que les autopsies se feront sous peu et m'a passé quelques photos. On a une piste à explorée et parler de Caroline. »

-« Et Rick ? »

-« Rick a regardé les aterfacts et discuté avec moi de la menace et de la boutique. »

-« Mais ce n'est pas lui qui t'a coincé. »

-« Yep » elle le laisse guider ses gestes pour la première moitié de l'oignon. Elle aime la sensation de sa peau tiède sur ses mains encore plus son souffle entre couper de ses petites astuces sur dans son oreille. Il lâche sa main et la laisse continuer.

-« Tu te débrouilles comme un chef » il s'occupe doucement du guanciale qu'il coupe en fine tranche « Met l'oignon dans la poêle d'huile et versée la chapelure japonaise dans le beurre fondue. Tu dois laisser le panko prendre de la couleur. Ensuite, tu vas mettre le guanciale avec l'oignon et l'huile d'olive »

-« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que fait monsieur Cuistot ? »

-« Plonger les tagliatelles dans l'eau et te regarder t'écouter me donnent la raison qu'avait ce sac à puces de te retenir de moi durant 20 minutes » Elle soupire et retourne à ses cuissons.

-« Ty est venu deux fois à la boutique pour me parler de Caroline qui est devenue insupportable à cause de la dispute qu'on a eu. Il veut que je fasse aussi des efforts. Alors j'ai cédé quelques points. »

-« Tu n'as pas.»

-« Je sais, mais il est si malheureux alors je vais reprendre doucement les horaires que Caroline à la salle de sport. Elle va m'aider à l'installation de la fête et avec les paquets cadeau de remerciement que je donnerai aux amis de la Gymboree de Jax à la fin de l'anniversaire »

-« Il y a quelque chose d'autre… »

-« Oui » elle vient de retirer le panko et le renverser dans un récipient propre « On va faire un brunch en famille, Tyler, Stefan, Caroline, les Saltzmann et nous. Et faire cette chose mensuelle » Damon surpris s'adosse un peu plus au plan de travail après un léger coup d'œil sur les pâtes,

-« Jo viendra ? »

-« Je t'ai dit que je tente de ne pas laisser ces choses-là m'atteindre alors c'est quoi la suite. »

-« Je vais ajoutes les pâtes et ensuite les œufs et en attendant va prendre de la crème. On va arrêter à temps la cuisson des œufs avant que ça fasse de l'omelette. »

-« Tu es sexy quand tu donnes des ordres. »

-« Alors uniquement, pour toi. » dit-il en capturant ses lèvres,

-« Je sais « elle s'éloigne et le smack « Et toi ta journée ? » elle attrape la crème et revient la verser dans la poêle dans le mélange oignon guanciale pâte et les œufs tout en le regardant remuer,

-« Comme d'habitude, Stefan a fait une pause et venu aider en cuisine. Oh une femme en demande d'attention m'a demandé un selfie ou quelques choses du genre avant de se dégonfler »

-« Vantard… » elle le frappe gentiment l'épaule puis appuie son menton sur lui « Elle succombe parce que le vampirisme te rend plus charismatique, magnétique, électrique dans le corps d'un éternel dangereux et sexy homme de 25 ans »

-« 24 »

-« D'accord 24, mais elles n'ont pas conscience à quel point tu peux être un effroyable kisseur, un terrible danseur, un mauvais chanteur. J'allais oublier ton humour à couper au couteau, tout le monde ne supporterait pas» Il la coupe fermant sa bouche avec la sienne tout en éteignant le rond de gaz et la plaque à induction. Ils sentent le sourire de l'un de l'autre sur chacune de leurs morsures voraces.

-« Alors j'embrasse mal ? »

-« Si mal que je dois faire ton éducation maintenant » son sourire s'élargir

-« Mmmh alors apprends moi Bossy » le baiser s'intensifie alors que le ventre de la sorcière gronde « Allez Bellezza » dit-il en l'éloignant de lui. « Attrapes la bouteille, nos verres et le pain. Je monte le reste au bureau.»

-« D'accord, » elle quitte au ralenti la pièce et s'arrête à la porte « Mais ne me fait pas trop patienter mon estomac, il va le prendre comme de la maltraitance » il mord les lèvres,

-« Allez, fil »

Il l'entend rire ensuite ses pas rapides quand elle grimpe dans les escaliers, juste à une vitesse moins vite que Damon utilise pour dressée les assiettes. Arrivée dans le bureau, elle allume la lumière et s'installe au petit salon qu'il a créé. Au moment où elle prend une gorgée de vin, elle voit des notes détaillés du petit buffet qu'il fera pour les trois ans de Jax : des feuilletées Italien, des bruschetta, une grande assiette de jambons et de fromages, des grissini avec du jambon cru, un trio de sandwich foccaccia, des chips, une fontaine au chocolat, des popcakes, cupcakes et pour finir un gâteau surprise remplie de bonbons.

Tellement fascinée par le plan de son vampire, elle ne sent pas l'entrée de Damon, même le tintement des assiettes sur la table ne la perturbe pas.

-« Alors tu l'aimes ? » entend-t-elle au creux de son oreille. Elle chasse une larme en tressaillant un tout petit peu de leur proximité. Elle se tourne et lui sourit.

-« Beaucoup… Merci, merci » s'exprime Bonnie en l'embrassant partout sur son visage avec effusion. Il s'étonne encore de la facilité qu'elle a à montrer ses émotions. Il ne pense pas qu'il soit un jour habitué aux réactions si émotives de sa sorcière à son égard. Dans 20 ans, il perdra encore son souffle à cause du vert intense de ses yeux et la chaleur de son corps quand elle est autour de lui ou pour ces gestes envers elle et leur fils que ce soit bon ou mauvais. Bien et mal l'éclat dans son regard, la malice sur ses lèvres, il sait qu'elle est heureuse. Contente qu'il embrasse son rôle de papa et s'implique ce qui touche de près ou de loin à leur progéniture. Il la connaît. Elle lui a longuement parlé de Rudy Hopkins de ses rapports qu'elle avait avec lui. Elle est sans aucun doute reconnaissante parce qu'elle veut offrir une enfance, un cadre avec un papa et une maman fort et solide qu'elle n'a pas eu. Et il le fait pour leur enfant, car il veut la même chose, offrir ce que lui aussi il n'a pas eut. Les années lui ont montré que c'est naturelle, si facile d'avoir cette vie, ce rôle et de vivre aux côtés de ces êtres humains formidable.

-« Merde » il pousse un gémissement sous les petits picotements provoqués par ses doigts au travers de sa chemise. Pour l'instant, il s'en fiche de comment, elle est arrivée par se coller à lui ainsi. Il est bien trop préoccupé à observer son effet sur elle. Maintenant, il veut savourer sa chaleur qui enveloppe son cœur tiède et à demi-vivant puis apprécier la vue de sa vitesse nouvellement acquise à cause de leur lien. Il aime la voir diriger leur moment ; Il ne manque pas une seconde lorsqu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de torse pour l'entraîner à l'endroit où son popotin a chauffé précédemment pour lui. Damon âme définitivement son côté bossy et dominatrice. Alors il la laisse être au sommet et se rasseoir à cheval. Il profite de la plaquer contre son torse et d'embrasser sa mâchoire pour rendre sa tache un plus difficile. Il l'entend rire se tortiller en la menaçant qu'il devra probablement payer une fortune pour détacher son tapis blanc. Cette menace le fait arrêter ses douces morsures et promit de la laisse tranquille. Il fait sa mea-culpa en l'aidant à s'asseoir à l'amazone sur lui tandis qu'elle tient leurs verres. Bien assit, elle lui tendit le sien.

-« Tchin » les yeux dans les yeux, ils boivent quelques gorgées de vin rouge. Elle l'arrête avant qu'il le termine pour le déposer à côté du sien.

-« N'abusons pas des bonnes choses Sal. Il y aura toujours assez de place pour un couple de verres, mais pas pour les plats de pâtes. »

-« Parle pour toi. En ce qui me concerne, je ne suis jamais rassasié de bonnes choses comme les petites boules gorgées de feu et de pouvoir » murmure entre chaque bisou sur la joue et la commissure des lèvres de Bonnie. Elle capture ses lèvres,

-« Heure de pâtes »

-« Heure de pâtes » répète Damon son front nouvellement posé contre sa joue, ses mouvements lui font lever la tête. Il pose à temps son menton sur son épaule pour la voir récupérer une assiette et une fourchette et faire la meilleure démonstration qu'elle est fait à enrouler les tagliatelles avec un peu de panko et de pancetta et du guanciale. Elle se tourne après avec la fourchette vers lui et le fait manger la première bouchée.

Ce repas a pris une tournure différente avec Bonnie aux commandes. Elle le rend ponctué de rires de taquinerie et de câlin. Ils sont en train de passer un si agréable moment qu'ils en oublient leur mauvais pressentiment de la journée. Le couple surnaturel se préoccupe plus à cet instant qui aura la dernière fourchette du second plat de carbonara.

-« Tu ne peux pas avoir les deux Shorty. Sois la dernière fourchette ou le dernier verre de vin »

-« Je sais, mais je passe mon tour pour les dernières gouttes de vin. Je termine ce plat et ensuite, j' obtiendrai une autre bouteille. »

-« Allez, il doit avoir un fond de pâte en bas »

-« Nah, je veux celui-ci et tu sais que je déteste le fond de bouteille, ils ont un goût amer »

-« Alors » il s'avance vers elle lentement « On a un gros problème Shorty, tu me dois une bouchée. »

-« Tu n'étais pas assez rapide » Elle le taquine en se dandinant. Il l'a rejoint à vitesse vampire.

-« Et là, je le suis ? » Elle rigole et s'échappe de ses mains mais pas pour longtemps , il la soutient très proche de lui contre le mur sombre « Rapide pour une autre sorcière toutefois trop lente contre un vampire »

-« Je me suis laissée attrapée »

-« Ah oui »

-« Mmmh pour te montrer ça » elle ouvre grand la bouche et tirer avec ses dents les pâtes de la fourchette « C'est délicieux » le nargue-t-elle la bouche pleine de manière séduisante

-« ça tombe bien, les pâtes manquent un peu de couleur rouge » dit-il en lui prenant sa tête en coupe et lui perfore ses lèvres avant d'engloutir ses lèvres. Bonnie expire de contentement, il entrouvrit alors sa langue et aspire une tagliatelle. Bonnie tousse et mime son faux écœurement

-« Beurk »

-« Pourtant le meilleur repas que j'ai depuis 3 jours. Ton sang rend tout meilleur.»

-« Vraiment tout ? »

-« Laisse-moi réfléchir » il lève les yeux en l'air puis revient vers elle et lentement, il l'entraîne dans une danse sans musique entrecoupée de baiser long et profond « Presque tout, mais rien n'est comparable à notre connexion » elle frémit de partout à tous ces mots, son souffle aux contactes de leur peau,

-« C'est… c'est une bonne réponse » il entrelace ses doigts aux siens quand elle a levé les mains. Ensemble, ils écrasent leur poitrine l'une contre l'autre. La danse a bien commencé jusqu'à ce qu'il rende leur marche nuptiale en quelque chose de comique. Elle rit, se marre de ses pitreries qu'il l'entraîne de faire. Après un couple de pirouettes et un dernier porté renversé ; ils s'embrassent langoureusement la tête en bas.

-« Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. »

-« Il y a des échantillons du gâteau et des fraises enrobées de chocolat qui attendent plus que nous. »

-« Alors pour le deuxième round » suggère Bonnie « J'ai deux à trois suggestions à te soumettre. »

-« Tu penses que tu le pourras ? » il la soulève dans les airs et la fait entourer ses jambes autour de lui,

-« Et toi ? »

-« Pas sure »

-« Alors on pourrais avoir beaucoup de chips et du champagnes et des boissons pour bébé »

-« Noté, maintenant passons sur mon bureau. Tu vas réciter tout ce que tu veux que je te fasse en Italien »

-« Après » elle le regarde amoureusement tout en resserrant ses bras autour de son cou « Après, c'est à mon tour »

-« Bien »

-« Traitée » soupire-t-elle alors qu'il l'abaisse sur la table « Baciami ogni parte del mio corpo che ti spogli « Il s'applique doucement à déboutonné son chemisier et à embraser par la tiédeur de ses lèvres sa peau à chacun à ses baisers. Elle se cambre et expire « é cosi bello, Papi, continua »

Il le fait avec plaisir surtout quand il s'approche de ses seins devenu plus pleins après sa grossesse puis entre ses cuisses. Il grogne en luttant contre son instinct d'aller plus haut et plus profond. Des anciens souvenirs envahissent sa tête. Il a détesté la voir terrifier et la sentir se tétaniser quand il avait sa tête entre ses jambes pour commencer à la manger, elle l'a étranglé avec ses jambes. Il lui a fallu des heures pour qu'elle le laisse s'approcher et des jours entiers pour qu'elle lui parle. Il ne veut plus être la source de ses peurs. Alors il souffle et presses ses lèvres un peu plus longuement à l'intérieur de ses cuisses trois fois avant de ses relevés et de la supplanter avec son corps.

Elle efface sa larme et caresse ses cheveux.

-« Bientôt Papi. Je te le promets » elle l'embrasse sa main et la glisse en elle. Il tente de l'arrêter, il sent son malaise mais elle continue. Bonnie se soulève et l'embrasse « Bientôt » elle le guide à la stimuler bien qu'il lui faut peu de lui pour la mouiller. Damon n'en pouvant plus de la voir supporte bien plus qu'elle ne le peut, retire sa main et se couche sur elle,

-« Je prends le relais, Bonnie. Tu… Tu es forte, mais ne refais plus jamais ça Petit Oiseau. Tu me rends déjà fou avec moins que ça. »

-« Papi » protestes Bonnie le souffle coupée par sa poussée fluide et sec en elle sans la déchirer « Papi »

-« Chut, prend plaisir » il s'enfonce encore plus en elle. Ils font l'amour les yeux dans les yeux.

* * *

Pendant que d'autres arrivent sans la moindre difficulté à bien profiter de leur nuit jusqu'au levé du soleil, d'autres échouent lamentablement. Stefan est l'une de ces personnes. Pourtant, sa soirée a très bien commencé avec Rebecca. Après leur longue session de rattrapage et leur petite virée à la recherche d'une proie distrayante pour la blonde autour d'un verre et de plusieurs parties de billard puis il a bu allègrement d'elle. Ils ont lentement laissé leur désir de sang les entraîner à danser sous les draps. Le vampire était à deux doigts d'être comblé si aux alentours de deux heures du matin un rien ne l'irrite. D'abord, c'était sa couverture puis sa blonde qui lui donne trop chaux. Puis sa gorge ses veines ont été à la fois sèche et douloureux. Ces derniers symptômes ont obtenu son dernier nerf alors le voilà assis devant la porte de son garage en train de descendre la septième bouteille de bière. Il ne sait plus trop d'où vient cet inconfort en plein milieu de la nuit d'une envie de boire insoutenable ou à cause de son esprit tortueux ?

Une gorgée ensuite deux et puis trois sa dernière bière est terminée. Il est peut-être temps qu'il arrête de se voiler la face, sa soif est naturelle, car se nourrir d'un vampire même s'il vient juste d'étancher sa faim du liquide rouge n'est pas nutritionnel pour un vampire. En vérité, il ne doit cette nuit blanche qu'à lui-même. Il aurait dû garder ses pensées pour lui au PUB alors ni Damon et ni Elena l'empêcheraient de fermer les yeux. S'il n'avait pas pousser Damon à aider ce misérable serveur ainsi qu'à aller rencontrer la mystérieuse fan jamais il ne l'aurait pas fait marcher proche d'un enclos de serpents. Stefan ne sentirait pas impliquer danser et leur histoire pas tout à fait terminée. Mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait, Stefan n'aurait vu l'ombre d'Elena fuir le PUB. Il aimerait se rassurer et se dire que parfois les choses ne semblent pas exactement telles qu'elles paraissent. Cependant, ici elles sonnent comme telles. Tous lui semblent plus clairement. La gêne qu'il percevait au son de sa voix, son rire forcée ainsi que toutes ses excusent stupides qu'elle lui offrait pour faire taire ses interrogations et raccourcir leur conversation téléphonique. Elena tentait peut-être aussi lui éviter d'entendre quelque chose, car le son de sa voix était différent à chaque fois que l'hôtesse aéroportuaire de le haut-parleur récitait ses réclames. Elle volait assurément pour Mystic-falls, car elle n'a aucun problème à jongler avec les scènes Lemon et les aventures surnaturelles. Pourquoi lui mentir ? Pourquoi se cache-t-elle de tout le monde qui se soucie d'elle ? Ni Alaric ni Caroline n'ont eu de ses nouvelles ces quatre derniers jours. Cela n'a aucun sens si ses intentions en venant ici ne sont que bonnes.

-« Bordel de baise » injure Stefan avant de jeter la bouteille. Rebecca montre son minois dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle ne manque pas les rebonds que la bouteille fait avant de se briser en un million de morceaux. La blonde fait un pas en arrière et retourne à l'extérieur puis revient avec deux poches de sang.

Stefan tourne sa tête vers elle quand elle s'assoit à ses côtés,

-« Prends en une, tu auras l'autre uniquement après avoir terminé celle-ci.»

-« Merci » Rebecca le regarde déchirer la proche d'un coup de crocs

-« Mais est-ce que je dois vraiment l'accepter ? Peut-être que je suis la personne qui te donne toutes ses rides entre les yeux. Même si je te trouve avec ridiculement sexy. » Stefan fronce les sourcils « Ok, je t'ai entendu lorsque tu as dit « Ce qu'elle fout là ? » d'ailleurs, je ne le sais pas moi-même, mais tu es de loin le seul homme de ma vie qui ne me considère pas comme une petite fille capricieuse à surveiller en permanence à cause de mon tempérament de merde. Je me suis toujours bien amuser en ta compagnie. Tu me comprends, on a toujours voulu la même chose. »

-« Bex tu n'es pas cette fille » le soulagement se lit sur son visage,

-« Bien, celle-ci, tu la mérites vraiment » il se précipite pour en savourer chaque goutte doucement alors qu'il accepte son coup d'épaule « Bonne récupération en fait »

-« Je t'ai réveillé ? »

-« Non, tu ne pensais pas si fort et je doute que tu veuilles en parler alors écoutes ceci parce que je veux profiter de mes dernière 24 heures avec toi »

-« Yep, ma poche de sang et moi t'écoutons »

-« Peu importe. J'ai appris à lire en toi durant nos années décadentes. Et je sais reconnaître toutes tes expressions. Il fut un temps la raison de certaines étaient Damon, Katherine ensuite Damon ou Elena ou les deux. Je t'aime et c'est parce que je me soucie de toi que je me dois de te dire qu'importe — Qu'importe la personne que tu désires sauver ou garantir son bonheur quelles que soient tes motivations qui se cachent dessous, garde à l'esprit que chacun doit porter sa croix. Chacun a son destin en main. Arrête de les couver de te sentir obliger de te sentir responsable, de les guider ou de t'effacer car tu es redevable. Tu dois vraiment trouver le juste-milieu, car tu es encore tes propres démons à combattre, ta vie à mener. » Elle rapproche sa main de son visage et caresse sa joue, ses cheveux. Elle se penche pour l'embrasse sur les lèvres et finit par se lever. « Reviens te coucher quand tu te sentiras mieux »

-« Attend » il la retient juste assez longtemps pour lui voler un baiser parce qu'il n'a pas eu la chance de l'approfondir. Elle lui retourne « Je t'aime aussi » Elle roule les yeux,

-« Ne le dis pas trop fort où ça va devenir gênant » il acquiesce avec le sourire aux lèvres et la regarde s'évanouir dans les entrailles du garage. Puis les minutes défilent et les mots commencent à prendre deux sens différents dans sa tête. Mais, il ne veut pas y penser ni à leur relation ni en ce qui concerne son ex et son frère. Il prend une pause dans son martelage de coups de pieds, s'essuie les yeux, cela ne fonctionne pas. Après trois gifles violentes autos infligées, il peut sans doute avoir des pensées cohérentes. Dans tous les cas Bex à raison, il ne doit pas indéfiniment s'en vouloir pour avoir forcé Damon à compléter sa transition ainsi que tous les choix qu'il a pu faire qui en découlent. Il doit faire la paix avec ce passé et laisser Damon faire ses propres erreurs sauf que c'est dur. Ça sera dur uniquement veiller au loin sur lui, de ne pas se mêler de ses histoires. Toutefois, il ne démordrait pas de découvrir ce que manigances Elena, ensuite, il envisagera le reste. _Les Salvatore avant tout_ est le nouveau nerf de la guerre de Stefan Salvatore.

* * *

La météo est peu comme nos humeurs, parfois, il fait bon, humide, trop sec, chaud, frais ou froid. La plupart du temps les êtres humains ne sont pas satisfait alors dans leur esprit, c'est souvent gris et brumeux. Certain tente de lutter pour obtenir un climat plus chaleureux et aussi bon qu'avant dans leur quotidien et leur entourage. Ils sont prêts à opérer quelque changement, Rick veut le faire en parlant pour la cinquième fois à Jo ; Bonnie en décrochant l'appel matinal de Caroline ; Elena en décidant de donner de ses nouvelles à la famille Saltzmann en enregistrant une vidéo sous un faux fond bleue nuageux, quelques messages audio à Caroline, mais aucun à Stefan.

Tandis que Caroline est très excitée pour les moments qu'elle passera avec Bonnie et Jax ainsi qu'au nombre d'autopsies qu'elles vont assister aujourd'hui … Alaric ;

Le professeur d'histoire regarde sa petite femme terminer les coiffures de leurs petits monstres. Il connaît déjà la stratégie pour éluder la discussion. Elle l'a utilisé ces trois derniers jours. Marre de cette sensation de déjà vu, il déroge aux réglés de la maison,

-« Les filles, allez finir vos bols de céréales dans le salon et allumer la télé.

-« Yay » Jo éloigne ses lèvres de sa tasse fumante, regarde ses jumelles se lever de table soulevant leur bol et laissent derrière elles de gouttes de lait ainsi que des céréales tout mou. Elle boit enfin sa première gorgée interrompue et le regarde.

-« Ta décision, ta corvée » puis se retourne et dépose sa tasse sur la table. Elle se plonge à nouveau dans la consultation de ses mails sur son téléphone.

-« Bien, le ménage ne me fait pas peur, mais la colère et l'indifférence de ma femme » dit-il en finissant par une grimace « Pas trop » Josette soupire

-« Nous sommes Bon » elle le regarde avec un soupçon de tendresse « Je suis juste débordée avec les consultations, les interventions, les internes et les filles qui ont beaucoup d'énergie. Il y a »

-« Continue » l'incite Rick tandis qu'il profite qu'elle est baissé ses défenses pour se rapprocher d'elle et de croiser ses bras derrière son dos pour la réconforter.

-« Ne pas avoir des nouvelles d'Elena — C'est comme si je suis une mère d'une adulte partie à l'université. Inquiète de ne pas avoir été informé de la planification de ses projets. On ne connaît pas si elle est partie du Canada ou non. Je ne suis pas émotionnellement prête à parler d'un stupide repas avec des personnes qui ont trouvé normale de ne pas se soucier des sentiments d'Elena — Je ne peux pas faire semblant d'accepter ou de fermer les yeux comme toi »

-« WoW » Il travaille encore sur son dos, ses caresses sont plus douces et plus lentes « Calmes-toi. Je pensais qu'on avait une compréhension »

-« Je le fais » dit-elle en posant une à une ses mains sur les joues de son mari « Mais ici, tu me demandes trop. Je t'aime pour ta capacité à comprendre, à t'adapter et à te remettre en question, toutefois, ça, c'est au dessus de miennes. Ils sont tes amis, bien. Tu arriveras à accepter tout ce qui est pour tout le monde est insensé — bizarre et grotesque. Ok, mais pas moi »

Rick recule.

-« Tu fais comme si j'ai toujours été d'accord avec Damon datant avec Bonnie. J'ai été un connard traitant de Bonnie de profiteuse, de mauvais amie, d'une femme envieuse hypocrite et sans cœur. Je pensais tout comme toi que Damon et Elena étaient parfait l'un pour l'autre. Je suis le premier à voir les effets qu'ils ont eus l'un sur l'autre et une ne sont pas que positifs. Bonnie et Damon sont en bonne santé ensemble. Damon a avec Bonnie la relation la plus saine qu'il n'a jamais eue. Je roule pour ça. Je roule pour voir Bonnie profiter de sa jeunesse et de sa vie. »

-« Rick, tu confonds tout »

-« Non, chérie, je me suis bagarré avec Damon pour ne pas avoir assez attendu Elena, de l'avoir comparé à Katherine. Je pensais qu'il voulait faire souffrir Elena ou qu'il aime simplement les personnes brisées qui sont dans un tournant de leur vie. L'amour ne doit pas être rationnel. Le fait que j'étais un vampire ne t'a pas arrêter de me fréquenter »

-« Quand tu es comme ça, on ne peut pas parler »

-« Je suis comment ? Explique-moi »

-« En colère et obtus — Tu pars en croisade. Tu joues au bon flic et distribues des mauvais points parce que tu penses avoir raison. Sauf — que tu as tord. Peu importe leur raison de faire ce qu'ils ont fait, c'est impardonnable et dégoûtant. Ils n'ont pas pensé à Elena surtout Bonnie. Elle, qui se souciait de tout, est devenue une tricheuse, une personne égoïste accumulant de putains de mauvaises décisions mettant en danger le groupe, NOS FILLES ! »

-« Chérie » cette fois si c'est elle qui recule à un de ses gestes d'affections « Écoutes ; je comprends. Je le fais vraiment. Je me souvins comme si c'était hier la famille Saint John, l'Armory se sont pris à elles pour l'atteindre. Je mentirai si ces moments n'ont pas nourri ma colère seulement d'autres les ont remplacés »

-« Rick »elle secoue la tête « stop »

-« Non » il arrive à la neutraliser et pose son front contre le sien et la regarde tout en exerçant avec ses pouces une douce pression circulaire contre les joues de Jo « Tu dois te souvenir comme moi de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour elles. Rappel-toi de l'aide qu'elle a fourni aux jumelles. Remémore-toi de comment Bonnie nous a aidé à comprendre et à contrôler leur capacité de siphonner de la magie. Elle a été aussi une grande aide à définir leur petit cadeau, leur créer leur propre talisman — Bébé comprends qu'elle a été un bon professeur, un bon soutien quand nos connaissances et nos capacités ont été limité concernant nos filles »

-« La valeur des gens ne se limite pas à calculer le nombre de bonnes et mauvaises actions. Je ne peux pas oublier ce qu'elle a fait aux membres de ma famille et à Elena. Ses 18 mois dans le monde de prison avec Kai ou ces petits sacrifices ne vont pas atténuer, excuser même oublié son hypocrisie et son égoïsme. »

-« Les filles et Jax ne devraient pas pâtir de ton inimitié pour Bonnie. Crois-le ou non les enfants en souffre, le groupe moi et Bonnie »

Elle se libère encore plus de lui et laisse un grand espace entre eux

-« Ne mens pas » le menace-t-elle le doigt pointé vers lui

-« C'est vrai, je me souviens encore comme si c'était hier lorsqu'elle m'a demandé de te remercié, car tu étais l'une des personnes à ne pas la forcer à dire ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle te sera éternellement reconnaissante d'être toi, ce que tu représente. Tu est la preuve vivante qu'on peut survire à Kai » Jo baisse la tête et rit en larme, rit de colère colère.

-« Eh bien, elle m'a fait regretter le soutien émotionnel que je lui ai apporté. Et je ne peux pas faire autrement »

-« Tu te trompes sur Bonnie, Jo »

-« Peut-être » elle renifle et tapote sur ses joues mouillées « Alors laisse-moi le bénéfice du doute comme je vais le faire en accordant juste un dîner »

-« Merci » Bip bip le vibreur du téléphone de Jo la détourne de ses lèvres. Ses lèvres qui sont arrêter de s'étirer de manière enjouée depuis le début de leur conversation ne font maintenant que cela « qui est-ce ? »

-« Lena, je vais écouter sa vidéo pendant que tu vas surveiller les filles »

-« Embrasse la pour moi » une piqûre rapide sur ses livres la voix d'Elena résonne déjà dans la cuisine « oK et pense à me l'a renvoyer »

-« Bien sure » Alaric la regarde juste avant de s'éclipser. Il ne manque pas son éclat de rire, ses mouvements de recules pour s'installer plus confortablement contre le comptoir. Il baisse la tête, se poser à coté d'une jumelle et embrasse chacune de leur couronne en pensant qu'il a gagné une manche.

* * *

-« Alisha, Alisha calmes-toi » Bonnie soupire en sortant sa tête du placard et regarde sa fichue liste de course. Elle soupire une seconde fois, la mains essuyant son front. La sorcière se demande quand elle arrivera à terminer cette putain de liste. Les trente dernières minutes n'ayant rien donne misé-à-part de nombreux symboles, de lettres, dessins incompréhensibles qui noient les noms de quelques broutilles a acheter dû au nombreux allée et venue dans les armoires et le garde manger auto infligé. Heureusement qu'elle a lui. Damon l'aide à faire une pause et se ressentir. Ses mains autour de ses hanches et ses paires de lèvres sur sa joue la sauvent littéralement d'un court-circuit électrique. Sa douceur et son bonjour lui sont réconfortants et vitaux pour lui rappeler de relâcher la pression de si bon matin.

-« Mmmh qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi, D ? » Damon rit

-« Visiblement, rien » plaisante en regardant la dite liste « Jette celle-ci, j'en ai commencé une hier. Tu dois juste la compléter avec tes bordels hygiéniques et médicaux » Bonnie fronce les sourcils. Elle tente de couvrir son téléphone d'une main en vain. Alisha persiste,

-« c'est vraiment urgent Bonnie. »

-« Bird, écoute la gentille Alisha, hein. »

-« Ok » expire la sorcière levant les yeux au plafond « Quelles sont les urgences ? »

-« La première notre fournisseur d'herbe est en rogne. Il ne comprend pas le bon de commande que tu lui as faxé »

-« J'ai dû avoir gardé l'original dans le bureau. Fax-lui de nouveau »

-« Le problème est que je n'y comprends rien moi-même. Il y a plein de symbole des chiffres, des lettres… Il faut que tu l'appelles ou ailles t'excuser, car il pense qu'on le rend pour un imbécile »

-« Ok » dit-elle en balayant le problème rapidement, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Damon. Les sourcils froncés se rapprochent d'elle et ramasse la blague de liste. Elle secoue la tête parce qu'il commence à s'inquiéter pour rien, ce n'est pas un truc de sorcière : tout ce charabia ne veut rien dire « Alors » elle s'éclaircit la voix « Le seconde problème »

-« Ta gynécologue a encore appelé, ici, parce qu'elle n'a pas réussit à te joindre sur ton téléphone. Dès que tu as le temps rappelle-la »

-« Ok, merci, j'arrive au plus vite » Bonnie raccroche « Hey qu'est-ce que tu rajoutes » demande-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui alors qu'il écrit sur la liste sur la table

-« Préservatif » Bonnie sourit de sa plaisanterie

-« Non, idiot ! Tu as épelé le mot céréale. Je me demande qui est le gamin ici, Jax ou toi. Tu manges plus de ces merdes sucrés que lui »

-« Tu devrais essayer ça rend aimable et moins coincée »

-« Tout pour toi »

-« Il ne faudrait pas » il fermer ses lèvres autour des siennes et amorce un bon et long baiser alors que Jax marche sur eux

-« Beurk, une chambre papito » Damon grogne de regret. Il essaye comme même de garder l'arôme de Bonnie dans sa bouche en se léchant les lèvres

-« Surveille ton langage mini moi sinon je continuerai à remplir la demande d'abandon d'enfant »

-« Mommy » les lèvres tremblantes de son fils et ses yeux tous pleins d'expressions de peur la fait pincer Damon

-« Aïe »

-« Ne l'écoutes pas, ton père raconte souvent des âneries. Tu es trop beau intelligent et important pour nous, bébé » Jax tourne sa tête vers son père et le regarde s'enfiler sa deuxième cuillère de céréales

-« Ta mère a toujours raison, mais elle devrait appeler son docteur sinon le prochain direct case adoption » Jax hausse les épaules n'ayant pas tout compris et s'asseoir à côté de lui

-« Peu importe, je vais préparer ton lunch et dans quinze minutes, on va être partie. On prendra ton petit-déjeuner sur la route. Ça te va ? » Jax opine de la tête

-« En attendant, bonhomme »Jax lève la tête vers lui « va regarder la télé » Damon attend qu'il soit complètement attentif à la télé pour donner un coup de main à Bonnie, lui attrape le reste pour faire le fameux sandwich mayonnaise, pancetta, crudités et poulet pané. Ensuite, il lui coupe un peu de crudité carotte et concombre à manger cru. Il se tourne, la regarde sortir un paquet de chips et une brique de jus et de lait

-« Bon, tu es sure que tout ira bien aujourd'hui ? »

-« Yeah, promis, je prendrais un rendez-vous avec mon médecin ou sinon je demanderai si elle peut me faire une ordonnance pour la pilule »

-« Oh » il arrête ce qu'il est en train de faire et s'arrête derrière elle « Je ne me soucies pas de ça, même si je suis très ennuyé par le port du préservatif. J'aime te sentir tout du long. On s'adaptera comme toujours. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est toi. Tu m'as l'air soucieuse et éparpillée. »

-« Je le suis » elle lui fait face « Et, je vais me ressaisir » elle l'embrasse « Promis. »

-« Ça fonctionne pour l'instant »

-« Merci » elle lui frotte l'épaule et lui emboîte le geste.

Ils terminent ensemble de faire le déjeuner de leur fils avec quelques plaisanteries. Ils poursuivent leur temps de qualité même sur leur porche de leur villa malgré que Damon soit dérangé par un picotement derrière sa tête. Au lieu de se retourner sur cette impression d'être une proie, il profite de la sienne ,sa compagne, tandis qu'un regard de biche a les yeux qui brûlent, brûlé, heurté par ce qu'ils dégagent.

Elena.

* * *

_Alors comment l'avez vous trouvez? Montrer moi votre appréciation de ce nouveau chapitre par laisser un commentaire. Ces vos avis qui sont le moteur de mon inspiration. xo_


	8. Eaux troubles partie 1

Coucou, j'espère que vous allez bien et vos proches aussi avec le covid-19 qui touche le monde entier. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous permettra à vous évader pendant ce confinement. Désolée d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe de grammaire et de conjugaison.

Bonne lecture

Disclamer: TVD et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Mots: 7073

* * *

Chapitre 7 : eaux troubles p 1

Elena ne bouge pas même si à chaque geste tendre de Damon pour Bonnie lui griffe sa peau ses entrailles. Elle ne sait pas si tout se mal est nécessaire. Si le regarder être heureux sans elle, si l'attendre qu'il soit prêt pour elle : est une sorte de passage obligatoire pour les réunir ? La fille expire en contemplant la scène devant elle, c'est encore eux contre l'univers et le monde.

Les voir s'enlacer l'un autour de l'autre front contre front, la fait se raccrocher à cette phrase. Leur embrassade sonne comme un film ennuyeux qu'elle a hâte de le voir les crédits de fin. Malheureusement pour elle, ils agissent comme un couple d'ados en chaleur incapable de se détacher de l'autre, picorant leurs lèvres tout en allant à la portière de la voiture noire. Sa mâchoire s'est resserrée, Damon a donné une légère fessée ludique à Bonnie. La brune renifle parce qu'ils agissent hors de caractères. Bonnie et Damon ne sont pas censés avoir ce type d'interaction, eux le sont. Elena a toujours pensé qu'ils suintent ce type de chimie et seraient plus tard le genre de couple taquin, tactile en vieillissant parce que leur amour brûle encore du même feu. La jeune écrivaine les détourne des yeux, pense, comment il a pu avoir de l'espoir en la voyant si en amour avec Stefan juste parce que tout comme elle en ce moment peut voir certaines choses qu'eux seuls peuvent voir à travers. Elle le connaît, elle sait reconnaître ses blagues, ses vrais sourires, ses vœux les plus pieux. Elle lève les yeux même si c'est une torture. Une véritable douleur de les observer jouer à la maison, voir Bonnie sursauter, la sorcière regarder Damon avec le sourire sans jamais s'échapper réellement de son emprise. Merde elle avale dure son propre sang de sa langue et continue de les espionner de les écouter, son amour pour lui donne la patience d'une sainte

-« Bonbon »

-« Oui ? » dit-elle en prenant place dans son siège les lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre

-« Fais attention à toi .»

-« Toujours .» Damon sourit, il ferme la porte pour elle. Il recule pour la laisser faire sa manœuvre. Il toque sur la vitre de derrière, Jax le regarde bien sagement assis dans son siège auto « Fais de ton mieux bonhomme .»

-« Oui .» dit Jax tout en chantonnant puis se soulève un peu et demande à sa mère leur chanson

-« Bien sure » la chanson ''I can'' de Nas raisonne dans l'habitacle

_I Know i can (i know i can) ;_

_Be what i wanna be (be what i wanna be) ;_

_If i work hard at it ( if i work hard at it) ;_

_I will be where i wanna be (i will be where i wanna be) ;_

_I know i can…_

Damon perd le fil de la chanson à cause de l'alerte de ses notifications. D'une main, il continue de leur dire au revoir et dans l'autre… il consulte les nouvelles story sur Instagram. Un léger frison le traverse de nouveau et de manière la plus désagréable, ne peut plus l'ignorer. Il lève la tête de son téléphone car il peut exactement sentir d'où vient la paire d'yeux qui le fixe. Il s'avance. Il voit une silhouette. Une silhouette qui ne lui est pas inconnue peau mate, cheveux châtains, 1m57, jolie poupée. Son pas se fait plus grand mais sa cible est recouverte par un camion. Alors il s'arrête jusqu'à ce que le camion recommence à rouler et soudain, il se sent stupide. Ce n'est qu'une femme attendant son copain. Et rien qu'une putain de coïncidence que sa fameuse follower poste des photos d'endroit où il traine à l'instant T. Stupide, il doit arrêter d'être paranoïaque. Il n'a pas de folle furieuse le traquant partout depuis quelques jours.

* * *

Elena déglutit sentant le vent chaud gifler ses joues. Ses yeux de biche clignotent encore de sa rencontre manquée avec les yeux céruléens de Damon. Elle reprend très vite son souffle, tente de faire abstraction de son cœur battant la chamade alors qu'elle fusille du regard l'inconnue à la peau moka

-« Un problème, monsieur ? »

-« Ce qui ne va pas avec moi, c'est toi. Toi qui restes, ici, comme une harceleuse.» Elena rigole

-« Ok attend. » Elle réprime son amusement derrière sa main par le retournement grotesque qu'a prise sa séance d'espionnage. « La rue est-elle à tes parents ou les bâtiments ou es-tu la police du quartier ? » à chaque hypothèse l'homme secoue la tête « Alors quel est le problème parce que je ne salis pas le paysage par une manifestation ou la distribution de flyers. »

-« Soit tranquille Miss Daisy, ce que tu fais n'est pas mon business mais il le devient quand ça devient embarrassant et obscène. Quand mes amis sont les cibles de ton obsession »

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » Elena nie en fuyant le regard noisette de l'homme. Elle tente tant bien que mal à se distraire en regardant à droite et à gauche pour trouver une excuse valable. La brune ne s'est pas préparée à ce qu'elle tombe nez à nez avec une connaissance de Damon et Bonnie. Et si elle avait croisé un visage familier parmi tous ces passants, elle serait totalement incapable de le reconnaître tellement le chien de garde appuie sur son dernier nerf « Que veux-tu en échange de ton silence ? De la monnaie, un café, une bière ? Je peux t'avoir les trois. »

-« Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de les mater. Bonnie est une gentille personne, amie et employeur de ma sœur Alisha. Damon parfois m'embauche en tant qu'extra à son PUB. Je leur dois d'être loyal et leur prévenir du danger. Et vous en êtes un. »

-« Non pas du tout, écoutes » Elena prend une pause et soupire « Je les connais — j'ai juste besoin de temps pour réunir mon courage pour frapper à leur porte »

-« Menteuse, dégage avant que je ressente l'envie de te traîner jusqu'à eux… Je ne te laisserais pas une quatrième nuit de plus à les harceler. »

-« Non s'il te plait » Lemar fait un pas en arrière évite la main d'Elena. Ce mouvement l'emmène à regarder à sa gauche et surprend une femme rousse très enceinte les observer.

-« hey fille blanche, pourquoi tu nous mates? »

-« La menteuse est mon amie, elle m'a appelé en renfort pour la soutenir. Hein Elena ? »

A la reconnaissance de sa voix, Miss Gilbert tourne la tête et sourit à Millie et se précipite à sa rencontre

-« Merci » soupire Elena et dans un chuchotement encore un merci de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

-« Maintenant que je suis là, tu vas tout me raconter mais pas ici » empruntant la même intonation,

-« Attends » les yeux d'Elena remontent vers Lemar « On peut trouver un arrangement. Je ne leur veux aucun mal. »

-« Tout confondu au pied du mur, on plaide non coupable. »

-« La présomption d'innocence existe » enchérit Millie « Si elle ne vient plus ici, tu ne sentiras pas le besoin de cafter sa présence »

-« Je veux l'entendre de sa bouche » Elena roule des yeux et cède parce que c'est trop tôt pour que Damon sache

-« Bien — Tu ne me verras plus »

-« On verra. Je traine souvent par ici, l'endroit est chouette » la menace-t-il entre les dents « Je veux qu'il reste ainsi. OK ? »

-« Oui »

-« Partez »

-« Bien» Millie entrecroise son bras droit avec le gauche d'Elena « Allons-y »

Lemar les regarde s'éloigner d'un pas rapide et finit par sourire. Il regarde à droite puis à gauche après quelques minutes et traverse la route peut-être un jour il racontera cela comme une anecdote drôle et maladroite.

* * *

-« Elena qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? » Elena s'arrête de prendre des photos de la maison

-« Il a commencé à la reconstruite pour moi. C'est la réplique parfaite de la maison de mon enfance, enfin de l'extérieur. L'endroit a brulé, il a tenté de la construire à l'identique. »

-« C'est un beau geste d'amour »

-« Oui. » Elle replonge toute son attention dans son téléphone et regarde les photos prises, sélectionne les meilleures. Elle les poste sur son Instagram et ajoute un long commentaire lourd de sens. « C'est que je me dis, cette attention prouve à quel point j'étais importante pour lui, que mon bonheur était son moteur. » elle regarde la balancelle puis la porte d'entrée. « La dernière fois que je suis passée ici, l'intérieur n'était pas totalement terminé. »

-« C'est déjà une très bonne question à lui poser. Je suis certaine que tu en as plein en stock et les connaît par cœur. Donc dis-moi dans quel domaine je peux t'aider. » Elle donne son dos à sa maison et regarde Millie,

-« Ne le dis pas à Josette »

-« Pourquoi ? » Elle ferme les yeux

-« Ni Rick ni Jo ne sont au courant de mon retour et ne serait pas content de mon approche »

-« Approche pour parler à Damon ou le reconquérir ? »

-« Les deux. Mais peu importe le pourquoi. Les dommages collatéraux sont ce qui me préoccupe. »

-« Tu veux vraiment que personne sache que tu es là, même Damon »

-« Surtout Damon. Je ne veux pas lui donner une occasion de fuir et de masquer ce que mon retour provoque chez lui. Il ne doit pas ressentir la pression de me confronter ni de me parler. Tu comprends ? »

-« Oui bien sur ma chérie » Elena sourit accueillant les frottements réconfortants de Millie « Je le fais vraiment ta situation est compliquée. Il y a l'avenir d'un gosse en jeu. Ne néglige pas ce facteur. Soit ami avec Damon et aussi avec le gosse puis tente de rallumer la flamme. Une histoire comme la vôtre n'a pas de fin. Tu as encore tes chances. »

-« Parfois je suis certaine et les autres fois les doutes m'engloutissent. »

-« N'écoute pas cette petite voix, Bonnie a des attentes qu'il ne peut pas combler et je pense que c'est pareil pour lui »

-« Attends d'où tu tiens ça ? »

-« Creuse. » Millie l'arrête posant sa main sur son poignet « Ok ? » la sincérité dans les yeux de Millie la convainc de ne pas chercher les réponses chez elle.

-« D'accord et merci pour tout. » Millie accueille en rigolant le câlin du double

-« Tu m'as promis quelque chose. Je n'en sais pas assez. J'ai soif de Hallmark » Elena ris à son tour « s'il te plait déverse parce que ma vie sexuelle est au niveau zéro »

-« J'ai — j'ai juste besoin de le stimuler, le faire sentir ma présence tout autour de lui. Le pousser à garder partout à me chercher à se poser des questions, d'être dans ses pensées, ses rêves jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à me trouver. Ensuite, on discutera, on aplanira tout »

-« Tactique audacieuse mais perverse. Tu n'a pas peur qu'il dise tout à tout le monde c'est-à-dire à Bonnie, Jo, Rick »

-« Je connais mon Damon, je serai son vilain petit secret. Il aime prendre tout en charge et arranger les choses avec ses propres manières. Je n'ai pas d'inquiétude concernant Bonnie. Par contre toi »

-« Moi, je ne dirai rien. Tu le feras toi-même. Je déjeune dans deux jours avec elle. Dis-le-lui avant comme ça on déjeunera tous les trois. Ainsi tu ne seras pas obligée de tout raconter deux fois la même chose. » bip-bip, Millie sort son téléphone « C'est l'heure pour de m'éclipser pour mon rendez-vous chez l'obstétricien. On se voit dans deux jours. »

* * *

$$$ Another love $$$

* * *

-« Oui, monsieur Gethin — tout à fait » entend Caroline à neuf pas de la porte du bureau de Bonnie. Elle remercie Alisha de l'avoir escorté et n'attend pas que son amie réponde à ses trois coups de porte. Elle se glisse dans l'ouverture en faisant le moindre bruit possible. La vampire blonde recherche rapidement un endroit pour poser ses sacs, les chaises sont pleines, la table aussi. Elle en aperçoit une place conséquente sur le dessus d'un meuble de rangement. Elle fait demi-tour et fait attention là où elle met les pieds et petit à petit elle se rend compte de l'ampleur du chaos qui règne dans la pièce. Caroline lève les yeux, visualise l'endroit et la personne qui l'occupe. Elle remarque son épuisement, son débordement « Vous êtes sure que je ne peux — Faire quoi que ce soit pour maintenir notre partenariat ? On peut discuter d'un prix ou d'une compensation — d'accord j'ai bien entendu ce n'est pas la seule bourde que j'ai commise. Eh bien l'amatrice que je suis ça aller voir ailleurs. Connard » raccroche la sorcière. Elle se recouvre le visage. Caroline l'écoute, l'observe expirer après avoir crié un bon coup. Elle la voit retirée ses mains de ses yeux et regarder partout sur son bureau. Pendant qu'elle fait ses recherches, la blonde s'assit sur le rebord d'une chaise. Bonnie retourne tout en tentant de remettre la main sur quelque chose. La blonde continue de la décrypter le regard inquiet plus inquiet quand ses yeux remarquent des feuilles avec les mêmes chiffres, les mêmes lettres et symboles. Le carnet qu'elle semble chercher sous les piles de feuilles est enfin entre ses mains. Elle la voit le tripoter, feuilletée rapidement puis le jeter violemment dans sa direction. Caroline fronce les sourcils le ramasse. Il y a encore ces lettres ces chiffres, ses lettres et symboles

-« E L 07 G 28 B un croissant de lune, une goutte de sang, le coucher de soleil…Bonnie » Caroline tourne les pages, remarque encore ces mêmes lettres « Bon, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Tu commences à me faire peur » Bonnie se raidit au son de sa voix, elle garde les yeux encore fermés puis expire. La sorcière mord à l'intérieur de sa joue, séché ses joues des bouts des doigts, ensuite essuie ses mains sur son jeans skiny. Et exhale après un long silence de trois minutes « Bonnie? »

-« Je ne sais pas — peut-être que Damon à raison » suppose la brune « peut-être que ma magie doit me prévenir de quelque chose. Mais ce n'est pas grave, dis-moi ce qui t'amène ici »

-« On est peut-être dans un mauvais endroit dans notre amitié mais je ne peux pas faire semblant de ne pas voir. Tu es déboussolée et à cran. J'aimerais faire n'importe quoi pour te venir en aide »

-« Il n'y a rien de plus à dire. Pourquoi es-tu là. La discussion qu'on eut ce matin était plutôt claire non ? L'oméga de Tyler veut nous montrer quelque chose. Je ne compte pas revenir sur ma parole, je viendrais à 19h pile. »

-« Je sais » bégaye la blonde « Mise à part que je suis hypersurexcitée de passer un peu de temps avec toi en dehors des préparatifs d'anniversaire. Je voulais te voir et te donner ça » Elle se lève et attrape le grand sac, le tend à Bonnie « De la part de Tyler pour Jax. Il prend son rôle de parrain très à cœur » Bonnie le réceptionne et le met de côté « C'est un équipement complet de baseball »

-« Tu lui diras… » son téléphone sonne

-« Je comprends. Décroche, je peux attendre »

-« Merci » murmure Bonnie « Bonnie Bennett à votre écoute »

-« Ah ! enfin j'arrive à vous avoir au téléphone Bonnie. Nous vous avons laissé de dizaines de messages. »

-« Désolée Madame Stewart, j'ai été très occupée. Quand est-ce que je pourrais avoir un rendez-vous » dit-elle en préparant un stylo et une feuille. Elle Caroline se concentre sur son ouïe. Elle règle son sens pour tout percevoir de la conversation entre Bonnie et la gynécologue.

-« Eh bien c'est la raison des nombreux appels, vous avez annulé notre dernier rendez-vous puis oublié celui que nous avons planifié ensemble. Et vous connaissez la suite. Malheureusement je ne peux pas programmer d'autres consultations pour les trois prochaines semaines »

-« Vous partez en vacances ? »

-« Exacte pour le plus grand plaisir de mon mari et de ma fille. On part pour les les Îles Fidji » Bonnie sourit « ils en rêvent depuis un moment »

-« Je suis heureuse pour vous. Profitez bien parce que vous le mérité. Vous étiez un bon soutien quand j'attendais Jax. »

-« Merci, parlons de la deuxième raison de mon appel, je renvoie toutes les patientes que je n'ai pas eu le temps ou la chance de revoir avant ma pause estivale vers une très talentueuse consœur qui est aussi sorcière. Si vous souhaitez obtenir un rendez-vous rapidement, je peux vous donner ses coordonnées. »

-« Non, je préfère revenir à la pilule jusqu'à ce que vous repreniez votre activité »

-« Je le déconseille formellement. La piqûre contraceptive est sure qu'à 94% quand on la suit le rythme des injections consciencieusement c'est-à-dire tous les trois mois. Et ce n'est pas votre cas. Je préférai que vous passiez une batterie de tests car il est moins efficace qu'un stérilet, un préservatif ou la pilule même si l'action hormonale ne dure que d mois, d'accord ? Alors faisons comme ceci, on planifie le rendez-vous passez les tests dans mon cabinet ensuite nous regarderons les options qui s'offrent à vous. »

-« La bonne vieille méthode, alors les préservatifs »

-« Oui ou bien l'abstinence, c'est le meilleur » Bonnie rit

-« J'en connais un qui ne sera pas d'accord. Et je risque d'être frustrée » Elles rient toutes les deux Caroline aussi après avoir levé les yeux au plafond, ça ressemble à Damon ou aux hommes Salvatore « Je dois rappeler un autre moment ou on peut réserver un rendez-vous pour le mois prochain ? »

-« Attendez, je mets sur mon planning, voilà, je vous propose une consultation à partir du 10 juin »

-« Je prendrai au milieu de journée »

-« Très bien, 14 heures ça vous va ? »

-« oui le 10 juin à 14h au cabinet »

-« Bien mais au cas d'éventuelles urgences noter les coordonnées de ma consœur »

-« Très bien »Bonnie répète et écrie « Docteur Brown Caitlin… »

Caroline décroche de la conversation. Ses sourcils se froncent, elle n'aime pas la pensée que Damon impose quoique soit à Bonnie mais elle ne dira rien, même si l'envie d'approfondir le sujet quand son amie raccroche se fait sentir. Ses sombres pensées l'engloutir bien plus car Bonnie doit être dans une mauvaise passe pour avoir oublié un rendez-vous si important que le gynécologue. Elle se sent mal de lui faire des reproches. Merde

-« Bon que dirais-tu si je viens te rencontrer plus tôt. On pourra se relaxer avec un verre de vin avant d'aller rencontrer les lycans de la meute de Ty »

-« Je ne peux pas. Je dois faire les courses avec Jax après ses activités. Damon doit nous rencontrer »

-« Dommage ça sera pour la prochaine fois »

-« Pourquoi pas, »

-« Super »

-« D'accord » Bonnie récupère sa veste et son sac « Je dois y aller » la blonde se lève aussi et l'imite

-« Oh… ! Euh tu manques au cours de yoga et de danse. Ça te ferait du bien de revenir. »

-« Tu as arrêter d'y venir avant moi. » Caroline perd son faible sourire et fonce désespérément sur Bonnie, l'embrasse dans une longue étreinte serrée « Oxygène Caroline »

-« Désolée — en fait je ne suis pas désolée parce que je t'aime. Bonnie, je suis juste triste de nous avoir fait ça. J'aimerai tout reprendre pour te voir sourire et être de nouveau serrer à ta hanche. »

-« Caroline » proteste la sorcière mal à l'aise. Elle recule, « Je dois vraiment y aller »

-« Ok » souffle Caroline « On se voit tout à l'heure ? »

-«Oui à toute » La musique des destiny's child raisonne dans la pièce « Soldier » quand elle fait demi tour. Elle récupère son portable, le sourire aux lèvres. La photo de Lucy Bennett s'affiche sur l'écran de Bonnie comme quatre fois par jours depuis c'est trois derniers jours. Damon sur le sien voit plusieurs endroit qui fut un temps significatifs dans son ancienne relation amoureuse. Sa mâchoire se resserre, le doute s'installe d'une manière un peu plus permanente dans sa tête à la vue des photos du pont si Wickery, la maison Gilbert et le cimetière. Elena est très probablement de retour à Mystic-falls et surtout derrière le pseudo dopplegangersweety. Sa mâchoire se contracte.

Il sent que sa vie va bientôt se compliquer.

* * *

$$$ J -5 $$$

* * *

Morgue,

-« Si tu compares une nouvelle fois la chair de ces cadavres avec une côte de bœuf bien saignante, je deviendrai végan ou végétarienne » Bellamy tourne la tête vers Bonnie et Caroline, rigole de leurs mines dégoûtées même si c'est le douzième cadavre qu'elles voient découpé en moins de deux jours.

-« Ok » il revient sur son cobaye, il se penche un peu et les incite à faire pareille « Regardez ceci » Bonnie jette un coup d'œil à Caroline, elle aussi ne comprend pas ce qu'il y a d'intéressant dans la marque de morsure et d'écorchure profonde

-«Je ne vois qu'un tissu de peaux toutes ridées et du sang sec »

-« Naaaahhhh » réponds le lycan en imitant le bruit d'un buzzer à Caroline. Il fait glisser son tabouret dans le sens inverse, il attrape un groupe de photos prises des cadavres où il y a noté les mesures des blessures. Bellamy n'oublie pas son outil de mesures. « Il n'y a que trois types d'emprunts de griffures et de morsures » il leur tend pour que l'une d'entre elles l'obtienne,

-« Bien » soupire Bonnie en abattant sa main droite dessus et s'avance vers la première table d'autopsie parce qu'elle n'est pas revenue ici pour la seconde fois pour toujours écouter et surtout de ne pas avoir obtenu de réponse. Elle les mesure toutes, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de regarder leur visage surtout leurs yeux jusqu'à quelque chose détournent son intention. « Tu peux me passer n'importe quoi pour extirper un truc » Excité le loup-garou saute sur place

-« Une minute, je sais ce qu'il te faut » et il revient avec une pince

-« Merci » Caroline se rapproche de la sorcière, suit de près chacun de ses gestes. Même concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, Bonnie n'arrête pas de se demander quelle est la dernière image qu'ils ont vue, « Tu as fait les recherches que je t'ai demandées ? »

-« Oui, il y a bien un reflet sur les tissus de leur rétine mais les images ne sont pas très nettes. » Bonnie voit le début de la fin. Elle sent bien le corps étranger entre la pince et tire vers le haut puis hors.

-« beurk » geint Caroline à la vue du morceau d'ongle cassé. Bonnie lève les yeux au ciel avant de laisser l'ongle tomber dans le pot stérilisé. Bellamy le ferme pour le déposer derrière lui.

-« Ce que tu viens de retirer, Miss Bonnie, j'en ai retrouvé trois. Ils sont similaires proviennent donc de la même personne. Les lycans ont des ongles qui ressemblent à ceux-là. Ils repoussent très vite. Ils peuvent vous aider à savoir qu'il est »

-« Donc on peut connaître avec ça son identité ? »

-« Non pas d'ADN mais »

-« Mais quoi ? » demande Caroline, cette sortie de scientifique devient enfin intéressante, pas comme hier,

-« Mais » il regarde tour à tour les deux femmes face à lui « Il y a une petite chance pour qu'un autre lycan puisse le savoir en le plantant dans le creux de sa main »

-« Donc c'est possible »

-« Ouais en théorie car aucun loup-garou ne s'aventurera à entrer dans la tête d'un autre lycan. Regarder les souvenirs d'un autre est déjà délicat mais, voir ceux qui ont volé » il secoue la tête « même sur n'importe quel motif, c'est interdit. »

-« Dis-nous qu'il y a plus parce que tu aurais pu juste nous le dire au téléphone » Caroline baisse les yeux à cette remarque et sourie faiblement ;

-« Bonnie a raison, donne nous pour notre argent dépenser dans l'essence »

-« Alors passons au plat de résistance » il se retourne et ouvre un tiroir profond. Il en sort trois tubes de prélèvements, « il en lève un de sa main gauche « Ici, on a des résidus qui étaient coincés entre les ongles. Maintenant, ceci » Il montre le deuxième tube. « Trois morceaux de peau prélevées dans la paume de plusieurs cadavres entre autres des sorciers. » Bonnie intriguée le récupère et l'ouvre. Elle retire un prélèvement

-« Un tatouage »

-« Non. Chez les Indiens, les natifs marqués ou mutilés son corps ou celui des autres c'est quelque chose de sérieux et de spirituelle. Celui-ci est particulier, il me rappelle celui que certain faisait aux perdants, aux plus faibles de leur meute, les omégas » Il retrousse son t-shirt révélant ses abdominaux bien sculptés puis ce qui a longtemps causé des douleurs à sa chair et dans son estime de lui

-« Oh mon dieu ! » s'écrit de stupeur Caroline et Bonnie

-« Vous demandez pourquoi ? » Bonnie hoche la tête

-« Mais tu n'es pas obligé »

-« Mes anciens frères ont fait cela pour que dès qu'une meute s'approche de moi ne puisse pas me faire confiance. Ce truc, ils peuvent le sentir dans leur tripe juste en se rapprochant de moi, par un regard ou un reniflement. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

-« Caroline ?! »

-« Non c'est bon, Bonnie. Caroline a le droit de savoir. Tyler est le premier de mes congénères qui m'a accordé sa confiance après avoir su que j'étais un lâche et quelqu'un de très faible — j'ai laissé un de mes frères se faire tuer en laissant un alpha d'une autre meute avoir le dessus sur moi. Je l'ai laissé avoir le contrôle sur mes décisions, couru pour rester sauve et laisser derrière par vengeance. »

-« Je suis désolée »

-« Ne le soit pas Caroline, tu n'es pour rien pour cette petite malédiction. » Bonnie se racle la gorge

-« Alors tu penses que c'est une malédiction »

-« Pas tout à fait. Tu vois ceci. Ce signe change sur chacune des victimes. Il est possible que c'est la signature de chacun des démonistes. »

-« Oh, je vois ce que tu veux dire » acquiesce Bonnie de la tête

-« De quoi vous parlez ? »

-« Car — Caroline, certains sorciers avant de mourir font certaines choses pour que leur famille ou leur clan puisse les venger. Parfois, ils mettent leur souvenir dans leurs bijoux ou marquent la peau de leur tueur. Et cette marque agit comme un gps magique »

-« Alors on n'a qu'à utiliser cette chose pour le localiser le vampire ou le lycan en question »

-« Ce n'est pas aussi simple Caroline » soupire Bellamy « il n'y a que les familles ou le clan qui peut le faire »

-« Ok eh bien Matt peut nous aider, ils rencontrent tout comme Ty les familles qui recherchent leurs proches »

-« C'est une bonne idée » acquiesce Bonnie « Et contrairement au croyance il n'existe qu'un nombre très restreint de familles de sorcières. Lucy peut aussi nous donner un coup de main. On a beaucoup parler ces quatre derniers jours, elle a besoin d'action. Je lui demanderai dès qu'elle sera bien installée chez Grammes. »

-« Ta cousine fait un crochet par Mystic-falls ? » demande Caroline dans les yeux de Bonnie

-« Je ne sais pas, mais peu importe je compte bien profiter d'avoir quelqu'un de ma famille autour de moi. Pour revenir à ce que je disais, on a une bonne piste. Et si Lucy ou toi ne trouvez rien, je sais peut-être comment avoir une liste exhaustive des familles de sorciers »

-« Non Bon » Caroline prend le poignet de Bonnie « Les geminis ou plus particulièrement les Parkers ne sont pas une solution envisageable, Bonnie. Rappel toi ce qui se passe quand tu les côtoies. Tu n'es plus toi. »

-« Ce n'est qu'un plan B ou C. Il ne faut pas oublier l'ongle »

-« Les ongles » rectifie Bellamy

-« Oui les ongles » se reprend Bonnie « On va savoir ce qu'ils recherchent. Peu importe leur identité comme c'était prévue. On s'est déjà qu'il y a un vampire par rapport aux morsures les plus petites. Les morsures plus bâclées et profondes associées aux griffures sanglantes, il doit s'agir d'un loup-garou »

-« Et le troisième type de morsure, une sorcière » se moque Caroline

-« Pourquoi pas. Mes canines sont plus développées depuis que j'ai imprégné Damon. Si ce que nous pensions est juste. Ils sont eut leur capacité grâce aux expériences de l'Armory et aux données qui ont réussi à collecter. En plus, Bellamy dit que les ongles sont particuliers» Il acquiesce

-« Ok, voyons ce qu'on fait avec l'ongle et le bout de peau. On peut en récupérer de chaque ? »

-« Bien sure Caroline, je t'emballe ça tout de suite » Le lycan s'excuse et quitte la pièce. Caroline se rend compte qu'elle a peut-être été trop excessive encore une fois

-« Je ne voulais pas dire ça de cette manière. Tu avais tes raisons pour agir comme ça à l'époque ; même beaucoup. Je ne veut pas que tu ouvres certaines blessures en les rencontrant encore et Jo —- Jo ne va pas l'apprécier. » Bonnie la fixe

-« Jo » elle rigole « Je ne me soucie pas des conséquences qui peuvent en découler chez Josette. Je ne serais pas éternellement coupable ou désolée pour avoir gâché sa couverture pour se protéger de sa famille. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière pour qu'ils ne saches pas pour elle et ses jumelles, pour leurs capacités de siphonner . Ou d'avoir aussi mis en danger de mort quelques membres de la famille Parker»

-« Bon » Caroline tente de lui reprendre son bras pour la calmer

-« Non ! J'en ai assez qu'on me demande de faire attention aux autres à chaque fois que je veux mettre en premier. Avec vous, je n'ai pas le droit d'être égoïste parce que à chaque fois vous dites que ce n'est pas moi ! Toute le monde me remerciera, se rendront compte que je suis qu'une humaine avec des failles, des faiblesses et des sentiments uniquement quand je sauve la vie à tout le monde en donnant la mienne, vrai ? »

-« Non — Non. Je t'aime Bonnie »

-« J'ai du mal à te croire»

-« Mais tu le —« un raclement de gorge se fait entendre

-« Désolée, tenez. Je n'ai pas trouvé ce qu'on peut faire avec les dépôts retrouvés sous les ongles. Je vais bosser dessus et vous tenir au courant par téléphone »

Bonnie tente de lui sourire en rangeant les siens dans son sac

-« Merci et remercie Jackson pour tout ce que vous avez fait jusqu'à maintenant. »

-« Pas nécessaire tu nous aides au contraire à nous perfectionner et à sauver notre espèce. »

-« Alors accepte les miennes » Elle lui prend le poignet et l'entraîne dans une étreinte qui se termine par un bisou sur la joue « À la prochaine » Bellamy suit Bonnie du regard placer sa verte sur son bras. Sur les côtés, Caroline fait de même et emboite le pas de Bonnie vers la sortie

-« Bonnie attend ? »

-«Je suis vraiment pressée, Caroline. On se verra autour très prochainement, l'anniversaire est dans cinq jours. »

-« Mais il y a le cours de hip pop cette après-midi »

-« J'ai autre chose de prévue, Lucy et Sarah peuvent être folles parfois. Je te dirai quand je prévois faire un tour après mon long week-end avec Damon » Caroline soupire et dit d'un ton las

-« Bien comme tu voudras »

-« Bye Caroline »

-« Bye » La blonde lui fait un signe de la main avant de replacer la lance de son sac et s'en va en direction de sa voiture.

* * *

$$$ Another love $$$

* * *

Intérêt est un mot commun et suspendue sur la langue de tout le monde. Parce qu'on est tous un peu égoïste tout au long de notre vie. On recherche à obtenir le meilleur pour nous-mêmes ou pour les siens quitte à ne penser qu'au résultat. Ces personnes qui réussirent à ne pas avoir de remord pour les dommages collatéraux ou sacrifices commis pour sa propre sécurité, sa survie ou juste le confort, ils n'ont pas oublié qui ils sont. On est tous des prédateurs. Des animaux capable y de tous pour rester en vie. Elena l'a découvert quand elle a vu deux où trois cheveux blancs sur sa tête. Quand elle comparait son Instagram à celui de Bonnie, de Damon, de la famille Saltzman. Elle a su ce qu'elle devait faire en lisant le journal intime de Katerine remis par Elijah. Elena ne peut pas dire qu'elle est son modèle mais, il se pourrait bien qu'elle s'inspire de ces techniques pour avoir ce qu'elle veut : ''_obtenir la vie qu'elle pense méritée, garder un œil sur ce qui est à elle, hanter leur vie''. _Le doppleganger est presque satisfaite de ce qu'elle a accompli jusqu'à maintenant et être ici, à quelques centimètre des tombes de ses parents, assis contre un arbre, écrivant le troisième chapitre du quatrième tome dans son carnet. Elena se sent à ce moment comme une chenille bientôt prête à passer au stade de chrysalide parce que qu'elle-même se prépare à la dernière étape, celle la plus importante pour le reste de sa vie. Elle se prépare à être la personne qu'elle doit être ou plus exactement opère les changements qu'il faut pour que sa vie soit comme elle pense doit ressembler. Josette n'était pas heureuse de ne pas être au courant de son arrivée aux état-unis mais vingt minutes plus tard c'était oublié. Elle est soulagée enfin presque elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle pourra garder son retour d'Alaric. La brune soupire en refermant son carnet, elle n'a pas encore traiter le cas de Stefan. Les paupières fermées, elle profite encore un peu des rayons de soleil caressant ses paupières closent. Enfin jusqu'à ce que la lumière ne traverse plus la peau de ses yeux. Elle ouvre un œil puis deux, elle a dû être plus prudente et vérifiée de ne croiser personne surtout après ce qui s'est passé avec l'ami de Bonnie,

-« Hey Stefan » elle poses ses mains sur l'herbe « je ne pensais pas te voir si tôt » elle se redresse plus confortablement contre le tronc d'arbre pour paraître confortable et amicale « Alors dis-moi comment vas-tu ? »

-« L'éternité aide à tout prendre de manière plus légère. Les prochaines décennies seront bien plus riches que maintenant. Et toi ? Tu ne devais pas être en Irlande ou en Angleterre pour obtenir des conseils ? »

-« Ce n'est plus au programme. Mon éditrice préfère que je me consacre à la correction des deux premiers tomes et les 10 premiers chapitres du quatrième, le plus rapidement possible. Mais te voir ici me donne envie de faire une grande pause » dit-elle souriante plus naturellement. Elle n'a plus besoin d'être en mode défensive, Stefan a l'air de brandir un drapeau blanc . Il est surement revenu sur ses positions et compris qu'il est allé trop loin dans les quelques textes et messages vocaux qui lui a laissé. Elle le préfère comme ça. Stefan fait parti des quelques personnes dont elle a besoin qu'il soit en bonne bonne santé avec elle. Sinon elle ne serait pas complètement heureuse. Et ici, elle peut l'être donc elle se détend posant son journal sur l'herbe à ses cuisses tout contre sa poitrine pour lui laisser une place. « Viens Stefan, assieds-toi. Si tu n'as rien à faire on peut tuer le temps ensemble »

-« Pourquoi pas » accepte le vampire droit dans les yeux d'Elena sans jamais la quitter même quand il s'assoit en face d'elle, il continue à la sonder « Alors tu avances avec tous ces changements de dernières minutes ? »

-« Oh… ! ne m'en parle pas — Je voudrais si tu le veux bien parler autre chose que de ça »

-« Alors de quoi voudrais-tu parler »

-« Je — je ne sais pas » elle regarde autour d'elle puis aperçu pour la première fois le sac de sport au côté du brun « De toi. Tu ne peux pas t'échapper avec des phrases surfaites comme l'éternité et bla-bla-bla. Fait un effort s'il te plait » dit-elle d'une petite voix implorante.

-« Ok mais à une condition » le sourcil du double se lève d'une manière perplexe,

-« Laquelle ? »

-« Tu joues aussi aux 3000 questions » Elle soupire

-« Mais on a droit à laisser passer pour ne pas répondre, cinq » il secoue la tête « Eh bien trois »

-« Deux ni échanger ni repris »

-« Traitée » ils se tapent dans les mains

* * *

-« Elena ? » Stefan appelle pour la troisième fois assit en face d'elle dans une attitude plus décontractée qu'à son arrivée au centimètre. Le vampire se redresse sur ses avant bras, décroise ses jambes étendues et les replie en gardant toujours sa veste à capuchon entre ses doigts de la main droite. Il fronce les sourcils, lève d'abord les yeux au ciel, constate que le soleil est à son zénith ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont là depuis un bon moment. Et il ne devrait pas attendre que le soleil décline pour qu'elle le rejoigne sur ce qu'il veut. Alors il tente de nouveau pour la sortir de sa rêverie tortueuse. « La Terre appelle Elena » à sa voix deviennent rouge. Elle avale sa salive durement relâche la poignée d'herbes qu'elle vient d'arracher gardant uniquement le trèfle à quatre feuilles. Peut-être qu'il lui porte chance.

-« Désolée » elle se racle la gorge remarquant le contraste de sa peau avec la couleur blanche de son débardeur. Elle baisse à son tour les yeux et profite pour l'enfermer dans son cahier avant de resserrer ses bras autour de ses jambes « Répètes ta question. »

-« Tu sais que c'était supposer être amusant et décontractant. Je ne suis pas supposer être le mauvais juge. »

-« Tu crois ? » ces yeux de biche croisent enfin les siens et son sourire est contagieux,

-« Yeah, je suis un bon sportif en voulant te demander si le Canada te manquait ? » Elle ferme les yeux se sentant totalement stupide et lui retourne encore plus franchement « J'avais la vague impression qu'il y avait des gens des choses qui te retenaient là-bas »

-« Eh bien —» Elle frotte ses mains l'une contre l'autre et enlève le reste de la saleté contre son jean bleu foncé « Je suis arrivée à un stade de ma vie où je ne veux plus être avec des personnes qui m'intéresse vaguement. Je ne veux plus perdre mon temps avec des Liam, des Kit ou des James. Je souhaite vibrer et être heureuse avec la bonne personne, faire des choses significatives : comme écrire mon quatrième tome ici. »

-« Bien »

-« Maintenant à toi, tu n'as pas ton James qui te semble comme un arrière-goût de ce que tu veux vraiment ? »

-« Elle n'est pas ma James. Elle est plus que ça »

-« Développe »

-« Nope, mon tour »

-« Ok, mais tu n'y échapperas pas »

-« Je n'ai pas encore utiliser mes deux jokers contrairement à toi. Alors je suppose que mes personnes qui comptent se trouve ici donc le retour aux sources pour relancer ta créativité est l'arbre qui cache la forêt. » Elle passe sa langue sur ses dents, sacré visage d'ange ce Stefan,

-« Pas exactement, j'ai des très bonnes amies canadiennes et à qui je donnerai tout. Et elles me manquent terriblement mais ici il y a un énorme enjeux. Je dois assurée, on compte sur moi »

-« Ok » il croise les jambes « Poses moi ta question qui te brules les lèvres »

-« Qui est-elle ? »

-« Une vampire blonde »

-« Déçue, je pensais être ton type » ils rigolent

-« Mignonne, intelligente et pugnace c'est mon type » elle sourit « Bien, jusqu'à maintenant arrives-tu à contenter tout le monde ? » elle fronce les sourcils « Enfin, je veux dire conjuguer tes attentes et ce que veux de ta maison d'édition »

-« Je voudrais dire oui mais, je suis vraiment super occupée » elle prend une pause, contrôle son stress en mettant une mèche derrière son oreille. « L'écriture des 10 premiers chapitres prends tout mon temps » elle hausse des épaules « Peu importe ça vaut le coup. C'est du sérieux ? Est-ce sérieux au point que tu dors chez-elle ? » demande-t-elle en lorgnant sur le sac de voyage aux côté de Stefan

-« C'est plutôt le contraire, elle se déplace sur mon lieu de travail. On aime la fantaisie libre et sans attache. Parlons d'attache, pas trop déçue de revenir ici et voir ce que tu as laisser derrière ? » Elle rit avec les yeux brillants, il ne se cache plus. Elle est dos au mur, trèfle de merde,

-« Déroutant » elle hoche la tête au mot qui regroupe tous ces émotions. Le dire à quelqu'un de si spécial est libérateur « Oui vraiment déroutant. Je dois juste — Je sais que je dois observer et j'agirai au moment venu car ma saga est la plus importante pour le moment. Quel est son prénom ? »

-« Bex. Rebecca Mickaelson»

-« Tu te fous de moi ? »

-« Désolé c'est qu'une question à la fois » elle ferme la bouche « Je voudrais te croire quand tu dis que tu es débordée avec ta carrière d'écrivain, cependant tu n'as pas l'air de te préoccuper des corrections. C'est un peu comme tu es plus inquiète avec qui je couche que l'épée Damoclès que ton éditrice point sur toi »

-« Ce n'est pas une question. Tu prêches ce que tu penses être vrai » il fait non avec son doigt

-« Le Salvateur a relancé ta créativité ? »

* * *

N'oubliez pas de montrer votre amour en laissant un commentaire. J'essayerai de poster la semaine prochaine.

xo xo


	9. Eaux troubles partie 2

Coucou, j'espère que vous allez bien ainsi que tous vos proches. Je suis ravie de poster un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Merci encore à Mademoisellevalérie14 de toujours laisser un commentaire. Et merci à Monokini d'avoir commenter mon premier chapitre.

Bonne lecture,

Avertissement: les personnages et l'univers tvd ne m'appartient pas

mots: 7975

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Eaux troubles p2

-« Le Pub a relancé ta créativité ou bien. - Ta motivation était tout autre en venant là-bas.» demande Stefan à Elena

-« On m'a vanté la nourriture et l'ambiance du Salvateur. Et en ce qui concerne « us » tu m'as dit que tu as terminé les corrections des trois premiers tomes dans tes nombreux messages. Ces messages que tu as laissés juste après le mien. Tu te souviens du message où je t'ai demandé de me les envoyer à une adresse postale. »

-« Tu me fuyais. Te le donner en mains propres est plus approprié en cas d'urgence »

-« Ok mais — je te fais confiance pour les corrections des chapitres. Concernant le chapitre bonus, c'est autre chose. Je dois le lire pour savoir auxquelles le rattacher, un appel de ma part quand je serais prête aurait été suffisant. Maintenant que tu es là ? Je peux les récupérer maintenant ? »

-« Bien sûr » Il baisse la tête à la recherche des manuscrits dans son sac. Laissant le temps à Elena de reprendre son souffle et son calme. Elle se lèche les lèvres, la tête basse contemplative une nouvelle fois de l'herbe du cimetière. Elle peut le faire. Elle devrait peut-être tout balancer et être plus franche qu'elle a été avec Jo, mais craint aussi sa réaction. Il lui passe d'abord la dernière ébauche du tome 1 puis le 2 puis le 3 et enfin le fameux chapitre relatant le passé de Stefano ;

-« Merci » dit-elle en remarquant les notes, les conseille sur les post-it et aussi les trente-six pages du récit de Stefano « Je ne m'attendais pas à tant » les larmes lui monte aux yeux, toute cette tension, suspicion sur elle peut être finie après qu'elle lui dise

-« J'y ai pris plaisir et pense qu'il irait bien pour le premier tome. Enfin, tu verras. Et pour info, je surveille juste mon frère. »

-« Je — je comprends »

-« Je sais que tu n'as pas eu la même attitude qu'avec moi quand tu voulais avoir des réponses sur nous. À quoi pensais-tu en venant là-bas ? Le voir ? Le draguer ? Le narguer ? » Tout de fin compte, elle ne peut pas. Elle ne peut pas être, comme Katerine. Elle ne veut pas de toute manière, être seul et détester de tous.

-« ça ne te regarde pas. Parlons de ce que nous concerne tous les deux : le chapitre de Stefano. Tu as du mal à l'écrire ? » il sourit crispé mais acquiesce parce que malgré tout son air bouffi et l'expression de son visage lui fait de la peine,

-« Non. Bex a beaucoup contribué à rafraîchir mon époque grunge, ripper. Elle a vraiment aidé. Elle a réussi à rendre le chapitre fascinant et sanglant. » Elena frissonne puis lève les yeux au ciel et rigole de manière compulsive tout ça est doublement foireux. Mais elle doit savoir mieux, on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs. Elle doit l'assumer et regarder où leur conversation les emmènera.

-« Je n'arrive pas à penser à toi et Rebecca ensemble. Ce n'est pas réel. Je pensais que vous étiez une chose parce que tu n'étais pas toi-même. Que tu ne la regardais uniquement parce que tu avais coupé ton humanité. »

-« Tu oublies que le Ripper assouvis tous les désirs que Stefan humain ne peut pas se permettre. C'est un peu l'effet que le vampirisme a eu sur toi, soulever tes sentiments non assumés pour Damon et les amplifier. »

-« Peut-être, mais qu'en est-il de Lucy ? Tu qualifiais ta vie amoureuse avec trois mots : compliqué, Lucy, mouvementé. Votre danse nuptiale est terminée ? »

-« On s'entend bien, même très bien. C'est une femme incroyable. On pense tous les deux qu'on devrait à aucun moment plus que flirter. On va rester ami. Je veux qu'on reste ami nous aussi. » Elena rigole

-« Tu es drôle. — Là tu deviens flippant » Stefan ne change pas son expression faciale ce qui rend sa dernière phrase tellement crue et réelle. « Attend tu n'es pas sérieux. Où veux-tu en venir ?»

-« Souviens-toi juste de ça, si tu projettes de courir derrière Damon »

-« Stefan arrête tes petites allusions et lances artillerie lourde. Tu veux purifier l'air ? Et moi, je le veux aussi mais ça doit se faire vite. J'ai eu droit avec Jo, je peux encore encaisser des reproches pour mon imprudence mon impulsivité et mon incroyable besoin d'attirer l'attention sur moi. Mais contraire à toi, elle ne me fait pas me sentir comme une putain de garce parce que enfin, je prends les rênes. Je décide pour une fois de ne plus trimballer mon passé comme une ombre maléfique. Je veux juste me le réapproprier. J'ai besoin de comprendre d'accepter, de l'assumer peut-être de pardonner les sept dernières années. » Elle expire voyant qu'il n'était pas toujours touché. Elle reprend plus posément. « Mon point est que je crois pouvoir écrire mon futur et faire ce que bon me semble pour atteindre ce but. »

-« Très bien. » Stefan comprend par contre l'expression de son visage, la fait froncer les sourcils. « Je n'allais pas t'empêcher ou bien me mêler de comment tu vas t'y prendre pour atteindre mon frère. Je sais que plus on te dit non, plus tu y vas plus fort. Et crois-le ou non, je m'inquiète pour toi. J'ai remarqué l'effet que provoque chez toi de perdre l'attention de quelqu'un ou de perdre quelqu'un tout court. Je voulais juste t'entendre me le confirmer. »

-« Tu vas le dire à Damon et à Bonnie ? »

-« C'est ce que tu veux ? »

-« Non »

-« Ils vont m'en vouloir, ma famille va m'en vouloir, tu le sais ? »

-« Tu as vécu de nombreuses décennies en sachant qu'il voulait te faire vivre des siècles de misère. Tu peux le faire. Damon et toi, personne ne peut vous séparer. Stefan pense à moi » Alors qu'elle vient de plaider sa cause en avançant son buste et sa main vers lui, Stefan se recouche, les jambes décroisées et détendues.

-« Mais il n'y a pas uniquement lui et tu n'es plus une composante importante dans mes prises de décisions. » si ces quelques mots l'ont blessé, comment pourra-t-elle gérer les mots suivants songe Elena les yeux sombres et teintées de peine « Bonnie fait partie de ma famille. Elle est ma sœur. Elle, Jax et Damon viennent en premier dans mes priorités. Ma protection et ma loyauté ne vont à personne d'autre. Ce qui veut dire que tu peux devenir un de mes problèmes si tu ne te comportes pas bien. Blesser les autres n'est pas dans ma nature et être le bon frère s'est le truc de Damon pas le mien. Pourtant je peux me salière les mains quand il le faut » Elle rit les larmes aux yeux, peu à peu la tristesse prit place à la colère,

-« Tu te donnes trop de crédit, tu n'inquièterais pas Bonnie si finalement rien ne se passe comme je pourrais l'avoir prévu ! »

-« Vrai, je veux juste te prévenir que mon soutien indéfectible tu ne l'as plus. Pas tant. que j'ai le sentiment que tu n'as pas les mêmes intentions que tu as eues avec moi. » Elena hoche la tête en ouvrant son sac d'une main fébrile, en sortant une feuille à rouler. Stefan la regarde se rassoir à l'indienne. Il remarque qu'elle bouge sans cesse les jambes de stress, il se demande dans combien de temps elle va s'effondrer. Elle réussit quand même à confectionner son pétard et l'allumer entre ses reniflements et le séchage de ses joues roses. Sa première bouffée semble commencer à faire ses effets car les trois minutes suivantes, Elena a changé d'attitude.

-« Alors, on est encore ami ? Tu ne me feras plus confiance ? »

-« Tout dépend de ce que tu compte faire. »

-« Je ne sais pas comment comprendre tout ça. » Elle répond après une longue bouffée de son cocktail de sorcière qu'elle fait ressortir par le nez, en abordant un air détaché.

-« Moi non plus, Elena » Il tente de capter son regard en vain « Elena ? » elle tourne sa tête vers lui « Je vais suivre mon intuition. Tu vas surement faire de même mais, réfléchis »

-« Malheureusement, je crois qu'on est dans une impasse. C'est dommage que tu le prennes si durement »

-« Donc pas de doute ? » elle secoue la tête, ses iris très dilatés sont une pointe ambrée de tristesse. Elle termine son joint puis l'écrase sous la semelle de ses chaussures.

-« Aucun » il la regarde se lever et lui voler un bisou sur la bouche d'une manière vorace « Je t'appellerai plus tard. Encore merci et j'espère que tu verras que tout devrait être comme ça, pas autrement. »

* * *

Mystic-Grill,

* * *

L'endroit est relativement calme en ce début d'après-midi. La musique de juke-box, les tintements des verres et des boules avec les queues de billard bercent la sorcière. Bonnie sourit mollement se balançant sur la banquette au rythme de la musique de Nina Simone « feeling good ». Son groove ne passe pas inaperçu, des hommes et des femmes se retournent sur elle. Elle dégage une ambiance mélancolique et sexy à danser levant son verre de bourbon en l'air. Une silhouette féminine efface les hommes postés devant les portes d'entrée Un sourire se dessine sur ces lèvres pulpeuses et charnues et qui s'effacent rapidement avant de s'ouvrir et de s'élancer vers elle,

-« Bonnie ! » la sorcière s'arrête, relève la tête, ses yeux pétillent à la vue de sa cousine, effaçant tout signe d'une quelconque tristesse ou d'idée noire.

-« Yeah Luce, approche » pendant que Lucy trottine, elle se dégage entre la banquette et la table. Leur câlin devient une effusion de joie et de larmes. L'arrivée de la serveuse ralentit leur balancement jusqu'à les séparer non sans un dernier bisou de Lucy sur la joue de Bonnie « C'est bon de te savoir ici »

-« Pareil Cuz, je suis contente d'être ici » elle l'approche un peu plus à des côtés tout en faisant signe à la serveuse de lui servir la même chose « Maintenant, on ne se quitte plus, alors sèches ces stupides larmes » Bonnie rigole en tentant de chasser ses larmes

-« Je ne te crois pas

-« Pourquoi ? » questionne Lucy les sourcils froncés et retire sa dernière larme, Bonnie hausse les épaules, recule et reprend sa place ainsi que son verre ambré

-« Je suppose que tu as dit la même chose la dernière fois et sans que je le sache tu es partie à l'aéroport pris un billet pour l'Éthiopie. Alors que tu sais que j'aime à mort l'Éthiopie, l'Érythrée, l'Egypte, la Somalie. »

-« Je t'ai appelé avant d'embarquer et je ne le ferai plus parce que la situation ne sera plus jamais aussi dense. Promis. »

-« Sure ? » Lucy rit en prenant une de ses mains pour la serrée, le regard sincère.

-« Promis, je ne sortirai pas d'un entretien si je n'ai pas l'intention de rester où est ma cousine préférée. »

-« Quoi ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit hier par téléphone ? »

-« Celui-ci n'est pas intéressant. Je ne veux plus voyager autant. Le poste de guide touristique ne me paraissait pas moins transcendant hier. »

-« Et aujourd'hui ? »

-« Je n'ai aucun regret, tout le monde à besoin à un moment donné de stabilité pour un couple de mois ou une année, deux années. »

-« Bourbon sur le rocher.»

-« Merci » la serveuse souris à Lucy,

-« Besoin d'autres choses ? »

-« Euh peut-être » la tête de Bonnie se tourne vers la serveuse. « Mettez-nous une grande fournée de frites et une barquette de poulets croustillants avec des calamars frits.»

-« Ça c'est ma Cuz, ne pas lésiner sur les sauces typiques de Louisiane et le ketchup, mayonnaise. Et ajoutez-nous deux cocktails de fruits. »

-« C'est noté. Votre commande arrivera d'ici trois quarts d'heures. D'ici là profiter bien de l'ambiance. »

-« On le fera » la serveuse acquiesce et prend congé

-« Alors » commence Bonnie en brisant leur coup d'œil « Tu as d'autres pistes de recherche d'emploi ? » Elle hoche la tête tout en buvant aussi le liquide ambré.

-« Oui, une en particulière. » Elle dépose son verre devant elle et joue avec. « On m'a souvent proposé d'être l'intermédiaire entre des types riches et des artistes pour gérer des transactions. J'ai gardé la carte de ce directeur de galerie d'art qui est lui-même un collectionneur. Et je lui ai envoyé un email, il m'a répondu quand il m'a reconnu sur la photo de mon curriculum. Il m'appellera dès qu'il sera revenue de son voyage de Chine. »

-« C'est énorme, je suis heureuse pour toi du moins si ça te convient d'être coincée ici »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas — je bougerai un peu pour voir des artistes ou des galeries. Je ne serai pas dans une cage Lady Bird »

-« Arrête. Tu dois faire attention. Bientôt moi ou bien quelqu'un d'autre te taquinera de petites créatures dociles car un certain Stefan aura dompter l'amazone »

-« Pas du tout »

-« Allez » Bonnie la secoue et la fait rire. « Dis-moi que ces beaux yeux verts soient l'un des moteurs de ton changement de mode de vie »

-« On est juste ami »

-« Oui c'est normale qu'un ami te propose de préparer la maison de Gramme pour ton retour. Ce même ami s'est occupé aussi de remettre l'eau, l'électricité et la ligne téléphonique. Et sans oublier les travaux de charpenterie, de plomberie, de peinture. »

-« Il est » elle roule des yeux avec un sourire par manque de mots, Bonnie reconnaît les signes de rougissement sur ses joues « Stefan me fait me sentir bien, en sécurité. Ses manières ainsi que son côté sérieux et retenu m'amusent. Il est rafraîchissant pour moi qui d'une certaine manière est du genre sauvage et underground. Il m'apprend beaucoup sur les nouveautés du monde du dessus, je lui apprends à se lâcher un peu. On est cool, on rend nos existences amusantes et gaies »

-« Je ne dirais pas facile, plutôt compliqué. Je me souviens encore la fois que Damon et moi avions marché sur vous. Il y avait une tension — un problème irrésolu qui planait entre vous. Tu buvais littéralement des yeux et vous n'avez pas remarqué que vous n'étiez plus seul. Alors ai-je tord ? »

-« On y travaille dur pour gérer cette chose entre nous, je »

-« Vous devez céder » la coupe Bonnie « Tu devrais le faire. Je t'ai rarement vu si mordue d'une personne. Même s'il est loin de ton type d'homme que tu fréquentes, tu devrais essayer car tu as clairement besoin de ça. »

-« Peut-être parce qu'il me donne des bouffées de chaleur et des nœuds dans le ventre à chaque fois que je le vois ou qu'il me parle ou me frôle. » Bonnie sourit en se frottant le cou

-« Damon me fait toujours cet effet-là. Mais c'est encore plus fort et plus puissant chaque jour qui passe. Et je ne savais pas jusqu'ici que c'était possible de l'aimer encore plus qu'auparavant. Tu ne devrais pas te priver de cette possibilité. »

-« On ne veut pas foirer ce que l'on a, peu importe ce que c'est. J'aime notre amitié notre alchimie facile, l'espace qu'il me donne. Pour l'instant, il est d'accord de garder notre statut tel quel. En plus, il y a Rebecca… »

-« Non-sens » contre-attaque Bonnie encore une fois « Elle n'est pas un obstacle Becca attend Marcel. Elle attend qu'il soit plus sérieux et plus proche d'être son fiancé que le meilleur ami/ fils de Nick. »

-« Bonnie ce n'est pas que ça »

-« Marcel et Becca y travaillent pour que leur relation soit en bonne santé. Tout comme , Stefan te travaille pour la vôtre »

-« Non Cuz, tu »

-« Ne prend pas à la légère le côté gentleman de Stefan. Chaque geste ou blague est une façon de te draguer. Et les garçons Salvatore savent comment te donner une fièvre. Une fièvre que tu n'as aucune envie de secouer » Elles rient toutes les deux doucement.

-« Tu as raison. Je sais que tout ce que tu as dit est vrai mais il y a beaucoup plus à lire à travers de ce que nous pouvons laisser transparaître. » Bonnie fronce les sourcils

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je dois m'inquiéter pour toi ou vous deux ? »

-« Non, c'est plus à propos de moi que de lui. »

-« Lucy » sa cousine rejette sa main et termine en une traite son verre de bourbon

-« Je veux une famille à moi : des enfants, un mari sorcier ou humain. Fréquenter sérieusement un vampire n'était pas dans les cartes. »

-« Damon aussi, Luce. »

-« Ce qui t'arrive n'est pas obligé de m'arriver. Tu sais qu'une sorcière ne s'imprègne presque jamais d'un vampire. Les âmes sœur d'une sorcière sont généralement sorcières ou humaines et rarement d'un loup-garou. Et si toutefois cela arrive que la sorcière se lie à une créature de la nuit, leur lien peut être bénéfique comme le vôtre ou bien destructeur. »

-« Tu es psychique plus que moi. Tu dois le savoir, le sentir que Stefan peut t'apporter. »

-« Je le fais. Ce côté Ripper de Stefan est un problème. Il peut faire une obsession de moi, de mon sang, devenir trop protecteur, violent si le type de connexion que l'on a le provoque. Je ne veux pas risquer tout ce que l'on a pour finir par le haïr surtout que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à être blessé. »

-« Hey ! » cette fois-ci elle réussit à tenir sa main. Elle enroule ses doigts autour de sa main et lui sourit. « On a beau être deux têtes brûlées mais on sait faire la part des choses. »

-« Peut-être mais je ne veux que l'éclat de bonheur qui rend tes yeux si verts disparaissent plus. Et je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler de moi mais à propos des nouveaux méchants en ville. Maintenant que je te vois fuir mon regard, il y a surement plus important à parler. Dis-moi pourquoi quand je suis entrée, j'ai eu l'impression de marcher dans une flaque d'eau salée ou dans une forêt de désolation flippante quoique légèrement sexy et envoûtante. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? » Bonnie tente de récupérer sa malice avec un sourire. Sauf qu'il est minuscule et mince,

-« Non, Damon et moi sommes toujours prêts à se jeter à la gorge. Mais pour être plus sérieuse, c'est juste une stupide sensation. »

-« Explique-le-moi » l'encourage Lucy. « Avec nous rien n'est aléatoire ou stupide. » Bonnie soupire,

-« Damon m'a dit la même chose » elle s'arrête et la regarde droit dans les yeux en relâchant un peu la pression « Il pense que toutes les choses étranges qui m'arrivent sont l'agitation de mes pouvoirs. »

-« Ils veulent te prévenir d'un danger ? » Bonnie hoche la tête

-« Serait-ce en lien avec ce qui se passe ici ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. Je ne le ressens pas comme ça, c'est plus personnel. Plus j'y pense plus cette sensation ne met pas étrangère. Je l'ai déjà ressenti et uniquement en cas d'extrême panique. Seul Kai m'a fait sentir ainsi. Je sais qu'il peut profiter de ce que le coven transfert un hérétique ou un siphonneur dans le monde carcéral ou d'une quelconque faille pour — »

-« Stop — Stop arrêtes-toi et prends ton calme d'accord » Bonnie essuie la fine pédicule de sueur entre deux grandes inspirations qui secouent son corps « Tu as tout fait pour que ça n'arrive plus pour qu'il ne puisse plus t'atteindre. Tu as réussi à ce qu'il n'y a personne qui aide Kai ou un autre un moyen d'accès au monde de prison. »

-« Peut-être — peut-être qu'il y a une faille avec l'épée et la pierre. Peut-être que ce n'est pas sûr de piéger l'âme des hérétiques dans la pierre. »

-« J'ai vérifié, tout ce que tu as fait est extraordinaire. Tante Sheila serait fière de toi » Bonnie rit de tristesse et de soulagement alors que Lucy la regarde toujours et serre sa prise sur son poignet « Il doit s'agir d'autre chose. Je vais t'aider à voir plus claire » Lucy se lève et se glisse à ses côtés « Bon tu n'es pas toute seule, je te rattrape si tu tombes à n'importe quel moment. »

-« Merci » Lucy lui sourit et l'embrasse

-« De rien, la famille est là pour ça. Dis-moi en plus de tes moments flippants » Bonnie renifle. Tandis qu'elle se courbe pour fouiller dans son sac, la serveuse arrive avec leur commande «Mettez nous plus de serviettes » La jeune femme habillée tout de rouge et de blanc regarde Bonnie sortir en dessous de la table, le visage chiffonné et boursoufflé

-« oh, elle baisse la tête et sort de son tablier un couple de serviettes rouges « Tenez et s'il y a une quelconque demande autre que mon rôle de serveuse pour être utile n'hésitez pas à appeler » Lucy ne dit rien juste récupère le tas de serviettes et s'occupe de sa cousine. La serveuse se racle la gorgée ne voyant aucune réaction, elle leur souhaite bon appétit. Dès que la serveuse est loin, Lucy la pousse à se dévoiler un peu plus.

-« Rêve, vision, événement inexplicable ? »

-« Non » Bonnie avale sa salive juste à la suite « Juste des gribouillages de chiffres des lettres et symboles. Mes pouvoirs ont commencé à se manifester quand je touchais des gens et en écrivant des chiffres en relation avec des meurtres commis par Damon. Mais je ne vois pas qui je peux les relier qui mes proches »

-« Depuis combien de temps cela t'arrive ? »

-« Je ne sais pas « elle remis une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle feuillette son agenda revient à un couple de jours auparavant pendant que Lucy analyse la feuille de commande. « Peut-être huit jours » Bonnie constate avec stupéfaction que ça remonte bien au-delà grâce à son agenda. Il y a toujours le E, le G, le 07 qui sont écrits puis entourer plusieurs fois en bas ou en haut des feuilles « Ces lettres me hantent depuis près de deux semaines Luce. »

-« Ok » acquiesce Lucy en lui frottant le dos « Quoique cette personne te veuille, tu t'en sortiras. Tu sors toujours grandi dans chacune des épreuves que tu rencontres et ça ne va pas changer. On va comprendre. »

-« Je t'aime Lucy »

-« Et moi aussi et c'est pour ça que tu vas voir mon amie psychologue car même si ce n'est pas Kai, tu dois quand même régler ce problème. Tu ne dois plus lui donner ce pouvoir sur toi »

-« Je sais mais c'est dur. Luce, il m'a utilisé comme personne auparavant. Impossible de faire la paix avec ça, avec moi-même »

-« Je comprends chérie. On va comprendre. On va arriver au bout parce que tu es capable de l'affronter et le surmonter. Tu es une putain de femme Bennett et la petite-fille de Sheila. Merde »

-« Ok — ok Je vais me ressaisir»

-« C'est ça » Bonnie baisse sa serviette proche de son nez. Elle oublie de se moucher à cause des froncements de sourcils de sa cousine « qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Et s'il s'agit tout bêtement des initiales, B et B sont les tiennes et les autres — E et G » elle tourne son visage vers Bonnie « E et G comme Elena Gilbert »

-« Ce n'a aucun sens pourquoi je me sentirai en danger par elle ? Elena ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Le seul moment où j'ai pu avoir peur d'elle était dans sa période garce. Damon avait utilisé leur sirebond pour l'aider à éteindre ses émotions après la mort de Jeremy.»

-« Je ne sais pas mais Caroline t'a apporté beaucoup de stress à cause d'elle, en te mettant à l'écart et faisant des cachoteries. Peut-être qu'elle est arrivé depuis le 7 mai »

-« Le 7 peut être aussi bien le mois de juillet ou le numéro d'une carte. Je dois savoir ce qui va m'arriver avec la personne aux initiales E et G ou peu importe ce que ça signifie. »

-« D'accord, on ferait mieux de manger et tu me rempileras sur les grands méchants de Mystic » Pour toute réponse Bonnie prend un calamar frit le déchire avec les doigts le trempe dans la sauce piquante.

* * *

(Quelques heures plus tard )

* * *

Damon pilote sa voiture bleue comme un pilote professionnel de formule 1. Les pneus de la Camaro crissent contre le bitume laissant derrière eux un nuage de poussière noire avant de ralentir et se ranger sur le bas côté de la route. D'un coup de poignet, il tue le moteur et baisse ses yeux de bébé sur son iPhone. Ses fines mais gourmandes lèvres s'étirent renvoyant les sourires smirks de son mini lui et sa copine. Le vampire prend l'appel et la seconde qui suit leurs visages inondent l'écran.

-« Hey Bambino, joli coup d'œil Bonbon » il glousse au roulement de yeux de sa belle Moka « En manque de ma présence aujourd'hui ? »

-« Est-ce vrai JT ? Tu t'ennuies avec Tante Sarah Tante Lucy et moi ? » il voit son petit bonhomme secouer la tête et tourne son regard vers le téléphone « Bébé dit à Papa combien d'amusement nous avons eu depuis son départ de la maison. »

-« Tante Luce conduit en voiture moi maman Tante SAR au kating. »

-« Karting, bébé, on ne dit pas kating mais karting. »

-« Karting » crie Jax en prononçant le mot correctement tout en rebondissant sur les genoux de Bonnie. « C'est drôle. Maman et Sar sont très lent, crient beaucoup et tamponnent moi et tante Luce. »

-« Hey » réprime de Bonnie d'une voix semi-scandalisée et amusée « c'était mon premier tour et il s'agit d'un échauffement » Sarah qui passe par là à ce moment précis s'accroupit à côté de Jax rapidement et lui fait coucou. Le vieux vampire lui retourne

-« Moi aussi, mon deuxième prénom est Flash Mcqueen » Damon regarde Jax se retourner vers Sarah le fusillant comme un Salvatore, il secoue la tête de fierté.

-« Non c'est moi Flash Mcveen »

-« Non c'est moi » ne se démonte pas sa nièce en prenant la même pose que Jax debout avec les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

-« Non, tu es une tortue » Damon éclate de rire

-« Je confirme Bambino les filles conduisent comme des tortues. Elles sont lentes. »

-« Jax » Damon reconnaît la voix de Lucy « N'écoute pas le vieux cul blanc de ton père. Il ne peut pas se mesurer à moi » Elle apparaît elle aussi à l'écran après quelques turbulences causées par les déplacements de Bonnie. Les deux cousines sont l'une à côté de l'autre,

-« Mon vieux cul blanc t'essuiera et ds ridiculisera une prochaine fois Luce. Stefan m'attend au manoir »

-« Salut ton frère pour moi »

-J'y manquerai » Lucy lui tire la langue et sort du champs de la caméra. Il n'y a plus que sa belle,

-« Bonbon un peu de temps seul. »

-« Un peu et. Et tu feras ce que Luce t'a demandé parce que tu auras toute une nuit de plaisir Rick, Stefan et toi. » Damon se mord les lèvres quand Bonnie retire le cheveu collé sur ses lèvres peintes couleurs pourpres « Nous, on en aura rempli de vitesse de rire de Ketchup, mayonnaise frites sodas, hamburgers et bien sur de bras bien fort pour sortir des voitures. » il grogne

-« Ils vont avoir du mal à sortir tes bosses avec tout ce gras. Moi je serais te manipulés qu'importe ce qui t'emballe »

-« Écœurants faites ça en privé » renifle Sarah visible intempestivement en bas de l'écran « Allez J T dit bonsoir à ton vieil homme, une autre course nous attend »

-« Ouiii » le petit garçon rit dans les bras de Sarah et entoure ses petites jambes de ses hanches. Damon sourit en grattant sa barbe naissante.

-« Amuse toi bien Bambino » Jax se retourne à sa voix et secoue sa tête de bas en haut.

-« Bye Papito. Je t'aime. » le silence flotte entre eux

-« T'aime aussi mon pote » dit-il la gorge serrée, son regard se déplace sur Bonnie. Elle le fixe, elle est clairement seule et le détaille ses traites. Si elle pouvait elle l'aurait peut-être dévoré.

-« Ça fait toujours bizarre hein ? »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Bizarre qu'un être si petit t'aime si fort indépendamment de tout, et d'être sa boussole. Je fonds toujours comme toi quand il me dit ces trois mots et ces sept lettres. »

-« Nah — j'ai l'habitude avec toi, tu es si petite et courbée, parfaite pour moi. Mais — j'avoue un peu que c'est fou parce qu'il est si innocent. »

-« Hey, rien ne l'arrêtera de t'aimer, qu'importe ce qu'il découvrira plus tard » dit-elle en sentant sa crainte. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir être dans la même pièce que lui, « Tu n'es pas ton père et je suis sure que tu es un bien meilleur homme que lui, un père d'enfer » la créature aux yeux bleus sent son cœur bondir et se réchauffer. Il se frotte la poitrine, les joues en feu. Ses lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire éclatant, et plein de dents.

-« Bien Shorty Bennett, tu viens de réanimer mon cœur tiède»

Un bruit sourd se fait entendre, Bonnie attentiste l'observe regarder une bande de jeunes chargés d'une glacière et de sac en papier buté chacun leur tour la carrosserie de sa Camaro pour se rendre à l'entrée de la forêt « Charmant »

-« Que se passe-t-il, D ? » il la regarde de nouveau

-« Des petits merdeux ont fait mal à mon troisième bébé et vont rendre cette soirée de beuverie et NFL chaotique. » Il la fixe froncé les sourcils

-« Eh bien déplace les festivités à la villa. On rentrera tard la soirée se poursuivra chez Sarah » il se gratte la bouche

-« Peut-être mais je suis content qu'il y ait un d'entre nous est heureux. Ton feu diminuait depuis quelque temps. » Elle se pince les lèvres

-« Je sais, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle pour te rassurer ce que je ne pouvais pas avec les textes ou lorsqu'on s'est croisé. »

-« Dois-je remercier Lucy B pour son tour de magie ? » Elle secoue la tête tout en souriant de sa stupidité

-« Je lui demanderai comment elle veut que tu lui rembourses sa séance de psy »

-« Pas trop coûteux, Stefan ruine son héritage à chaque fois qu'il l'a sorti. » maintenant elle se lèche les dents

-« Les hommes Salvatore ont les dents sucrées et raffinées et vous donnent certaines habitudes aux autres. Visez les hot-dogs, les pizzérias ou les sauts de poulets épicés, les tacos, chinois la prochaine fois. »

-« Bêtises, tu sais que je peux tout rendre sexy et romantique »

-« Vantard. Et aussi mignon que tu es, que cette discussion est loin d'être une torture » ils rient ensemble « Ok — ok je ne vais pas plus te retenir. Stefan a dû probablement commencer les festivités sans toi »

-« Saint Stefan ne sait pas s'aider tout seul avec de la chance les malheureux vont nous donner du spectacle. »

-« Fais attention Sal, les chasseurs peuvent roder autour »

-« Ces bois, je les connais comme chacun de tes nerfs Judgey. Je vais m'en sortir. Personne ne me piégera à l'intérieur. » Bonnie soupire et rapproche un peu plus son téléphone encore plus proche de son visage. Il voit l'inquiétude changer le vert de ses yeux en un vert plus terne « Bon ? »

-« Je te crois. Fais juste gaffe à ne pas égratigner ton cul blanc. Je l'adore » Il ricane longuement et fait une pause,

-« Je t'aime aussi et ne garde pas ton souffle pour que je te retire ta jolie combinaison noire. Je serai de retour plus vite que tu ne le crois. » Elle expire, il peut voir la peau moka anticiper le moment et se réchauffer

-« Alors je retiendrai mon souffle uniquement pour te voir en chair et en noce et renifler ta peau »

-« Beaux vœux pieux Miss Bennett. »

-« Bye »

-« Bye » l'écran se noircit juste avant que la photo de Bonnie et Jax s'affiche de nouveau. Il se lèche les lèvres caressant de son pousse son visage. En rangeant son iPhone quarante neuf secondes plus tard, il ignore qu'il a tord. Son Éden peut devenir son enfer quand une autre personne décide de ne pas te laisser partir.

* * *

Forêt

* * *

Elena trépigne d'impatience dans une partie de la forêt. Elle a peut-être mal calculé en allant voir un autre dealer d'herbes de sorcière, mais Luke refuse tout contacte et encore moins de lui vendre quoi que ce soit. Agitée, elle regarde à droite et à gauche, le feu de joie, bières à ne plus savoir quoi en faire, une panoplie de bonbons, de la nourriture et des filles et des garçons adolescents stupides. Elle soupire tout ceci frise le ridicule, elle, attendant que trois ados terminent de se concerter. Le doppelgänger se couvre le visage avec ses deux mains pour cacher son sourire de frustration. Elle pivote encore sur elle-même puis décide que ce n'est pas le moment de flancher. Elle doit assumer qu'il s'agit de plus qu'un achat d'herbes. Elena leur offre un vrai job et à cette heure-ci, il doit être déjà arrivé. Damon est surement à un couple de mètres d'elle maintenant. Le cadran de sa montre affiche 18H45.

-« merde » elle se rapproche du groupe de mec et tape trois fois sur l'épaule du mec le plus imposant, son dealer Harvey. Ce dernier fixe sa main puis lui fait face.

-« On n'a pas encore décidé Eléonore »

-« Elena, c'est Elena » contre rapidement le double de Katerine « Je peux vous donner plus » les trois mecs la regardent sortir une liasse de billets de ses poches et les compte. « Votre prix sera le mien. Je veux juste que vous jouer à ce jeu avec moi » ils se scrutent entre eux et hochent la tête

-« On peut s'arranger » dit Harvey en baissant la stéréo. _Damon, lui tourne sa tête vers la gauche, l'audition bien réglé. Il reconnaît clairement la musique d'imagine dragons « Radioactive » et les rires, le bruit du versement d'alcool, le froissement de sac de mal bouffe salé sucré. Il roule des yeux, ne s'y attarde pas_

-« Il s'agit de quoi ? » Elena regarde Harvey « Un canular faire chier un ex, une amie ? » Elena range quelque billet dans sa poche

-« Ça n'a pas d'importance » répondît-elle tout en plaquant ceux qu'elle a gardé dans sa main « faites le parce que c'est un salaire d'un mois de travail ensuite donnez-moi les herbes dont on a parlé » exige Elena après avoir remis une mèche derrière son oreille. Harvey ne manque pas sa nervosité et son hyper activité

-« Ok » il nettoie son nez tout en rangeant son butin. Ces collègues très attentifs donnent un par un à Elena les trois sachets « Ce ne sont pas des herbes de merde alors respectent les indications notées ici » Il fait apparaître par magie la petite carte en carton puis lui refile « Les effets indési— »

-« Je connais. Je sais tout ça et ne retomberais pas dedans. » Elle range ses marchandises puis les remercies. Elle se dirige ensuite vers deux brunes qui auraient pu être ses jeunes sœurs et leur offre un foulard rouge et un collier. L'une d'elle l'esquive et la regarde avec méfiance

-« Garde ton foulard, je ne suis pas un cas de charité »

-« Angie met ce putain bout de tissu et garde le sans te poser de questions. Pareille pour toi Kristy ton cou se sentira moins nu avec ce collier » Elena se retourne vers lui et le remercie encore d'un hochement de tête. La gentille double profite alors de courir en arrière et laisser délibérément des traces d'elle. Le campement du dealer se trouve non loin du chemin que doit emprunter par le frère ainé Salvatore pour aller au manoir donc elle ne doit pas traîner et faire vite. Elle retire sa casquette puis son élastique pour laisser ses cheveux au vent après les avoir lissé en leur donnant l'air d'un style coiffé décoiffé. Ensuite, elle reprend sa course. Comme elle espère,

Damon sur le même chemin sent le même parfum qu'elle a laissé la dernière fois au PUB. Il s'arrête limite ensorcelé, il dérive de son chemin guidé par son effluve, une des voix qu'il entend peut appartenir à la propriétaire de ce parfum. Son pas est plus grand et déterminé. Il en oublie Rick et Stefan tellement cette essence est familière et accablante de soif, de convoitise, éliminant tout autre volonté de vouloir autre chose que ça.

Elena a repris sa course. Elle continue de courir de l'autre sens, vers le nord. Elle continue à frapper le sol de ses foulées énergiques entre chaque arbre. Elle s'évertue de se frotter contre quelques-uns. Les écorces doivent être incrustées de ses effluves alors elle les choisit espacé, toujours en surveillant ses arrières. Elle reprend son souffle la où son dealer s'est installé. D'un seul regard, il a su ce qu'il devait faire.

-« Eleanor » dit-il « je veux dire Elena veux-tu une bière ou un shoot ? »

-« Un shoot, je veux deux shoots » s'écrit Elena assez fort. La créature de la nuit n'a plus de geste ou de pensée cohérente. Il court trébuche et inhale de nouveau ce parfum. Il se met alors à courir à heurter chaque arbre. L'odeur devient plus persistante. Relevant la tête, il aperçut une silhouette bougée. Ses yeux s'injectent soudainement de sang, il court vitesse vampirique sur la piste du nuage de ce musc appétissant et corruptible. Elena court plus vite, il ne doit pas la voir. Son plan est parfait. Stefan et Rick sans le savoir lui ont permis de faire de gros progrès pour le remettre sur son chemin, leur couple sur les rails. Rick en parlant à Jo pendant qu'elles étaient au téléphone ; Stefan en la poussant à utiliser sa dernière réserve à cause de son interrogatoire. Son rendez-vous tombe parfait quand Damon se rend au manoir. Et elle ne sait pas tromper, il a fait le reste du chemin à pied parce qu'il a besoin de vérifier le bois de jouer le héros anticonformiste. Maintenant qu'il est sur ses talons, elle sourit, elle sourit malgré sa respiration saccadée. Trois grands bols d'air plus tard, elle sait qu'elle doit arrêter de sourire comme une idiote et bloquer sa respiration. Il doit juste la cherche ou tenter de la poursuivre parce que pour l'instant, il n'est pas prêt ou mérite de la trouver. Dans l'attente qu'il croise le groupe d'enfants fumeur d'herbes, elle ferme les yeux cacher derrière un tronc d'arbre massif. Elle baisse alors ses gardes ne remarquant pas qu'une ombre la fixe, elle aussi attirer par son odeur. L'ombre s'approche. Damon épuisé par la soif de plus en plus dévorante déboule dans l'emplacement des dealers et voit double. Deux têtes brunes et l'odeur, elle est toujours puissante. D'un pas lourd, il fait retourner la première femme à la peau olive puis l'autre toujours pas celle qu'il pense. Ce n'est pas Elena malgré qu'elles sentent comme son ex-fiancée. Il les renifle comme un animal n'écoutant pas les voix autour de lui qui lui demandent ce qui est son problème et s'il a besoin d'aide. Il ne sourit pas, il arrache le foulard et le collier, continue un peu plus loin de tout en se heurtant à deux corps mou. Il ne s'en soucis pas car l'odeur ne s'arrête pas ici.

-« Elena est quelque part » se dit-il très frustré d'être si près du but « Dites-moi elle où elle est !»

-« Damon ! » les yeux écarquillés Elena ne peu plus bougée. Elle regarde paniquée la main plaquée contre sa bouche. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? » damon cligne des yeux et recule trois pas face à l'expression de son frère. Damon déglutit et redescend de son trip,

-« Je — » il baisse les yeux sur ce qu'il tient dans sa main. En voyant le foulard rouge tout lui revient plus clairement. Il relève les sourcils arqués perplexes. Damon regarde son frère et resserre sa prise sur le tissu rouge. Il se racle la gorge, tentant de paraître moins irrité. « Je devrais te poser la même question. Tu renifles après-moi petit frère ? »

-« Réponds à ma question d'abord, c'est quoi ton problème ? »

-« Je peux en avoir un si tu continues à être ma baby-sitter, allons-y » Stefan le regarde marcher vers lui sans un regard, ne faisant pas gaffe à ne pas le bousculer. Alors que leurs épaules s'entrechoquent, il le retient et baisse son regard sur le foulard que Damon retient toujours comme à sa vie chère ;

-« Et c'est quoi ça ? » Damon regarde vers le bas, la pression qu'il exerce sur ses phalanges ne sert plus à rien. Il a eu de la difficulté à le laisser partir, difficile à croire qu'il a une sorte de crampe qui l'empêche de détendre ses doigts « Damon ? »

-« Quoi ? » jappe le vieux vampire bien plus fort qu'il ne l'a voulu

-« Il — il » bégaye une voix au loin, les deux hommes se retournent vers la droite. Ils aperçoivent enfin de la présence humaine tellement ils sont enveloppés dans leurs conflits internes : Une adolescente semblable de loin à une Elena, teint méditerranéen, regard chocolat, cheveux de la même couleur, Stefan peut voir dans quoi il a marché, il y a aussi ce parfum « Ce foulard, il m'appartient » Stefan change son attention sur une autre épaule, son frère à enfin plus aisance avec ses doigts. Damon l'enroule comme une boule tout en s'empêchant de le renifler une seconde fois. La fille s'avance d'un pas précipité et l'arrache de la main de Damon. Sa tête pivote« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a votre copain —»

-« Mon frère » rectifie Stefan

-« Peu importe, il agit comme un possédé en recherche de quelqu'un ou quelque chose aussi stupide qu'un anneau. Faites-le soigner » après avoir déchargé son cœur de lycéenne, elle court rejoindre ceux qu'elle peut encore rattraper.

-« Alors, que s'est-il passé ? »

-« Rien qu'une bande de brailleur peut endurer pour avoir égratigné ma voiture et gâcher mon temps de qualité »

-« Je ne te crois pas, il se passe définitivement quelque chose de pas net dans cette forêt, entre les deux cadavres sur lesquels je suis tombé et toi » développe Stefan en le faisant reculer du passage qu'il a tantôt emprunté, Damon ricane vert

-« wow sommes-nous de retour où je fais régner la mort et la misère autour de toi ? »

-« Non » Stefan range ses mains dans les poches de son jean « Mais permets-moi te de vérifier. Les deux mecs ont des blessures similaires à ce qu'on a déjà vu avant »

-« ça n'explique pas ton air de mère poule sur moi »

-« Dès que j'ai entendu des crie, je suis venue ici. » Damon hoche la tête

-« Donovan ou Lochwood sont-ils au courant ? »

-« Non et je ne le ferai pas maintenant » Damon le regard deux fois « Ils ne seront pas plus froids ou en décomposition total dans 6 heures. Allons avoir ce moment de qualité qui était prévue »

-« Bien, alors allons trouver de meilleures boissons qu'ici » dit-il avec une bouteille de bière à demi vide et la jette au loin » Stefan hausse les épaules en attendant Damon ouvrir la marche. Il laisse son frère passer à ses côtés. Il profite pour tirer la chaîne qui s'est coincée à sa manche en cuir.

-« En attendant que Rick vienne au manoir, on devra parler »

-« Je me demande où était passé le Stefan inquiet »

-« Toujours là » il continue à marcher à ses côtés « Tu prends celui-ci, je prendrai l'autre »

-« Tout ce que tu voudras du moment que les pintes de bourbon puissent m'aider à rendre ton babillage supportable » Stefan le pousse loin et prend la tête de l'ascension au manoir. Lui et Damon ignorent qu'Elena se trouve maintenant dans une mauvaise posture. Elle frisonne par la manière qu'il sent son cou, ses cheveux

-« L'odeur de ton sang est différente. Qu'est-ce que tu es ? »

-« Une fille » Elle sursaute quand il attrape son visage d'une main et les cheveux d'une autre

-« Je connais de nombreux types de sang, humain, vampire, sorcier, loup-garou, hérétique, siphonneur et le tien se situe à mi-chemin entre tous. Alors je vais répéter ma question » les yeux gris de l'homme la terrifie un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il rétrécit l'espace entre eux « De quel genre es-tu ? » Elena tient quand même le coup et lui crache dessus

-« Pas du tien » furieux, il resserre sa main autour de sa mâchoire et la pousse encore plus durement contre l'arbre

-« C'est très stupide de ta part, irrespectueux et inconvenant. Je me demande ce que je vais bien faire de toi »

-« Rien » se rebiffe Elena

-« tout ceci sera de l'histoire ancienne si tu ne joues pas comme une chienne, alors quelle abomination es-tu ? »

-« Pas une abomination, un phénomène céleste, juste un doppelgänger. Je sais juste que mon sang peut-être spécial pour les surnaturels mais je suis une humaine tout à fait normale : je respire, mange, bois, bouge comme une personne qui a une durée limitée dans le monde. Maintenant laissez-moi tranquille. » dit-elle d'une voix sifflante

-« Oh alors ce n'est pas qu'un mythe : un sosie naît tous les 50 — il fait semblant de réfléchir -100 ans de celle qui fut sacrifiée pour créer le sort du vampirisme. On m'a venté votre beauté mais il semblerait qu'elle soit surestimée » Elle reprend son souffle à la seconde où il se détache d'elle. La main sur son cou pour vérifier qu'elle est entière, l'homme la regarde comme s'il a gagné à la loterie. Et même s'il ressemble à Chris Zylka l'ex à Paris Hilton, elle ne peut pas s'arrêter de le fusiller des yeux « Ne soit pas fâché de ne pas être mon type, mais tu dois bien compenser ailleurs.»

-« Espèce de pervers »

-« Chut, pas de jurons ça te rend plus laide. Garde tes lèvres fermées pour une prochaine fois, on se reverra » Il recule le regard encore plus amusé.

Elena expire plus librement quand elle est à de nouveau seule. About, elle se laisse glisser contre le tronc en se demandant dans quoi elle a encore couru.

* * *

Fin du chapitre

Note d'auteur: Elena joue un jeu dangereux avec Damon. Bonnie se bat contre son passé. Que pensez-vous de Stefan qui mets en garde Elena mais ne la trahie pas? Fait-il la bonne chose? Damon encore amoureux d'Elena? Dites-moi ce que vous avez aimé dans le chapitre, ce que vous aurez aimé arriver.

N'hésitez pas à commenter, tout avis un bon à prendre.


	10. Eaux troubles partie 3

Bonjour tous le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien et votre famille.

Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaiera.

Mots: 6457

Avertissement: l'univers et les personnages de la série TVD ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

Another love : Eaux troubles p 3

Le Manoir (j-5)

La cheminée est allumée pour l'esthétique et l'écran plat. Eh bien, il aide à remplir les blancs laissés par les frères. Damon se noie dans son verre tandis que Stefan revient enfin dans le salon et s'assit à nouveau face à lui munit de sa pinte de sang chaud. Damon lève la tête à l'odeur du sang réchauffé. Il sourit encore étonné qu'il ne soit pas revenu sur son régime animal, même blondie reste accro à Bambi,

-« Bex a une bonne influence sur toi. Tu peux lui dire de rester dans les parages tant qu'elle veut. Elle te donne plus de couleur et légèrement plus sociable. » Stefan refrogné par son insulte continue à déguster le AB+.« Le congélateur et le frigidaire sente meilleure maintenant. Remercie là de ma part. »

-« On évite de parler du pire coup de ta vie » Damon sourit et revient tout de suite sérieux.

-« Mais si un jour tu perds le contrôle de ta soif et qu'elle ne soit pas disponible, je ne suis qu'un coup de téléphone. »

-« Je ne pense pas en avoir besoin. »

-« Un dérapage est vite arrivé, Stefan » ils échangent un long regard qu'il brise le premier. « Un sang plus goûteux, une dispute, une mauvaise journée pourront te faire vouloir boire encore et encore du sang, démembrer des corps puis joué à la poupée. »

-« C'est bon, j'ai obtenu la photo et compris ton message. D'ailleurs merci de proposer »

-« De rien » Stefan hoche la tête « Il y avait assez de place dans le congélateur de la cave ? Je n'ai aucune envie qu'ils empestent toute la maison. »

-« Ils n'en auront pas l'occasion, je les ai entreposés derrière la maison » Le vampire aux cheveux noirs hoche la tête se lève et se resserre un verre « Te souviens-tu de cette odeur dans la forêt ? » Damon dépose la bouteille de bourbon, la visse et se retourne.

-« Vaguement pourquoi ? »

-« Pour rien, elle me rappelle juste quelqu'un. Ce parfum peut-être légèrement différent mais j'ai eu longtemps du mal à me contrôler pour ne pas le goûter. » son frère l'écoute attentivement lorsqu'il récupère son verre et regagne son fauteuil

-« Et ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, il pourrait expliquer beaucoup de choses sur ton comportement étrange de tout à l'heure. »

-« Cette odeur te rappelle qui ? » demande Damon tiqué à vif

-« Elena » à sa réponse il avale le verre de bourbon d'une traite et déglutit longuement

-« Pourquoi entre toutes les odeurs de la forêt » il pose son regard sur lui « la marque bon marché de son parfum me ferait perdre le contrôle ? »

-« Toi, dis-le-moi ? As-tu eu une lettre ou un nouveau colis provenant d'elle ou toute autre manifestation d'elle, de sa présence ici ? »

-« Aucun » il dépose son verre vide « Tu es celui qui est en contact avec elle. Tu dois savoir tout ce qu'elle fait. »

-« Je vérifie juste sur toi, frère. »

-« Ok » il se penche en avant et pose ses coudes sur chacune de ces cuisses. « Jouons au détective. Et si ce n'était pas la première impression que j'ai d'Elena être de retour qu'est-ce que ça dit sur ce qu'elle fait ? »

-« Elle est en train de jouer avec ton esprit. Aujourd'hui, tu n'as pu t'empêcher de la retrouver. »

-« Peut-être. toutefois, je n'ai pas encore changé d'avis. Je ne suis pas à sa recherche ou en demande de réponse et même de la revoir. »

-« Ce parfum est quand même étrange. Tu ne veux pas en savoir plus ? Ou s'il y a un lien avec les chasseurs ?»

-« Tout ce que j'en dis c'est que du moment que ça ne nuit pas à ma tranquillité d'esprit, ce n'est pas mon entreprise .»

-« D'accord et dans l'éventualité que notre ex revienne est ton entreprise ? »

-« Tu ne me dis pas tout Stef, crache le morceau. »

-« Elle et moi avons parlé il y a deux semaines — je ne sais rien. » ment le jeune Salvatore. « Je— »

-« Oui je sais — tu vérifies, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie privée t'intéresse autant. Si les potins t'intéressent tant je peux demander à Blondie les meilleurs magazines people. Tu auras ta lecture de la semaine. »

-« Drôle, frère. Mais permets-moi de fouiner un peu dans ta vie amoureuse, il fut un temps où tu marchais dans tous mes moments avec la dite personne. Mon feuilleton préféré me manque, alors comment réagirais-tu ? » Damon expire et gratte son menton,

-« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Elena n'est pas une grosse affaire. Bonnie et Jax sont mon présent. La seule chose qui pourrait poser problème est que tu me caches quelque chose. Et qu'à un moment donné, je sois obligé de cacher cette chose à Bonnie. Alors que je veux qu'il n'y ait aucune ambiguïté entre elle et moi. Ils sont les meilleures choses qui soient arrivés dans ma putain d'existence. Alors petit frère as-tu quelque chose à me dire ? Et c'est la dernière fois que je te pose cette question. »

-« Non » finit par dire Stefan après une longue minute de silence à tergiverser.

-« Bien alors la discussion est close. Le dernier de mes soucis est de savoir ce qu'elle compte faire, ce qu'elle veut. Je vais prendre une pinte de sang. »

-« Fais comme chez toi » Damon le pousse avec sa main quand il a légèrement dépassé son fauteuil. « Hey Damon ! » il s'arrête dans l'encadrement de la porte et le regarde « Ne déconne pas quoiqu'il se cache derrière ces signes. Elena ou qui que ce soit derrière, tu n'as jamais été dans un aussi bon espace que ces six dernières années. » Damon resserre son regard sur lui puis hoche la tête et disparaît.

* * *

-« J'ai manqué de beaucoup » demande Alaric en posant son blouson des jaguars. Il reçoit des jets de pop-corn qu'il esquive avec un peu de mal en se baissant pour attraper une bière « Alors » dit-il en s'asseyant « le score est de combien ? »

-« Prépare juste la mise Saltzmann, les panthères mènent de sept points à la première phase. »

-«Merde » il sort son portefeuille en retire quelques billets et les dépose sur la table « il reste encore trois phrases, les jaguars peuvent revenir en tête. »

-« Crois ce que tu veux enfants du pays mais vous avez toujours été nul. » ricane Damon, Rick se tourne vers Stefan. Lui hausse les épaules

-« Je ne mise pas ce soir. Règles ça entre vous. » l'humain s'affale dans le fauteuil individuel en face de la fenêtre. Tandis qu'il décapsule sa bière, un vautour vole étonnamment bas. Rick se redresse

-« En venant ici, je pouvais voir de loin quelque charognard roder par ici. Ai-je manqué encore les festivités ? »

-« On pourrait dire ça. Stefan a retrouvé deux autres cadavres. »

-« Damon a cru voir Elena, où pense qu'elle est de retour . »

-« Intéressant » murmure Alaric contre le goulot de la bouteille brune. Sentant les deux paires d'yeux sur lui, il peut à peine profiter du goût de sa boisson. Il écarte le haut de la bouteille de ses lèvres et approfondit sa pensée « Elle a émis l'hypothèse il y a plus d'une semaine. » Stefan scrute Damon

-« Elle atterrit quand ? »

-« Je ne sais pas Stefan. Elle est autant cachotière que Jo en ce moment. Si quelqu'un peut vous rencarder sur Lena, c'est ma femme » Damon cligne ses yeux puis les plisse de manière inquisitrice. Son ami descend rarement de l'alcool si rapidement ;

-« Un problème mon pote ? »

-« Nope le sujet est « Comment prends-tu son hypothétique retour ? » »

-« Très bonne question Rick » Ce dernier retourne le sourire de Stefan

-« Avale ta propre médecine mec. Je suis ici pour les Panthers » alors qu'il encourage son équipe par des crie et des applaudissements Alaric se frotte l'arrière de sa tête,

-« Il le prend mal ou bien ? » Stefan fixe Damon puis le professeur d'histoire.

-« S'il ne s'agit pas de coïncidences, qu'elle se comporte comme Kat. Je dirais étrangement calme. Dans tous les cas son retour perturbera tout le monde. »

-« Amen » il ouvre sa troisième bouteille « Je comprendrai qu'il ait des doutes. Damon a longtemps conjugué ces actions, ces décisions par rapport à elle. »

-« Peut-être, mais la nostalgie devient parfois dangereuse avec des regrets et autres possibilités. Il doit être vigilant. On ne sait jamais qui peut se pointer sur le pas de sa porte. On en a souvent fait les frais et trompé au niveau cœur. » les potes de Stefan raisonnent dans les oreilles de Damon qui ne prête plus grand intérêt au match de football américain. Il n'espère pas qu'il s'agit d'un message d'avertissement déguisé pour dire qu'Elena va très proche et se montrer ou lui et son frère vont avoir un problème. Stefan aurait dû lui dire en face au lieu de le laisser faces à ses doutes et l'attente, la crainte de croiser Miss Gilbert au coin d'une rue. Avec les pulsations cardiaques de plus en plus fortes et irrégulières d'Alaric à chaque fois qu'il croise ses yeux gris son doute devient au fil des secondes une certitude. La sonnerie du téléphone d'Alaric, le fait qu'il s'isole pour y répondre accumulée avec les éclats de voit brisant le calme du manoir titille ses remparts de sécurités. Le vent est bien en train de tourner pour tout le monde. Rick revient sous son regard soutenu, il prend la mise entière après avoir regardé le score sur la télé et le lui tend

-« Pas besoin de voir la dernière phase, les Panthers gagneront et j'aimerai bien éviter une autre migraine. Je crois aussi que l'alcool est bien meilleur dans la bibliothèque. »

-« Allons » Stefan est le premier à se lever et partir dans le coin un peu plus intimiste. Damon ferme la marche d'un pas lourd, son esprit est brumeux et chargé d'attente. Un Alaric éméché ne doit pas être difficile a manipulé. Il faut juste donner ce qu'il veut. Le flatter lui permettre de résoudre au moins une des nombreuses énigmes. Damon a besoin d'avoir plus visibilité dans les eaux troubles de ces derniers jours.

* * *

Maison de Sarah Salvatore

* * *

-« Merci les filles » Sarah sourit en s'asseyant au côté de Bonnie fraîchement douchée et vêtue de ses habits de nuit (tee-shirts, pantalon et longue chaussette) « J'avais vraiment besoin de ça, me ressourcer avec mes deux filles préférées et mon bonhomme » dit Bonnie en caressant les cheveux noirs de Jax. Elles le regardent bouger un peu, couché sur ses genoux. Ces murmures, sa recherche de chaleur et de la présence de sa mère avec sa petite main tapotant le visage à l'aveuglette font fondre Sarah et Lucy. La plus grande sorcière Bennett cède à la tentation de l'embrasser sur la joue potelée de Jax puis s'installe de nouveau en position mi-assise mi-couchée, ses jambes longues sont légèrement repliées.

-« Pas la peine, je l'ai fait plus pour moi que pour toi » plaide coupable Lucy. « C'était soit me forcer à faire la fête avec tout le groupe ou me faire toute petite. Alors, pourquoi pas faire une pierre de coup et profiter de ma cousine préférée, de ma sœur de cœur. Et je ne le regrette pas, c'était super »

-« C'est pour ça qu'on devrait recommencer » s'enthousiasme Sarah en sirotant sa camomille « On pourrait — je ne sais pas, aller au bowling, paintball, laser game ou faire une soirée karaoké. J'ai manqué votre folie contagieuse à toutes les deux. Il ne faut pas que ça s'arrête comme après l'Italie. Les destiny's Child doivent se reformer plus souvent donc dès demain, je vais m'inscrire à ce cours de danse où tu es inscrite, Bon. » La sorcière s'étonne de la connaissance de Sarah sur ce détail de sa vie qui lui parait assez lointain. Elle qui a arrêté d'y aller à cause de Caroline. Au début, la blonde sautait des cours puis a changer de créneau. Au début, Bonnie y allait plus tard pour passer du temps avec Caroline mais ensuite, elle ne s'amusait plus. Caroline annulait presque tout leur temps ensemble et un couple de leurs sessions de danse. Après deux cours de danse sans sa blonde préférée, elle à laisser tomber. La sorcière en avait marre de faire des efforts et d'être maintenue à l'écart. Et connaissant Forbes, elle doit être derrière l'envie de Sarah de rejoindre la troupe. Caroline doit sans doute sentir qu'avec Sarah, elle considérera vraiment à revenir là-bas. Elle roule des yeux et soupire

-« Ne me dis pas que — Dis-moi que Caroline est en dehors de ça »

-« Non bien sûr que non. Elle était juste là au moment où je cherchai une bonne activité qui me permettra de transpirée. Je lui ai expliqué que je ne suis pas une grande sportive et elle m'a donc recommandée votre salle de danse. Et Lucy devrait venir. On s'amusera comme des folles. Allez dites oui ? » Les deux cousines se regardent et rigolent « Je prends ça pour un oui d'ailleurs ça me fait penser de me renseigner s'il y a des cours de danse de couple. J'aimerais tester le rythme de Matt »

-« Il ne doit pas être pire que ton oncle Damon » charrie Lucy.

-« Hey il n'est pas une calamité. » le défend-elle. « Il s'est beaucoup amélioré. Avec quelques entraînements supplémentaires, il pourrait être un danseur moins embarrassant. » Ces trois derniers mots les entraînent dans un fou rire. « On va vite oublier ce que je viens de dire et se concentrer sur toi mademoiselle » Sarah la regarde encore secouée par l'amusement « La danse c'est pour tester que Matty et toi pouvez bien fonctionner ? »

-« Je n'ai pas examiné l'idée sur cet angle mais pourquoi pas. Et si cela fonctionne, Lucy devrait aussi entrainer Oncle Stefan. »

-« Enfer que non. La danse c'est trop de rapprochement, de complicité ce qui amène aux scènes classer M » clarifie Lucy à une hauteur de voix qui ne puisse pas réveiller Jax. « Stefan et moi ne sommes pas encore là. Donc si tu veux juste avoir plus de temps avec lui, éviter la danse Sar. Dis-lui seulement que tu veux le voir plus souvent. »

-« Tes mots sont gravés dans la pierre, Luce » Sarah la salue comme un soldat « Parlons de toi, maintenant. J'ai le souvenir qu'il y a eu un sorcier hyper gentil et mignon avec qui tu trainais. »

-« ça je n'étais pas au courant » se renfrogne Bonnie en lui volant le paquet de bonbons en chocolats après avoir abaisser son téléphone en dessous de sa cuisse. « Remplies-moi, sans lésiner sur les détailles croustillants. »

-« Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à dire, Kendrick a beau avoir beaucoup de qualité et être un démoniste, il est fiancé et père. On était juste en contacte pour explorer encore plus profondément ma magie, me connaître tant intérieurement qu'extérieurement. J'ai eu l'occasion de retracer les racines de la famille Bennett, vous savez. » Elle quitte des yeux la belle fille au longs cheveux lisses pour rencontrer l'autre fille aux cheveux crépues et mi-long. « Bonnie, j'ai un tas d'exercices et de découvertes à te montrer. »

-« Comme ? » s'ensuit Sarah en déposant enfin sa tasse sur la petite table le basse,

-« L'exploration de son moi interne ou de son lien avec Damon qui est de toute évidence son âme sœur mais je devais creuser ce qu'est l'imprégnation. Ce que provoque cette liaison exactement sur elle et lui. C'est en partie pour ça que je suis partie. Je ne voulais plus te donner de réponse approximative sur ce qui se passe entre Damon et toi. Il fallait que j'en sache plus sur l'appariement surnaturel vampire et sorcière. »

-« Alors tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » s'enquiert Bonnie comprenant maintenant bien mieux. Lucy a avant tout pris du recule avec Stefan. Ces recherches n'étaient pas qu'en lien avec elle et Damon mais aussi pour sa relation naissante avec le jeune Salvatore.

-« Yeah j'ai obtenu des infos par diverses sorcières qui m'ont par la suite dirigé vers des ouvrages sur les liens entre surnaturels dont un qui relate l'histoire entre un vampire et une sorcière. Demain, je les déposerai à la villa et quand tu auras le temps parcours les. On en discutera parce qu'il y a beaucoup à savoir sur l'imprégnation, les âmes-sœurs, e…. » Lucy se met à rire pensant qu'elle pourrait y passer la nuit. « J'aimerais tout t'expliquer ce que certaine sorcière cachent pour nous éloigner des méchants aka vampire avant que les rescapés de l'Armory prennent toute notre attention. »

-« Matt a été vague sur le sujet. Il pense quand me disant le moins possible, il me gardera en vie et saine d'esprit mais c'est tout le contraire. Je m'inquiète plus si je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec vous les gars, le mieux est de me remplir sur tout. Je ne ferai pas une chose de stupide comme Elena dans le passé. » Lucy rigole et s'arrête à la seconde où Bonnie la regarde. « Alors est-ce grave ? »

-« Oui, Sarah. La vérité est qu'on n'a jamais été confronté à une situation pareille. Ce n'est pas une amie, un membre de la famille ou une question d'équilibre ou d'humains en danger. Les vampires, les sorcières et Loup garou…. Tous êtres surnaturels courent un grand danger de mort.»

-« Alors tous les cadavres retrouvés sont des êtres surnaturels » Lucy et Bonnie haussent des épaules. Bonnie reprend la parole,

-« Trop tôt pour le dire mais c'est fort probable. Alors Tyler et Matt reçoivent les familles des disparues qui viennent les voir.»

-« Yeah, j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils ont réussi à mettre des noms sur certains corps, mais ce n'est pas assez pour Ty. Ni le commissariat et ni la mairie ne désemplissent. »

-« J'ai eu Tyler au téléphone et on a convenu que je passerai leur donner un coup de même en collectant les noms de tous les disparus avant d'interroger qui que ce soit. On arrive bientôt à l'anniversaire de la chasse aux sorcières, certains partent en pèlerinage ou rentrent en parfaite communion avec les esprits des aïeux décédés trop tôt grâce à des cérémonies, des fêtes, offrandes, parades. Alors méfions-nous des signalements inutiles. Matt commence déjà à rappeler certaines familles pour restreindre la liste orientant l'appel sur leur connaissance du grand rassemblement et si c'est le cas obtenir des photos. Et de son côté Ty rend visite avec Caroline aux familles des défunts. »

-« ça sonne bien » approuve Bonnie « Luce dit à Matty de demander lors de ses interrogatoires si leur proche n'a pas déjà fugué. On ne doit pas oublié que peut-être les rescapés de l'Armory ne sont pas rentrés chez eux et sans doute encore porté disparu. Et de mon côté, je vais demander à Bellamy et à Jackson de prendre en photo la tête des cadavres ainsi que leurs ongles et le morceau de paume prélevé aux sorcières pour donner un moyen de pression à Ty et Caroline. Il faut d'ailleurs que je briefe Caroline, elle ne doit pas leur tendre les échantillons. Ils seront tenté de les utiliser sans nous. Personne ne doit jouer individualiste surtout quand on ne sait pas ce qu'ils préparent. »

-« C'est bon pour moi. »

-« Si cela signifie qu'on mettra tout ce drame derrière nous très bientôt, je suis d'accord avec tout. » explique la non surnaturelle de la pièce en regardant Lucy qui pioche dans le sac de chocolat et à une Bonnie rangeant une nouvelle fois son téléphone derrière elle. Et comme si ce n'est rien passé elle peigne la chevelure noire et légèrement bouclée de Jax avec ses doigts, l'embrasse « Hum hum » Bonnie lève la tête, légèrement distraite

-« Quoi ? »

-« À qui t'envoie des messages comme ça ? » interroge Sarah, Bonnie sourit ce qui indique aux filles qu'il s'agit de nul autre que Damon,

-« Il a froid aux pieds et veut que tu rentre le réchauffer » reprends Lucy

-« Ne me force pas à le dire à haute voix » Sarah tremble de dégoût et profite de s'éclipser dans la cuisine

-« Dites-moi quand je peux revenir » Bonnie rigole puis se retourne vers Lucy qui avait déjà attrapé son téléphone et lit comment Damon lui a demandé de ne pas se déshabiller maintenant, la nuit entre hommes sera plus court que prévu.

-« Le vampire te localise »

-« Naah, D'habitude c'est bien plus, ce qui veut dire qu'il s'amuse. »

-« Je peux me montrer ? » Elles crient toutes les deux,

-« OUI » Sarah court et saute sur le fauteuil les rejoints.

-« Merci — on a parlé de Luce et de moi, ton tour Bon Bon. Fais-nous partager ton bonheur parce qu'on est toutes les deux officiellement célibataires .» Lucy bosse les épaules.

-« J'ai manqué beaucoup et ma Cuz est assez secrète. Elle nous doit un remboursement. » La sorcière résidente s'enfonce un peu dans le fauteuil en faisant attention à son bébé, elle soupire.

-« Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

-« Tout ce qui est racontable » répond Sarah du tac-o-tac, Bonnie glousse.

-« Je vais essayer — je plaisante même si on est très actifs dans le domaine très peu vêtue ce que je croyais impossible après cinq années de relation et un bébé. Et c'est l'une des choses qui n'a pas changé ou disparu depuis. On fait encore toutes ces choses amicales et cool ensemble, vous savez. » Lucy et Sarah lèvent un sourcil synonyme de détailler. « Jouer au Monopoly, aux mots fléchés, jeux vidéo, maté plein de vieux film, sortir uniquement lui et moi juste pour rouler et trouver du bourbon. » Sarah sourit à l'amour qu'elle laisse filtrer dans sa voix et son visage. « Je n'aurai jamais pensé que le mystérieux dangereux mec chaud qui a déposé Caroline à l'entraînement de cheerleading à l'époque serait le mien » Elle rit « C'est fou que ce soient les mots exacts avec lesquels je l'ai décris. Même la Bonnie adolescente et craintive voyait son attrait et quelqu'un capable de la blesser tout autant de la réchauffer. Les signes étaient tous là, ce mec me va comme un gant même si j'obtiens souvent quelque éruption cutanée. » sa cousine rigole attendant le reste avec attention et d'un air rêveur. « Malgré mon cercle restreint d'amis, il est celui qui m'a permis de rester en vie, donnait du poids à ce que je pensais, il ne prenait pas de pincette avec moi en étant cache et sincère, lui ne me mentait pas. J'appréciais ça chez lui, il m'a donné envie de lui faire confiance pour me battre à ses côtés et avec ma vie. Damon m'a toujours défié, poussé au-delà de mes limites même quand je ne le voulais pas. Ça doit être cela l'amour avoir quelqu'un qui t'aime te soutient dans tout ce que tu fais mais t'arrête quand il sait que c'est nécessaire. Lui il aime comme ça avec ses méthodes tordues et discutables. Je l'aime pour faire vivre mon cœur des montagnes russes chaque jour parce que même durant un mauvais jours des disputes, juste le voir, le sentir près de moi patientant ou tentant à gagner un point fait ma journée. Il est littéralement mon navire, ma petite lumière d'espoir dans les endroits et heures sombres. » Sarah se penche pour cacher sa petite larme. « Je l'aime pour son regard sur la vie, les gens, sa façon qui l'a de me faire sentir en un coup d'œil. Il me fait me sentir belle, forte, courageuse, humaine, importante, chanceuse. Chanceuse d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui gravité autour de moi car il rend tout plus supportable. Je l'aime pour sa manière de faire la cuisine en chantant et dansant, de tricher aux jeux de toujours parler durant un film ou changer les répliques. Il coche toutes les cases stupides de critères pour savoir qui est mon homme idéal. Il est loyal, drôle, fougueux, doux et énigmatique. Le principal étant que je n'aurai pas rêvé meilleur propriétaire de mon cœur meilleur garde fou et meilleur personne pour avoir un bébé. » Sarah et Lucy soupirent comme des fangirls « Je l'aime profondément pour sa manière de s'occuper de Jax, de la connaître mieux que moi-même. On est partie pour durée de longues années. Lui et moi allons bien les gars, ça va le rester aussi longtemps que je vais tout faire pour que notre famille fonctionne. » La cousine de Bonnie comprends entre les lignes, Kai ne va plus longtemps se mettre de quelque manière entre la sorcière et le vampire.

* * *

Retour au manoir

* * *

Damon se lève du fauteuil de la bibliothèque et retire le verre des mains d'Alaric et le passe à Stefan,

-« Je pense que tu en as assez eu pour ce soir. »

-« Non » proteste Rick titubant prêt à se battre pour une rasade d'alcool. Damon esquive son poing, le rattrape pour l'asseoir. « Un verre de plus ou de moins, je ne comptais reprendre le volant. »

-« Tu découches ce soir, Rick ? Que dirait Jo ? » Stefan quitte Damon des yeux et les dépose sur le professeur légèrement intrigué par le ton sérieux que prend leur moment gras et détendu.

-« Josette n'a pas de souci à se faire tu es mon Sam non Samsaget Gamgie » Stefan glousse à la référence au seigneur des anneaux et au sourire enfantin de l'homme. Rick sourit plus et remet plus son attention sur son pote de beuverie, le sérieux de son ami gâche totalement la soirée. Il a remarqué que Damon a à peine rit et juste répondu, blagué au rebond bien trop occupé par son téléphone soit à écrire ou consulter quelque chose. Damon doit sérieusement se lâcher. « Allez Damon desserre les fesses et savoure cette soirée sans femme ni enfants ou es-tu trop foiré par Elena pour le faire. »

-« Outch » Stefan lève les mains en l'air quand Damon se retourne vers lui et promis de rester silencieux. Le vampire aux yeux bleus sourit faisant semblant d'être amusé par Rick et fixe. Alaric l'invite à répondre d'un mouvement de main,

-« Tu as bien appris ta leçon Rick, je me sens fier de te voir mordre et être méchant et amusant. Ouais tu es amusant. Tu es un spectacle, il manque juste les popcorns pour regarder ton explosion. »

-« Je suis pareil concernant ton Soap opéra avec Elena, je me demande qui est Elena : Nikki ou Ashley ? Je pencherai plutôt pour Ashley Abbott, ta petite faiblesse. Tu devrais quelque soit la décision d'Elena songe à te mettre à sa place. Tu lui dois bien ça l'écouter et répondre à ses questions. Et » il ricane. « Et en ce que me concerne s'est assez tendu à la maison. » Il se redresse de son siège et se racle la gorge. « Jo ne se plaint pas des heures que je passe à étudier ou à la rechercher des objets surnaturels ou de m'entraîner au combat mais pour un stupide dîner. Elle fait comme si je lui demande de se trahir ou de couper son bras. Tout ce que je souhaite est de passer un agréable repas avec mes amis et ma famille et donner l'occasion aux jumelles de rattraper Jax. Elles le demandent tous les jours et je suis en manque d'excuses. »

-« Mais » Damon sait que ce stupide dîner est juste un voile de fumée.

-« Jo est distante et fuyante. Si elle s'énerve juste pour ça comment elle prendra le fait que je ne suis pas satisfait d'être dans le costume du professeur Gilles du groupe ? Je veux chasser, attraper des méchants parce que la théorie c'est bien mais la pratique est encore mieux. Je ne veux pas uniquement tester les armes et les artefacts, je veux les utiliser peut-être même en créer d'autres avec Bonnie. Malheureusement, elle trouvera de mauvais goût que je traine trop avec Bon ou que je conçoive des plans ou soit dans le plan quand ta copine est concernée. » Damon se mord les lèvres, irriter que sa petite sorcière soit à blâmer pour tout. Elle ne mérite pas ce traitement. »

-« Si je me souviens bien tu as dit que Josette est secrète ces derniers temps. Fais en autant et fais ce que tu aimes. » Stefan secoue la tête

-« Mauvaise idée »

-« Steffy tu es rouillé » tacle Damon « Rouillé sur le fonctionnement d'une relation. Je suis un as, alors si Rick pense que sa femme retient des secrets, il devrait aussi. Et tu seras très utile à ratisser la forêt et chasser quelques vampires avec tes armes de poing. On s'amusera comme avant je torture et tu interroges. »

-« Offre délicieuse mais je ne gagnerai rien. Jo sera en rogne quoique je fasse à moins que tu fasses ce que tu dois faire, Damon. » le vampire aux cheveux noirs fronce les sourcils, Stefan pose ses deux mains à plat sur la table. « Parle à Elena quand elle se pointe aplanie les choses et je te promets de récupérer tous les pots cassés et contrôler Elena si elle va trop loin. »

Damon baisse les yeux se contrôlant d'épingler Alaric pour proposer son marcher stupide. Lui a besoin de son aide pas le contraire, mais même avant qu'il lui demande il est déjà très conscient qu'ils se doivent l'un et l'autre des explications.

-« Bien, mais aucun dîner avec ta femme et Blondie avant l'anniversaire de mon fils. Je les veux hors de porter de ma copine. Si Elena a besoin d'une fermeture, je lui donnerai. » dit-il en reprenant ses clés de voiture.

* * *

Villa SALVATORE-BENNETT

* * *

À son arrivée à la villa, Damon remarque la lumière dans la cuisine. Il se débarrasse dans la foulée de ses clés et de sa veste en cuir. Son sourire illumine son visage en découvrant Bonnie sagement assise autour de l'îlot central à creuser dans un pot de glace.

-« Il en reste pour moi ? » la taquine quand elle sent enfin sa présence et le regarde de ses yeux verts intense. Elle se retourne tire sur un tiroir. Elle revient avec une nouvelle cuillère. Le vampire s'éloigne de l'encadrement de l'ouverture entre la cuisine et le salon. Il se penche réunissant leurs lèvres d'une légère pression douce, lente et renversante. Bonnie lève sa tête vers le haut saisit le cou de son vampire avec sa main libre refusant la séparation de leur bouche. Sa langue effleure ses lèvres, il ouvre sa bouche à l'invitation de sa sorcière. Maintenant debout, elle s'empare de tout de lui. Il en perd l'équilibre alors que le baiser devient encore plus vorace et profond. Un bruit sourd les oblige à se séparer.

-« Oups » ricane Bonnie, Damon se baisse ramasse le pot de glace tombé au sol, elle vient rapidement à sa rescousse avec de l'essuie tout. Elle en retire quelques feuilles et le lui tend « Donc plus de glace »

-« Non » Damon jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du pot « il y a de quoi faire .»

-« Creusons. » Elle se relève obtient à nouveau leur cuillère et s'assit par terre Damon l'imite prenant place à ses côtés contre l'îlot, le pot de glace entre eux. Après une cuillère de glace soit sortie de ses lèvres, elle attend de creuser à sa suite « Bonne nuit ? »

-« j'ai vécu pire » sentant l'insistance du regard de Bonnie sur lui, il la fixe des yeux, chacun leur tour lorgne leur bouche. Il la taquine avec son nez puis termine par un bisou sur la joue. « Rien de grave juste des conversations lourdes avec Stefan et Alaric. » Bonnie le caresse du regard puis de sa main,

-« Tu veux en parler ? »

-« Non » soupire Damon. « Jo et sa clique n'en vaillent pas la peine. » gardant de la situation pour lui. Inutile de l'ennuyer à propos de Jo ou de l'inquiéter pour Elena. Bonnie en a trop dans ses mains, trop de personnes sont contre elle, eux. Et lui dire que le point central des conflits entre les époux saltzmann c'est elle à cause d'Elena serait accablant pour elle. Sa chérie a besoin de mou. « Dis-moi comment été ta journée ? » Bonnie plonge seulement sa grande cuillère dans le pot et ne le quitte pas des yeux, pas même quand elle avale la cuillère. Damon rigole du manège de Bonnie pour le faire parler. Il s'amuse de nouveau, la tête en arrière l'observant dégusté encore et encore tout le fixant. Le tremblement de ses épaules s'estompe, il prend une pause parce qu'elle est trop mignonne et sexy. Il capitule à regret « ok » Elle lève les sourcils tout en léchant la cuillère faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre « Tu as gagné » Elle tambourine des pieds d'impatience se rapproche un peu plus de lui « Stefan a trouvé deux corps dans la forêt. Il est tombé sur moi pendant que vérifiait quelque chose »

-« Quoi donc ? »

-« Les petits merdeux qui ont presque rayé ma Camaro. » Bonnie hoche la tête comme si elle n'a pas totalement acheté son explication « Ensuite, il est tombé sur moi et tu connais la suite de l'histoire. On a porté les cadavres au manoir, attendu Rick et regardé le match. Visionnage écourté parce Rick n'était dans l'ambiance problème dans la chambre à couché. » Deuxième mensonge. Bonnie rit et le frappe gentiment,

-« Et c'est tout »

-« Absolument tout » dit-il contre ses lèvres. Il plaque ses lèvres, espérant ne plus ressentir le poids de lui mentir. Les yeux fermés il accueille ses baisers qui allègent la pression sur son cœur.

-« J'accepte ton explication quoi que tu retiennes pour l'instant. Je suis trop fatiguée pour un autre drame » se prélasse-t-elle tout contre lui, il l'attrape et la hisse sur ses cuisses.

-« Pas aussi bon que tu l'espérais ? »

-« Non » entend Damon tout doucement. Il baisse la tête, sourit sentant son nez proche de son cou « je ne serai pas tranquille tant que je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec moi, que les chasseurs de l'Armory ne sont pas arrêté. »

-« Hey » il lève son menton du bout des doigts pour qu'elle voit sa sincérité « Dis-moi quand nous n'avons pas passé au travers de la merde surnaturelle ? »

-« Toujours mais ici, il y a quelque chose de plus intime Elle se redresse parce qu'elle a besoin de la regarder pour dire le reste. « Luce a une idée loufoque sur le mystère de mes gribouillages. Elle pense » il arrange les quelques mèches frisées de Bonnie qui se sont collées sur ses lèvres « Merci »

-« Continue, elle a une idée qui vient s'en prendre à toi »

-« Elle pense qu'Elena serait de retour et me voudrait du mal. »

-« Elena peut venir » rétorque Damon en la plaquant contre lui « Tenter tout ce qu'elle veut. Je suis à toi comme tu es à moi aussi longtemps que ton bateau me tolère car je ne compte aller nulle part »

-« Ça tombe bien » articule Bonnie sous le regard chaud et brulant de Damon, elle le chevauche. Il sent ses lèvres sucrées et fiévreuses contre son oreille. « Tu es ma maison mais fait attention, il y a des danseurs magnifiques qui se bousculent derrière. » Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'il la dévore des yeux.

-« Apprends-moi . J'ai tout oublié des cours durant notre road trip»

-« Attention, je pourrais te prendre aux mots »

-« Pourquoi je raterai l'occasion d'avoir dans mon espace personnelle et te sentir me broyer »

-« crétin »

-« Un crétin mignon qui va t'être dévoué pour que les préparatifs de l'anniversaire de notre fils se passent bien »

-« Sarah et Luce veulent aider pour la mise en place des tables, de la décoration et faire tampon au cas où Caroline presserais trois les intervenants. D'ailleurs tu devais venir me remplacer samedi pour un créneau de deux heures.»

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Luce n'a pas attendu pour demander à son amie psychiatre de me caser dans son planning. Elle a accepté d'ouvrir exceptionnellement Samedi » Damon se redresse un tout petit peu la gardant toujours sur lui, les mains autour de ses cuisses.

-« Ne le fais pas uniquement pour moi » Bonnie baisse les yeux, elle n'a pas trouvé le courage de dire pour elle et Kai « Bonbon » Elle pose sa main sur la sienne ensemble ils bercent sa joue. De son autre main, il dirige sa tête pour la sonder

-« Je le fais avant tout pour moi. Je vais aller bien, on va ensuite devenir une putain de bombe artisanale. »

-« Je suis ton briquet » Elle hoche la tête « Alors amusons-nous à allumer des petits incendies pour s'échauffer, histoire de » Elle pose son index sur ses lèvres

-« Pas ce soir »

-« J'allais dire pour rendre mal à l'aise tous ceux qui ne sont pas nous » Elle enlève son doigt. « Jetons la glace, déshabillons-nous pour des vêtements plus confortables, je crois qu'il nous reste trois épisodes de games of Thrones à visionner. J'attends encore que ce crétin de John Snow se réveille »

-« Tu es trop bon pour moi » lui dit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou pour toute réponse il saupoudre ses lèvres de baiser d'oiseau

Dix minutes plus tard, ils se sont couchés sur le canapé l'un sur l'autre, tête rivé sur la télé à féliciter Daenerys du typhon.

* * *

Note d'auteur: J'espère que vous avez aimé la description de Damon sur sa relation avec Damon. La suite de la scène entre les deux frères Salvatore peut être décevante, Stefan n'a encore rien dit. Et de son côté Damon ne parle pas à Bonnie de ce qu'il a découvert sur Elena alors qu'elle n'a pas eu peur de lui répéter l'hypothèse de Lucy.

Montrer moi votre appréciation de cette fan fic en la suivant, la mettant dans vos favoris et surtout en laissant votre impression sur le chapitre ou l'histoire en générale.

xoxo


	11. Stigmates du passé

**Coucou me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre que je suis très heureuse de le publier sur le site. J'espère que vous ainsi que votre famille proche et élargie se porte bien pendant ce confinement. Et souhaite que ce chapitre vous permette d'échapper un peu des murs de vos maisons. #réédition**

**Bref assez de bla-bla . Bonne lecture**

**Avertissement: La série ainsi que l'univers et les personnages de TVD ne m'appartiens pas.**

**Mots:10 337**

* * *

Another Love : Stigmates du passé

J-4

À la villa Salvatore-Bennett, un jour de repos n'en est pas un pour la sorcière résidente. La soirée entre filles et Damon l'enveloppant de ses bras toute la nuit jusqu'à leur réveil doux et sucré ne l'a pas totalement aidé à se débarrasser d'une sensation d'inconfort. Les plaisanteries susurrées aux creux de son oreille par son homme combiné aux froissements de leur drap, de ses douces caresses sur ses bras, ses cuisses, fesses et quand il l'a tenue en cuillère tout contre lui tout en parlant du plaisir qu'ils auront bientôt ne l'ont gardé que trois petites heures hors des eaux troubles dans lesquelles parfois elle se noie. Bonnie ne veut pas penser que dès qu'elle s'est réveillée deux heures plus tard, seule, dans leur grand lit, elle a suffoqué. Bonnie expire, elle vide sa tête, elle n'est plus dans sa chambre. Debout dans la cuisine, elle s'occupe de peser les ingrédients pour cupcakes tout en surveillant la fournée de cookies aux noix de pécan encore en train de cuir.

\- « Ok. » La sorcière recule de l'îlot, lit rapidement la liste d'ingrédients et vérifie que tout ce qui lui faut est présent devant elle. Rassurée, elle attrape un couteau, un bol. Elle découpe finement le chocolat noir, le débarrasse dans un bol avec le beurre et les fait fondre au micro-ondes. Bonnie tourne la tête. Elle entend encore la sonnerie de la minuterie du four retentir en même temps que celle de la porte. Bonnie se met alors à jongler avec tout ce qu'elle fait. Elle laisse tomber son fouet pour éteindre le four ainsi que retirer le bol du micro-onde. La sonnette de l'entrée tonne une troisième fois pendant qu'elle remue le mélange chocolat- beurre. Le quatrième éclat a eu raison d'elle, la cuillère tombe de ses mains, elle marche d'un pas rapide vers l'avant de la villa. Un coup d'œil dans le judas, elle expire front posé contre la porte. Elle a oublié Caroline et leur échange de textos de la veille. Elle se donne quelques secondes supplémentaires et se pare de son meilleur sourire. Elle ouvre la porte.

« Hey ne reste pas planter là, entre. » Caroline commence à retirer son foulard de soie jaune, elle suit docilement Bonnie et ferme la porte. A peine soulagée de son gilet de couleur indigo négligemment déposé sur le dossier d'une des chaises, elle marche en direction de la voix de sa meilleure amie. Elle la découvre en train de déplacer les cookies dans une boîte à biscuits. « Désolée, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. » Caroline gifle ses excuses,

\- « Ce n'est rien. » Bonnie la regarde s'installer après avoir fermé la boîte. « Je suis celle qui bouleverse tes plans de ta matinée. Je peux encore patienter. Alors tu prépares quoi de bon ? »

\- « Des friandises pour la classe de Jax. La maitresse fête les anniversaires de tous les bébés du mois de mai. » Elle hausse les épaules. « J'apporte ma petite contribution. » Caroline lui sourit. Sourit pour les emballages Spiderman et machinalement elle les dépose un par un dans les moules à cupcakes. « Et toi ? » s'enquit-elle de la blonde en face d'elle épuisée à fouetter les œufs et le sucre. « Pas trop stressée par le rendez-vous de dernières minutes ? »

\- « C'est ce que j'aime. Tu sais rencontrer pour la première fois un client, voir si le feeling passe, découvrir leur attente. Et discuter ensuite avec eux de ce qu'il est possible de faire. Alors non, plutôt excitée de ce challenge. » lui explique Caroline en remarquant sa difficulté à fouetter plus vite. Elle se lève et vient à ses côtés. « Donne ceci, on ira plus vite à deux. »

\- « Merci, mais je gère le goûter de mon fils. Regarde, les œufs sont bien blanchis» C'est le bon moment pour elle d'ajouter le beurre et le chocolat fondu. Quelques coups de fouet plus tard elle a obtenu un appareil à gâteau bien homogène. La farine tamisée avec la levure et le sel est ensuite ajoutée délicatement à la préparation. Caroline est impressionnée par la nouvelle assurance de Bonnie en matière de pâtisserie. Depuis qu'elle la connaît tout ce que sa sœur de cœur pouvait préparer était du thé, le café, de la soupe et quelques plats que Sheila a tenté de lui apprendre. Elle ratait même les ramen et les spaghettis. La blonde s'appuie sur ses avant-bras récupère la cuillère en bois pour lécher le reste de pâte.

\- « Miam. » Elle vole le bol ce qui fait sourire Bonnie. « Occupe-toi de ton topping, je nettoie ça. »

-« Ok » répond Bonnie en restant quelque d'instant à observer la blonde. Elle roule discrètement les yeux, elle ne devrait pas être si confortable avec la blonde. Cette pensée fouetter elle enfourne les 24 cupcakes et d'enclencher la crème au beurre pralinée. Les deux femmes restent silencieuses pendant quelques minutes pendant que Caroline finit de faire la vaisselle et Bonnie patiente. Elle attend que son beurre et son sucre monte et s'épaissit. Le bruit de l'électroménager devient trop gênant pour Caroline. Elle saute sur l'occasion de le couvrir.

-« Sais-tu l'évènement de l'année peut-être même des dix prochaines années va se dérouler ici à Mystic-Falls ? »

-« Non. »

-« Eh bien, notre petite ville pourrait bien accueillir un festival de musique ou littéraire. Tyler commence à prospecter ce qui est faisable contenu de la vague de morts et des rescapés de l'Armory. Enfin bref » Bonnie peut voir son excitation secouée tout le corps de la blonde. Ouais ce sourire illumine son visage à chaque grande fête que les lochwood organisaient. « Cet évènement annuel pourrait prouver aux anciens amis des parents de Tyler qu'il est capable de gérer la ville et continuer à cacher et combattre le surnaturel. Il est assez stressé par toutes les personnes qui viennent lui demander de l'aide. Et elles ne sont pas très coopératives dès qu'elles apprennent la mort de leur proche. Ton appel hier est arrivé au bon moment. » Bonnie fronce les sourcils. « Tu as appelé au moment où Ty tendait l'ongle à la mère du loup-garou. Ty te remercie de nous avoir empêchés de faire une erreur. Il a pressé Bellamy de nous faxer au plus vite les photos. Ty ne veut pas poursuivre nos visites sans les avoir.»

-« Alors » Bonnie s'appuie sur l'îlot « Ty a peur qu'ils reforment le concile ? » La blonde hoche la tête. « Je ne serais pas totalement contre. Ils connaissent des choses que nous ne connaissons pas. Je doute encore qu'ils ignoraient l'Armory, des Gémini ou tous les types de chasseurs ou chercheurs pro ou contre le surnaturel. Si on veut vraiment que notre ville reste calme et en dessous des radars, on doit être le concile et forcer ces vieux ploucs à tout nous dire. »

-« Tu sais, j'ai eu la même réflexion avec Ty. Mais il a raison sur un point ne mêlons pas ceux qui ont pourri la vie de ses parents en tout cas pas pour l'instant… Dans l'immédiat, je pense qu'à l'amusement que ce festival va entrainer et je croise les doigts pour que c'est en lien avec mon prochain rendez-vous. Je suis fatiguée avec les réceptions ennuyeuses pour la mairie ou des familles friquées. Oh, je t'ai raconté la répétition de mariage que j'ai dû préparé en trois putains de jours. » Bonnie secoue la tête légèrement ennuyée par ce qu'elle est sur le point d'entendre. « La wedding planer était malade, c'était pour le mariage de Meredith Young, la pétasse en classe de physique chimie. Bref, elle s'est souvenue de moi et de mes super-fêtes en rencontrant Matt. Il nous a mis en contact alors j'ai dû m'occuper de la salle du repas, des coiffures du maquillage et des tenues ! Bon, j'ai dû retoucher des robes. »

-« Mais tu adores » réplique confuse Bonnie en déposant les plaques à cupcakes sur l'îlot.

-« Pour mes amies et moi oui. Mais dans ce cas de figure, je n'ai pas été payé plus. Je veux quelque chose à la hauteur de mes capacités, pas que des mariages, enterrements de vie de jeune fille ou des anniversaires. Un festival de musique, littéraire ou un vernissage ferait bien sur mon c.v. Même un défilé. »

-« Oui mais dis-toi que tu seras prête le jour de ton mariage. »

-« Un mariage en Eté n'est jamais compliqué à organiser. Mais merci de ta sollicitude. »

-« De rien. Euh pendant qu'ils refroidissent on peut attaquer des sacs de remerciement. »

-« Ok »

-« Bien, je vais chercher tout ce qu'il faut. » alors que Bonnie s'éclipse, qu'elle inspecte chaque cupcake dans les caissettes Spiderman et goutte à la crème au beurre et au praliné fait maison

-« Merde que c'est bon ! Bon ? »

-« Oui » crie Bonnie en retour.

-« Je peux prendre un gâteau ? »

-« Non »

-« Bien, mais tu ne m'as pas toujours posé ta question. »

À ce moment là elle revient avec des sacs bleus et rouges. Le bleu sur la reine des neiges et l'autre Spiderman.

-« Ça ne doit être rien d'important, je ne m'en souviens plus »

-« Oh, dommage » dit-elle en la rejoignant à mi chemin. Elle récupère les kits de maquillages et quelque déguisement pendant que Bonnie garde les livres et les jouets. « Tu as dépensé une fortune, Bon. »

-« Je sais mais rien n'est trop cher ou trop beau pour Jax. On n'a qu'une fois trois ans et j'ai réussi à avoir une remise sur les déguisements. »

-« Sheila t'a bien appris. » Bonnie sourit et soudain, trois coups résonnent à leurs oreilles. Toutes les deux se penchent vers la porte qui s'ouvre. La tête de Lucy apparaît.

-« Je dérange ? »

-« Non Cuz, entre.»

* * *

Bonnie met sa dernière petite touche à ces friandises en piquant le topping praliné et légèrement les cupcakes avec des cures dents décoratives Spiderman. Lucy la surveille de loin assise au côté de la blonde. A la seconde où cette dernière ouvre la bouche, elle sait que sa douzième critique dans sa manière d'emballer va sortir. Sans perdre de temps, elle laisse tomber le paquet de remerciement, attrape son sac pour rejoindre sa cousine. La belle amazone s'impose devant elle, lui retire de ses doigts le dernier gâteau à décorer et le remplace par un épais livre à la couverture aux imprimés florales. Caroline garde les lèvres fermées en se sentant encore une fois comme la troisième roue d'une moto. Elle ne veut pas s'en plaindre. Bonnie ne lui confie rien de personnel, donc les observer lui sera très utile pour comprendre sa meilleure amie.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Bonnie s'adresse à Lucy d'abord en la regardant dans les yeux puis vérifie le cahier sur toutes les coutures, la première couverture, la dernière et à l'intérieur que des pages vierges. « Lucy ? »

-« Pour toi. »

-« J'en n'ai aucune utilité. »

-« Oh que si » réplique Lucy en le forçant contre sa poitrine « C'est » elle soupire en fermant la bouche, elle n'a aucune envie de dire ça devant Caroline mais le fera quand même « Ta psy le recommande vivement. Elle ne le lira pas, enfin tout dépend de toi, Bon, à ta capacité de t'ouvrir à elle. Écrire te fera du bien, t'aidera à t'ouvrir à toi-même puis à mettre des mots sur tes blessures. Mon amie ne veut pas arriver à ce point là. Écoute, tu comprendras mieux tes émotions, tes traumatise en écrivant à toi-même. Elle espère que ce petit travail d'écriture, te prépare à vos futures sessions et cette fois elle ne te brusquera pas. Promis. » Bonnie avale sa salive, garde tant qu'elle le peut ses larmes et retiens le journal tout contre elle. Lucy baisse sa main, lui sourit affectée par sa tristesse et l'embrasse sur la joue.

-« ça va aller » Bonnie agite la tête tout en expirant

-« N'en parlons plus d'accord ? » son sourire est vide « Dites-moi que vous avez terminé ou autre chose. — Juste changez-moi les idées. »

Caroline se lève et dit le plus posément possible parce que si elle ne le fait pas, elle pleura aussi.

-« Je pense que l'on fera mieux que ça. Vous savez « HAKUNA MATATA ces mots signifient qu'on vivra nos quelques minutes ensemble sans aucun souci et plein de cupcakes. Je pense qu'il est grand temps de plonger nos dents dans tes petits gâteaux sucrés. » Bonnie renifle et pouffe de rire à la référence au Roi Lion. « Je crois que je dois avoir dans mon sac des petites bouteilles d'alcool. »

-« Je suis partante » la sorcière aux yeux verts distribue les cupcakes, puis s'assoit avec elles. Très vite des gémissements se font entendre tandis que Bonnie dévisse la petite fiole et descend son premier coup. Lucy, elle se lèche les doigts, et elle compte ne laisser aucune miette.

-« Il est un putain de bon professeur. Dis-lui Cuz que je lui serai redevable à vie si tous les soirs il me laisse des doggy bags chez Sheila.» Bonnie rit, et tout son visage devient incandescent à la mention de Damon,

-« Bien, je lui en toucherai deux mots après l'avoir convaincu d'utiliser une partie du jardin pour faire pousser les plantes que je vendrais à la boutique.»

-« Ne te fatigue pas, construit ta pépinière chez Tante Sheila. » dit-elle en se lavant les mains « Elle a laissé plusieurs livres sur la culture des plantes. Tout comme moi, elle serait contenante que tu exploites son jardin et ses livres et on passera plus de temps ensemble. » Caroline lève légèrement les yeux au ciel de l'accolade des deux cousines. Revenue à sa place, Lucy a tout vu et fait exprès de remplir de manière différente le sac de surprise. Contente d'elle, la sorcière dépose le parquet avec les autres. « D'ailleurs j'ai un peu de temps aujourd'hui, on peut jardiner ou — Attends, j'ai oublié de te donner » explique Lucy en fouillant dans son sac et revient vers Bonnie avec deux livres « ce dont on a parlé hier. On peut regarder ça ensemble ou as-tu besoin que je t'aide pour la confection des jeux pour dimanche ? »

-« Merci pour eux » Bonnie montre les livres épais « Et »

-« Attendez » Caroline ne comprend plus rien « Quels jeux ? Je pensais qu'on s'était mise d'accord pour les stands Bon. »

-« Eh bien, il y a des annulations de dernières minutes. Sarah m'a parlé du site Pinterest et j'ai trouvé sympa de créer des jeux par moi-même. Alors au lieu d'avoir un toboggan, du jeu d'Arc il y aura un bowling géant et des tableaux avec des ballons remplis de peinture. »

-« Au moins il reste la piscine de balle en plastique et le château gonflable. Je vais me charger d'eux personnellement.»marmonne Caroline blessée. « Et soit prête à ouvrir les vannes. »

-« Vanne ? » Caroline lève sa tête alors qu'elle commence à ranger ses affaires.

-« Allumer le tuyau d'arrosage. Ils vont surement aimer courir et fuir autour de l'arrosage automatique. » Les deux cousines la regardent sortir de sa chaise et enfiler sa veste. « Envoies-moi les mails et les numéros des mamans. Je vais leur envoyer une carte électronique de rappel. Je profiterai de leur dire de ramener une serviette et un maillot de bain dès que je sort de mon rendez-vous. Ou entre ma visite des magasins qui nous ont laissé tomber. Ils devront payer pour toutes les dépenses que tu vas avoir »

-« Caroline ne fait pas ça »

-« Oh que si Bon et d'ailleurs Lucy » l'amazone se tourne vers la blonde. « Tu as appris quelque chose de nouveau ? »

-« À vrai dire, je n'ai pas beaucoup travaillé ce matin. Matt a voulu rattraper son retard avec moi et parler de Sarah. » le téléphone de Bonnie vibre dans sa poche arrière de son jean.

-« Attends » dit Bonnie en voyant le prénom de son vampire préféré s'afficher sur l'écran. « Sauvegarde ce que tu vas dire. Je vais prendre l'appel à l'étage. »

-« Ok » sourit Lucy « Prends tout ton temps.» Bonnie secoue la tête et ramasse les ouvrages et s'éclipse Laisser seule avec Caroline la sorcière se tourne vers la blonde. « Blondie, nous voilà toutes seules. »

-« Damon a aussi déteint sur toi » grogne Caroline en remontant la lance de son sac sur son épaule.

-« Non, je peux comprendre son agacement envers toute personne qui blesse Bonnie. As-tu des nouvelles d'Elena ? »

-« Tu détestes Elena avec tes tripes, que veux-tu savoir exactement ? »

-« Trois fois rien. Est-elle de retour ? » Caroline rigole troublée par la coïncidence.

-« Quel est le but de la question ? Si elle est là, tu vas lui demander de partir ensuite lui interdire le sol de la Virginie ? »

-« Merci je peux ressembler à Blair Waldorf quand il s'agit de ma cousine »

-« Tu sais quoi, tu veux avoir des ragots sur elle, demande à Stefan. Je pense que tu n'as aucun problème à parler avec lui, même si comme moi, il n'a que son prénom à la bouche. »

-« Euh, l'appel c'est fini un peu plus vite que prévu » elles se trouvent vers Bonnie. « Dans quoi je suis entrée »

-« Rien » Caroline répond tout en se rapprochant de Bonnie et l'embrasse. « Envoie-moi la liste, d'accord ? »

-« D'accord » Lucy la regarde passer devant elle et disparaître derrière la porte puis se retourne vers sa cousine. Elle la regarde droit dans les yeux,

-« Quoi ? »

-« Pourquoi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir arrêté un combat de catch »

-« Ce n'est pas qu'une impression. Miss Forbes à grand besoin qu'on lui rappelle les limites à ne pas dépasser. Quelqu'un doit lui dire de reculer. Bon sang, elle doit te donner de l'espace. »

-« Luce, je te remercie vraiment mais Caroline obtient lentement la photo du statut de notre amitié. Inutile d'enfoncer l'épine. »

-« Tu es beaucoup trop gentille Cuz. Tu rends la situation trop douce pour elle. Blondie va finir par comprendre que comme tout le monde on doit travailler pour gravité autour de toi. » Bonnie roule des yeux mais elle l'aime secrètement l'entendre le dire.

-« Okay, mais il n'y a plus rien entre Stefan et elle. » taquine Bonnie et pour la récompenser elle lui envoie la caissette écrabouillée sur son épaule « D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête. Mais en contre-partie, je veux tout savoir ce que Matt t'a dit concernant Sarah. »

* * *

« ASIA SPOON »

* * *

Le ciel s'est embelli et la température est moins clémente que ce matin : +5 degrés de plus relevée sur la terrasse du restaurant pour le plus grand déplaisir du rendez-vous de Caroline qui semble légèrement en âge. Elle est à sa cinquième serviette rafraîchissante quand elle poursuit sa tirade.

-« Je veux que tout soit parfait de la décoration au service. Je peux avoir confiance en vous mademoiselle Forbes ? » Caroline lève ses yeux de son organisateur électronique et sourit. Elle dépose son appareil sur la table tout en croisant le regard de plusieurs clients assis autour d'elle,

-« Si nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde pour cette lecture privée entre plusieurs directeurs de librairies d'agents éditoriales et sans oublier quelques lecteurs de la fan-fiction. »

-« J'aime pour l'instant ce que j'entends, continuer » Caroline change de posture. Elle décroise puis croise les jambes et arrange un cheveu derrière son oreille.

-« Pour l'occasion, il faudrait quelque chose de chaud et de chic. On peut opter pour la couleur rouge et du blanc. Pas beaucoup de fleurs, l'ambiance ne doit pas être romantique. Donc il y aura des bulles en plastique un peu partout. Quelques-unes enfermeront des roses noirs et une pointe de rouge pour rappeler l'ambiance des romans. D'ailleurs, il pourrait avoir un dress-code « Cinquante nuance de rouge sang. En ce qui concerne les mises en bouche, le mystic-grill fera l'affaire. Le bistro chic, ils savent le faire. »

-« Bluffant après deux quart d'heures a discuté ensemble sans que vous ne transpirez et vous avez cerné exactement ce que je veux : un mélange de fruit défendu croqué à trois reprises et beaucoup de noirceur. Je suis heureuse que vous comprenez qu'il ne s'agit pas de conte de fées mais comment l'amour peut avoir des formes perverses destructrices et pourtant captivantes et pas si fantasmagoriques que ça. »

-« Je vous en remercie.

-« J'aimerai pourvoir visite le Mystic-Grill quatre jours avant l'événement pour avoir un avant-goût de l'ensemble. »

-« Mon équipe et moi-même seront prêts mais il y a une dernière chose que j'ai besoin de savoir pour aller plus loin. »

-« Allez de l'avant Miss FORBES. »

-« Qui vous a donné mon numéro de téléphone ? »

-« Mademoiselle Gilbert » explique la dame en face d'elle après une gorgée de son verre « Elle m'a dit un jour que ces personnages sont inspirés de ses années d'études. J'ai fait mes petites recherches. Grâce à l'annuaire du lycée, je suis remontée à vous. Je pense qu'Elena sera heureuse de voir un visage familier le jour de la première lecture et de l'annonce de l'agenda des sorties en librairie et en numérique. » Caroline encore plus troublée prend fébrilement son verre d'eau et sirote difficilement « Vous n'attendiez pas à cette réponse, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Votre résumé me rappelait vaguement quelque chose » elle dépose son verre encore très plein. « Lena m'en a vaguement parlé de la sortie de son roman. Je comprends très bien la résonance maintenant. »

-« Vous devriez les lire pour perfectionner le thème au millimètre près. »

-« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, si elle est venue à la Virginie avec vous. » L'éditrice rit aux éclats ce qui attire quelque regard sur elles.

-« Je suis celle qui l'a rejointe ici et je suis navrée si j'ai gâché sa surprise pour vous. Mais pas de regrets vous êtes la personne idéale pour tout ce qui entoure cette grande machine à fric qui est « US ». Notre collaboration sera la première d'une longue liste si vous transformez la totalité de ce que vous m'avez dit mademoiselle en réalité. L'évènement littéraire et la tournée des librairies, les signatures et toutes les choses dérivées seront à vous. »

-« Vous pouvez faire cela vous-même avec votre équipe commerciale. »

-« Je sais. Toutefois, je ne fais rien comme les autres. » Caroline lui tend sa main, l'éditrice croise ses yeux marron avec les bleus de la blonde et lui serre la main « L'évènement doit avoir lieu d'ici la fin du mois. »

-« J'aime les défis. »

* * *

Au Parking

* * *

Caroline marche d'un pas décidé jusqu'à sa décapotable rouge, ouvre la portière à distance puis lâche son sac sur la banquette arrière. Son sang bouillonne dans ses veines depuis que le nom de sa meilleure amie a été prononcé durant son rendez-vous professionnel. Elle fait le tout de sa voiture avec son kit Bluetooth aux oreilles. Elle soupire, son répondeur.

-« Hey ! C'est Elena Gilbert, je ne suis pas joignable pour le moment sans doute avec un de mes admirateurs, amants, laissez-moi un message, j'y répondrais peut-être. »

-« Elena rappelle-moi vite. Tu ne peux pas être en ville sans me rendre visite. Alors quoique tu aies prévue tu le tues dans l'œuf. Damon ne doit pas te voir avant moi, d'accord. Je le prends assez mal que Stefan semble être le premier de Mystic-Falls à te voir. Je t'aime. » Elle grimpe dans son bolide, claque la porte et tourne la clé sur le contact. La voiture rouge roule à toute vitesse et ne laisse dans le parking qu'un nuage de fumée.

* * *

Another love

J-3

* * *

Fade est la sensation constante dans sa bouche. Le goût de la nourriture et de l'alcool lui manque. Mettre de la nourriture dans sa bouche, la mâcher amener un verre à ses lèvres est devenue un geste automatique au fil des années pour rester humain. Zackary essaye néanmoins encore de recherches des solutions à sa misère au fond de chaque verre qu'il commande au comptoir des bars miteux sur son sillage. Il remue son verre pour agiter les arômes et les faire remonter dans ses narines pour les en tirer toutes les saveurs. Le vampire de l'ARMORY apprécie pendant quelques minutes les effluves avant de terminer le contenu de son verre cul sec. Il le repousse loin et le recouvre juste au moment où le barman s'apprête à lui donner une recharge. Sa main massive relâche le verre puis se frotte le visage effaçant sa frustration. Son plan n'est pas aussi efficace que prévu. Il n'y a aucune percée. Ils se multiplient trop vite, ils ont l'air bien plus nombreux qu'au début du grand nettoyage. L'homme est certain que la théorie du grand remplacement est bien réelle : il y a moins d'humains que d'être Surnaturel sur Terre. Le plus révulsant est qu'il est persuadé que cette ville Mystic-Falls, certain membre de la communauté prestigieuse de la ville est en partie responsable de tout autant que les habitants très connus de la Nola. Mais autant qu'il a essayé de tuer les originaux les sorciers, les loups-garous de là-bas, il peut sans honte dire qu'ils sont plus prudents que les gens d'ici. Il y a plus de nouveau-né alors c'est évident. Évident que Mystic-falls est l'endroit où il doit agir. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il fait la tournée des bars, que ses acolytes visitent de leur côté cette bouche de l'Enfer. C'est sa place, il doit être celui qui détruit le surnaturel. Cette devise en tête, il se lève et paye pour son verre, ajoute une pièce pour un pourboire. Tout le long du développement de son geste pour arranger son portefeuille à l'intérieur de sa veste, il ressent ce froid si particulier. Cette sensation de mort qui l'accompagne chaque seconde de sa nouvelle vie depuis sa mutation. L'ambiance dans laquelle les autres le bagne est plus perceptible que jamais. Elle devient très accablante quand les vampires, les sorciers et loups-garous le croisent. Il déteste ce qu'il est devenu, certaine pulsons qui anime son corps son esprit. Il y a des moments, il a l'impression de devenir fou, qu'une autre identité sommeille en lui et apparaît par fréquence. Une autre version de lui, qu'il a souhaité être à des moments critiques de sa vie. Une personnalité semblable à son personnage préféré de son jeu vidéo. Il devient alors en une personne capable de tout affronter surtout en présence d'êtres surnaturels. Zackary se sent plus fort plus conscient de ses capacités de ce qu'il veut et ne désire pas. Il se transforme en cet homme confiant sexy dragueur accro à l'adrénaline en défonçant et en tuant des surnaturels. En ce moment il veut tellement satisfaire son besoin impérieux vengeur et psychotique. Il grogne de frustration. Il est en colère de devoir enfouir son instinct de chasseur anti-surnaturel. Et malgré lui, ses orbes se sont assombris, son verre se fêle à la force de sa main. Tellement accaparé par le contrôle de ses pulsions en essayant de rétracter ses crocs pensant fortement à récupérer la coloration naturel de ses yeux qu'il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il dégage. Il ignore encore que pendant qu'il puise dans ce qu'il connaît pour se calmer, un regard se braquer sur lui. Il pense à la fille dans le bois. Elle est une énigme pour lui et il adore les résoudre. Elles agissent sur lui comme un antidépresseur. Elena n'est ni un vampire ni une sorcière ni un loup-garou mais sent un peu comme eux. Il veut en savoir plus sur elle, son passé, sa vie actuelle, qui elle fréquente. Grâce à elle, il pourrait peut-être creuser un trou dans la fourmilière. Il inspire un bon coup, les yeux plantés dans le miroir en face de lui et à cet instant précis leur regard se croise. Ses yeux anormalement noirs croisent pendant vingt secondes des yeux bleus. Son visage est dénué de veines noires, ses yeux sont de nouveau gris et le visage du vieux vampire est gravé dans sa tête. Et termine achevé le misérable verre.

Damon arque les sourcils baisse progressivement les yeux scrutent la main massive, les fragments de verre s'échapper tandis que ses blessures cicatrisent de manière exponentielle. Il n'écoute plus Alaric que d'une seule oreille ainsi laisse filer l'étranger par la grande porte. Damon ne supporte pas qu'un autre surnaturel s'installe trop longtemps ici. Le tourisme a toujours été un mauvais présage pour leur tranquillité. Damon glousse a leur niveau de vigilance dans laquelle ils se trouvent. Il arrache le verre de la main d'Alaric. Il n'est pas à une merde près. Il compte bien garder un œil sur cet étranger. L'idée de faire la tournée des bars se classe en second plan à la seconde où il recrache le contenu du verre. Ce n'est pas du Bourbon.

* * *

Boutique de Bonnie

* * *

Sarah glisse derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux, souriant à la gentillesse de Matt. Heureuse de sa proposition d'être son chauffeur, elle accepte l'invitation puis abandonne son téléphone sur le comptoir de la caisse. Il y a encore pas mal de choses à ranger avant de fermer la boutique alors, elle s'active en pensant à la possibilité que ce tour en voiture se transforme en un verre improvisé ou un dîner au lieu d'être escorté chez elle. Dehors une femme au corps maigrichon l'observe mordre ses lèvres. Elle l'a regarde approvisionner des rayons et accrocher des affiches. Elle ignore que cette femme est debout à l'extérieur bien avant que le soleil commence à décliner dans le ciel. Complètement inconsciente du danger, Sarah se retourne à la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Elle prit en le récupérant là où elle l'a laissé qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une annulation. Elle expire, les muscles de son cœur se détendent et son flux sanguin se fait moins rapide, ce n'est que Lucy. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à ouvrir la pièce jointe, il y a comme une perte de luminosité dans le bâtiment. Les lumières clignotent un peu. Elle relève la tête, monte les escaliers et marche vers l'une des fenêtres non condamnées. Arrivée suffisamment près, elle voit une rue complètement vide. La femme s'est cachée hors de sa vue faisant l'humaine songer qu'un oiseau a peut-être volé trop proche de l'ampoule du lampadaire et d'un léger court-circuit. Rassurée Sarah inspire et ouvre la pièce jointe de Lucy. Elle découvrir une photo de son oncle Stefan et de la sorcière, apparemment, elle m'apprend à gonfler et monter une roue de voiture. Hilare, elle pianote rapidement d'avoir du plaisir parce qu'elle compte en avoir. Et à peine le message envoyé, le carillon à l'entrée retentit. Elle descend l'escalier en colimaçon et à son arrivée en bas, ses yeux chocolat tombent sur la silhouette courte et mince de la voyeuse. Sarah remarque les doigts de l'inconnue se recroqueviller. Se refermer en poing accrochant les manches de sa veste en jeans lorsqu'elle se racle la gorge. Même avec son insistance, elle continue de découvrir avec ses yeux parfois ses doigts le lieu et les objets.

-« Madame ou mademoiselle » s'exprime Sarah avec appréhension en posant sa main sur son épaule. « La boutique est fermée, revenez demain. »

L'inconnue aux cheveux châtains tourne la tête et ne la regarde pas, elle poursuit sa découverte des lieux

-« Cet endroit me dit quelque chose. »

-« Alors vous êtes originaire d'ici ? » Sarah fait semblant de s'enquérir. Elle a au moins attiré son attention, leurs yeux se croisent.

-« Pas vraiment. » répond la voyeuse et s'écarte de Sarah et montre les escaliers pour atteindre l'un des rayons des livres. Sarah emboîte le pas

-« Lieu de vacances ? Mystic-falls peut être assez dépaysant. »

-« J'en doute » dit-elle pensive puis lui fait face pour la première fois. « Désolée de vous retarder mais c'est comme si mes tripes me criaient de rentrer ici. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir déjà posé les pieds exactement à cet endroit. »

-« C'est fort probable, mon amie s'est installée , il n'y a pas très longtemps ici. Je ne suis pas très féru d'histoire de la ville mais je sais que ce bâtiment est chargée d'histoire folle. »

-« Comme ? »

-« Oh vous savez » essaye Sarah de rester cool. « Des légendes urbaines qui font peur. »

-« Je comprends, les vieilles villes ont souvent des cadavres dans leurs placards transformer en compte ou oublier. »

-« Vous êtes drôle » rit Sarah suivant de près l'étrangère. « Mon amie a gardé des choses assez cool des anciens propriétaires. Vous devriez revenir histoire qu'une de mes collègues ou mon amie, Bonnie, elle vous renseignera beaucoup mieux que moi. »

-« Bonnie » répète la femme.

-« Oui c'est le nom de la propriétaire, revenez demain. Je suis vraiment sur le point de partir. »

-« Demain c'est une vie. Je pensais encore jusqu'à maintenant que le lieu était brûlé ou explosé. » explique la femme. « Mes souvenirs sont assez confus. Quoi qu'il en soit j'aime comment ton amie a décorer l'endroit. » Elle poursuit en s'aventurant un peu trop loin au goût de Sarah. Elle tire sur son bras et ne se soucie pas de son envie de voir les autres pièces.

-« Je crois que vous n'avez pas compris » réitère Sarah en entendant à nouveau le carillon retentir.

-« Encore quelques minutes, j'ai envie de voir ce que sont devenues les autres pièces ainsi que les catacombes. »

-« Elle vous a demandé de partir. » La femme se tourne et découvre le policier. Matt l'observe puis sourit à Sarah qui est soulagée de le voir, et manque ainsi les yeux écarquillés de l'inconnue. Pendant que Sarah lui donne un smack, l'être surnaturel 2.0 a des images qui envahissent sa tête, elle se voit ici, se sent et se voit entraîner vers l'extérieur du bâtiment. « Madame » Le policier est maintenant trop proche d'elle et la belle humaine derrière lui « On va fermer »

Elle recule

-« Je—» Marie le regarde encore toute retournée. Une larme coule puis sans qu'ils ne sachent, elle n'est plus là.

* * *

16H45 Au bar

* * *

Le vampire aux cheveux noirs corbeau rit encore vert de la blague de Rick en se dirigeant hors du bar en direction du parking. Il goûte sur sa langue le mauvais goût du thé glacé qu'il a bu lors d'un happy hours quelque part dans le monde. C'est difficile de s'en débarrasser comme le son léger de son rire parce qu'il ne peut pas le blâmer. Saltzmann a raison, sa vieille flamme embrume parfois son cerveau. Ouais l'humain n'est pas totalement stupide quand il l'accuse d'être affecté par Elena. Il ne va pas le nier, elle est responsable de la sensation pesante qui ne quitte jamais sa poitrine. Damon aurait préféré une morsure de loup-garou ou une brûlure de verveine que d'être dans une situation d'attente. Il n'aime pas patienter surtout quand il s'agit d'Elena. Il se rappelle du moment où Rick a lâché sa bombe. Il est irrité, Jo rencontre Elena pour la troisième fois ce soir et d'après lui, il doit attendre que Miss Gilbert se sente prête. Damon rit rouge des choix de mots de Rick. La situation est tellement grotesque qu'il en perd ses clés. Il laisse ses genoux se rompre sous lui le poids sur ses épaules le clou au sol. Merde, il se fait trop vieux pour être une proie et fort désagréable d'être la proie d'Elena. Le vampire ne veut pas de son attention. Il n'y a plus rien d'excitant et d'attrayant de l'obtenir se dit-il en se couchant sur un sol trempé. À la recherche de son trousseau, il commence à grogner en tâtonnant au-dessous d'une voiture. Il lève les yeux, il n'aime déjà pas ce que provoque son omniprésence à Mystic-falls. Il déteste ce que son retour lui fait faire, lui fait ressentir. Il hait l'infime possibilité qu'une part de lui est enchanté pressé curieux de la revoir. C'est mal pour sa famille, très mauvais pour Bonnie. En quelque sorte il trahit sa confiance, son amour de cette façon. Bien qu'il n'ait rien fait de répréhensible. Toutefois, regarder par-dessus son épaule, ou nettoyer du regard une salle dès que ses sens sont en alerte c'est déjà beaucoup tout comme ses omissions sur ses doutes alors qu'elle n'a pas peur de parler d'Elena. Damon se sent littéralement baiser et son taux d'alcoolémie dans son système lui hurle qu'il est pire que cela. C'est un homme mort. À seconde où il repère ses clés, des éclats de voix, des pas de plus en plus proches l'arrêtent. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'écouter alors qu'il est à deux doigts d'attraper ses clés.

-« Je pensais que tu étais partie. »

-« Besoin de faire un tour. » Zachary avance vers son acolyte avec ses mains dans ses poches.

-« Tu as réussi à te contrôler ? » demande à son ami reconnaissant cet air chez lui.

-« À deux doigts Adam. Ils font comme s'ils ont le droit de vivre. Ces abominations se font passer pour des humains et poursuivent le cours de leur vie pensant boire du sang est juste une autre chaîne de circuit alimentaire. Ils pensent que c'est une question éthique de boire à la veine ou dans des poches. »

-« Continue de vider ton sac mon frère »

-« Les deux s'équivalent » il marche autour de lui et s'arrête. « Parce que ce n'est pas le moyen de nourrir qui est condamnable mais juste le fait de boire du sang, de retirer ce qui apporte l'oxygène et transporte les nutriments pour continuer de vivre. Ils tuent, tournent les humains comme s'ils leur font une énorme faveur » Adam rit

-« Comme si être humain est aussi pire qu'être hétérosexuel. Ils sont le cancer de ce monde. Zackary, parce qu'il n'y a pas de petit ou de grand mal, on va continuer ton plan de les tuer jusqu'à obtenir assez d'attention pour être craint. On aura plus de chance de les avoir tous. »

-« Amen »

-« Alors dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour continuer la purge anti-surnaturelle ? »

-« J'ai besoin de toi sur une mission de filtrage » Adam attrape délicatement les quelques mèches brunes. Il les apporte à son nez et les renifle.

-« Sur une échelle combien est-elle différente ? »

-« sur 10 ? »

-« Oui »

-« 10, elle cache quelque chose. »

-« Elle sent mauvais. »

-« Je sais » dit-il en riant « Je vais te faire une faveur » il récupère les mèches de cheveux de ses doigts. « Je vais m'en occuper et toi dis aux autres de ne plus frapper dans les bois. Qu'ils continuent à jouer les touristes. On doit connaître cette ville comme notre poche. »

-« Je leur dirais d'attendre ton signale pour taquiner les serviteurs du diable » Ce sont les derniers mots que Damon a pu entendre. Les bruits qui ont suivi sont le bruit de leur chaussure lorsqu'ils se séparent dans un silence saupoudré de leur blague. Le vampire attend encore un peu avant de faire un mouvement stupide. Et quelques minutes de plus il sort de sa cachette et lève avec les clés de sa Camaro la mâchoire serrée.

* * *

Centre commerciale

* * *

Jo monte sur une des marches de l'escalator tenant la main de chacune de ses filles. Deux marches en arrière se tient une Elena avec les yeux cachés par une grosse paire de lunette de soleil et un bonnet vert kaki recouvrant ses cheveux courts. La mère de famille tourne la tête remarque l'attitude crispée de la jeune femme, l'agacement de par la façon qu'elle écrit sur son téléphone et de le ranger dans la poche arrière de son jean.

-« Hey » Elena baisse ses lunettes et capture les yeux de Josette « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

-« Caroline » soupire Elena « Elle est en train d'exploser ma boîte mail. Je n'ai pas envie de la voir. » le sourcil levé de Jo la fait revenir sur ses mots. « Enfin pas encore. Elle est beaucoup trop hystérique pour avoir discussion avec elle. »

-« Pourquoi ? Je pensais que vous êtes rapprochée au fil des années. »

-« Elle est en colère parce que je ne lui pas dis que je suis en ville. Tu sais, c'est Caroline. Elle a toujours eu toutes ses insécurités de ne pas être apprécié, maintenu à l'écart, lui cacher des choses. Et avec Damon dans le mélange, c'est la fin du monde pour elle. » Jo hoche la tête et termine de descendre les dernières marches.

-« Tu devrais arrêter de lui donner l'épaule froide. Caroline est ton amie, elle organise la première lecture en public de US. Il vaut mieux que tu balaies ta porte avant que tu parles à Damon et que tu ne sois déborder. » Elena détourne son regard et explore la foule

-« Tu as raison mais pas aujourd'hui. Je suis beaucoup trop nerveuse, tu es sure de l'avoir bien comprise ? » puis à son tour quitte l'escalier mécanique et la suit vers la sortie du magasin. « Peut-être qu'Alaric ne t'a pas dit exactement que Damon est prêt à me parler. »

-« ça sonnait plutôt à t'écouter à te donner une fermeture. » Elena déglutit difficilement et remonte ses lunettes sur son nez.

-« Allez Lena » Jo la pousse d'un coup d'épaule. « Sa réaction pourrait être pire contenue de ce que tu m'as raconté. »

-« Ne parlons pas de ça ici, allons à l'auberge de Madame Flowers. Où il n'y aura pas d'oreilles indiscrètes. » Jo opine de la tête, fait passé ses jumelles en première quand une blonde leur coupe le passage

-« Ou pour ne pas me croiser » les filles se précipitent sur la femme et crient.

-« Tante Caroline.» Elena lève les yeux juste après Jo. Elle pousse un demi-juron stoppé net par Jo. Caroline ne manque pas une miette de la scène.

-« Je suis aussi ravi de te voir Lena. »

-« Care—»

-« Arrête. S'il te plait ne t'embarrasse pas avec des excuses. Tu ne seras pardonné que lorsque tu m'auras tout raconté dans les moindres détails ce que j'ai manqué. Mais d'abord, je vais profiter de mes nièces préférées soient ici pour qu'elles m'aident à choisir le cadeau idéal pour mon enfant de Dieu. » Lizzy et Lyanna se retournent vers leur maman l'aire suppliante.

-« S'il te plait maman, on sait exactement ce que Jax voudrait. Ça sera vite, c'était le cadeau numéro 1 de notre liste. »

-« Lizzy c'est beaucoup trop cher. »

-« Vous savez me parler les filles, les cadeaux doivent être gros et coûteux. » Caroline dit toute souriante « Allez les filles allons-y. Je veux voir ce jouet. J'espère que ni Bonnie ou ce crétin de Damon ne l'a acheté. » Les jumelles lâchent les mains de leur maman et attrapent celles de la vampire blonde. Elena et Josette restent en retrait, les suivent loin derrière ne sachant pas comment l'arrêter. Elles se regardent se sourient mollement.

-« Donc c'est bientôt l'anniversaire du fils de Damon. »

-« Oui » elle frotte doucement le dos d'Elena « Ce dimanche, il va avoir 3 ans. J'aimerais être à ta place mais les filles m'en parlent depuis des semaines. Je n'ai pas le cœur de briser leur petit cœur surtout celui de Lizzy. Je pense qu'elle a un gros béguin pour lui. Lyanna l'aime beaucoup aussi et Rick. Eh bien, il m'a ramolli. » Elena sourit « On va mieux. Il a raison on ne doit pas se disputer sur des sujets qui ne nous regardent pas alors j'ai cédé. »

-« Vous êtes mignon. » Jo lui renvoie son sourire tout en continuant à marcher. À leur tour elles rentrent dans le magasin de jouets. « Donc, c'est Caroline qui organise l'anniversaire ? »

-« Je ne sais pas Lena, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils le fêtent dimanche à 11 heure dans leur villa. »

-« Bon à savoir » marmonne Elena doucement pour que Jo ne l'entende pas, mais le coup d'œil de Caroline indique qu'elle n'a pas été si discrète que cela.

* * *

Chez Caroline et Tyler quarante-cinq minutes plus tard

* * *

-« Tyler a une réunion ce soir qui risque de s'éterniser » explique Caroline en servant un verre de vin à Elena en premier « Tu ne risques pas de le croiser. »

-« Merci »

-« De rien » Jo, elle se contente de sourire et d'accepter son verre, le porter directement à ses lèvres. Elena évite quand même le regard insistant de Caroline, se racle la gorge appuyant toute son attention sur la mère de famille et les jumelles.

-« Les filles n'ont pas de cours demain ? »

-« Juste une sortie scolaire qui commence à 9heure, Alaric sait que je rentrerai tard. J'ai encore deux bonnes heures avant de les mettre au lot, alors détends-toi, Elena. »

-« Je suis détendue. »

-« Non » objectent en même temps Caroline et Josette. La brune continue

-« Vous devez parler toutes les deux et faites comme si je n'étais pas là. »

-« Grand soutien Jo »

-« Tu me remercieras plus tard Elena. Éloignez les autres pour atteindre ton objectif est une mauvaise idée. Rappelle-toi que Damon doit être ton objectif numéro 3 ou 4. »

-« JO ! » Caroline regarde Saltzmann puis sa meilleure amie.

-« Donc tu es revenue pour lui ? » questionne la blonde « Tu recommences à nouveau à faire passer les mecs avant tout et tout le monde. Je croyais que tu étais partie parce que tu ne te reconnaissais plus. »

-« Entres autres Caroline » grogne le double « Mais partir n'a jamais rien soigné ou règlera quoi que ce soit. J'ai laissé en suspend les choses avec Damon. Lui et moi, on doit éclaircir certaines choses. On le veut tous les deux. »

-« Donc tu l'as déjà vu ? »

-« Pas exactement mais je le sais qu'il a tout aussi besoin que moi que nous réunissons autour d'un verre pour parler. »

-« Juste parler ? » Rigole Caroline de colère « Il y a plus dans l'histoire Elena. Je me souviens le nombre de fois que tu as pleuré au téléphone en disant que tu te noyais dans votre relation que tu mourrais pour avoir une pause afin que vous puissiez vous retrouver un jour. Tu as dit mot pour mot que vous avez besoin de grandir séparément. Soit juste et honnête avec moi, Elena, que fais-tu réellement ici ? »

-« Ici, c'est ma ville natale, l'endroit où j'ai grandi, là où sont enterrés mes parents où j'ai tout expérimenté. Je peux aller partout me sentir bien, m'amuser mais la saveur est meilleure là où se trouve ma place. » Caroline expire,

-« Bien, je comprends. » se recompose Caroline. « Je le fais vraiment, je veux que tu sois heureuse et que Bonnie le soit aussi. Et tout va devenir si moche, Elena. Bonnie que je veuille ou non, ne sait jamais senti aussi bien, ou brillé comme elle le fait quand il est là ou parle de lui. Tu sais que tu vas exploser sa vie et celle de tout le groupe ? » Elena hoche la tête, Caroline fait le tour de la table et s'installe devant elle, et lui prend la main avec l'air grave. « Pourquoi devez-vous vous battre pour lui ? Je ne sais plus comment me sentir dans tout ça. »

-« On ne peut pas être heureuse et avoir tout ce que l'on veut en même temps elle et moi. » Caroline déglutit « En tout cas pas quand il s'agit de Damon Salvatore. » La blonde relâche instinctivement sa main. Elle se racle la gorge et sourit mollement

-« Fait attention à ce que tu fais et comment tu l'obtiens »

-« Damon en vaut le coup, je sais que notre histoire ne fait que de commencer. Il est toujours attiré irrésistiblement vers moi juste en sentant mon odeur ma présence. Je me dois de reprendre ma place, le cours de ma vie. »

-« Je n'aime pas cela moi aussi, bien que si tout redevienne comme avant ne me déplaît pas » explique Jo, en se tournant vers Elena. « Cependant, ce qui s'est passé dans ces bois n'est pas à prendre à la légère. As-tu pensé à Damon quand tu fumais tes herbes de sorcière ? »

-« Pourquoi ? » demande Caroline. Jo la fixe. « Pourquoi s'est important de savoir à qui elle pense quand elle le fait ? »

-« Au contraire, à chaque fois qu'elle fume ces saloperies d'herbes en pensant à Damon, elle renforce ce qui les a avant unis. Elle devient aussi beaucoup plus attachée à lui, sans inhibition, moins sensible. Elena exprime alors ses plus profonds désirs. Les herbes en plus du parfum naturel de son sang de double, de la cure font d'elle une attraction sexuelle gigantesque. Surtout si cette personne celui qu'elle désire et est attiré par elle en retour ou a des sentiments pour elle ou un stupide attachement pour elle. »

-« Qu'importe, on a vécu pire. Je dois avant tout lui parler l'approcher bien plus prêt et ressentir à nouveau cette consommation forte et déconcertante entre lui et moi. Là, je saurai comment agir ou par quoi commencer. » Elena soupire « je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais en ce moment si je suis vraiment honnête mais. » Elle sourit avec les yeux humides et brillants « J'ai l'impression d'enfin de faire la bonne chose depuis mon départ d'ici. Je n'étais pas une petite amie parfaite. Vous ne savez pas à quel point je l'ai blessé beaucoup de fois de différentes manières. Je me dois de réparer ça et de ne plus le faire sentir si mauvais pour moi, inadapté. »

_« 7 ans environ en arrière »_

_Au Manoir, Le vampire revient d'une longue virée à bord de sa Camaro. De retour à la pension de famille, il ne souhaite qu'une seule chose que ce jeudi, continue à être amusant chaleureux et tranquille. Être si tôt au manoir n'était pas son idée mais rester paresseusement avec sa copine dans une des pièces ne lui déplaisait pas. Il sait pertinemment qu'il aura dorénavant de nombreuses occasions de dépenser son temps avec la fille qu'il a laissée. Cette perspective accentue encore plus le sourire triomphant sur son visage. L'odeur du café répandu dans le manoir indique que son double préférée a fini sa journée d'étude. Il a passé presque un jour entier sans la voir lui parler par texte ou par téléphone leurs retrouvailles souhait-il être passionnant et passionné. Il se lèche les lèvres la rejoignant dans la cuisine. Elena est toujours aussi belle même avec sa tenue d'étudiante en médecine._ _Damon la reluque quelques instants, ses yeux descendent de ses cheveux longs attachés vainement par un stylo, son dos puis ses hanches et ses jambes croisées. A cet instant, il n'a qu'une envie celle de plonger son nez dans son cou, l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide d'arrêter ses révisions. Mais , elle ne le remarque à peine alors qu'il est derrière elle, l'encadrant de ses deux mains posées sur la table. Elle lui sourit faiblement après son coup de bec respectivement déposé sur sa bouche et sa joue. Il laisse glisser son nez dans son cou inhalant quelque seconde son odeur. Quelques seconde vide, il n'y a qu'un petite vibration sexy, qu'une chaleur éphémère animant le corps de sa belle au simple contact du sien. Elena lève la tête vers lui sentant encore sa présence tout près d'elle. Elle n'aime pas voir cette expression dans ses yeux, cette attente, ce besoin d'elle, ce voile épais qui laisse transparaître qu'il est déçu, contrarié et frustré. Elle sait qu'ils le font beaucoup moins qu'avant. Elle est souvent occupée par un tas de projets qu'elle a sous le feu mais sa fatigue prend le pas sur ses dents sucrées pour lui, sur sa patience ainsi que sur son habileté à être compréhensive. Son corps bourdonne légèrement pour __picorer ses lèvres voraces et étreindre son corps musclé de ses doigts. Toutefois, il y a ce malaise en elle, ce truc en plus de cela qui l'empêche de se bruler en lui. Elena n'arrive pas à s'enlever de sa tête que le seul moment où elle a voulu faire une pause, il n'était pas là. Déjà qu'il n'est pas rentré la nuit dernière et n'a donné aucun signe de vie à personne. Enfin presque — Bonnie. Sa meilleure amie revenue de l'enfer carcérale l'a appelée quand il a quitté sa place. Au début c'était mignon qu'elle soit sa confidente, elle aimait le fait qu'il soit proche de quelqu'un d'autre que d'elle, d'Alaric et Stefan. Cependant il est beaucoup trop longtemps suspendu au téléphone avec elle, cours vers elle quand entre eux ça vire au drame et c'est ce qui se passe à chaque putain de semaine depuis un couple de mois. Le double sait qu'elle est injuste et devrait être reconnaissante envers Bonnie même envers lui. Damon fait tellement d'efforts. Il patiente et va à son rythme. Elle se noie encore une fois dans ses traits tout en l'embrassant en retour dans un baiser apaisant et réconfortant._

_-« Laisse-moi quelques minutes pour rédiger cela et je serai toute à toi » il roule des yeux en se léchant les lèvres puis lui donne le dos. Doucement, il marche vers le frigidaire et plonge la tête et en sort une bière_

_-« Pas comme si je n'étais pas disponible pour toi 24h sur 7 » Elle expire_

_-« Damon, c'est très important. Jo doit le lire demain. »_

_-« Comme tout ce que tu fais qui ne m'inclut pas, hein Elena. » l'humaine lâche son stylo et frotte les yeux. Elle se lève rapidement et se tient contrariée devant lui_

_-« __Alors quoi je dois être désolée d'avoir une vie qui ne tourne pas qu'autour de ta personne Damon. » Le vampire boit sa deuxième gorgée les dents serrées, elle ne peut s'empêcher de le blâmer de le repousser. C'est ce qu'elle fait de mieux. « Je ne devrais pas être désolée pour vouloir mettre ce projet à termes avec Jo. Ce projet que tu ne supportes pas et que je comprends. Je comprends qu'il te rappelle tes 5 ans chez Augustine mais les projets de mon père sont parties de bonnes intentions, sauver le plus de monde possible, trouver un remède contre le cancer, les maladies rares. » Damon baisse le goulot de sa bouche et rit. Il regarde partout sauf elle puis la fixe de son regard glacial _

_-« Et ça inclus torturer des vampires, moi par la même occasion. »_

_-« Tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'il faut sacrifier beaucoup, beaucoup, de choses, se salir les mains faire des choses parfois contre tout ce qu'on se bat normalement pour obtenir ce que l'on veut. Et ce n'est pas augustine. Ce n'est que Jo et moi essayant de reprendre l'idée de mon père dans de meilleures conditions. Ce mec est d'accord. »_

_-« D'accord pour quoi »_

-« _Je lui ai promis quelque chose »_

_-« Quoi ? » son regard veut tout dire. Démon rit encore plus vert puis devient plus froid et en colère « D'abord tu le fais sous mes yeux et maintenant tu lui donnes ce que tu me refuses. »_

_-« Ce n'est pas ça, lui n'aime pas le vampirisme. Toi tu le fait peut-être pour de mauvaises raisons. On a le temps — je. » il l'arrête de parler en la fixant du regard._

_-« Coupe maintenant Elena, ton disque est rayé. Je pensais avoir été assez clair. Je te veux en tant qu'importe mon statut, humain ou vampire. Je peux tout supporter tes migraines, tes empêchements, tes stupides doutes mais pas ça. Fais le bien rentré dans ta mignonne petite tête »dit-il en attrapant par le cou rapprochement leur visage, pour qu'ils se regardent les yeux dans les yeux. « Je ne veux plus voir, un tes ras de labos dans mon sous-sol. »_

_-« C'est aussi ma maison »_

_-« Fais le sortir ou je termine comme -. »_

_-« Comme ? Comme quoi ? » Elle recule de son emprise « Comme tu as tué presque tous les Whitemore ? Tu veux me menacer d'aller voir celui que j'ai trouvé si je désobéis ? » Elena a regretté aussitôt ce qu'elle a dit, elle avance, il recule en léchant ses dents. Damon en a même perdu le goût de boire. Elena le regarde fuir encore. Aujourd'hui, n'est pas le jour où elle veut qu'il s'écarte. Elle veut qui lui parle à elle, qu'il la regarde lui crier dessus une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle a besoin qu'il lui crie dessus la secoue et l'embrasse à lui couper le souffle. Elle_ ne sait pas ce qui arrive. Un côté d'elle. Sa colère et la tristesse dans ses yeux la font culpabiliser malgré son _besoin de respirer normalement, elle se doit de se préserver, l'écarter juste un peu. « DAMON RESTE . » Elle tire sur sa veste quand il se tourne vers la porte_

_-« Elena » Damon le dit en se contrôlant « Retourne à tes études, je vais prendre une douche. Monte si tu en as envie quand tu auras fini pour ma part la discussion est terminée. » Elena court l'arrêter devant les escaliers. Elle le pousse sans y parvenir. Damon se contient et l'observe en train de mettre toute son énergie dans ses poings. Elle le fait plus fort. Elle tape sa poitrine pour qu'il recule encore et encore. Il faillit reculer, son pied revient en avant et avance de deux pas._

_-« Pourquoi tu ne fais rien ? Pourquoi tu rends les choses si difficiles avec moi alors que tu as ces conversations de choix avec Bonnie ! Tu utilises un nombre incalculable de pages dans le foutu dictionnaire avec notre meilleure amie. Tu sais discuter avec elle pendant des heures, te battre avec elle puis rire et débattre. Tu te confies à elle, lui demande de putain de conseil mais avec moi ! Merde avec moi tu te contentes d'être présent et vivr_e. » _Elle le pousse alors qu'il ne résiste plus à ses coups et ses insultes. Il expire. Il la laisse renverser sa misère. Qu'elle est misérable… Misérable d'avoir un homme disposé à tout pour elle. Elena est putain de chanceuse d'avoir autant de pourvoir sur lui. Elle devrait remercier Damon de lui donner tout de lui et encaisser sans broncher de ses coups et insultes. Mais il sait qu'elle souffre. Damon l'arrête en l'emprisonnant, il baisse ses bras la rapproche brutalement de lui et happe ses lèvres tout en la poussant contre le mur._

Temps présent

Elena se souvient encore de la sensation féroce et délicieusement bonne et douloureuse dont il la ravie encore le mur du salon. Elena n'a pas joué juste ce jour-là, elle souhaitait juste se battre contre lui, de nouveau se sentir avoir le dessus sur quelque chose. Il à toujours donné les pleins pouvoirs sur lui, leur relation. Et puis elle assouvissait son envie impérieuse d'être toucher et aimer par lui. Elle détestait autant cette période de sa vie autant qu'elle l'aimait. La médecine ne sera plus un obstacle. Elle a choisi ce métier pour de mauvaises raisons : se sentir proche de son père, de celle qu'elle était avant, se sentir appartenir à un rite familial. Elle voulait se sentir utile car même en vampire elle ne pouvait pas se protéger seule, trouver un sens convenable au chaos qu'est devenu sa vie, un objectif pour garder la tête en dehors de sa misère.

* * *

Villa Bennett-Salvatore

* * *

L'après-midi touche presque à sa fin.

La maison est calme. Jax est dans sa chambre avec sa nana, Bonnie assise en tailleur sur une chaise est dans le salon griffonnant les doigts crispés autour de son stylo. Son écriture se fait de plus en plus fébrile au fur et à mesure que son cœur se contracte en pensant à son passé. Une larme tache la feuille couleur verte faisant baver l'ancre bleue « Je—. » elle s'arrête d'écrire puis renifle et son stylo danse de nouveau contre le papier « J'en ai beaucoup enduré avec ce siphonner. Il s'est jouer de moi, m'a torturé, humilié, abusé, forcé… » Bonnie a envie de vomir, d'hurler de crier. Tout son corps est secoué par sa haine pour lui, son dégoût pour elle-même. La sorcière n'en peut plus et commence tout doucement à craquer…

* * *

**Note d'auteur: Ouf... le chapitre est plus long que prévue mais il faut poser certaines bases pour les prochains chapitres. Donc j'espère de n'avoir perdu personne en cours de route à cause de la longueur. Nous avons eu une bribe du passé Delena, du passé de Bonnie. On commence a apprendre plus sur les intentions des rescapés de l'Armory. Pas de scène Bamon à proprement parler mais ils sont présent dans chacune des scènes qu'ils ont avec d'autre personnages. On arrive tout doucement à la rencontre Delena, à l'anniversaire de Jax, d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'à vécut Bonnie... je croise les doigts pour publier au plus vite la suite. Merci encore de la lecture et de l'amour que vous montrer à mon histoire à travers vos commentaires et les favoris et les followers.**

**Continuez à poster autant de commentaire car ils me donnent beaucoup d'énergie et d'envie de creuser dans mon imagination (et c'est bon pour le morale de savoir que l'histoire plait ou non ;-) ).**

**xoxo et Prenez soin surtout de vous et de vos proches. Et j'espère à très vite.**


	12. Le calme avant

_**Coucou, nous voici sortie du confinement, j'espère que tout va bien pour tout le monde. Encore merci des commentaire, ce sont vraiment de belle récompenses pour toutes l'énergies la passion que je mets dans l'écriture de cette histoire. Un grand merci.**_

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.**_

_**Mots: 9116**_

_**Avertissement: je ne possède ni l'univers de TVD ni les personnages**_

* * *

Another love : Le calme avant…

J -3 avant l'anniversaire de Jax Bennett-Salvatore,

Damon a traîné. Il a roulé et roulé, maintenant… Eh bien, il se gare le long de son allée. Il tue le moteur d'un coup sec. Expire et s'affaisse contre son siège. Il n'en est pas fier de rentrer à 18h45. Oh, il a de bonnes raisons. Bonnie ne serait pas contente que son mini-lui le découvre un tout petit peu éméché et hostile. Il rit. À qui peut-il bien faire croire cette demi-vérité ? Même lui, il y croit à peine. Il sait que ces minutes à tourner en ville puis s'arrêter à la frontière lui on permit de réfléchir sur toute la merde Elena et de décuver. Et il y a cette toute partie de lui qui espère toujours. Son côté obsessionnel est celui qui a cherché une occasion de croiser l'éternel visage angélique. Maintenant c'est le sentiment de regret qu'il sent dégouliner hors de lui. Bonnie est son ange salvateur et à peine Elena se manifeste… Il se frotte les lèvres, avale le goût amer au bout de sa langue. Il redevient un chiot pathétique. Le vampire souffle, récupère ses clés, sort de sa Camaro. Il marche d'un pas anormalement lent et s'arrête sur le palier. Damon ouvre la porte, comme à son habitude, il laisse ses clés à l'entrée. La lumière vive des ampoules lui brûle les yeux. Pendant un instant, il est ébloui. La douleur détraque tous ses sens. Il lui fallut une minute pour que tout se calme et que la douleur s'évanouisse. Intérieurement il se châtie. Il s'insulte d'avoir trop bu alors qu'il sait pertinemment qu'il n'a plus la même endurance. Foutu métabolisme de Damphire. Dents serrées, il s'enfonce difficilement dans la villa. Au milieu de sa séance d'apitoiement habituel, il a intercepté des éclats de rire. Il lève les yeux. Ils appartiennent à Jax et l'autre… Elle ressemble à la voix étrangement mielleuse d'Abby. Son dégoût s'agrandit. Il doit trouver très vite Bon Bon. Alors il contourne l'escalier en colimaçon et part à sa recherche. Malheureusement mis à part, les rires irritants de la mère de Bonnie, il n'entend pas son bonbon. Il tend un peu plus l'oreille et perçoit un bruit sourd qui comprime d'un coup sec son coeur. Rapidement il a vampé jusqu'à la source du bruit et ce qu'il voit rend sa bouche sèche. Damon ne bouge plus.

_Ce qui s'est passé avant dans Another Love :_

_Bonnie a pris au mot Lucy. Après avoir récupéré Jax plus tôt à la Gymboree, quelques emplettes plus tard, elle est assise avec lui dans le jardin de Sheila. Et en ce début d'après-midi ils s'initient aux joies du jardinage. Elle a choisi précautionneusement les graines à planter. Il lui est venu naturellement l'idée d'acheter des graines de fleurs. Ceux que sa grand-mère passait son temps libre à tailler et arroser._

_Son visage s'étreint d'un air doux et nostalgique aux souvenirs de Sheila. Accroupit au même endroit qu'autrefois ,elle se revoit avec elle. Sa grand-mère lui apprenait à ressentir la nature, à canaliser sa magie grâce à la sérénité des bruissements du vent, des arbres, des fleurs, de la Terre. La voix de Jax la sort de sa rêverie. Son sourire atteint ses yeux alors qu'il lui montre ses mains terreuses d'un air malicieux ; ce qui est totalement Damonesque. La sorcière secoue la tête. Elle laisse tomber ses genoux dans la terre retournée et l'imite. Ils n'ont pas besoin de gants ni de pelles ou de râteaux. Elle s'amuse et apprécie ce temps avec son fils tout en ressentant la nature frétillée sous sa peau. La mère et le fils rient. Ils le font sous le regard bienveillant de Lucy. Elle les observe parsemer du terreau dans les petits trous aux deux tiers, puis ajouter des graines de cerisier, de jasmin et de lys. Le sourire ne quitte pas son visage en les regardant salir leur vêtement. Elle rentre à l'intérieur, pensant qu'elle ferait mieux d'installer les rechanges que sa cousine a ramenés alors que le rire de Jax remplit à nouveau le jardin._

_-« Momee c'est drôle. »_

_-« Oui et l'amusement ne fait que de commencer. On doit encore recouvrir les graines alors on va remettre un peu de terreau. » Elle lui donne des petites poignées. « Amuses-toi à en mettre partout » Le petit s'applique sagement. « C'est parfait maintenant fait comme moi » elle prend une poignée de la terre qu'ils ont enlevée et recouvre le terreau. « On doit obtenir un bon centimètre de terre au-dessus des graines pour qu'elles poussent en trouvant la sortie. Et je vais te donner un coup de main parce que après c'est toi qui vas les arroser. »_

_-« Ooooh » Bonnie sourit et hoche la tête_

_-« Ouiiii. Allez un dernier effort.» Jax l'imite. Ils ont tous les deux la même position, les mains à plat dessus les trous bouchés de terre et de terreau. Et commencent à aplatir les monticules de terre qu'ils ont ajoutée. Les zones parfaitement plates, le petit garçon se lève et cours chercher le petit arrosoir. Avec difficultés, il le déplace._

_-« Momee, lourd. »_

_-« Yeah » rigole Bonnie en s'essuyant les mains sur son jean. « J'arrive » Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle le soulève de la pelouse. Jax s'esclaffe. Bonnie fait ce qui lui demande et le fait voler comme un avion jusqu'à ce qu'elle le fasse se tenir sur ses jambes. Tandis qu'il titube encore, elle ramasse l'arrosoir._

_-« Waah sa toune. »_

_-« Oui c'est un peu ce que ça donne de faire le fou fou drama queen. Maintenant arrose.» Le stabilise-t-elle avec ses deux mains les épaules, il mâchouille ses lèvres._

_-« Momee ? »_

_-« Oui baby boy » il fait une pause dans sa séance d'arrosage_

_-« Papito sera à la maison ? »_

_-« je ne sais pas bébé. Tu sais Papa utilise peut-être ses super-pouvoirs en ce moment pour nous offrir le meilleur des mondes. » Jax soupire parce que ce soir est surement la troisième nuit où il ne voit pas son père avant de dormir. Cependant avoir un papa super héros est trop cool._

_-« Momee ? »_

_-« Oui bébé ? » répond-elle en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur._

_-« Quand je saurai grand j'aurais aussi le visage cool que Papito ? »_

_-« Non ça c'est .» elle lui prend sa petite main, met de coté le petit arrosoir et le pivote vers elle. « C'est le truc de ton papa et de ton oncle Stefan, Tante Caroline. »_

_-« Oh » il baisse les yeux déçu. Le voir triste lui pince le cœur. Elle aussi n'apprécie pas les journées à rallonges de Damon hors de la villa encore plus quand leurs fils réfléchis trop pour son jeune âge. Ils ont tous les deux convenu de ne pas lui apprendre sur leur nature, le monde surnaturel afin de lui offrir l'enfance la plus heureuse et normale possible. Mais la petite bouille boudeuse de son bambin l'a ramollie et pense déjà à céder. Sacré cul de Salvatore aussi doué que son père pour l'enrouler autour de son doigt. Ok dit-elle intérieurement et inspire._

_-« Regarde ceci, Bébé. « Elle pointe du doigt le petit arrosoir. Les yeux bleus de Jax s'écarquillent. Il la regarde deux fois puis rit puis tourne la tête, s'amusant de voir l'arrosoir rouge volé dans les airs. Elle le regarde sautiller sur place, taper des mains quand doucement l'arrosoir s'incline et laisse échapper l'eau sur les graines._

_-« Encore…. encore Momee. »_

_-« Non » Elle se lève et récupère l'objet rouge. « Et promis, la prochaine fois que l'on vient ici, on recommencera. C'est notre secret Jax, personne à part ton papa nana Abby ou tes oncles et tes tantes connaissent mon cadeau. Tu peux garder mon secret ? »_

_-« Promesse Momee. » Elle le regarde réfléchir_

_-« Quoi bébé ? » elle lui caresse la joue « Tu peux tout me demander. »_

_-« J'ai un cadeau aussi ? » Bonnie fond littéralement à la manière qu'il se tortille pour le lui demander. Elle ne peut pas résister de le prendre dans ses bras et le couvrir de bisous « waah Momee, tu fais des guiliguilis ._

_-« Mmhhh. C'est parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime beaucoup, Jax. Je te dirais comme une vieille femme sage et intelligente m'a dit un jour : ''On nait tous avec des dons en nous comme dessiner, compter, courir vite, chanter mais très peu ont de vrai cadeau''. Toi étant mon petit garçon et celui de ton père, tu es très très spécial. Et quand on est spécial comme toi, rien pour toi n'est impossible. Par tes noms de familles et ton esprit intelligent, ton grand coeur je suis sûre que ton cadeau sera aussi grand et impressionnant que toi quelque soit la forme qu'il prend. Tu sais pourquoi ? » il secoue la tête « Tu es mon héros. »_

_-« Ton héros Momee » rigole Jax « Nah, Momee, je suis trop petit. »_

_-« Mais tu l'es » elle l'embrasse encore sur la joue « Tu es ma petite boule d'espoir depuis ta naissance Bébé. » Il sourit au gros câlin qu'elle lui donne. « Mon héros. »_

_-« Et Papito »_

_-« Mon super-héros qui serait heureux que le sol de sa magnifique maison ne soit pas sali de terre. Cours voir Tata Luce, elle va te débarbouiller avant de rentrer à la maison. Je te rejoins tout de suite .»_

_-« Kay Momee. » Bonnie le laisse partir, le suit du regard jusqu'à qu'il s'évanouisse à l'intérieur de la maison de sa grand-mère. Debout, elle se met à tout ranger les matériels de jardinage. La porte de la salle de bain de la villa se referme sur elle et la porte de la chambre de Jax s'ouvre à trois quarts d'heure d'intervalle. S'occuper de son fils l'a empêché de penser. Et maintenant seule depuis qu'il s'est éteint comme une flamme pour sa sieste, elle se retrouve face à ses idées noires. Bonnie déteste ça. Elle ne veut pas repenser à son passé ou aux potentielles menaces Elle aimerait ne pas avoir des images ou des signes dans la tête à chaque seconde de la nuit et du jour. Bonnie est frustrée. Elle est fatiguée par toutes les questions sans réponses. C'est agaçant de se voir à bord de sa voiture sous une pluie battante et se sentir paniquée, ressentir son corps être ballotté s'écraser, elle — La sorcière est bouleversée de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe dans ce flash. De ne pas savoir pourquoi sa chair est ravagée par la douleur. Ou d'échouer encore et encore à trouver le lien entre ce cauchemar et ses gribouillages. Habillée de vêtements décontractés, un large t-shirt et d'un legging, elle continue de descendre les escaliers. Elle attrape le cahier offert par sa cousine. La sorcière s'installe religieusement autour de l'îlot central de la cuisine. Elle sait qu'elle doit profiter de ce ce calme, de l'absence de Damon et que tout remonte à la surface pour s'écrire. Elle inspire une dernière fois, les yeux fermés pour se donner du courage. Elle attrape enfin son stylo et tourne la première page de couverture. En face de la première page blanche, elle commence par écrire la date d'aujourd'hui : le jeudi 16 mai 2019._

_**«Tout pourrait se résumer en trois mots 'monde de Prison' ou en un prénom ' Malakai' et une maudite date 'le 10 mai 1994'. Mais ils ne seraient pas assez forts pour synthétiser la partie la plus traumatisante et douloureuse de toute ma vie alors que j'ai combattu un couple de méchants surnaturels et ce n'est pas un euphémisme. Ouais avant que j'atterrisse là-bas, je pensais avoir grandi avec le sentiment de connaître la signification de se sentir seule, la solitude, l'abandon à cause du départ de ma mère, un père quasiment absent ; et ayant comme unique famille ma grand-mère Sheila, mes meilleures amies et leurs parents. C'est drôle avec le recule ce n'est rien comparé aux dix-huit mois coincés là-bas. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que c'était d'être maltraitée et isolée jusqu'à ma deuxième vrai mort. »** sa main s'engourdit, les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Elle lève les yeux au plafond, tente de ne pas les laisser couler sinon elle n'arriverait pas à continuer. Bonnie les efface avec le revers de ses mains et expire. Machinalement, elle met un point à sa phrase, corrige ses fautes d'orthographe, remet les traits sur les t et les points sur les i puis continues** « Je n'étais jamais envieuse de la famille de mes amies ou de leur popularité auprès des garçons. Je chérissais ma vie telle quelles, ma grand-mère qui était bien plus qu'une mère, des amis qui sont comme des frères et sœurs. J'avais ma famille à moi, une famille que j'ai choisi. Une famille pour qui j'aurais tuer et me serait sacrifier encore. Je suis tout à fait sérieuse quand je dis ça, j'avais obtenue une place confortable, une place privilégiée car ce qui nous liait tous étaient fort et unique. Ce sentiment d'être chanceuse s'est effacée à l'arrivée des Salvatore. Ils sont le commencement de toute la débâcle surnaturelle, l'apparition de mes pouvoirs. Je ne nierai pas que j'ai souffert de tous les changements qui sont produits. Je ne dirais pas non plus que les doutes, la douleur, la colère, la sensation d'être uniquement un jouet et une sorcière sur patte m'a envahi chaque putain de jour qui ont suivi. Ou que les souhaits de ne pas être une sorcière, d'être le béguin de quelqu'un de sexy drôle ne m'ont pas traversé. Je regrette le dernier vœu. Moi qui n'a jamais été dragué par un mec, Kai Parker était trop étrange et dérangé pour me sentir flattée. J'ai longtemps combattu toutes ses approches, essayées de le fuir et à chaque fois , il m'a arrêté. Malakai m'a fait regretté plus fort. J'ai souvent baissé les bras au cours de cet enfer jusqu'à vouloir tout arrêter. »** une larme tache la feuille couleur verte faisant baver l'encre. **« Je »** elle barre le dernier mot** « J'en ai beaucoup enduré avec ce siphoneur. Il s'est joué de moi, m'a torturé, humilié abusé, forcé… »** Bonnie a envie de vomir, de hurler de crier mais se retient même de pleurer pour Jax. Son fils ne doit pas être une des victimes de Malakai. Son fils ne doit pas la voir ni la ramasser en petit morceau. Son fils sera mieux qu'elle. Alors elle s'effondre en silence. Pliée en deux, la main sur son ventre Bonnie pleure. Son autre bras cache ses larmes. Tout son corps est secoué par sa haine pour lui, son dégoût pour elle-même. Bonnie a tellement honte de ce qui s'est passé. Honte de ce qu'elle a dû faire pour avoir du repos pendant son claver. La petite fille de Sheila Bennett ne pouvait plus, en avait assez de ressentir que de la douleur et la solitude. Elle a lâchement choisi de prendre part au traitement de Kai et d'avoir du plaisir au lieu de subir. Le sexe. Il était son échappatoire pendant longtemps, sa manière à elle d'être une autre personne ou tout simplement couper ses véritables émotions. Elle aimerait obtenir un moyen pour se sentir mieux, une manière plus saine que d'aller aux extrêmes. En cet instant, elle n'a que se referme sur elle-même en attendant son homme. Damon va revenir à la villa et elle espère d'ici là qu'elle ne sera plus prostrée en train de se laisser envahir par toujours les mêmes signes le E le B, le même chiffre 7, le signe de la femme au deux triangles se rejoignant par le sommet séparé par un trait ressemblant à des bras, une espèce de trident à trois dents crochu, une manche tordue faisant référence à l'orage dans le langage de sorcier et une croix avec un rond au sommet représentant quelque chose de néfaste et de mortel. Tout ceci est plus doux que de retranscrire son enfer, pense-t-elle alors qu'Abby utilise le double des clés laissés sous un gros pot de fleur à l'entrée._

Maintenant,

Interdit dans l'obscurité de l'encadrement de l'entrée du salon, il entend le cœur de Bonnie se tordre, des pas rapides dans les escaliers. Il n'a pas se retourner, Abby est derrière lui. Il l'aperçoit au coin de l'œil tenant Jax. Le petit sac que tient son fils l'arrache de sa vision tortueuse. Abby lui chuchote quelque chose qu'il n'a pas le temps de réfuter trop submergé par la tristesse de Bonnie et la malice de leur fils. L'esprit lourd et étourdi, il se retourne vers sa sorcière. Il écoute la respiration plaintive de Bonnie remplit la pièce, et le claquement de la porte d'entrée. Sa détresse est difficile à soutenir du regard, ses yeux glacés d'une émotion sourde. N'en pouvant plus il baisse les yeux et tombe sur il le journal surement offert par Lucy s'il se souvient bien de ce qu'elle lui a dit par téléphone. Le voir, savoir l'effet qu'il a sur sa copine le fait gronder. Son regard bleu se glace.

* * *

trois quart heures plus tard

* * *

Ses yeux sont tout autant ombragés,

-« Arrête d'y penser. » se châtie Damon en retirant pour la troisième fois une chemise de ses épaules. Les sourcils froncés par l'amère impression d'être un voyeur. Il a l'horrible sensation d'avoir vu ce qu'il n'était pas autorisé à voir. Pourtant, il s'agit de sa petite amie ! « Merde ! » le quatrième bouton partant vers le bas de sa quatrième chemise se casse sous la pression tendue de ses doigts. Le vampire ne prend pas la peine de la retirer de ses bras. Il la déchire et la jette en boule dans la poubelle. Bonnie est sa copine, il ne devrait pas se sentir coupable de la voir dans un des moments où elle se permet de lâcher prise laissant couler ses larmes, dévoilant ses plaies. Il grogne parce que la voir si dévastée le ramène, 7 années en arrière. Il a déteste cette époque. Il a envie d'en vouloir à Lucy de l'avoir encouragé de voir un psy. Il veut étrangler quelqu'un pour la faire replonger dans un passé douloureux et pesant. Un passé qu'il ne connaît absolument rien et elle n'est pas encore prête à le remplir à ce sujet. Ça il en est sur parce que à l'instant où elle a senti sa présence, elle a précipitamment refermer le carnet avant même de chasser ses larmes. Damon expire longuement. Il le sent dans ses tripes. Bonnie est lentement en train de se refermé sur elle-même installant à nouveau un espace confortable entre eux. Il tente tant bien que mal de chasser l'inconfort logé proche de son cœur en frottant sa poitrine. Le vampire se doit d'être patient indulgent envers elle. Si l'endroit où se trouve son esprit est sombre et déchainé, le sien… Damon recule du grand miroir de la salle de bain tête baissée. « Mec, putain » frustré, il rugit en peignant de ses doigts sa chevelure encore humide par sa douche. « Ressaisis-toi. Fais pareil qu'elle. Agit comme si elle a pleuré devant un des films stupides remplis de sève. » Mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire soupire le corbeau parce que il n'arrête pas de les voir. Il ne peut s'empêcher de voir la trace légère et présente dans son regard qu'il ne peut pas définir autrement que lourd et flippant. Il ne serait pas moins paniqué et épais de la situation s'il ne voit que cette fêlure ancrée en elle. Tout son être est hanté par les marques parsemées sur son corps incroyablement flexible et magnifique. Des marques qui avec le temps il ne les a plus remarqué. Elles ne définissent pas qui elle est et ne la rendent pas moins belle et fascinante. Elle a en elle, plein de petites choses qui efface les stigmates de son passé. Son nez et sa bouche adorablement craquante, ses yeux son sourire éblouissant et enjôleur. Et il ne faut pas oublier son rire son esprit vive, son gros cœur aimant qui l'ont fait tomber si durement pour elle. Il ne peut pas faire autrement que de se soucier. Il ne serait pas Damon Salvatore s'il n'était pas un baiser complet. Damon se bat encore avec tout ce qu'il est pour connaître toute son histoire, chaque détail qui retracerait son calvaire, ses cicatrices. Malheureusement ça ne sera pas maintenant ni dans une quinzaine de jours, soupire le vampire en détournant plus les yeux de son reflet dans le miroir. Il doit ne serait-ce pour elle chasser l'eau de ses yeux et sa colère. Il souffle et revêt sa plus belle face de poker.

Satisfait de son choix vestimentaire pour leur date, il hoche la tête. Leur tête à tête leur fera le plus grand bien. Il ne remerciera jamais assez Abby de bousculer leur emploi du temps. Venir un jour plus tôt connaissant qu'il râlerait surement de son intrusion dans leur vie de famille le fait la tolérer juste le temps de son séjour parmi eux. Elle obtient un cessez-le-feu pour s'être montré sur leur porche pour réclamer une nuit avec son petit-fils. Il ne dira à personne mais la mère de Bonnie est leur fée bienfaitrice de la soirée. Jax sera gardé par Abby jusqu'à demain soir, Stefan et Lucy prennent le relais le temps de la célébration de l'anniversaire, Bonnie et lui seront seuls. Il peut maintenant se détendre, sortir sa copine pour lui changer les idées. Elle a besoin d'une coupure, leur voyage pour célébrer son anniversaire de devenir maman est beaucoup trop loin à son goût. Son bonbon mérite une bonne distraction la détournant du danger, des préparatifs de la fête et de son rendez-vous chez la psy. Damon ressent aussi la nécessité de la tenir loin de son journal. Il doit les faire revenir dans une atmosphère confortable, dans un espace où il peut contempler sa férocité et son feu à la fois doux et impétueux. Damon sonde encore une fois sa tenue après avoir enfilé sa veste en cuir par-dessus de son débardeur blanc et troque ses bottes par une paire de chaussures ouverte. Ça y est, il respire.

* * *

Un couple d'heure plus tard,

* * *

Bonnie se mord les lèvres regardant Damon debout devant elle. Hésitante, elle regarde par-dessus de son épaule trop gênée par l'invitation. La piste de danse est déserte et la musique est trop calienté même pour son humeur grésillante.

-« Viens Bonbon, allons leur montrer comment s'amuser. » L'intensité dans ses yeux azur lui a fait se lever de sa chaise. Plus elle réduit la distance entre eux plus ses dents relâchent sa lèvre. Sa bouche s'étire alors donnant son premier vrai sourire de la soirée. Ses doigts entrelacent ceux de la main que lui tend Damon. Elle se laisse entraîner au milieu du danceflore. Quand la musique s'arrête, elle lève les yeux vers le DJ. Elle le surprend faire un signe de tête en direction de son vampire. Dès les premières notes de la musique, il baisse sa tête vers elle et lui sourit. Tout son corps est alors étourdi par le touché ferme et protecteur de Damon. Ses joues se réchauffent alors. Des picotements se propagent le long de sa colonne vertébrale au fur et à mesure qu'il pilote son corps là où il veut c'est-à-dire à sa merci, entre ses bras, poitrine contre poitrine. La sorcière expire de contentement sentant ses deux mains se croiser dans son dos ; l'une se dirigeant au creux de ses reins et l'autre remontant le long de son bras pour attraper sa main droite. Yeux dans les yeux leur pied suivent le même tempo lent et envoûtant. Bonnie se laisse facilement glisser dans la chaleur enveloppante du moment incroyablement intime en fondant littéralement contre son torse quand il la fait tourner. Son sourire ne la quitte plus tellement reconnaissante. Bonnie a passé une bonne soirée d'abord en allant au drive-in puis ici dans cette boite de nuit. Elle rapproche son nez du sien et l'effleure de bas en haut ne la perdant jamais du regard continuant de la faire glisser sur leur carré de la piste de danse. Damon s'élève bientôt en un danseur très décent qui lui indique quel pied bouger ; aussi à quelle vitesse de droite ou à gauche devant derrière d'une simple caresse. Sa respiration s'arrête à la seconde où il la ramène en face de lui et reprend le rythme de danse de salon. Leur regard lorgne sans vergogne sur leurs bouches respectives. Bonnie déglutit fort, il dégage son visage d'une mèche de cheveux avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue la rendant littéralement incendiaire. La sorcière exhale à bout de souffle couche sa tête contre son torse après l'avoir remercié de ne quitter son navire qui est un vrai tas de débris irréparables.

-« Prêt à te servir à tout moment, petite sorcière. » murmure le vampire en la fixant avec une telle ardeur dans les yeux « Continue à profiter du moment, on ne rentre pas tant que tu ne me supplies pas de t'arracher tes vêtements »

-« Mmmh » elle le serre plus contre elle « J'aime comme ça sonne. Mais plus tard. »et elle renifle son odeur « Laisse-moi mémoriser le seul moment ou tu es un assez bon danseur avant que tu te transformes en cendrillon et que tu redeviennes gênant. » Il rit la tête en arrière et la plaque effaçant l'infime espace entre eux.

-« Alors je dois m'activer à te faire succomber avant minuit. » Damon lui susurre contre son oreille. Le vampire est heureux de la voir si détendue. Il aimerait lui montrer plus de joie mais impossible, pas quand il ressent à nouveau une piqure dans sa nuque. Damon relève la tête scrute les alentours à la recherche d'un regard plus insistant où d'un être surnaturel inquiétant. Malheureusement pour lui, le peu de monde qu'il y a dans la boite de nuit les boit entièrement des yeux commentant de leur chimie époustouflante, ce qui le fait doucement sourire. Toutefois, il y a encore cette sensation désagréable qu'il n'arrive pas à frotter. Venir occuper la piste de danse, ce n'est pas que pour changer les idées de Bonnie, il veut aussi vérifier leurs arrières. La tâche est difficile. La caresse de Bonnie sous sa veste le fait revenir dans son propre corps et l'attire irrésistiblement vers elle. Il la regarde et sourit à sa vue, plus elle resserre la prise de ses mains sur lui, plus il est soudainement submergé de désir. Il ferme les yeux la sensation est délicieusement exquise. Il se glisse profondément dans sa chaleur douce et calmante. Plus rien ne compte, maintenant mis-à-part elle. Il se connecte de nouveau à Bonnie en pressant sa bouche contre la couronne de sa tête. Le vampire est bien déterminé à attiser les picotements agréables enfiévrés dans tout son corps. Il la presse contre lui prolonge et accentue la complétude qu'il ressent. Il conduit sa sorcière lentement dans un tableau magnifique et fascinant. Si captivant qu'une paire de yeux de biche s'en détache, brûlée par eux. Assis au bar un homme n'a pas manqué le mouvement de recul de la jeune femme brune. Après avoir longuement observé Elena, c'est la première fois que Zackary entrevoit des doutes en elle. Une certaine fragilité dans son armure. Curieux de savoir la cause de cette jalousie perceptible. Il suit son regard. Il découvre le vampire du bar et la sorcière dansant les yeux dans les yeux tout souriants. Aucun deux ne rate une occasion de toucher leur visage de leurs doigts ou de leurs lèvres. L'être surnaturel 2.0 sursaute à l'énergie négative d'Elena. La colère gronde en elle plus fort à la seconde où elle brise son verre de vin entre ses mains, surement en raison du sourire éclatant et tendre que le vampire envoie à la sorcière. Il n'utilise pas sa vitesse et s'installe à ses côtés tente sans plus tarder d'arrêter son saignement. Consciente de n'être plus seule, Elena baisse les yeux et voit des mains mates appuyer sur les siennes. Elle les retire vivement mais pas assez vite car il a pu apercevoir qu'elle saigne presque plus. Il sait maintenant qu'elle guérit plus vite qu'une humaine et moins vite qu'un vampire. Ses certitudes se renforcent. Le couple surnaturel sur la piste de danse est pour quelque chose pas uniquement de la tristesse d'Elena ou de sa colère. Ils doivent être responsables de son âme égarée. Elle n'est pas humaine. Le fait que son cœur bat n'est pas une piste suffisante. Elle sent comme quelqu'un qui est proche d'une transition ,bloquée, entre trois états (sorcière, humaine et vampire. Elle est un cocktail atypique et intéressant. Il est heureux d'avoir suivit cette piste . Elle s'avère être une boîte de Pandore. Il se racle la gorge et rit légèrement de l'effet de surprise et de dégoût en le voyant à côté d'elle. Elena est prévisible pense-t-il, il recroqueville ses doigts autour de sa main guérie et l'empêche de s'enfuir.

-« Si j'étais toi, je ne créais pas d'esclandre que je ne saurais contrôler. Je doute que tu veuilles te faire remarquer de lui alors qu'il est avec sa sorcière. » Elena renifle le regardant sur les côtés. « Je ne te veux pas de mal. Bien que techniquement on ne puisse pas te faire pire. Tu es si misérable, ronger de jalousie parce que tu n'es pas elle. Tu n'es pas celle qui regarde avec gaité et amour. Ce n'est pas ton corps qu'il recherche à marquer partout de son odeur. Tu ne ressens pas cette brûlure délicieusement lente laissée par ses yeux et ses mains. Fille stupide, tu ressembles à un chiot qui quémande son os. »

-« Quel est ton prénom déjà ? »

-« Essaie sur un autre ton »

-« Que veux-tu ? » il rit face à sa tentative de cacher qu'il a touché une corde sensible.

-« Le jeu serait trop simple Elena »

-« Comment —« voilà la peur dans ses yeux

-« Comment je connais ton prénom ? Tu es facile à traquer. Je me demande comment, il ne t'a pas encore épinglé. Mais ça peut se comprendre, le vampire est si profondément encré à sa sorcière. Et elle est si luisante autour de lui. Je peux voir pourquoi tout ce petit monde est suspendu à leur danse. Leur attirance suinte leur pore. C'est plus évident quand tu les regardes se dévorer des yeux et se parler. Veux-tu entendre un bout » il les pointes du doigt quand Damon remonte ses yeux sur ses lèvres puis à ses yeux tout en lui caressant la joue « Contre ses lèvres posées sur sa joue, elle le remercie pour le cornet de frites, le burger… pour l'emmener ici parce qu'elle en avait besoin. » Il glousse puis il roule des yeux « Il joue le mec stupide. Il l'a fait plus pour lui que pour elle. La sorcière, ou Bonbon comme il l'appelle. Mmmh dommage que tu n'entendes pas comment il roule le surnom de sa copine comme s'il a une sucrerie sur la langue. Et il dit qu'elle redevient son ancien elle, une adolescente ennuyeuse. Il explique qu'il devait employer les grands moyens pour qu'elle ne soit plus l'épine dans son cul. Là elle renifle et sourit en disant qu'il est sa propre douleur dans le cul. Maintenant il lui demande pour quelle raison déjà il est avec elle. Elle dit qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un comme elle pour le lui rappeler tous les jours les bonnes manières. Lui rappeler aussi qu'il est très bon à aimer les autres et ne devrait pas gâcher les moments en la traitant d'ennuyeuse. Regarde Lena ce vrai sourire admiratif et jovial quand il répond du tac-o-tac qu'elle l'aime pour ça. »

-« Stop » supplie Elena de colère.

-« Okay arrêtons la session gossip. » Il s'arrête. « Mais j'aimerai être à la place de ton amour d'écolière et sentir la main de la sorcière sur ma poitrine, ses doigts fins tirer sur mes cheveux de bébé. Je peux voir d'ici la bite du vampire durcir. »

-« Tu es dégoûtant »

-« Pour ton plaisir Eleanore. Je serai ravie de t'entendre partager tes malheurs. Je reste en ville pendant un long moment, vous allez apprendre à aimer ma compagnie »

Elena le voit se lever ,prendre quelque cliché de Bonnie et deDamon.

-« Ne lui fait pas de mal »

-« Lui ou elle ? » Elena déglutit et se sent mal pour sa première pensée, elle décide de ne pas en avoir honte. Ainsi elle lève son menton fièrement

-« Damon »

-« Je ne peux pas te promettre si je me retrouve seul avec lui. Mes envies de meurtres peuvent surgir.»

-« Je suis sérieuse ne le touche pas. »

-« Alors reste sur tes orteils, continues ta vie et on deviendra besties.» Il s'éloigne enfin d'Elena « Je connaîtrais tout de toi, Elena. On se voir autour E K G. » dit-il dans un murmure.

* * *

Après Zackary et Elena, le couple quitte le bar comme deux adolescents excités. Leur rendez-vous se poursuit à Mystic-falls dans une clairière perchée dans les hauteurs de la forêt. Une nappe a été installée sur l'herbe luxuriante. Bonnie assise à la verticale profite du coucher de soleil caressant le cuir chevelu de son homme. Elle baisse la tête le contemple la fixée et sourit. La tête calée sur ses jambes, il lève sa main l'air soudainement sérieux, il lui frôle le menton puis caresse sa joue. Il lève ses yeux et observant tout le contour de son visage.

-« Que se passe-t-il dans ta petite tête, Damon ? Tu m'as laissé parler depuis que nous sommes arrivées ici. »

-« Je ne plaisantais pas quand je t'ai dit de ne jamais t'arrêter de me parler Bonbon. Sent toi obligé de me tenir au courant même de la couleur de tes urines. » Bonnie rigole sans jamais arrêter son massage capillaire.

-« Je suis flattée que ma voix sonne aussi doux que le bruit du moteur de ta Camaro. Vampire, on a passé un autre cap. » Il fronce les sourcils

-« Lequel ? »

-« Celui d'un vieux couple marié ennuyeux gloussant à tout ce que fait l'autre. »

-« Impossible, on est trop des durs à cuire et sexy pour ça. Et tes roulements d'œil à chaque fois que je suis stupide ne vieillissent pas. Soit rassurer nous sommes dans le coup. »

-« Je ne suis pas inquiète, c'est pour toi. Tu veux garder l'attitude sauvage du vieil étudiant sexy et dangereux. »

-« Non plus maintenant. » Il se déplace vite et la renverser pour qu'elle soit sur ses genoux « J'ai obtenu la cheerleader. Une voltigeuse qui a un morceau blanc entre les dents. Et une bouche qui pue.» Son coup de coude le fait rire.

-« Ce n'est pas drôle, j'ai parlé presque tout le long de la soirée. On devrait rentrer. Demain, on doit absolument commencer le gâteau d'anniversaire. »

-« Pas question » il la rapproche de lui, ses mains sur ses hanches pour la garder le plus proche possible de lui. Leurs nez se touchent. Leurs yeux se noient l'un dans l'autre. « Ils auraient eux à faire à moi. Personne d'autre a le doit de ramper sous ta peau. Te rendre folle est mon job. Te faire crier aussi alors garde ton souffle pour moi. Laisse-moi l'occasion de te le retirer. » Bonnie lui tape les mains « Quoi, je tente de te sauver d'un embarras, on ne voit que ça. Tu es une vision d'horreur.»

-« Alors profite s'en » elle rapproche de son visage la bouche ouverte en gesticulant devant lui. Amusé, il la regarde le narguer. Alors que sa bouche est suffisamment proche de la sienne, il encadre ses joues de ses mains et tente de l'embrasser. « Non »

-« Pourquoi ? L'oignon ne tue pas les vampires, c'est l'ail. »

-« Je pu » refuse Bonnie les mains devant sa bouche

-« J'ai connu bien pire » dit-il d'une voix légèrement cornés. Il rentre de nouveau dans son espace personnel. Il lâche ses mains, ouvre sa bouche avec l'aide de son pouce « Voyons si je peux l'attraper. »

-« Attend » elle inspecte ses dents en passant sa langue sur et entre ses dents « Bizarre je ne sens rien. »

-« Normale, il est dans un angle bien particulier » explique-t-il scrutant l'intérieur de sa bouche « J'aurai plus de chance en faisant ça » Et sans crier gare, il plaque sa langue contre la sienne puis contre sa bouche entre ouverte, lèche ensuite ses molaires, son palet puis sa langue ; ce qui la fait rire. Peu de temps après la morsure sur sa lèvre la fait gémir. Elle se perd dans le frisson, la chaleur naissante entre ses jambes, le réchauffement de ses joues, et dans le goût de sa langue « bourbon papaye ». Sa main droite rejoint celle qu'il la maintient en place. Elle tente de sucer aussi sa langue comme un bonbon mais il ne la laisse pas l'occasion. Ce soir, il ne s'agit que d'elle et de la faire plaisir. C'est sa reine. Elle aime les bisous, être savourer avec appétit au-dessus de la ceinture. Il va lui donner ça : la torturer jusqu'à qu'elle le prie, le supplie d'arrêter son supplice. Bonnie hoquette sentant sa perte. Il lâche ses lèvres l'embrasse sa mâchoire tout en caressant son bras, s'assurant que ses poils se hérissent. Il sourit elle se rapproche, son corps se tend délicieusement, ses jambes s'ouvrent plus largement. Elle sent plus en plus comme l'odeur du vin vieilli exquis : fruité et floral. Damon grogne de son goût délicat et boisé. Il en veut plus, ses crocs quittent son épaule et glissent le long de sa peau jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Ils les rétracte dépose un doux bisou quand le dos de Bonnie tout he de nouveau la couverture. Insatisfait, elle soupire les joues plus brunes. Se léchant les lèvres, elle le fait se rapprocher de bout des doigts. Sans ménagement, elle avale sa bouche mord tour à tour ses deux lèvres puis le guide à descendre jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il ne se fait plus prier et grignote le monticule de son sein gauche, tourbillonne sa langue autour encore et encore pendant qu'il malaxe l'autre. La sorcière est aux anges lorsqu'il se tourne vers l'autre sein. Ses doigts tirant sur ses cheveux pour le maintenir là où ses lèvres la touche. Ses spaùes de plus en plus rapide et violent indiquent qu'elle est bientôt proche. Sa bouche plantant au-dessus de son sein droit, il laisses ses crocs descendre et la mordre pompant son sang pour la soulager ses terminaisons nerveuses qui ne demandent que de fleurir et d'exploser. Ils sont touts les deux élevés, secoués, lavés par les crépitements croissants tonnât encore de la racine de leurs cheveux à leur orteils, libérant une endorphine dans leurs veine. L'euphorie les gagne les relaxe. Ils se sentent extrêmement bien savourant encore le contact agréable de leur atome qui se pressent les uns contre l'autre à leur surface de leur peau.

* * *

De retour dans la voiture, Bonnie le regarde sourire comme un chat qui a eu sa friandise.

-« Avoue que je n'aimais rien entre les dents. » Damon hausse les épaules faussement offusqué

-« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça »

-« toi »

-« Moi » il démarre la voiture et lui jette un rapide coup d'œil gardant son air faussement froissé.

-« Oui toi. Tu es beaucoup trop heureux de ce qui s'est passé dans un de ses endroits cachés des chutes. »

-« Et ? » elle roule les yeux

-« Et on n'est pas venu dans cette clairière juste pour voir le coucher de soleil. Je me souveiens que tu m'as dit en venant que les crique tout comme les clairières sont des endroits où les hommes de ton époque courtisaient les filles. » Bonnie développe sa pensée tout en le regardant entrecroiser leurs doigts ensemble puis les rapprocher à ses lèvres. « C'est ta façon gentille d'avouer que tu es nostalgique et que tu voulais faire des choses coquines ici. Et je t'ai aidé à raquer sir ta modeste de choses à faire dans le monde. » Damon rit contre le dos de sa mains à sa conclusion.

-« Ouais il fait chaud. »

-« On aurais pu avoir encore plus chaud, D. Tu ne m'as pas laissé faire. »

-« Tu as été satisfaite. Te plaire et te faire sentir bien est mon plaisir. Ne sois pas une Anastasia Steel. Durant le week-end tu feras ce que tu veux de moi. » Bonnie couine refermant ses cuisses et rigole. Elle pose sa tête encore le repose tête et lui sourit les lèvres pincées pour son gémissement involontaire alors qu'il gare la Camaro devant une pompe a essence. Bonnie le regarde défaire se ceinture et se tourner vers elle, l'embrasse avant d'allumer la radio. « Je ne serais pas long »

-« En fait prend tout ton temps » elle sort de la même portière que lui « Je vais profiter pour me rafraîchir. Tu veux quelque chose ? »

-« Non fait juste attention » Bonnie s'empêcher de roules des yeux par contre l'embrasse.

-« Je ne suis pas loin. »

-« chantonne quand même en allant. On sait qu'ils veulent tuer tous les êtres surnaturels »

-« D'accord Papy »

-« Fait vite » ponctue damon d'une fessée/

-« Perve » il sourit et attrape la pompe tout en le regardant marcher dans le kiosque.

-« Ton pervers »

-« Je t'ai entendue » il secoue la tête, heureux, d'être si chanceux de l'avoir dans sa vie. Insouciant, il se préoccupe que du nombre de litre et de la chanson chantonnée de Bonnie « watta men » quand le plein est atteint il referme ses vannes et le bruit de quelque chose qui roule étouffe la voix de Bonnie. Tête baissée, il voit une cannette écrasée s'échouer à ses pieds. Le vampire se baisse l'attrape puis lève les yeux fouillant les alentours. Il en oublie Bonnie, de reboucher l'accès au réservoir. Sans le savoir, il se rapproche du voyeur. Zackary teste le vampire, voit ce qu'il a dans le ventre. Les yeux injectés de sang de Damon lui indiquent que c'est une bête impulsive et téméraire. Un bon défi pour lui. Pour le narguer un peu plus, il jette les quelques mèches de cheveux d'Elena dans le sens du vent. Damon en attrape une et la renifle. Ses instincts de prédateur transforment sa peau « watt a man, what a man, what a man, what a mighty good man, gotta say it again now, what a man. » il attrape à nouveau sa voix. Elle le sort de sa brume de folie. Il l'entend de plus en plus distinctement et reprend son apparence séduisante, tentante et accueillante. Zackary sourit l'histoire entre le vampire et Elena est lourde pense-t-il. Heureux de ce nouveau fait, il peut aller se reposer un peu et laisser quelqu'un prendre le relais. De l'intérieur, elle n'entend plus que son tour arrive. Elle laisse un billet au caissier et sort avec ses emplettes. Dehors, elle crie à Damon en trottinant.

-« Sal ça va ? » il ne réponds pas « Sal ! » la main de Bonnie sur la sienne le fait sortir de ses pensées. « Tu me fais flipper. Est-ce que ça va ? » il la regarde enfin et lui retourne la pression autour de ses doigts.

-« Yeah » ment-il avec un sourire désolé. Il lui attrape la hanche et là remède à la voiture. Alors qu'elle manque pour la cinquième fois de la soirée appelé et texto d'Abby maintenant ceux de Caroline, elle ne rate pas le dernier coup d'œil de Damon au-dessus de leur épaules. « Rentrons à la maison. »

* * *

L'écran de Bonnie s'éteint avant d'afficher six messages vocaux non lu tandis que Caroline, elle, abaisse son smartphone loin de ses oreilles. Tyler arrive derrière sa chaise. Il se libère les mains puis lui prodigue un massage sur ses épaules contractées tout en d »posant un baiser sur la racine brune de ses cheveux,

-« encore sa messagerie ? »

-« Yeah » Caroline se retourne et se lève et commence à desserrer la cravate de Tyler « Peut-être que c'est une bonne chose qu'elle ne décroche pas. »

-« Pourquoi ? » Caroline finit par retirer le nœud autour de son col de cheminée et croise ses sourcils froncés, le laissant glisser sa cravate hors de son cou. Elle hausse les épaules et suit Tyler devant le réfrigérateur, elle accepte la bouteille d'eau plate.

-« Je ne sais pas. Je me sens comme si je ne devrais pas être excitée par mon nouveau contrat. Alors dire à Bonnie que je l'ai obtenu tout en cachant le retour d'Elena et ses véritables motivations sonne terriblement mal. »

-« Où est le problème ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'as jamais couvert Elena et à la fois blessé Bonnie. Quel est le nouvel éclairage Caroline ? Tu aimes la sensation que pour une fois tu es égale à Miss Gilbert. » Sa blonde plisse les yeux et lui jette la bouteille. Les dents serrées, elle le frappe jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus reculer. « Yeah » Il lui attrape les poignets et l'oblige à le regarder sans trop de mal car à la minute où il lui caresse la joue, elle ne bouge plus « Je n'ai dit que la vérité. Tu as joué cette danse pendant très longtemps. »

-« Eh bien étant mon petit ami, tu devrais prendre plus de pincette avec moi. Tu sais enrober tes mots méchants avec pleins de miel, non, jouer les salopes comme Elena. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une autre personne pour me rappeler quelle est ma position jusqu'à maintenant. » termine Caroline en lui donnant un torchon.

-« Merci » il s'essuie le visage en ne cessant de la regarder « Alors tu roules pour le navire Bonnie et Damon ? »

-« Non ! Je pense toujours qu'Elena restera toujours le premier choix de Damon. C'est une chose de penser que sa meilleure amie a choisi la poupée de son autre meilleure amie. Et de laisser cette meilleure amie fait tout pour reprendre ce qui est à elle. »

-« Sauf que Damon n'est pas une chose. »

-« Il est pire, c'est une merde. » Elle rigole de colère « Je devrais être contente d'être du côté d'Elena et d'utiliser tout ce qu'elle me dira contre lui. Je devrais prendre plaisir de le torturer mais il y a Bonnie et Jax. Elle l'aime comme elle n'a jamais fait auparavant. Et malheureusement elle redevient lentement l'épave qu'elle était, tout à cause d'Elena. Elle va finir par l'achever. »

-« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Dis-lui pour ton nouveau travail, pour la sortie des livres d'Elena, son retour et ses espoirs pour obtenir Damon. Et sa prise de contact avec Damon. »

-« Il ne l'a pas encore vu. Enfin du moins c'est ce qu'Elena m'a laissé comprendre. J'ai la langue liée parce que j'ai en quelque sorte promis de ne rien dire »

-« Alors quoi, tu vas la laisser mettre le bordel dans la vie de Bonnie ? »

-« Pas à ce point. »

-« Donc »

-« Toute manière tout ce que je fais ou tout ce qui sort de ma bouche sonne merdique. » Elle pivote et va jusqu'à l'autre bout de la cuisine. Elle s'arrête et croise de nouveau ses orbes marron. « Je ne sais plus quoi faire parce que rien n'est correct, et je dois vivre avec, continuer à faire mon job peu importe ce qu'il se passe. C'est en quelque sorte le contrat de toute une vie, je n'ai qu'à serrer les crocs. » Elle expire et remarque enfin la tablette que Tyler à ramener avec lui. « Tu voulais me montrer quelques choses ? » demande-t-elle l'air tout penaud.

-« Le travail peu attendre. »

-« Non » elle inspire et sourit les yeux humides. « Finis mes drames. Quelles sont les nouvelles ? » Tyler hoche la tête et recule une chaise, l'offre à sa blonde et s'assoit sur celle d'à côté.

-« Il y a deux vidéos virales sur le net. La première. » il allume sa tablette « Un vampire est en captivité durant trois jours sans boire ni voir la lumière. Des personnes le torturent de loin avec du feu, la lumière, cassant son cou, le saignant. Lui donnant un nouveau répit avec une dose de sang avant de lui arracher le cœur. Maintenant voici la deuxième. »

Caroline avale sa salive et fixe l'écran.

Un bruit métallique résonne à ses oreilles, il n'y a pas encore d'image. Elle peut juste distinguer au son des pas lourds le trainage de chaîne jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit un cou blanc laiteux. Un cou orné d'un collier métallique. Le corps de la jeune fille rousse tressaillit

-« Chut du calme tu seras libérée dès que le collier et les chaînes qui te brûlent tes chevilles seront tomber mais pas avant. Avant tu dois me promettre quelque chose » La rousse prend une pause dans sa crise de larme et acquiesce.

-« Tout ce que vous voulez »

-« Montre-moi ton don » elle secoue la tête « On est seul. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de montrer ce que tu es. » l'homme sourit voyant sa main fébrile se lever la paume vers le ciel une flamme bleu jailli « Non nah nah pas celui-ci toutes les sorcières le font. Ce que je veux c'est nul autre que toi fait à moins que je demande à ta mère. »

-« Non ! » dit-elle longtemps après avoir secoué la tête de terreur

-« Qu'attends-tu montre » rugit le blond faisant la larme coincée de la rousse roulée plus vite sur ses joues rosies. A la seconde où elle tombe la gouttelette salée est suspendue dans les airs. Le vent se lève. Le temps s'arrête et elle devient une panthère noire et magnifique brisant dans le processus ses entraves. Enfin sauf celle de son cou. Avant qu'elle attaque, il tire dessus la faisant grogner « Reste calme » exige l'homme en la regardant et tourne autour de la larme « La magie c'est mal. L'aimer c'est pêcher. En faire c'est impardonnable » il met sa main en dessous de la larme et l'emprisonne « Être une sorcière c'est la mort » il resserre son poing la faisant crier se coucher rouler par terre pendant quelques minutes. Ses doigts laissent échapper de la cendre l'âme de sorcière quitte son corps. Le visage du bourreau remplit l'écran. « Preuve n°2 que le surnaturel existe : sorcellerie. Doutes-tu encore de son existence ? »

Tyler éteint la tablette et se tourne vers sa copine « Le président du concile me l'a envoyée les liens ce matin. Je suis convoqué demain chez lui. »

-« Dis-moi à quelle heure, Tu n'iras pas seul. Ma visite chez Bonnie peut attendre. »

-« Merci » Elle lui caresse la main pendant qu'elle écrit un message d'excuse à Bonnie. « C'est fait, cette réunion tombe à pic. J'aurais joué les fouineuses essayant de savoir si Damon connaît le retour d'Elena. »

-« Je ne doute pas que ce trait chez toi va s'estomper en quelques jours. » Caroline rit tout en posant son front sur l'épaule de son petit-ami

-« C'est vrai mes traits de maman ours ne partira jamais mais il faut que je revienne parmi les deux premières personnes préférées de Bonnie. Elle me manque. Ma sœur me manque. »

-« Je sais » Caroline recule le regarde en souriant doucement « Quoi ? » Elle l'embrasse

-« Rien, remplie-moi sur le vieux croûton avec qui on déjeune demain. Je dois le séduire. » Tyler l'embrase amusé

-« Si quelqu'un peut charmer n'importe qui c'est bien toi »

-« Merci, on trouvera bien un moyen pour le rassurer »

* * *

Tout l'ensemble de l'ancien gang de Mystic-falls aimerait sentir leur cœur moins lourd avant de s'endormir.

Bonnie encore couchée sur le canapé accepte l'invitation de Damon. Elle écarte ses doigts le laisse entrecroiser leur doigts ensemble. Elle renforce l'étreinte sourit à son écran. Elle espère obtenir un sommeil de qualité. Lui Damon souhaite que sa petite victoire de ce soir ne soit pas ruiner. Détruit par son omission, ces prochaines actions. Le vampire a l'esprit agité de perdre la confiance de Bonnie. Gâcher leur petit cocon qu'ils forment avec Jax. Il s'accroche à elle, écoute Jax leur raconter sa soirée avec sa Nana Abby. Alaric décuve seul dans l'une des chambres du manoir. Jo se prépare pour aller dormir assise devant sa vanity. A chaque coup de brosse, elle pense à son mari puis à Elena. Lentement, elle pose sa brosse bleue, tire sur un des tiroirs et sort un tas de feuille. Elle souhaite que son instinct se trompe. Tous ses sens s'affolent autour d'Elena et ses anciennes recherches sur son état puis son comportement de ses derniers jours, l'inquiète. Les herbes qu'elle fume ne peuvent pas la faire agir ainsi. Elena est morte une deuxième fois, la cure la rend plus hermétique aux vampires, aux autres surnaturels et la nouvelle magie. Mais l'ancienne… la cure coule encore dans ses veines et les herbes qu'elle fume, ce qu'elle en fait avec est très ancien. Josette se lèche les lèvres, range toutes ses feuilles. Elle finira bien par découvrir en quoi Elena s'est réveillée parce qu'elle est de toute évidence bien plus qu'une humaine, un doppelgänger.

Elena ne se soucie pas des détails, seulement des mauvaises vibrations qui l'entourent. Les yeux fixant le ciel sombre et menaçant, elle expire. Elle se fiche que le goudron mouille ses vêtements et ses cheveux et se couche exactement là où elle l'a rencontrée. Prie pour quel quelque part leur esprit se connecte, mais en attendant, elle comme Tyler et Caroline et Stefan ferme les yeux. Elena laisse son esprit vagabonder toutes les fois où ils étaient heureux et fous amoureux.

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir lu. Encore une fois la plus belle récompense pour quelq'un qui verse son coeur dans l'écriture c'est d'avoir les avis de ce qui lit leur travail._**

**_Merci de me laisser vos impressions sur mes histoires. xo_**


End file.
